I Drove All Night To Get To You
by blader540
Summary: Can Mrs. Smith's class handle teaching each other Sex ed? What happens when Tea and Seto have detention together? Tea x Seto & Tea x OC's Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! I didn't like my last story all that much so I decided to give you another type…hopefully my writing has improved and I hope you like this new story. Lemons and Limes are coming soon so don't worry!

Chapter 1:

**Arousing Encounter**

"Hey Yugi!"

A tall brunette ran up to her best friend Yugi Moto.

"Oh…hey Téa…um….how are you?" young Yugi asked blushing crimson red while his best friend, Téa crammed her very large chest against his.

"Oh just great Yugi thanks," Téa answered.

As the two walked to where there other friends were situated, they continued their conversation.

"So, what did you do yesterday Téa?"

"Uh…after school I finished some homework, cooked for my parents, which was rare considering they are out of town most of the time…and lastly, I went to dance lessons. What about you Yugi?"

"Oh…you know…same old, same old you could say. After finishing homework, I helped grandpa out with the shop, cleaned and stuff, then helped Yami out a little more with his past. I have to say we are making great progress."

"Oh that's great Yugi. Oh look, we're here."

"Sup Yug… wat ya up to dere?" Joey, another close friend of Téa's and Yugi's, asked Yugi.

"Oh…nothing much, I think."

When Joey and Téa made eye contact they both gave each other a hug. Yugi got a little jealous of their action.

"We better get going to class otherwise we will be tardy again. I don't think our teacher will like that very much," Téa informed.

"She's rite, we's better get goin Yug. You's comin Téa?"

"Ya"

**(scene change)**

"Alright class, please settle down class," the teacher asked them politely, which was not working, making her resort to her other option," Shut up and sit down class!"

Silence.

"That's so much better. Now today we will be learning about the problem with…"

The students' heads turned with the sound of a door closing. A young man standing at the height of 6'2" stood at the doorway, books at his side. He strode to his desk as if walking on air.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Kaiba. Is there any reason why you were tardy while, surprisingly, my other students were on time."

"I don't need to give you a reason."

The class fell silent once again, all of them feeling the tension rise in the room.

"Well, since you won't answer me, maybe you will answer to the dean after school in detention," Mrs. Smith spat at Kaiba without respect.

"You don't know your place woman," Kaiba alleged to her as he hovered over her frame,

"You have no authority over me whatsoever."

"Mr. Kaiba, I am not your mother or your father. I am your teacher. Now since you are in my classroom you obey and follow my rules. I'm the one in charge here not you. So watch yourself and sit down in your seat before I get really pissed off."

The students in the classroom cheered the teacher on as she spat venom at Kaiba's face.

"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled under his breath as he walked over to his desk and sat down, more like thumped down, in his seat.

"Now class, with that little shenanigan over, we can continue our lesson and assignment today. Please open your health textbooks to page 92 Unit 6, Sex Education."

"Serves Kaiba right the way the teacher scolded him like that, wouldn't you guys say," Téa inquired to Yugi and Joey.

"Ya, jeez, who treats a teacher like a piece of trash," Yugi commented.

"Did da teacha jus say dat we was gonna be studyen bout sex!" Joey questioned with a look of disgust written all over his face.

"Fuck, she did, didn't she. Oh man, I hope we don't do any group assignments," Téa prayed.

Just as her prayer finished the teacher stood up from her desk, walked to the middle of the classroom and spoke.

"Now, we won't be having a test on this Unit," the class cheered," Instead, we will be working with partners, to teach the class about an assigned section in this unit."

Téa felt her cheek's temperature rise. She raised her hand to clarify their assignment.

"Yes Téa."

"So, we get to choose our partners?"

"No I already have them assigned for you."

The class grumbled.

"And," Téa continued," We have to work with our partner to teach the class on a specific section that you have assigned to us."

"Yes Téa, that is correct."

The class sighed, and look worried. No one knew who their partners were and who, for the next couple of weeks, they will have to discuss sex with.

"Now, please move next to your partner once I call out your names please," the teacher spoke.

She continued down the list of names. The only people left were herself, Sam, Yugi, Joey, Heather, and Kaiba.

"Sam and Joey, Yugi and Heather, Téa and Kaiba."

Yugi and Joey turned towards their friend who stood frozen at her location. Téa was stunned. Not stunned but horrified.

There has got to be some mistake. I can't be teamed up with Kaiba. It's Kaiba. I'll ask the teacher after class.

As if on queue, the bell rang, signaling Téa to go up to the teacher and talk to her about her current situation.

"Um, Mrs. Smith. Sorry to bother you but I'm afraid you paired me up with Kaiba."

"Oh no, I told correctly. You and Kaiba are perfect for each other, partner wise."

"Oh no no no no no no, you have it basackwrd, sorry backwards. Kaiba and I aren't perfect for each other."

"I'm sorry Téa, but what is done is done. I can't change anything now. Sorry." The teacher left the classroom leaving Téa in a state of shock.

**(scene change)**

"Don't you dare talk to my friends like that next time you jerk. Get your ass out of my fuckin face before I get really pissed at you," Téa spat at a taller guys face.

The so-called "gangster" ran away like the coward he was.

"That's right, run!"

"Téa, you can calm down now. Thanks but I think you overreacted," Yugi informed Téa.

"No! I don't think I overreacted at all. Jeez, people don't care about feelings or emotions these days, do they? I felt like I could have gone harder on him. Why did you stop me?"

Yugi answered," Cause here comes the dean now."

"Miss Téa Gardner."

"Yes Mr. Baxter."

"Don't think I didn't see what you just did. Using fowl language and threatening another student gives you automatic detention."

"But, but"

"No buts with me young lady. After school detention, in the cafeteria."

"But!"

"Do you want Saturday school too?"

Téa fell silent. She had never received detention before. This was the first time she had ever received a detention.

The students around her fell silent. They all knew about the perfect student Téa was. It shocked them all to see her receive a detention.

"That's why I think you overreacted. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten that detention."

"OMG YUGI! Did I just get a detention! Pinch me and tell me that I am dreaming. AAAA this is going on my transcripts too! I'll never get into college now," Téa managed to tell him out of her tear-filled eyes.

Yugi realized this and approached her, giving her a hug in the process. He tried to comfort Téa at the best of his abilities.

"Would you like me to accompany you after school?" he asked with his dearest sympathy.

"No Yugi. You have to go home after school anyway so don't bother. I'm pretty sure I'll come out alive and see the brightness of day. Besides how bad can it be?"

**(scene change: after school)**

_Ok Téa. Hold yourself together and act like the tough girl you are._

**_But you know who else is in there right?_**

_Who? _

**_Kaiba!_**

_Stupid conscience. I hate it when you are right. No go away._

Téa entered the detention room. She looked around. The place was deserted. Not another student or teacher in sight. There was one exception though. The one guy that was sitting behind his laptop, staring at the bright screen, not even wondering or bothering to look at who just came in.

"Well. If it isn't Gardner."

Téa noticed that her last name just rolled off of Kaiba's tongue making it seem sensual.

_Girl…what are you thinking._

**_That you like him._**

_Stupid conscience, I thought I got rid of you a while back._

**_Nope, not yet. _**

"Hello Kaiba."

KAIBA'S POV.

"Hello Kaiba."

_Wow the way she says my name sounds so perfect. Wow! What am I thinking._

**_That you think she is sexy looking._**

_What…who is that?_

**_Your conscience stupid. _**

_Since when did I have a conscience?_

**_It is true though…isn't it._ **

Kaiba took one look at Téa. The extremely short blue uniform skirt helped reveal her long and smooth legs to Kaiba. Her rather large bust size was clearly visible through the tight white blouse and tight pink jacket.

Kaiba tried his best to hide his throbbing manhood and retain a moan forming at the back of his throat.

He closed his laptop, deciding to have a little fun with this situation.

"So, Gardner, what brings you to detention?" he asked trying to seduce her.

"Got into a verbal argument. Won't ask about yours though. Already know what happened. Saw it in class. Total embarrassment huh," Téa answered.

NORMAL POV

She brushed past him and occupied a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. Kaiba on the other hand picked up his stuff and walked to where Téa was sitting. He placed his materials on the desk right in front of her and sat down.

"I know you want me Téa, every girl in this school does. Don't try and hide it because it is clearly visible."

Téa knew where this was going. She knew that Kaiba was doing this to seduce her and make fun of her later. She decided to go along with the plan and "ruff" Kaiba up some and teach him his lesson.

"Oh. I knew I couldn't keep it secret for long. I knew you would find out sooner or later. Turns out it was later. You are slow when it comes to a girl giving you hints as to the fact that she likes you huh."

Kaiba was taken aback at her reply. He didn't expect that.

He felt the desk behind him shift a little. He didn't look back though fearing the worst. Little did he know that Téa wasn't going to be so easy on him. Not following through on his own orders, he looked back to find the seat empty.

Suddenly, he felt warmth on his lap. Turning around, he found Téa sitting and straddling his waist. As she mounded herself onto his pelvic area she leaned forward and whispered something in Kaiba's ear.

"You found out that I wanted you. Now that you know, I can have you."

Kaiba's body temperature was rising out of control. His groin area was pounding for some action. Kaiba knew though that he had to stay under control otherwise Téa would get the wrong impression.

Téa's hands found their way to Kaiba's shirt. She put her hands on his chest sending shivers down Kaiba's spine.

_She has such smooth and small hands. And her breasts look luscious from this point of view! No! Kaiba! Stay under control! Don't loose control!_

Téa slowly and painfully moved her hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Finding the first button, she started undoing it.

Kaiba was starting to loose control

KAIBAS POV

_What is this woman thinking!_

**_You know you want her. This is all too good for you. _**

_Ya I know. It feels awesome. But what if Téa is doing this on purpose trying to mess with my head. I bet that is what she is doing. Oh, if she wants arousing, I can give her arousing. No one takes Seto Kaiba by surprise._

**_Go get her tiger!_**

_And you can shut up now!_

NORMAL POV

Téa was steadily gaining control. She could tell the difference in Kaiba's breathing. It was more ragged now. She could also feel his manhood through his pants pleading for further action. But she won't give it to him. That would be too easy.

Téa was slowly moving her way up Kaiba's shirt. She was just about half way there when two, rather large hands, grabbed her wrists and put a halt to her current job. She felt Kaiba leaning towards her. She realized what he was going to do. With all her strength she pulled away from his grasp and sat up. When she tried to walk away she was grabbed from the arm and turned around.

She met the ice cold eyes of Seto Kaiba. Blue merged with blue. Kaiba took advantage of their current position and pushed her towards the wall behind her. With two long strides he was standing right in front of her.

Téa looked both ways and tried to get away. Kaiba saw what she was trying to do but stopped her. Téa was now trapped underneath Kaiba. His hands blocked both of her possible exits.

"Now I can finish the job I started earlier Téa." Kaiba leaned in towards her. He was aiming to her neck. When he felt his lips press against soft, warm, and smooth flesh he began sucking.

Now it was Téa's turn to feel aroused, and to loose control.

TéA'S POV

_What is this guy thinking?_

**_You know you want to girl. Get him while you have the chance. _**

_I'm supposed to despise this guy. Why would I WANT him! That is totally screwed up!_

**_I'm your conscience deary. I know what you are thinking. And I know you want him. So get him already. _**

_Ya, you know what you are right. I will get him. But I will make sure that he is the first one to fall. No matter what it takes._

NORMAL POV

Kaiba could feel himself gaining control. And control was what he craved. He could feel her breath growing uneven.

He loved it.

Surprising Kaiba, Téa put her arms around Kaiba's neck and brought him in closer.

Téa whispered," Thank you for giving me what I want"

Hahahaha…..cliffy! hope you are liking my story so far…any suggestions or things you want to happen to the story…I would be glad to try and do…otherwise…please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Dinner Date for Two Please

It feels so good getting reviews. It just makes you want to write more. Thanks for the reviews.

Tea's clothes are from:

Shirt: Forever 21 . com if you click on shirts it is the silky ribbed camisole

Skirt: Windsor store . com if you click on the skirts it is the second to last skirt on the first page. The black lace one.

**Previously…**

Kaiba could feel himself gaining control. And control was what he craved. He could feel her breath growing uneven.

He loved it.

Surprising Kaiba, Téa put her arms around Kaiba's neck and brought him in closer.

Téa whispered," Thank you for giving me what I want"

**Dinner Date for Two Please**

Seto immediately stopped his sucking and looked down at Téa. Blue met blue. But Seto noticed a change in her eyes. They were calm, quite, and beautiful before. Now they were lust filled and saturated with desire and want. He know what was going to happen if any of this went any farther, and he was not willing to take that risk, at least not with Téa Gardner. Kaiba's grasp on Téa's waist loosened and he took a step back. Once more he eyed Téa. He knew that the wanted her. Before he was able to finish his thought…

"Looks like I won," Tea implored.

"You didn't win anything," Kaiba replied," except for a little reminder of my presence on your bare skin."

Kaiba pointed towards the bruised skin, where he had previously completed his business.

"True, mine might be visible. But now, I know what makes you tick Kaiba. That voice inside your head from now on, will make you go crazy. Make you crave me even more. Mr. Kaiba, when you realize that, it just might be to late. "

Kaiba's face went numb. _What is this chick talking about? _

_**She is talking about me you idiot. Your conscience. **_

_I thought I already got rid of you. _

_**Nope…still here. **_

He knew the girl was right, but not matter what, he wouldn't let it show.

"It'll never happen. By the same token, that little hickie there is a mark. A way of letting everybody around you know that the Great Téa Gardner lost control. And not just with any guy, but with me," Kaiba argued.

"Well," Téa continued," since we both have mixed reasons on how we lost control..."

"Seto Kaiba does not loose control."

"Oh….shut the fuck up Kaiba. I'm tired of your constant 'I'm the best and everyone else is below me' attitude. Get something straight. There are many more men out there that are ten, no maybe even 20 times better than you will ever be. So shut your big ass mouth and let me finish what I want to say," Téa yelled at Kaiba's face.

"You have no control over me Gardner," Kaiba responded.

"Oh really. Just a few moments ago, I would say that your groin would disagree," Téa smirked knowing she got him good.

Kaiba was shocked. _How could she know about that? I kept it under control. Apparently I wasn't good enough. _Téa was right though. He almost did loose control. Doesn't mean he had to show it.

"Well then. With that straightened out I say we get started on our health project. Don't you say so? Seto alleged.

"What is it with men and changing subjects. I guess when they cant win a fight, they resort to the towards way out huh."

"I told you, " Seto responded," that I didn't loose."

"Oh! Again with this shit!"

"Shut the fuck up Gardner. If you could please control your bitchy attitude, maybe I could get some work done!"

"You did not just…"

"What if I did? And what are you going to do about it huh?"

Téa was taken aback. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She agreed though. She was a little bitchy. But hey! That's Téa for ya!

"Fine," Téa replied cooling down," I control my bitchy attitude if you treat me like a real person. Do we have a deal?" Téa asked questioningly.

Seto looked at Téa's outstretched hand then into her eyes. He thought about it. If he agreed, he would basically be letting is guard down. If he didn't agree though, they would continue to argue and never finish their project.

"No."

"What did you say Kaiba?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

" I refuse to let myself sink down to your level. But if we want to finish this assignment, I agree, we have to cooperate."

"And how do you suggest we do that huh?"

Kaiba treaded over to the desk that occupied all of his belongings. After scribbling something down on a piece of paper, he handed it to Téa. Picking up his briefcase, he strolled towards the door and was about to leave when…

"Where are you going? We have work to do," Téa questioned.

"I'm leaving. Our prison time is over…now."

Just as he said that, the detention bell rang signaling all students to leave school grounds. Meanwhile, Téa looked at the paper Kaiba had given her. On it was the Seto Kaiba Mansion address.

"Wait…Kaiba!"

As Téa turned the corner of the classroom trying to find Kaiba, he was long gone.

KAIBA'S POV

_What was I thinking giving her my home address?_

_**You want her to come over to your house that's why!**_

_What makes you think that I want her to come over?_

_**The fact that you just gave her your address. **_

_I gave her my address so she could come over and wrap up our task._

**That may be true but you want her to come over and have some fun too huh! You know what I mean.**

_Ya…I know what you mean….uh huh! Uh! What am I thinking? _

_**I just told you, you idiot. How many times do I have to explain yourself! **_

While Kaiba was having a verbal or in this case mental argument with himself, Téa was having problems herself.

TEA'S POV

_What was he thinking giving me his address, and on top of that, his home address?_

**Maybe he wanted you to come over if you know what I mean. **

_Ya. I know what you mean! AAA what am I thinking! Why would he want me to come over! _

_Oh jeez, I bet Kaiba's conscience doesn't have this problem. He wants you to come over so he could have a little fun with you. You saw what he did to you in the classroom. _

_Ya. I saw and felt what Kaiba did in the classroom. But that doesn't matter. Kaiba is a sophisticated person who just gave me his address so we can finish our assignment together._

**_Main word being together. _**

_Ignoring that! I wonder what time he wants me to come over._

**_See now you are happy that you get to go over. Girl make up your mind. Do you like him or not? _**

_I so do not like him! What gave you that idea! _

**_The fact that you enjoyed what Kaiba did to you in the classroom. _**

_Ok. I am never going to get answers if we keep on arguing._

**_Why don't you look on the paper Téa? _**

_Oh. Good idea. It says MEET ME AT MY HOUSE AT 6. NO SOONER, NO LATER. YOU CAN JOIN MOKUBA AND I FOR DINNER AS WELL. AND I DON'T LIKE A DELAYED DINNER._

**_There. Got your answer! OH look, he even wants you to come over for dinner. It's a little date. My little Téa baby is going on her first date. _**

_Now you can stop bugging me. Please just go before you get me even more confused. Thanks._

With that little squabble over, Téa continued to walk to her house.

_What will my parents think when they find out that I got a detention. And what am I going to wear?_

NORMAL POV

Téa stopped in front of her doorway, not aware of the fact that there were no cars in the driveway.

As she opened the door she froze waiting for the yelling and screaming asking why she was over an hour late from school. Nothing came. She stepped farther inside the house wondering if her parents were messing with her head. The first place she checked was the kitchen. On the linoleum counter was a note. On the note was written:

DEAREST TEA,

SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU DARLING BUT FATHER AND I GOT AN URGENT CALL FROM WORK SAYING THAT THEY NEED US IN AUSTRALIA TO WORK OUT SOME KINKS IN THEIR FINANCIAL DEPARTMENT. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND WE WILL GIVE YOU A CALL WHEN WE ARE READY TO COME HOME. TILL THEN, I COOKED A LITTLE DINNER FOR YOU AND LEFT YOU ENOUGH MONEY TO SURVIVE THE WEEK IN CASE WE ARE GONE FOR THAT LONG. TAKE CARE.

LOVE,

MOM

Téa jumped up and down fruitlessly of the fact that her parents were gone and that she didn't need to tell them that she received a detention and almost made out with Seto Kaiba. She knew her parents would have killed her.

Now was the hardest assignment. It was around 4:45 right now. Téa had 1 hour and 15 minutes to get ready for the dinner.

_Should I go formal, or casual? Or should I dress casual yet seem formal or should I dress casual and yet try to pull off being formal. This is a Kaiba dinner anyway. I bet they dress up for dinners. That's it. I'm going formal, but not that formal. Not like I wanna show off in front of Kaiba right. Ok. So maybe a cute skirt with a nice blouse will do the trick. Wait! Do I have anything like that to wear?_

Téa rummaged through her closet trying to find the outfit she was thinking of. So far she had found the perfect shoes and the perfect jewelry to go along with the outfit, but she was having a hard time searching for the actual outfit.

Oh I remember where it is now! It is in the drawers on the side of my bed. I thought I would never wear that outfit again so I put it there.

Walking around all the clothes that she threw out of her closet, she came to the drawer she was talking about. Opening it with steady hands she pulled out her silk ribbed shirt, that was very booby-licious, and her black laced skirt.

_Perfect! This looks great together. I know it will make any guy go ga-ga. That's for sure._

Looking for her clothing took a lot of time. So, in order for Téa to stay on schedule she created a time chart.

15minutes: shower and dry hair

30 minutes: put on clothes and accessories

5 minutes: do hair

10 minutes: go over to Kaiba's.

One thing that still boggled Téa's mind was that how was she going to get there? If she walked, her feet would ache and her outfit would, no doubt, get ruined. Also, she didn't want to pick up any unwanted guests on the way.

Since her parents took the car, she couldn't drive there. Then she remembered.

What about that motorcycle that dad used to ride. I could use that couldn't I? I just have to wonder…where did he put those keys.

While she tried to remember, she took her shower with warm vanilla sugar shampoo, and dried her hair.

_Oh yeah! I remember now! wow! Only 45 more minutes to get ready!_

Her hands worked as fast as they possibly could to zip up the back of her shirt. After getting that hassle out of the way she did her hair in a dressy bun and tied her black heels. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Wow did she look like a sexy bitch now! no guy could resist this look.

With little time to spare she put on some lip gloss to attract attention to her lips and put on some last minute touches on her make-up. Doing her best to run in her shoes, she ran towards the garage door and walked over to the motorcycle.

Her dad placed the keys inside the glove compartment thinking that if someone ever wanted to steal his bike, they would never look in or on the bike. She laughed at her father's "smartness." After hopping on the bike, she checked to see if she brought the address with her, which she did. Téa stuffed her purse and books into the side compartment and started the bike.

How she wished that her father were here to look at her baby now. all dressed grown up and ready to go on her first dinner date.

_It's not a date narrator!_

Don't you dare talk to me like that Téa. I'm the writer. I can do whatever I want to you right now. Including getting your perfect outfit dirty!

_Fine then, continue. I already had this argument with my conscience. No use in bickering with you too!_

That's better. Now where was I. Oh yes.

Téa stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed her way out of her garage.

**Meanwhile**

"Big bro, why are you dressing up for dinner?" Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother asked.

"I'm not dressing up Moki."

"Yes you are. Tell me then…why are you putting on a suit with one of your best ties?"

"Well, it's because…um…"

Kaiba was at loss of words.

"Uh huh…nice save…listen…can I have some money please?"

"What happened to your allowance?"

"I used it already."

"Already. Listen, I am not made out of money."

"I beg to differ," Mokuba whispered underneath his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Some of my friends and I want to go out for pizza and video games. Besides, that means you and your GIRLFRIEND can stay home alone."

"That's the reason I don't want you to go. You're staying and that is that."

Now if none of you know already, Mokuba is a professional at his puppy dog pout and big brown eyes. He has already mastered the art of scamming his big brother into getting whatever he wants. Mokuba, who is now 15, wants a life of his own.

While Kaiba is attempting to fix his tie, Mokuba goes up to him and gives him his puppy dog pout.

"Please big brother. Just for one night. And I promise to pay you back. PLEASE!"

Kaiba was a sucker when it came to matters concerning his little brother. He never found out why he was never able to resist his puppy dog pout.

"FINE! You can go. You know where my wallet is. Just take a 50 alright."

"YEAH. THANK YOU BIG BROTHER. YOU ARE THE BEST."

"Ya. Tell me something I don't know. Come back before curfew."

"Exactly what time is curfew?" Mokuba asked.

"Before 12. No later than that or you're grounded. Okay!"

"Fine with me. See ya then big bro."

Mokuba rushed out of the room while Kaiba was still trying to figure out how to put on his damn tie!

Stupid tie. Next time, I'll get one of the maids to teach me how to tie on of these things.

He tossed the tie across the room and stood in front of his mirrors. He didn't look too bad. Actually, he looked drop dead gorgeous. Before he could finish his thought the doorbell rang.

Kaiba looked at his watch. Exactly 6. The girl had timing, that's for sure.

From smelling the food coming out of the kitchen, he knew the cooks did a good job. Lets hope it will satisfy Téa.

Seto's hand reached out to turn the doorknob. When the door was open it revealed an angel standing outside the door.

_Wow! Téa looks great. Not great but sexy._

He knew she had big breasts. The shirt Téa was wearing made Kaiba go crazy. The suppressed a moan from the back of his throat. Wow!

"Téa, you look…"

"Sexy…I know."

"No, actually I was going to say… you look like a hooker."

"That makes it so much better Kaiba. All the more tempting for you huh."

Kaiba fell into Téa's trap.

"Like I said Kaiba. I know how to push your buttons. Literally."

"Téa, if you want to take a foot into this house then I suggest you shut up."

"Oh no problem…if I'm not wanted I can always go home and leave you to do all the work by yourself."

"Oh that's right. Run home to your parents. They will always protect you won't they."

"Actually Kaiba," Téa chocked," my parents are out of town for a week so I wouldn't be talking about running home to my parents and crying on their shoulders."

"Okay. Fine. We can stand out here and fight all night like we are right now, or you could step inside, accompany me to dinner, and then work on our health assignment. The choice is yours."

"I'll go with the second option."

"Fine, then would you like to come in Téa?"

"I would love to Kaiba. Thank you very much."

As Téa stepped in her crystalline eyes grew wider. This wasn't a mansion. This was a palace. It was adorned with the finest art pieces money could buy. There was plush carpet and fine leather furniture. In the middle of the room was an elegant staircase that leads up to all the other rooms of this mansion.

"Are you just going to stand there and let the food get cold or are you coming?"

"Coming."

Téa followed Kaiba further into the mansion towards the kitchen. In the center of the dining room was a large table, big enough to seat at least 60 other people.

"Wow. Is this where we are eating?"

"Unless you want to sit 60 chairs across from me. No. My maids set up a smaller table outside on my patio."

"Oh okay."

Kaiba led Téa outside where she found a cute little table for two decorated with a nice candle lit dinner.

"Kaiba…why the fancy dinner huh?"

"Um…lets see…I wanted to give you a nice dinner so you could finally get off of my back and not be so bitchy towards me. That's why."

"That was pathetic Kaiba. Really pathetic. Even Joey could do better than that."

Kaiba inched his way closer to Téa.

"Don't you dare compare me to that mutt Gardner. All he can do is jump up and down, fetch, and obey orders. Don't think that he is better than me in any way."

Kaiba was now a couple of inches away from Téa's face. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she her cheeks glowed red.

Téa's eyes closed as she closed the gap between herself and Kaiba. Kaiba also followed suit.

That was until...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wow…sorry bout that cliffy. Hope you guys still like my story. Anyways…please review. This time I am aiming for more reviews. Oh and I hoped that the websites worked. Anyway…hit that button down there and review! Thanks.

**Reviews**

**Mariks1andonly: **glad you are liking it so far.

**RessurectedBountyHunter: **thanks for the praise…really makes me want to right more. And thanks for the info on the whole abuse thing. Ya…so this chapter was a little more on the competitive side of Seto and Téa.

**Avataria:** yep…this story is going to be interesting. For this chapter though…I had to give the readers a sense of how much Téa and Kaiba are total opposites. Next chapter should give you information on the health project and a little more "intimate" romance. Glad you like it though.


	3. Bathrooms and Bedrooms

I'm not going to write much because I know you want to go and read the story…so here it is….

By the way…thanks for the reviews…it really encourages me to write more.

**Previously on…**

Kaiba inched his way closer to Téa.

"Don't you dare compare me to that mutt Gardner. All he can do is jump up and down, fetch, and obey orders. Don't think that he is better than me in any way."

Kaiba was now a couple of inches away from Téa's face. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she her cheeks glowed red.

Téa's eyes closed as she closed the gap between herself and Kaiba. Kaiba also followed suit.

**Bathrooms and Bedrooms**

Kaiba slowly inched his way towards Téa's mouth, not caring about anything else in the world. Téa on the other hand was feeling as brave as a warrior in battle. She was ready to do this…but considering the fact that this was her first kiss…it made her feel queasy.

_What if Kaiba has already kissed a girl before…this is my first time…I'm going to make a fool out of myself._

Their lips were closing the gap…in a couple of seconds their lips would be touching. Téa felt Kaiba's lips brush on to hers….

"MR. KAIBA SIR…WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE US TO PUT THE FOOD?" a butler asked his master.

Kaiba removed himself from Téa and she felt the immediate loss of warmth.

_OMG! We almost kissed…actually…we kinda did…but that brush on the lips didn't count._

Kaiba answered," Just place it on the table please."

After the butler resumed his position at the mansion door, Kaiba turned around and met Téa's eyes in a battle of sapphire gazes.

"Now," Kaiba asked Téa inching his way towards her frame again," where were we."

"I knew it Kaiba," Téa intruded," I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm surprised you even went as far as stroking your lips with mine. Seriously, I thought the Great Seto Kaiba doesn't loose control. What happened huh?"

"What! How dare you say that Seto Kaiba loses control. You practically threw yourself at me when I pinned you against the wall."

"Really…yes…I remember that…you pinned me up against the wall…you thought I looked sexy when you opened the door to the mansion…and on top of that…you wanted to resume what we started a couple of minutes ago…doesn't show much control to me," Téa mentioned cruelly yet politely.

"Well…I know you can't resist me. Don't think I haven't forgotten our little school incident. I know you are craving more of me each and every passing second Téa. It is written all over your face."

"And if you weren't all up in my face…maybe I wouldn't have to make those faces…you know…the ones that say that…WOW! TAKE A TIC-TAC PLEASE. CAUSE YOUR BREATH STINKS."

"Are you saying my breath stinks?" Kaiba glared.

"Duh. Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Well…if you don't like the smell of my breath then I suggest we eat dinner then brush our teeth. Maybe my breath won't smell so bad then huh."

"Again with the stupid ass subject changing thingy. Can you ever stay on one topic and fight it out like a man."

"You are not undermining my strength as a man are you?"

"What if I am…Seto Kaiba," Téa inquired seductively.

"Well then…I might just need to show you a thing or two about strength then huh."

"What are you going to do? Wrestle me? Fuck me? Yell at my face?"

"How did you know Téa?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know what I was going to do to you?"

"You mean…you were going to do all three," Téa whimpered," as in right now…to me?"

"What other way would I do it darling?"

Kaiba stepped forward to Téa and Téa tried to find the best way to escape. No, she couldn't. She was locked underneath Kaiba's gaze. That same stare that could kill a person if they were standing still. And yet…deep in those eyes…there was lust…and the answer to "quench Kaiba's thirst" and that would be…Téa.

"Nice joke Kaiba…Um…we can go and eat now if you like."

"Oh…ok…that's fine with me."

Téa glared at Kaiba questioningly wondering why he just stopped in his tracks and let her walk all over him.

"OK. Thanks. Shall we?"

Kaiba signaled Téa to go ahead. Téa was unsure though. This must be a trick…but what would Kaiba do in a situation like this. How about if she ran really fast hoping he wouldn't catch her. Nope that would show that she was scared of him earlier.

As Téa walked past Kaiba, he lashed onto her arm and spun her around. She collided into his chest.

_Wow…Kaiba has nice abs…I wonder how he gets them?_

"See Téa…told you I would show you my strength. Enjoying the first class touch of my abs."

"Huh…ya right…I'll tell you what…I have better abs than that…and I just dance. Talk about pathetic."

"Oh really. And may I ask how you get such abs."

Kaiba pulled Téa away from himself and sheepishly began shuffling his hand to lift up Téa's shirt and get a first class view of her "abs." Téa, fortunately saw it coming, and slapped Kaiba's hands away.

"Uh uh…no touchy touchy. When you have gained my respect and trust, maybe…but not like this…and not now. I know you current situation Kaiba. Your eyes and your desire to touch me are only lust filled. If and when you can accept me for who I am and respect me as a peer, maybe…just maybe I may put a little respect in you."

"Nice speech Gardner. Now our food has already gotten cold and I don't like a cold dinner."

"Well then. I say…Let's eat!

Dinner was lovely and Kaiba and Téa both enjoyed each other's company. They even had time to come up with ideas as to how to create a lesson on having safe sex and other sex diseases. Wine was served as well and even thought they were under-age, Kaiba had special privileges.

After dinner, they both seemed a little dazed and dizzy. Téa could not see 3 feet in front of themselves. SHE WAS DRUNK. DRUNK AS HELL if you wanted to say that. Kaiba, on the other hand, was used to drinking more than 3 glasses of wine. He guessed that Téa had never had wine before.

She stumbled through the mansion, trying to find the nearest bathroom to do her business in. As Téa approached the grand staircase, she stubbed her foot against the first step, which was made out of marble. She let out a yelp and Kaiba came rushing to her side. It was amazing at how much Téa had grown on Seto.

KAIBA'S POV

I have never felt this way before. On top of that, this specific sensation if coming from a woman, Téa. Women have never had this effect on me before. I watched her as she almost fell down on my staircase. She is such a dunce. I decided to walk over to her and help her up seeing that she was completely out of it today.

Next time, I won't trust her when she says," Don't worry your sorry little ass Kaiba, I have drunk wine before."

He trusted her on that. So, whenever Téa asked, he poured her another glass.

NORMAL POV

Téa felt warm hands wrap around her waist. Warm, soft, and strong hands that she knew from somewhere before. She recognized the touch.

"Kaiba! What do you want now? More of my body my soul? More of me?"

"No…at least…not yet. But you do look sexy in that skimpy top of yours. You know, from this view I can tell that you didn't wear a bra to this dinner. That is very nice. All the less to undress you from my dear."

"How dare you talk to me like that. SLAP!"

Téa laid a big one on Kaiba's face. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"How dare you lay your filthy hand on my face," Kaiba yelled.

"You do like the word dare don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because ever since I started talking to you, you say 'How dare you' a lot."

"That's because you have no right to touch me…let alone…slap me across my face. That's why. Otherwise…I'm just some normal teenager who is looking for some _love_."

"If you are speaking about me then good luck…even though I am drunk…I still know what is going on around me," Téa said wavering slightly due to the side effects of wine.

"You know what…let me escort you up to the bathroom," Kaiba requested.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, there will be an accident in this house. Personally, I don't want anyone else to know that Téa Gardner came over to my place for dinner. It would ruin my reputation."

"What reputation Kaiba! You are a slimy ass jerk, who sits around his computer all day and doesn't give a shit about anything else except yourself!" Téa roared.

"Wow! I'm surprised you have all that energy Gardner."

"Oh…you don't know how much energy I have Kaiba."

With Kaiba's help, they both reached the closest bathroom. After what Téa said, she dragged Kaiba along with her inside. She grabbed the closest towel and, seductively bent over and tied it around Kaiba's eyes. Before that, he got a really up close view of why Téa's shirt was so tight.

"What are you doing Gardner," Kaiba asked trying to sound not so shaken up," I mean…don't you want to do your business by yourself or do you need daddy's help."

"I need DADDY'S help," Téa answered as her hot breath caressed Kaiba's ear.

"In fact," Téa continued," I would love to have DADDY'S help, that is…if you don't mind…. Daddy."

With that said, Téa walked around to Kaiba's backside. He shivered when he felt cold hands run up against his bareback. Téa, this time, had succeeded in removing Kaiba's shirt completely. Unlike her attempt at school, and this time, since Kaiba couldn't see, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Oh, and Kaiba, before I forget…"

Téa got up from behind Kaiba. He felt the decline of ardor from losing Téa behind him. She walked over to where there were towels wrapped in some kind of rope. She undid the rope and tied Kaiba's hands around his back, tight.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that one Kaiba. Guess my sex charms are full proof and work like an enchantment."

"Once again, you are discouraging my intellect Téa. Remember, never underestimate your opponent."

"But Kaiba, there is no way to escape, and that little speech won't work against me. Just to make sure…"

Téa was wondering what Kaiba meant when he said…'never underestimate your opponent.' There must have been other times like this one before. He must know what she is up to. Knowing a man of Kaiba's obstinacy, he must be keeping something in his pocket.

Without further delay…Téa reached inside Kaiba's pocket making sure to linger here and there inside them and take as much time as she could to see Kaiba's reaction, even though she knew what it was going to be already.

KAIBA'S POV

Kaiba was feeling the pleasure and pain of not getting what he wanted fast and prompt. _What is Téa thinking? She is going to regret doing this to me. Like they say…what goes around…comes around…twice as fast and hard. _

_**But I know you are enjoying this. **_

_Every minute of it baby._

_**Then use your head. Use this situation as your advantage. **_

_And how do you suggest I do that. _

_**Well aren't you supposed to be the genius? You should know your bathroom like the back of your hand. **_

_Oh yeah…I brought her to my bathroom huh. I forgot that. Let's see. If I get up and walk straight over to the sink…I remember keeping a blade there this morning. I'm pretty sure I am sitting in the right direction too. _

_**Don't you remember seeing your reflection in the mirror you dumb ass! Jeez…I bet Téa's conscience isn't this bad. **_

_You never know that for sure…I learned something this evening. And that is that Téa and I are very similar. Maybe not personality wise, but critical thinking wise. She and I think and 'tick' in the same manner. That is why I find her luring and attractive._

_**That and you want that body that she has. **_

_Well there is always that too._

_**That's my boy…starting to think like an adult now. Now you know what you want and desire huh. **_

_That's true._

_**Well, go get her tiger. RRRRRR.**_

NORMAL POV

Téa was savoring the pain she was giving Kaiba. What she didn't know was that Kaiba too was thinking of a way out of this "sticky" situation.

Téa was wondering…_why is Kaiba not moving around as much as I thought he would. Oh…this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be. _

It was as if Téa's prayers were answered. Kaiba started shifting in his seat. It wasn't because of Téa's performance though. Kaiba was going through with his plan. As Téa's hand was starting to reach the bottom of Kaiba's pocket, he abruptly stood up and walked towards the sink, leaving Téa flabbergasted.

As he walked towards the sink, Téa stood up and immediately followed after him questioning what he was up to. When she saw Kaiba reach for the blade on his sink, she wanted to rush out of the bathroom.

Téa panicked.

She looked around desperately for the keys she threw away when she locked the door to the bathroom.

_Oh man…just when things were going my way…Kaiba has to remember where he kept his blade. Oh great. And I had to throw the keys somewhere in the bathroom too. Why couldn't I just keep them in my pocket? Oh right. I don't have a pocket._

Téa got down on her hands and knees and searched the bathroom for the key she flung across the bathroom somewhere. It took her about a good 1 minute to find them.

As she neared the door, she felt the cold hard sliver. Téa grabbed them ecstatic that she just might get away because it was pretty difficult trying to cut yourself out of rope without cutting yourself.

She got up and collided with Kaiba.

_Oh great! He got out! That was really fast._

"Huh huh," Téa laughed containing her panic," Kaiba, that was fast. Who knew you were good with ropes too huh."

Kaiba didn't speak. He merely held up his wrist showing the wound he drew on himself.

"OMG. Kaiba, you're bleeding. OMG, OMG, OMG! Hold on…"

Téa grabbed Kaiba and sat him down in the chair he previously occupied. But he did not move. He was too stunned to see Téa the way she was acting right now.

Actually, he smirked…she looked kind of cute all mad, worried, and flustered like that.

"Kaiba, do you keep alcohol in your medicine cabinet? What am I saying…of course you do. Hold on…I see it. There we go. Now cotton balls, must be down in the cabinets…um…oh…they're in the back…almost got them…yes. Lastly band-aids. Um…where would those be?"

"Check where I keep my shaver," Kaiba threw out in the open.

"Oh. That's smart. Um…ok…Shaver, shaver, where are you…Oh…. here we go. Now for the band-aid. Oh. It's all the way down there. Got it!

Téa gathered all of her medical supplies and strutted over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba…you could have at least covered the wound instead of letting it ruin your bathroom carpet. I swear. Sometimes you are so dense. Didn't it occur to you that you are loosing more blood by the second? It's called common sense."

Téa, realizing that she wasn't helping the current situation, sat down beside Kaiba. She reached for the towel that he opened from his eyes, and dabbed it a little on the wound. Next she took out a cotton ball from the bag she brought and poured some alcohol on it.

"This might hurt Kaiba. The deeper the wound. The more it will hurt."

"I don't get hurt. And I don't cry," Kaiba replied.

"Whatever. But don't say I didn't warn you," Téa commented.

With that remark made she brought the alcohol to Kaiba's wound. It stung like crazy, but that didn't make him back down. He stared straight into Téa's eyes instead, wondering why she was helping him.

There. I hope that helps prevent the infection. Now where did I put the band-aid? Kaiba reached over with his other hand and pulled it out from behind her, purposely rubbing him against her body.

"OH…silly me…um…thanks," Téa managed to say while operating on his wound.

She tore the cover off and placed it gently on Kaiba's wrist. With her medical aid completed she gave Kaiba's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Does that feel better Kaiba?"

"Yes. Um...thanks."

"No problem."

With Téa's medical procedure accomplished, she sat up from her seat. Before she could stand up completely, she was dragged back down again.

"Why Tea, why, why, why?"

"Why what Kaiba?"

"Why do you confuse me so much? Every time I think I have you all figure out, you go ahead and bamboozle me all over again. How do you do it?"

"Hum…I guess, that is the quality that makes me so special. Could that also be the quality that makes you attracted to me?"

"I don't know," Kaiba replied," but would you like to find out?"

"And how do you suggest we do that huh, Kaiba?" Téa asked in response.

"Why, giving you a tour of the house."

"A tour?"

"A tour, yes. Why don't we start with my room?" Kaiba responded seductively giving off a smirk.

Kaiba took a hold of Téa's hand and led her out of the bathroom, where they entered Kaiba's room. Kaiba feeling a little over confident, pushed Téa on the bed, hoping that she would enjoy what was coming next. Boy…did he savor this moment.

Hehe…I love doing these cliffies. They are the best part of the story. hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please review again. I can't wait for the fluffiness. And please give me more feedback…maybe certain things that you would like to happen with Seto and Téa.

REVIEWS:

**Sakura Moon: **don't you love it when Téa is so OOC! Anyway…glad you like it.

**KatrinaKaiba**: I agree with you on this one. I hate it when Téa gives those friendship speeches. It bores me half to death. So why not make it more exciting huh? I hope this chapter gave more of that OOC from Téa. Please give more reviews thanks!

**Bussho**: hey…nope sorry…I tried drawing but I failed entirely….and what does that have to do with my story anyway? Next time please review on the story. Thanks.

**mariks1andonly: **so far…you are my most dedicated reader. Hope you are enjoying the story so far…and thanks for all of your support. I hope this chapter makes you want to read more.


	4. What a Mess?

**Wow!** I'M UP to 12 reviews. Can life get any better? Thanks for all the support on this story. send me comments as always and well…here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Previously…**

"And how do you suggest we do that huh, Kaiba?" Téa asked in response.

"Why, giving you a tour of the house."

"A tour?"

"A tour, yes. Why don't we start with my room?" Kaiba responded seductively giving off a smirk.

Kaiba took a hold of Téa's hand and led her out of the bathroom, where they entered Kaiba's room. Kaiba feeling a little over confident, pushed Téa on the bed, hoping that she would enjoy what was coming next. Boy…did he savor this moment.

* * *

**What a mess!**

Téa fumbled backwards with Kaiba's push. She couldn't believe what he was up to. Was he going to have sex with her? Hell no! That would be totally uncalled for. And totally messed up! Hum…. I wonder what Kaiba is thinking?

Kaiba maneuvered his way towards his bed, where Téa now was sitting up fixing her skirt.

"You know Téa, there is no reason you should be fixing your skirt right now. By the time I'm done with you…it'll need to go for dry cleaning. So just let it sit and crinkle up the way it was before."

Téa was stunned. Was this really Kaiba speaking or her 'daydreams' coming to life? Did she just say daydreams? Sure, Kaiba was one of the sexiest guys in school but when it came to his personality he wasn't the best there was. He was a total jackass with severe self-esteem issues. He is a selfish bastard who doesn't care for anything beside himself, maybe a little for his brother.

Kaiba's brother. The little Mokuba Kaiba. It was hard to believe that that little angel was Seto Kaiba's younger brother. By the way, where was the little cutie anyway?

"Kaiba," Téa stammered, trying to hold back her cries," what do you plan on doing to me?"

"What do you think _darling_?"

That sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth. He was dazed. That must be it. Even though Kaiba had drunk wine before, maybe this time, because of some feminine input, Kaiba was going ballistic, out of his mind. Just maybe that was it.

Kaiba approached Téa with stealth and valor. Never before had he acted like this in front of a girl, especially one of the 'geeks' friends. Was he literally losing his mind? Or was this some kind of scheme that Téa was planning to rid Kaiba of his glory and dignity and steal it all for herself. She was a selfish bitch. When Kaiba thought about it, he did realize that Téa had grown much over the past few years.

When he first knew her, she was this little helpless girl who couldn't fend for herself, but always relied on her friends. She continually gave 'friendship speeches' that bore the shit out of him. Even though Kaiba knew she was always right, it was difficult to pay attention to her constant nagging about 'Kaiba you are such a jerk' and 'I don't understand how you could have friends with such an attitude as yours.' She was right. He didn't have friends, but there was a reason why.

Kaiba owned a billion dollar company, and had a little brother to take care of. It was his responsibility to excel in both areas. Having 'friends' and going out on 'dates' would ruin his chances of keeping his company strong. Besides, he learned that he could trust no one. Not even the ones closest to you. It took him a while after he learned this that he could trust Mokuba.

He also noticed the colorful change in Téa's vocabulary. She was more open and direct, and more forcing now than when she ever was. The main thing he noticed though, being an 'adult,' was that Téa had definitely grown. Not the height kind of grown, but in the developmental patterns grown. Such as her breasts, her butt, and her overall.

That must be it. Kaiba though. The only reason why I am attracted to her is because of her feminine beauty, not any other reason.

"Um…Kaiba…," Téa asked," I would like to go home now if that is ok with you. Your behavior is starting to worry me, and I would appreciate it if you would let yourself rest, let the wine sink in, and maybe we can work on our project tomorrow."

"Oh Téa. But that would ruin all the fun. I mean," Kaiba said while licking his lips," I'm just getting started."

Téa was now officially petrified out of her wits. She sprung off the bed and walked as quickly as she could towards the doorway to escape the madness that was slowly consuming this man.

"No thanks. But maybe some other time."

"Oh," Kaiba replied," I'm so sorry Téa. I hope I hadn't hurt you in any way. Sorry, but I was a little distracted from previous events that I failed to consider how you must feel about my forwardness."

Téa answered," Ya Kaiba, you are freaking me out. But now you are acting weirder than before. This is really not like you. What happened to the guy that used to argue with me constantly? What happened to the guy that wouldn't stop haunting me in my dreams?"

Téa slapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"Ah ha! I knew it. Don't worry Téa my dear. That Kaiba, the one you incessantly think about is standing right in front of you. With a little twist, I'm ready to devour you at any second too. So get ready."

Kaiba advanced towards Téa with his long strides. Téa on the other hand, was having a little difficulty in opening the door.

"Don't even try Téa, it will only result in continual failure. You see, I have the finest security system in my house. With the push of a button, which is located on the collar of this very shirt, I can lock any door I want in this mansion. Since I was located in this room, the door to this room locked. The only way to unlock it is with my permission."

"You are a demented freak that doesn't care about anything else around you anymore," Téa screeched.

"Oh, Téa. Poor, poor Téa. You're losing your touch you know. That comeback is so ten minutes ago. Seems I have you right where I want you."

Kaiba lusciously licked his lips and eyed Téa from the head down, stopping at her womanly areas. He let a moan escape his mouth while he gave Téa the impression of enjoying those features under his touch.

During his long speech Téa had run clearly across to the other side of the bedroom while Kaiba continued to stroll to her. He would not loose her this time.

_Just a little more space Kaiba, and then we can move on to more important things._

Téa was officially petrified. She dropped down to her knees as she cuddled against herself in the darkest corner of the bedroom. Sure, she knew that Kaiba saw her. But, she didn't want to loose this way. Not without a fight. But, what could she do now. There was no place to run, nowhere to go, nothing left for her to do.

Kaiba finally reached her destination, and offered Téa his hand. Téa, who was still cradling herself, didn't notice this gesture.

Then Kaiba said," Gardner, take my fucking hand and stand up. We don't have all night you know."

She still wouldn't move. Never. She couldn't trust him. What if this was another one of his tricks.

No.

"Fine. Be stubborn. But if you want me, I'll be in the room across the hall working on our sex report."

Téa continued to comfort herself from her current circumstances. She looked up as the door to the bedroom closed. Why did Kaiba leave?

TEA'S POV

_What was he doing to me? She asked herself through tears._

**_I don't know kid, but it wasn't pleasant. I could feel the same pain you were going through. I wonder what he was thinking. _**

_He scared the shit out of me. First he acts all kind to me when we are in the bathroom. Next he tries to seduce me into having sex with him. I could handle that part though. It was when he almost tried to rape me just now that scared the shit out of me._

**_Cry all you want baby. You had a rough time right now. Why don't you just leave? _**

_You know better than I do that I won't leave just like that. I have a better idea._

**_And what would that be?_**

_I'll give him a piece of my fucking mind_

NORMAL POV

Téa was furious. No. Furious was to simple a word. Enraged, ya…that was the right word. With no one better to take her anger out on…she opened the door steadily, and closed it with no mercy.

Kaiba was in the other room with his health materials out typing like tornado on the keyboard keys. He also heard Téa coming this way. One thing he could sense was the outburst of anger Téa was going to reveal to him. No matter what, he will remain calm and explain in a civil manner why he had done what he had done.

The door to the room opened. Before he could say anything…

"You fucking bastard. Who gave you the fucking right to scare the shit out of me like that? What is your fucking problem you son of a bitch? If you fuckin wanna rape me now then go for it, considering you have stolen all my other dignity and pride."

Téa was slowly and cautiously closing in on Kaiba.

"What in the world was going on through that shitty head of yours? Must have been an awful lot of sex shit if you were going to rape me! I know you have a fuckin crush on me Kaiba, but you don't need to show it by taking something that I can only give once."

"Téa," Kaiba intervened.

"Shut the fuck up Kaiba and let me finish my sentence will you. You need to apologize to me right now and maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you. Otherwise you will regret letting your little ass in my face."

"Téa," Kaiba attempted once more," don't you dare think that I have a crush on you. Did you ever consider…"

"Does it look like I give you a fuck about what you think? Kaiba, you lost your respect. Treating a woman like a piece of trash was too low, and yes, too low even for you."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means Kaiba? You really are dumber than you look."

"Aa…"

"Kaiba, you really like to interrupt when other people are talking huh. Just shut that shitty ass mouth of yours and let me finish what I have to say."

Téa was on the verge of tears, but she was doing an excellent job containing her emotions considering the problem she was facing.

"Kaiba, even for your standard, that was low. I don't know what other way to put it." Téa was slowly calming down." You hurt me Kaiba, not physically, but emotionally. I lost my respect for you. And yes, can you believe it, you gained my respect. You politely took me into your home, invited me for dinner, and even though you did some uncalled things before dinner, you acted like a gentleman Kaiba. Something I never would have expected from you. Never."

Kaiba was shocked. Never before had anyone called him polite or a gentleman. Téa, who was now crying, soft tears was making Kaiba break apart like a shattered mirror. One by one the pieces were crumbling. Crumbling into nothingness, darkness.

"Kaiba, I know your intentions. They were lust and desire filled. I could see it in your eyes. The way you stared at me. I felt like I was going to die. I felt unsafe, unprotected. Normally, when I am in your arms, I feel protected. It is the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced."

Téa noticed what she had just said and kept on going.

"I don't know why you tried to rape me. If it was because you like me or if it was because of the wine, but I am letting you know Kaiba. That trust that you had recently acquired, it's now lost, and I don't know when it is coming or if it is even coming back. But Kaiba…"

Kaiba lifted his head to meet Téa's eyes. He noticed the pain in them. The want to hit him as hard as she possibly could. Yet, she was containing it within her. Resisting that want that crave. How did she do it?

"You hurt me Kaiba, you really did. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you have done. Listen, I would like to go home now because it is getting late. I would appreciate it if you would let me leave without any further hesitation. About our project. We must get started immediately if we want to turn it in on time. There is a place I go to recently that will give us the perfect edge and professional opinions about having safe sex. I'll do my part for that. I would advise you to work on the diseases obtained from having unprotected or unsafe sex."

Kaiba was at loss of words. Her vocabulary had definitely improved. Also her ability to speak and her way of conveying a message were truly remarkable, without doubt. He stared at her, long and hard, resulting in the back view of Téa's frame. She walked over to his paper stack, grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled something down on it.

She was unsure if he was going to do anything to her again so she folded the paper and threw it at him. He successfully caught it and she ran right by him. Had he really done that much damage? Now Téa was not only scarred for life but also petrified of him. This was beyond what he had in mind. It was making no sense. All he wanted to do was test a person's reaction to having sex with another person. He had to figure out how people would respond to forced sex.

Unlike Téa, he had read their section and found out that it also talked about people being forced to have sex. He decided, on his own, in the bathroom, that the best way to gather information on that subject was to portray it in a real life situation. If Téa knew what he was up to then, he wouldn't have received the information he had. It was much more than what he had expected.

_Kaiba never overreacted, but he gave that word a thought. Had he really overreacted? Were his intentions pure or did they get out of control? Did he really loose control?_

Téa ran out of his office and down into the hallway. Her fingers slipped down the grand staircase rails as she came balling her eyes out down the steps. She reached the doorway, grabbed her coat and made a run for it outside. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy. As she closed the door behind her, she bumped into someone just about her same size, just a little shorter. They both collided with the floor, but Téa, wanting to have as little contact with other humans as possible, tried her best to get out of this mess.

She mentioned a sorry through her water-drowned features. As quickly as she fell down, she ran off. Approaching her motorcycle, she revved it up and set it in gear. As she sped out of the driveway, Mokuba rushed inside the mansion wondering what had just happened.

"Big brother! Seto! Where are you?"

In hearing his little brother's call he answered," I'm in the office Moki just come up and I'll help you with anything you need help with."

Mokuba approached his brother's office room, knocked politely and entered with his brother's permission.

"What you want Moki," Seto asked trying to sound casual but was failing miserably.

"Oh nothing I want. I just wanna know who ran out the door crying? It looked like Téa but that still boggles my mind thinking that of all the people, Téa would run out of our house, and of all the things crying? Explain yourself seto. What did you do to her?"

"I'll explain later. Listen get ready and go to bed. It is way past your bed-time and you have school tomorrow."

"oh…alright. I guess it's the least I can do after you let me go out with my friends."

Mokuba approached Kaiba and gave him a hug, after closing the door he headed to his room to go to sleep.

Kaiba sighed as he recapped on the stressful day he had experienced. His reflection sill only focused on what Téa had been saying to him earlier.

He closed his eyes and though

**Flashback**

"ou lost my respect Kaiba. And yes, can you believe it, you gained my respect. You politely took me into your home, invited me for dinner, and even though you did some uncalled things before dinner, you acted like a gentleman Kaiba. Something I never would have expected from you. Never."

Those words had literally stung him._ Why was she so hard to understand? Why wasn't she just like any other female who wanted him for his looks not his personality? Why wasn't she like the girls who cared about who was going to come to school the next day with a story to tell? Why? Why? Why? Why was she so hard to understand?_

**End flashback**

While Kaiba held his eyes shut, his hands roamed his pants trying to relax his tense leg muscles. During his massage therapy he brushed past a solid edge, giving him a paper gut. It stung. Everyone knows that paper cuts are the worst kinds of cuts. They may be small, but they hurt and sting like hell.

He grabbed his wrist and felt the band aid. Then he remembered how Téa was so worried with how he cut his wrist while attempting to get out of the ropes she tied around his hands. How she carefully and yet perfectly attended to his pain.

Then he realized he was thinking too much about Téa.

_Why does she have to make my life so confusing. First she is a cunning little bitch who wants me for sex. Next she tends to my wounds. Lastly she is telling me that I am a bastard, and telling me how she lost her respect for me. It surprised me she actually thought that I was being a gentleman earlier. Conscience, where are you when I need you?_

**_Right here doll face! _**

_Ignoring that. Why am I going through this? _

**_I don't know kiddo, but I am having just as much difficulty believivng what just happened. Then again, I agree with Téa. What you did to her was really uncalled for. You could have approached the situation in a different manner._**

_But I wanted to get the first hand feeling of what it would feel and look like._

**_But you didn't get the first hand experience, Téa did. for that, you should apologize. _**

_How?_

**_Look at the paper you cut yourself on. Maybe she wants to talk to you or something. _**

Kaiba took the paper in his hands and read it aloud.

KAIBA, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TRUST YOU AGAIN. BUT IN ORDER TO COMPLETE OUR PROJECT MEET ME AT THE RAVE PARTY TOMORROW AT CLUB DV8. WE CAN GET SOME PROFESSIONAL HELP.

P.S. TRY TO WEAR SOMETHING APPROPRIATE FOR THE OCCASION…THAT IS IF YOU CAN.

TEA.

Well, if she wants something sexy…I'll give her something sexy. _I think I still have those leather pants from two years ago._ And with that letter read, Kaiba went through his walk in closet trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear for tomorrow.

_Hummm…I wonder…what is Téa going to wear?_

* * *

WOWI hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I made it a point to show a little more of Téa's bitchiness. Hope you liked the chapter. If you would like any additions of any kind or subtractions…please let me know. 

REVIEWS

**Goddess Hikari: **thanks…and of course I will write more. When I start a story…I try my best to finish it.

**TtSerenity:** ya…I like to write long chapters. Then my stories seem to get done faster. Also I tend to get more ideas as I write. Thanks for reading!

**Mygameover: **I'm glad you read the story…and don't worry about not reviewing earlier chapters. Its ok….I just hope you continue reading. Thanks!

**Choco-san:** oh yeah! Do you totally dig the Téa being a bitch thing or what!

**Mariks1andonly:** thanks for the encouragement. Getting your reviews is making me want to write more. I won't say I am a great writer, but a good writer. There are writers out there who are twice as good as I am! But thanks for the compliment anyway! You are the nicest person ever!

**KatrinaKaiba:** what's the point of a story if you don't add a little OOCness to the characters right? Anyway…thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

WOW I FEEL GREAT! I AM GETTING SO MANY REVIEWS…OK…SO MAYBE NOT 'A LOT' BUT THEN THAT WORD CAN BE INTERPRETED BY THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER RIGHT! ANYWAY…HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE CONTIUE SUBMITTING REVIEWS! REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR KINDNESS AND SINCERITY! 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Wow! I'm up to 20 reviews…actually 19…I only count good reviews…well readers…here's the next chapter.

**Previously…**

KAIBA, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TRUST YOU AGAIN. BUT IN ORDER TO COMPLETE OUR PROJECT MEET ME AT THE RAVE PARTY TOMORROW AT CLUB DV8. WE CAN GET SOME PROFESSIONAL HELP.

P.S. TRY TO WEAR SOMETHING APPROPRIATE FOR THE OCCASION…THAT IS IF YOU CAN.

TEA.

Well, if she wants something sexy…I'll give her something sexy. _I think I still have those leather pants from two years ago._ And with that letter read, Kaiba went through his walk in closet trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear for tomorrow.

_Hummm…I wonder…what is Téa going to wear?

* * *

_

**Sweet Dreams**

Kaiba rummaged through the closet to find something to wear that was appropriate for this "special" occasion.

_Where are my leather pants…I know I still have them…they were my favorite too. _

There were clothes flying out from every angle and, Kaiba, who was now flustered, was digging even deeper than what he expected he should be going through. Finally, at the end of it all, he found a chest of clothes he never thought he would go through again.

_About time_

Kaiba opened the chest surprised to see that everything was still intact. Let's see…there were buckles and chains of all colors and assortments. (Kaiba…chains…buckles…you would think that it would be Yami's choice right. Guess not this time.) On top of that…there was leather! There, in front of his eyes, were the leather pants he so fruitlessly tried to find. As he pulled them out another piece of clothing caught his eye.

_Wow…I never thought I would see my leather jacket again either. How long ago was that? 3 years?_

So after pulling out his pants, he reached down and pulled his black leather jacket out as well. On it was chains and skull patches.

_I wonder if these still fit me? I highly doubt it. Lets see. I can give it to one of my maids so she can alter the size to fit me. That will show Téa who's boss and who can look the best!_

Kaiba knew that Téa could dress. She had the upper advantage on this one because she had been to the club so many times. Well, it doesn't hurt to make a lasting first impression right?

Kaiba walked out of his closet, went out of his bedroom and found the maid he was looking for in the laundry mat. He threw the garments at her and told her they need to be altered for his size. She accepted shakingly, not like she had a choice in the matter anyway.

Kaiba thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his watch indicating he was going to be tardy to class if he didn't hurry up and get ready. Mokuba most likely already be ready and waiting in the limo wondering and waiting patiently for his big brother.

He turned around, walked up to his bedroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his ironed uniform.

_One day, when I am older, I will definitely make sure to change these uniforms. I feel sorry for the rest of the pathetic losers that look like this. I should never be degraded to look like the rest of them. _

After tying his shoes he jumped on the railing of his staircase and rode down them to save his precious time. He didn't have time for this. Not right now. He knew Téa was going to be there and he couldn't take anymore of her. At least not after what he did to her last night.

Last night was the worst night he had ever faced. He went to bed at 2:30 in the morning after finishing some work. Unfortunately for him, his mind was not tired. It was still contemplating his thoughts about "raping" Téa. Ya…he was thinking if he made a **mistake!** It took him a while for him to grasp the idea of making a mistake, but soon enough, after many fights with his conscience, he understood that what he did was "wrong."

His conscience also told him to do something he never thought he would to in his life. APOLOGIZE. And to all the people in the world, it had to be TEA GARDNER. The woman that would continue to invade every thought and dream Kaiba dared to think and dream. She was everywhere. He remembered a couple of days ago back in the classroom when Téa was trying to seduce him.

**Flashback**

"True, mine might be visible. But now, I know what makes you tick Kaiba. That voice inside your head from now on, will make you go crazy. Make you crave me even more. Mr. Kaiba, when you realize that, it just might be to late. "

**End Flashback**

He remembered every word, every detail. It was true. Slowly and painfully, Téa was driving Kaiba up the wall, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was feisty and no matter what, he knew, that Téa would want to get her way. Her blind ambition was tempting to him. She reminded him of himself when he was younger. The way she always got what she wanted. The way she used her certain feminine appeal to her advantage. It was a smart move.

Kaiba hit the end of the staircase. He straightened out his uniform and strode his way over to the limo that was awaiting his presence. The chauffer opened the door for him as he approached his transportation to school and slid in to find Mokuba watching some early bird T.V.

"You know Mokuba, watching TV. This early in the morning is very unhealthy for you. Turn it off."

Being true to his brother, he immediately shut of the television set and looked over to his big brother.

"Seto," Mokuba asked," you didn't tell me last night what you did to Téa. Why was she so angry big brother?"

"You don't need to know that Mokuba."

"But I have a right to know why she was balling her eyes out while running out of **our** house!"

Mokuba was getting wrestles. He wanted to know what his brother did. One thing for sure was that it was no good otherwise Seto wouldn't be acting this way.

Mokuba attempted again," I know it must have been something bad. You can trust me. I'm your little brother. I thought that I have gained your trust by now."

"I know Mokuba, but I'll tell you when I let the whole incident sink in. maybe when you're a little older. I just need to think about it right now. Ok!"

Mokuba was shocked. His brother never yelled at him before. Yes he has, but never this much. What he did last night must really be something bad.

"Since I found out that it was bad, you should apologize to her. Whatever you did must have really hurt her feelings."

"I KNOW MOKUBA. JUST SHUT UP!"

Now Mokuba slid over to the opposite end of the limo, almost cowering from his brother's actions. Their limo stopped in front of Seto's school. He threw open the doors not waiting for the chauffer to do it for him. Clearly he was pissed.

**I walk a lonely road  
the only one I that have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but its home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

Seto had now reached his locker, pushing past whoever came into his path. Without any regard to how he hurt or hit the person, he continued on his way to the classroom.

On a normal day, Seto would be the first one in class. Normally, he would sit down in his desk and pull out a good book, and await the teacher and rest of his "peers." If one dared to stare or speak to him, he would glare at that person until he/she walked away terrified.

That rarely happened. Since he was the last one in class this time, he was noticed by everyone inside the classroom. All eyes were on him when he entered, which was something he was used to by now. It was uncomfortable being stared by from Téa Gardner though.

Thoughts of what Mokuba said in the car still haunted him. Should he apologize? Right now? In front of everybody? Or should he wait after class and ask her to step aside? No. He had a better idea. One that was more his style of conversation.

His legs moved on towards his desk. After placing his belongings down, he advanced to where the geek squad was situated. They noticed his approach and stopped their conversation to hear what he had to say.

"Gardner. Can I see you outside please?"

"No, I'm sure whatever it is, it can be said in front of my friends as well **Kaiba**."

"Don't push it?"

"Push what? Oh, don't push your buttons. Oh I already have that taken care of. Well then, if you would like to say something, say it, or leave us alone and let us continue our more important discussion."

"There you go again. Téa, I really need to talk to you, so I would really appreciate it if you would step outside and have a word with me."

"No!"

"Fine then, well, I wanted to talk about our date tonight. That's what."

Yugi looked shocked. A date! No way. He must have heard incorrectly. Téa can't be going on a date with Kaiba! No way!

"Um…Kaiba…never mind…let's go outside."

Téa was also shocked in hearing Kaiba mention they were going on a date. It was not a date. They were working on their project by going to a club tonight. That was all. No kissing, nothing else. Just to get some face-to-face experience with the people themselves.

Once Téa and Kaiba were outside, Kaiba grabbed Téa's wrist and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He dragged her to the darkest portion of the locker bay. It was deserted. Thank goodness. That was what he had hoped.

"Kaiba, what do you think you are doing? Finally finishing what you attempted to do last night?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Téa. Last night, I admit," Kaiba hesitated before he continued," I messed up. Really messed up. I couldn't stop thinking about what I almost did to you last night. I wanted to tell you why I did what I did, and I hope that you will accept my deepest apology."

"I won't accept your apology Kaiba, its not that easy."

"WHAT. I JUST POURED OUT MY FEELINGS AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY. WHAT KIND OF A BITCH ARE YOU?"

"Is that supposed to be intimidating Kaiba. I poured out my feelings to you last night. And to make you understand, I'll say it again. You hurt me Kaiba. You may not have realized it but you did. You scarred me for the rest of my life and that is something that can never be forgiven! YOU HEAR ME KAIBA! YOU SCARRED ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I AM AFRAID TO GO AROUND ANY GUY KAIBA! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE NOW! NOT EVEN JOEY! AND BARELY YUGI! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Tears were streaming down Téa's cheeks now. Not being able to withstand any more torture from this madman, Téa got ripped away from Kaiba's grip. Kaiba, needing to talk to Téa just grasped her other wrist and pulled her towards him.

He couldn't see her cry, not like this at least. Especially since he knew that those tears were the result of his harsh and uncalled for actions last night. His heart was aching. What was this he was feeling? Hopelessness? Pity? Sadness? Whatever it was, he wasn't able to control it.

"Téa please, just hears me out. I can't see you like this. I want to explain why I did what I did last night."

"I know why you did it Kaiba, there is no reason for us to discuss this anymore."

Téa tried, hard to pull away from his grip once again but resulted in failure due to lack of energy. Her body was falling apart piece by piece. Soon, Téa's knees were giving up and she was slipping, falling down onto the hard and cold concrete floor. Kaiba noticed this and quickly caught her before she hurt herself.

Téa felt strong, hard hands grab her waist as she continued to slip away. She tried slapping his hands away scared of what he was going to do to her. Kaiba saw this and was crushed. Did he do this to her? Was he the creator of this fear? This horrible nightmare? Yes. He was. He was the reason Téa was on the floor crying as if there were no tomorrow.

"Téa, you have to listen to me. I had good intentions."

"What good comes out of raping someone Kaiba? An ego boost. **Oh look; breaking news today is that Seto Kaiba has achieved even more greatness by raping a helpless girl known as the weak Téa Gardner. **No Kaiba. No. I wont let you. I…. won't…let…you…"

Téa was asleep, in his arms. She had fainted from fatigue.

_She needs to be attended to and fast. I should get her to the nurse. _

_**Na…really smart one. **_

_Shut up…it's because of you that this happened._

_**What? How did all the blame soon get passed on to me?**_

_If you hadn't told me to apologize to her, we would still be in first period leading normal lives._

_**You mean, anything from normal. There would have been plenty of apprehension and tension between you two. Besides you need to get it through her think skull somehow that what you did last night was for the project. Otherwise, you will be living in denial for the rest of your lives. **_

_Let me get her to the nurse first. Then we can discuss how to do that later. _

Kaiba scooped Téa off of the concrete floors and headed out of the locker bay quietly, refraining from making any noise while classes were in session. Meanwhile, in class, the gang was deeply worried about what happened to Téa.

YUGI'S POV

_I wonder where Téa is. She couldn't have taken that long with Kaiba. What if something happened to her?_

_**I don't know, but I am feeling something is not right. Yugi are you feeling ok?**_

_No. I am not feeling ok. My best friend is out there with my worst enemy. They have been out there for the past 15 minutes and no one knows what is going on. Ya…you could say that I am a little worried. **But just a little. **_

_**Why don't you ask the teacher to use the restroom, and find out what happened to her that way. **_

_That's not a bad idea._

_**Do I ever steer you in the wrong direction. **_

_Well there was that one time…_

_**Ok…made your point. Get on with it. **_

And so, Yugi dismissed himself to use the restroom.

NORMAL POV

As Yugi was walking down the hallways, he noticed a shadow in the corridor next to him. He stealthily crept his way into the shadows of the school wanting to find out what was going on.

He blended in with the shadows as he snuck around the walls of his surroundings. As he approached what seemed to be the administration office, he saw Kaiba walk in the nurse's office carrying a girl

_Omg! That's Téa. What did that pervert do to her? _

_**Hold on Yugi. I'm wondering. Don't accuse Kaiba of anything just yet. We don't know what he is up to. Just be patient little one and let us see what he as planned next. **_

_Fine. Be that way. But if anything happens to Téa, I am blaming you right on the spot. _

_**Oh and what will you say. My conscience told me not to so I didn't.**_

_Exactly._

Yugi's conscience vanished back into the crevices of his mind. As Yugi finished his bickering, he ran over to the nurse's office and peered into the window that was located in the front of the office.

He could see Kaiba, carrying Téa, and slowly as well as reassuringly, placing her onto one of the beds located in the small room. He then saw Kaiba walk over to the nurse and tell her what happened to Téa.

Yugi watched all of this with caring eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen Kaiba do something nice to Téa before. He thought that those two were mortal enemies. Guess not. He also noticed the care and devotion in Kaiba's eyes, something Yugi thought he would never see in his life.

_He cares about her. More than I could. When did this happen?_

Yugi was crushed. He realized that Kaiba loved Téa more in a few days than Yugi who learned to love Téa in many years. Yugi and Téa have known each other for so long that after a while, it seemed weird to like his best friend. That never stopped Yugi before. He knew that Kaiba could give Téa anything she wanted, and he always wanted the best for Téa.

Right now, the best Yugi could do for Téa, would be to let her receive treatment from no the one and only Seto Kaiba.

_**I think you made a wise choice Yugi. Very wise. I hope this doesn't hurt you in any fashion. **_

_No. I think I'll be fine. _

Realizing that it doesn't take more than 10 minutes to use the restroom, he rushed back to class. Since this was the first time this incident had happened. Yugi was given a warning by the teacher to try not to stray next time.

Yugi quietly sat down in his seat. And tried to concentrate on the lesson while his mind diverted to a certain CEO that stole the heart of the girl he loved.

**(Scene Change)**

"So nurse, do you think she will be ok?"

"She'll be fine for the last time Kaiba, you can go back to class."

"Only if you tell me if she is going home or not. We have a project to finish later and I needed to know where to pick her up from."

"It's far beyond me to give you information of such importance Kaiba, but considering your persistence and care for young Téa, I just gave her parents a call. They said they would be here in the next two hours from a meeting out of town, to take her home and care for her."

"Thank you."

As Kaiba went out the door to leave and go to class, he approached Téa while the nurse was attending to the phone and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He could tell she felt it by her reaction. After his kiss she smiled and scrunched up her nose. Next she turned around on her other side and continued to rest.

_Sweet dreams Téa…**my love…

* * *

**_

Wow! Nice chapter…sorry about it being so late but I took mygameover's advice and took a little more time on it. Hope it was satisfying to you all. So…does Kaiba finally admit to himself that he is in love with Téa? Find out next chapter.

Song by Green Day: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

REVIEWS

**Mygameover:**thanks for the advice. I took my time on this chapter and I hope it is satisfying to you. Thanks!

**Mariks1andonly: **great to hear from you again. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was kinda getting stuck some places on transition. Thanks!

**Seket-ninstuku-Anubi'sBr:** I'm glad you liked my story. And thanks for the great review…by the way…was it supposed to intimidating? And I wonder…if you hate my story so much…why am I on your favorite authors list huh? Anyway…why waste my time with your review?

**Nighfall2525:** wow…I'm glad you like this story so far. I'm sorry it took so long to update…but I was kinda getting stuck at some places. You never know what is going to happen. Remember, not all stories have a happy ending…

**Choco-san:** thanks…I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't show more of her bitchiness…but watch out for the next chapter…. I am definitely feeling something coming on in that one.

**KatrinaKaiba:** thanks for the praise. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Sayoran:** ya…I can lessen on the language. I just needed to show that feisty side of Tea for that chapter. It might happen again, but I will try to make it less language abuse. Thanks for the comment. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. A Towel?

WOW! Another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews too!

**Previously…**

"Thank you."

As Kaiba went out the door to leave and go to class, he approached Téa while the nurse was attending to the phone and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He could tell she felt it by her reaction. After his kiss she smiled and scrunched up her nose. Next she turned around on her other side and continued to rest.

_Sweet dreams Téa…**my love…

* * *

**_

**A Towel**

Téa woke up the next morning from strange beeping that was currently driving her up the wall.

_UH…what now?_

As Téa lifted herself from her bed she took notice of her surroundings. This wasn't school? Where was she? After looking a little harder she noticed it was her room.

_I thought I passed out at school? What am I doing at home?_

"Oh sweetie," a feminine voice came from the doorway," you're awake. I was beginning to worry about you."

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town doing work?"

"Well Téa, I got a call from the school saying that you had fainted and they wanted your father and I to pick you up and take you home to get some rest. Daddy didn't come home but I did. I have to leave soon though. I'm needed at the law firm."

"You have to leave already? Fine…I'm feeling a little better so I think I'll live."

These were her parents all right. Came home, cared for her for one day, and when she woke up, had to leave to go to work. Yep…that's them all right.

"Ok mom…you can go. Tell dad that I said hi and to come home soon please. I miss you guys too much. Don't forget to give him a kiss for me thanks. By the way….how did I get to the nurse anyway?"

"Oh I asked the nurse the same question. She said that a very nice young man, Seto Kaiba I believe his name was, dropped you off at the office and told the nurse what had happened. I think it was very nice of him. You should thank him when you get the chance today."

"Oh…. ok…I will mom. OMG! I'm late for school!" Téa struggled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Darling…school is over. It's 5:30."

"Then what was the beeping for?"

"I was going to give you your medicine…I need you to be awake for that don't I?"

"OH. Ok," Téa replied noticing the bottle of Tylenol on her bedside table.

"Ok…I have to jet…father is waiting for me back in America so I will talk to you when we get home ok. Take care of yourself and don't tire yourself out too much ok. Bye deary!"

Téa's mother exited her room after kissing her forehead. On the other hand, Téa collapsed onto the bed extremely tired but decided to start to get ready anyway, she didn't like the idea of not taking a shower for two days. After taking her medicine, Téa stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the steamy bath.

This was exactly what she needed. A nice hot bath to calm and relax her nerves, but her mind was far from relaxed.

_Kaiba cared enough for me to carry me to the nurse's office instead of leave me at the locker bay. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him. Then again it served him right. _

_**I agree. What Kaiba did was uncalled for but maybe he had a good reason. I think you at least should have let him talk. Even if you didn't agree to what he was going to say. I have to give my props to Kaiba on this one for actually having the patience of listening to your constant nagging.**_

_Hey, I'm not that bad. But then again, I agree. I should have let Kaiba talk. But it is not my fault that my body decided to faint. _

_**Actually it is your fault. You forget to have breakfast that morning and you took all of your energy to talk to that man. **_

_Since when do you think he is a man?_

_**Since he had the sincerity for caring and attending to your needs. I think, along with your mom you should apologize and thank him for his kind actions. **_

_Fine, just because I don't have the energy to argue with you, I will tell him I am sorry and that I should thank him for what he did. _

_**That's my girl. Oh and don't forget, you and Kaiba are going to the club today so you can finish your project. **_

_Oh man! I completely forgot about that part! Shit! What am I going to wear and do I have enough time to get ready? I have no idea when he is going to get here._

_**I know exactly what to wear. Just finish taking your shower and then listen to what I have to say, and don't argue!**_

For the remainder of the time she had, she finished getting ready. She did her hair up in a stylish clip and let random loose strands fly giving it a crazy look. She also curled the bottom of her hair to add the bounce and lastly put on make-up.

Her conscience told her to put on midnight blue make-up to match her outfit. Téa was still bewildered at what outfit her conscience was thinking of. Her stomach started grumbling signaling to eat so she grabbed her CD player and headed downstairs thinking she had a little time to spare.

She went down to the kitchen and trodded over to the fridge.

Meanwhile… 

SETO'S POV

I hope Téa didn't forget about us going clubbing today. She better not have forgotten. I cleared up plenty of my schedule today to be able to do this. 

_**But you are happy you are going to be able to dance with her right?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**She's going to want to dance with you at the club. It's a club for goodness sakes. **_

She said we were going there just to do the report. She didn't mention anything about dancing?

_**But you know you want to.**_

We'll see when we get there.

_**Or right now. **_

NORMAL POV

Kaiba stopped in front of the Gardner's residence. The house appeared to be in total darkness as he approached the French windows on the opposite side of what seemed to be the kitchen.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that is was already 7:30 P.M. They had to get going soon if they wanted to be at Club DV8 on time. After turning to look back at the lawn he had crossed, and the road beyond it that held his now parked limo, he walked right up to the window, ran his hands over the glass to clear the fog and peered in.

Unable to discern any movement within, he walked over to the door and gave a slight knock. There was no response, so he knocked again. This was beginning to rid his patience. He realized that knocking again would result in the same conclusions so he tried the handle. Immediately the door swung open and Kaiba stumbled into a room that was swallowed in darkness.

Once inside the room, he paused again, as attempting to catch someone's attention.

"Hello," Kaiba called," is anyone in here? Téa?"

Kaiba spun around once he heard thumping sounds come from the room in front of him. Next he was blinded by a flash of white light that came out of nowhere. Kaiba, unable to take the waiting any longer, strode inside the room that once held the blinding light. Once at the doorway, Kaiba held his breath.

Standing, more like dancing, in front of him, was Téa Gardner in her only article of clothing…A TOWEL! Kaiba's face flushed and his temperature began to rise. His body starting releasing hormones that were beginning to encourage him to go up to that fine frame and start grinding his body against hers.

His breaths started getting more ragged and soon, Téa bent over to recover a fallen piece of bread. It occurred to him that she was about to reveal too much to him so he shut his eyes, after opening them, he started to regret it, but he couldn't bring it to himself to do such a thing.

But Kaiba's hormones were starting to get the best of him, and his mind was thinking dirty thoughts. There was no way that he would let this chance slip by his fingers. The perfect chance to completely humiliate Téa and then shout it to the rest of the world.

While approaching her dancing body, he noticed that she was wearing headphones, and listening to music. That's why she couldn't hear him come in.

This was extremely sensuous and sexy. Kaiba cautiously stood behind Téa. Téa, on the other hand, was enjoying this moment. She rarely got to do this, and every time she did, she was glad to be her. Instead, this time what she felt was different. Her mind kept drifting towards a certain someone. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the man…Seto Kaiba.

What Téa didn't realize was that the shiver that she felt came from two hands that were now caressing her back, and working their way down, slowly to lower places. When Kaiba reached his destination he wrapped his arms around Téa's waist causing Téa to jump in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A THEIF! A BURG…."

Téa was cut off when a hand clasped her mouth shut therefore causing her to close her eyes. _Who is this?_ Téa thought. _He feels so good. _

Kaiba began reeling Téa in while she was under his "spell." After a few seconds Téa's body was touching and rubbing against Kaiba's. Téa was yet to know who this stranger was.

"Téa," Kaiba whispered in Téa's ear with his sexy and husky voice," I know you want me."

"You bet I do…" Téa answered, after realizing the familiar phrase.

Téa turned around and came face to face with Kaiba. Now her hands began to travel down his frame. Kaiba started to smirk impressed by Téa's rash and forward actions. A woman never had this much courage and feistiness towards him before.

Kaiba's body was beginning to become stiff and more rigid. He realized that Téa's hands weren't going to stop any time soon.

"What's wrong Kaiba," Téa asked," can't take the heat?"

Kaiba, who was now starting to burn up, felt Téa's hands stop at his butt.

"MMMM…Kaiba…you have a very nice ass you know that. All the more to squeeze when I get you into my bed huh."

Kaiba was beginning to worry. This was not the Téa he knew. She was never this direct or bitchy. True, she had succeeded in her previous attempts but his time it wouldn't work. This time, Kaiba would go along with it as far as she would take it.

"Be my guest Téa, I'm all yours."

"Oh," Téa replied," That's more I like it."

Now Téa led Kaiba up the stairs, and as soon as she got to her room she pushed Kaiba onto the bed. She walked over to him swaying her hips along the way. Kaiba sat upright on the side of the bed and brushed off his pants.

"Remember Kaiba, there's no use in making your pants cleaner. By the time I am done with you, you will need to get them dry cleaned."

Kaiba continued to stare at Téa not believing anything that was going on. She was surprising him, but being the man that Kaiba was, he was not going to give up that easily. Soon, Téa was grabbing Kaiba's shoulders and settling herself on his pelvic area. Her legs wrapped around Kaiba's waist and she leaned forward.

With each passing second Kaiba started to sweat drop. His blood began to boil, and the temperature continued to increase with each moment of torture he was put through. Téa leaned in and slammed her large chest with Kaiba's firm one. He let out a moan from the back of his throat that pushed Téa to go farther. Shortly, she was licking and occasionally biting his earlobe, which encouraged Kaiba to enter the challenge. Even though he was enjoying this, he wouldn't let Téa take control. Never let anyone else besides you take control.

Right now he wanted to see Téa below him. Literally. His hands snaked down from Téa's shoulders to her waist to her butt. Once his destination was reached, he gave a slight squeeze causing Téa to jump in shock. She wasn't expecting that. Kaiba used this moment to his advantage. As soon as Téa jumped, he picked her up and slammed her down on the bed to his side.

Téa realized the position they were in, Kaiba was getting ready to go all the way. But no…she wasn't going to give in that easily. It takes a lot more than that little trick to seduce the great Téa Gardner.

"So Kaiba, you finally realized that you couldn't live without a woman's body?"

"Who said that? I'm just doing what you wanted me to do."

"Oh…I see. Well then…let me go into the bathroom and change into something more appropriate for this occasion. What do you say huh?"

"Grrr…. mamasita…fine with me. Just be careful…this is a big person's game. Not meant for children under 18."

"Thank you for the wonderful advice."

Téa's conscience was starting to talk now.

That was ingenious Téa. Way to go. Now what are you going to do? 

I'm going to change into the outfit you were thinking of for the club. That would only happen if you would tell me what to get.

Oh…what about Kaiba? I thought you were going to go all the way? 

_No…I'm not that stupid…but unfortunately, Kaiba is. He doesn't know that I am coming out with my clubbing clothes. He thinks I am coming out with lingerie._

Ok...well…suit yourself. I would have preferred the other direction but if you are not ready then it's not my fault. 

Téa's conscience soon began telling her what to get and from where. Téa realized that the outfit that her conscience choose was an awesome choice, and would flatter and make any guy want to buy her a drink or try to get an easy lay.

Téa wasn't done with Kaiba just yet though. She wanted more fun. So when her conscience told her to get something out of the drawers underneath her bed, she took that opportunity to her advantage. She sat down on the carpet and bent down all the way to give Kaiba a good view of her breasts. He was aroused and she could tell.

Boy was she enjoying this. Upon getting up, Téa turned around while sitting down, placed her garments beside her and got up almost shoving her ass in Kaiba's face. She flashed a little of her thong in the process and boy did he want to bite it.

An interesting gesture, but he couldn't wait for what she had in store. While gathering her belongings, Téa strode over to the doorway and removed her towel. Kaiba could almost see her naked, only if the lights weren't off.

Kaiba began cursing wondering why he hadn't turned the lights on when they entered the room. The only image Kaiba saw was of Téa's long legs, and what he thought looked like Téa without a bra. Or was that his imagination?

Anyway, the wait was torturous, and he guessed it was well worth it. But he was thinking…_she shouldn't worry about getting all dressed up. Because when she comes out, all that clothing is coming off of her body. _

Truthfully, this was the first time Kaiba had ever thought of such things. Since when could a girl have such an effect over Kaiba? It was very unusual. It seemed that whenever Kaiba was around Téa, he always wanted more than a hello or more than a flick of the hair. He wanted intimacy and arguments, he wanted to be able to hold her close to him and comfort him like he did when Mokuba was sad or angry.

An unusual gesture for a man of Kaiba's status, but he was worried now, because he was beginning to "care" for another person. Gozaburo, Kaiba's stepfather, always told him that caring for someone was a sign of weakness, something that was never accepted in society these days.

**(Scene change)**

Almost done getting ready. How do I look?

**Grr…you look like you are ready to have sex with every man you meet, cause I know that is what they will want when they see you. **

Really? That good? I never knew I even had this outfit. How did you know? 

**Girl, I remember things from way back when, I rarely forget something like clothes. Please. **

Oh ok…well I am glad you remembered. Now let's get out there and show Kaiba who's boss.

**Go for it. That's why I dressed you up to look all pretty. **

And I thank you for it once again. I shall talk to you later then.

**Take care, and don't do anything you will regret later on in life. **

_Thanks for the advice, MOM. _

Kaiba spun around as soon as he heard the doorknob to the bathroom open. His eyes almost gouged out at the sight before him. Boy did he want to just devour her completely leaving nothing behind for anyone.

Téa was wearing a short midnight blue skirt that showed off her perfect figure even more. Her breasts were snug inside a tight fitting lavender blouse. On her legs were black stockings and lastly, hooker style boots. The blouse was torn in some places to add the worn out and wild feel and on the front it said I'm Still a Virgin. And below that in parenthesis is said, (this is an old shirt).

Kaiba laughed at the joke hoping that it wasn't true. He wanted to be the one that took that precious gift from her. Not some son of a bitch that she met at a club.

Wait…did that thought just come from Seto Kaiba? Did he mean it? No, he couldn't mean it. He had better things to do. Right?

"Well Téa, seems as though you have outdone yourself this time. I thought you were a slut when you came over to my place for dinner the other night. But this outfit really takes the cake. Now I can't wait to see what you have in store for me on our third date."

"Kaiba," Téa said," you are truly pathetic if you think that you are going to get an easy lay tonight. I knew you weren't the man everyone claims you to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The scene I just displayed earlier. I know you want me Kaiba. It was written all over your face when I left your lap."

"Again with this argument. Get it through your head Gardner. The only reason you play games with me is because you can't resist me, and you want me every waking moment of your life. You want to feel that sensation, the one that you wish to feel every night when you close your eyes and drift into a blissful slumber. Only to be awaken by the touch of a man's flesh."

"Kaiba, you make no sense to me. Speak English."

"What I am trying to say is that you feel jealous Gardner. You feel jealous that there are so many other bitches out there that look three times better than you will ever look. You are jealous that you can't get me into your bed without trouble or hesitation. You are jealous of my power, control, and body."

"Jealous. Jealous. What do you take me for Kaiba? If memory serves correctly then I just recall that I easily got you onto my bed. On top of that, it only took me 30 seconds to get you aroused. Stop degrading my status just to add and build upon yours."

"You lie."

"No Kaiba. You lie. You're lying to yourself thinking that every man wants to be like you, and that every woman wants you. Truthfully Kaiba, the only reason I can successfully get you worked up is because you know you want me. Otherwise I would have to do twice the work that I am doing."

"Well, well, well. Seems as though the great Téa Gardner is finally using her brains for once. It still occurs to me though that you seemed a bit aroused yourself when I touched you."

"I don't recall Kaiba," Téa answered seeming a little hesitant.

"Oh, you don't recall. Well then, let me refresh your memory. It seemed as though you enjoyed my little back rub downstairs when you were dancing. Also, I saw that smirk grow across your face when I squeezed your tight little ass. Do I need not remind you anymore?"

Téa was amazed at Kaiba's attitude. Her theory of something being shoved up Kaiba's ass too deep was starting to come true. Boy, did he have an ego.

"Well, you believe what you believe, and I will believe the truth."

"What is that supposed to mean Gardner?"

"It means that I am right and you are wrong. Now questions asked," Téa continued to penetrate Kaiba's patience and resolve," now, are we going to go to the club and finish our project or not?"

With that said, Téa grasped onto Kaiba's hand. Kaiba suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins as her skin made contact with his. Never before had he let a person, a woman on top of that, take control over him like that. What was she doing so successfully that every time their eyes locked, he would get weak in the knees?

What and why was Téa doing this to him? Putting him through such torture, and at the same time, amusement. Every time he was around her, he couldn't get enough of her touch, her voice, her body, and of course, her attitude. Is that why he was so attracted to her? Because they were complete opposites when it came to social status and personalities, but so similar when it came to their attitude. He was just as determined as she was to degrade her further down the social status chain.

"Kaiba, let's go already. OMG! It's already 8:15! We are so going to be last in line. I hope we are let in though."

"Uhmm…"

"Oh ya right. You're Seto Kaiba. You will be able to get us in right?"

"Come on Tea."

* * *

Téa continued to drag Kaiba towards the limo and once there, she pushed him inside. The driver left them alone and closed the window that separated the passengers and back seat driver's sides. That left Téa and Kaiba completely alone.

Kaiba offered champagne to Téa so they could get into the club spirit before they actually got there. Téa was more than pleased to see Kaiba acting this way. It was a nice change. But a bit too nice if you asked her.

Little did Téa know that Kaiba was not letting her off the hook so easy.

When the moment comes Téa, I will pay you back for the lovely humiliation that you presented me with earlier. Don't worry about having fun at the club, cause if we don't, we can always have fun in the limo. Just watch your back sweetie and don't even try to play your games with me ever again.

By the way…let's see how you like me when we get into the club. There are VIP rooms right…

Kaiba smiled inside. This was going to be very fun and amusing.

WOW! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE. I started getting writers block so that is why this chapter took so long. Thanks for all the reviews that encouraged me to continue writing. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

REVIEWS

**Nightfall2525**: I love hearing from you. Actually, I don't think he lost the person he loves. Because little does Kaiba know that he is in love. Why don't you leave the endings to me…. they could be a twist? Who knows right?

**Mariks1andonly**: nope sorry…they aren't at the club just yet. I actually thought of that, but I wanted to add a little more sexual frustration between the two characters to increase their passion for one another. Hope you liked it!

**Mygameover**: thanks for the compliment. I hope you liked the chapter. Do you want anything special to happen in the next chapter cause I'd love to hear some requests? Thanks!

**WingedWisdom**: hey new reader! I'm so happy you decided to submit a review! I love hearing from people and hearing what they have to say. It was really sweet of you to write the compliment and I really appreciate it. It was thanks to you and all my other readers that I tried my best to complete this chapter. If you ever want me to try and add something like a request just let me know. Thanks for reading again!


	7. Indimidation or Jealousy?

Sorry for the late update…but I have been kind of busy. Without any further ado…here is the long expected chapter…

* * *

**Previously…**

When the moment comes Téa, I will pay you back for the lovely humiliation that you presented me with earlier. Don't worry about having fun at the club, cause if we don't, we can always have fun in the limo. Just watch your back sweetie and don't even try to play your games with me ever again.

By the way…let's see how you like me when we get into the club. There are VIP rooms right…

Kaiba smiled inside. This was going to be very fun and amusing.

* * *

**Intimidation or Jealousy?**

The atmosphere inside the limo was very intimidating. There was much tension between Téa and Seto due to previous incidents. Kaiba was having a hard time not making his next move just yet. He was sitting next to one of the hottest…. did he just say hottest? No…he didn't. His conscience did.

_**Don't blame this on me. **_

_I will if I want to. So ha!_

As Kaiba sat there, he couldn't help but reach scoot a little closer to Téa. She was his antidote for this pain inside his chest. His heart continued to pound harder and harder until he was right next to her.

Téa noticed this abrupt change in Kaiba and while he was scooting closer to her, she was scooting towards the door. Unfortunately, Kaiba's limo didn't go on forever, so by the time Kaiba reached his destination, Téa was smashed against the door.

Kaiba, being his careful and safe self, reached over Téa and locked the door to make sure she didn't escape this time. Téa hesitated. She knew where this was going. It was most likely payback for the stunt she attempted to pull back at her house. Boy, was she in for it now. She knew it was too good to be true when Kaiba offered her the drink. She knew he wanted something in return. Too bad he wasn't going to get it.

Kaiba leaned in closer, until he was right up against Téa. He placed his champagne in a nearby cup holder, so he could do **other things with it. **It was a nasty thought, yes…but he owed her for the little shenanigan she pulled earlier.

After freeing his hand, he placed it onto Téa's thigh. He was now savoring the fact that she wore such a tiny skirt. No doubt that she didn't have anything underneath.

"Nice try Kaiba…but have you heard of something called boy shorts. You know…shorts that come in all lengths so that guys like you don't get any "bad" ideas. And I am being very broad when I say bad," Téa inquired with a smirk.

Kaiba replied with his own smirk," I think you got it all wrong Téa. Who said I was going anywhere down there?"

He let off a little laugh and continued his passage. After giving Téa a little rub down on her legs, which were now covered in goose bumps because of his light touch, Kaiba continued a little higher. Instead of going in her skirt, Kaiba went over it, which surprised Téa a little. She was completely relaxed though because, what could he do to her right? She was protected in all the right areas.

She shivered. Téa's gaze lowered as she realized that Kaiba had put his hands on her stomach.

"Now…I finally get to feel these abs. Nice…but I still think mine are better."

Téa then felt a jerk that sent her flying back into Kaiba's lap. His hands remained on her waist as Tea's head was now located on Kaiba's lap. This was a very odd position. Kaiba realized that this wasn't going to get them any more aroused so he decided to go a little farther up in Téa's shirt.

Téa soon realized where he was going. She took her hand and tried to slap Kaiba's hand away before it got any closer to its destination. But, just like last time, Kaiba grabbed it before she could to anything.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist forcefully, and lifted her up from their current position.

"Oh come on _baby_All I want is a little fun. And the more cleavage, the better."

"You slimy bastard. The only way you will ever see me naked is if you beg and plead, and somehow, get me drunk. Otherwise, never, and I mean never, will I bee seen naked with you."

"Oh really now. I seem to recall certain incidents that portrayed just that picture. If you don't remember, I can always….remind you," Seto suggested whispering the last part into Téa's ear, as he continued to stroke her.

Téa was now covered in goose bumps as Kaiba's circular movements continued to penetrate her force field of rejection. It felt so good, and so right. How could she let Kaiba do this to her. He was taking control. Something Téa vowed earlier she would never allow.

This time, it was Téa's turn. Téa started relaxing to his touch, making Kaiba a bit more flustered. Was she giving in? Was Téa Gardner finally giving into him? Oh boy…the things he could do to her now.

There was only one problem with it though. Kaiba noted that Téa's clothing was getting in the way of everything. So, what better way to satisfy her needs than to remove the distraction right?

Kaiba released Téa's wrist, which made her fall slightly, but she gripped onto Kaiba's shoulders tightly. Téa then took that opportunity to get up slightly and place herself over Kaiba once again, placing her vaginal area over Kaiba's pelvic area. Unfortunately for Kaiba, this stopped what he was going to do.

Téa noticed the sudden change in emotion. It was written all over his face. Wait….this could be fun. If she plays the right pawns at the right time.

"Oh…sorry Kaiba…did I stop you from doing something?" Téa whispered to Kaiba's ear. Her hot breath made contact with his skin causing the blood to rise in his body.

"Well then Kaiba…why don't I help you with your previous attempt."

Kaiba's eyes widened with shock, but enjoyed the show. Téa went down on her knees, since the limo wasn't high enough for her to stand in. she seductively, and to the best of her abilities, imitated a stripper trying to remove her clothing. Kaiba, who still sat on his ass, was started to breathe at a faster rate. Was she really going to strip for him?

No…can't be that easy. She played me like this last time. I remember and I swore to myself that I would not let her do it again. Fine Téa, if you wanna play like that, be my guest.

"Oh Kaiba, I can't seem to remove the clip on the back of my skirt. The one that is holding it up so it doesn't fall. Can you please help me remove it?"

Kaiba took this situation to his advantage. He crawled his way to the stripping Téa and sat down behind her. In order to gain control again, he positioned his hands around Téa's stomach, pulling her in a little closer to him. He slid his hands down leisurely while purring into Téa's ear.

This was enough to send Téa up the wall. A man had never touched her like this before. Many have attempted, yeah, but none have ever succeeded. Was she letting him take control? Did she want this?

When Kaiba reached the pin pinned on the back of her skirt, he slowly undid it, taking his time to arouse Téa more, which was clearly working. Téa was unable to take it anymore. She turned around hastily and gripped onto Kaiba's neck. She was about to pull him into a hungry, and intense kiss, when the car door opened.

Thank goodness to GOD that the chauffeur did not peek inside the limo. Téa, who was now flustered and aroused noticed that she could not go out in public wearing boy shirts. Kaiba's hands were playing with the elastic part of them, trying to get those off her as well. Fortunately for Téa, he didn't succeed.

Kaiba was the first to exit the limo because Téa needed a little more time to pin up her skirt again. She was so close to kissing him. Not just a peck on the cheek, but an all out French make out! He would have been her first. What she failed to notice was that her body was craving Kaiba's touch. And since she was denying it, her body would resort to different actions.

After finishing pinning up her skirt, Téa glanced at a portable mirror located in the limo. She looked great. Her hair was a little messed up, but that is what you get when you try to screw with a guy, none other than Seto Kaiba. She could just blame the little mishap on the wind.

Now, when you walk out of a stretch limo, side by side with the most powerful and hottest CEO around, you get glanced at. As Téa got out of the limo, she found Kaiba waiting patiently outside the door for her. What a gentleman!

She felt a million eyes watching her. When she turned to look at the crowd she met anger filled eyes from hundreds of skimpy bimbos. They all wanted to be with Seto Kaiba but were denied. They hated her. Despised her for being able to grab all the attention away.

"What's so special about her?" a bitch asked another one of her friends.

"I know…she's a disgrace to the word beautiful."

That was enough to Kaiba. No one talks to his lab partner that way, especially one clearly as beautiful as the sluts that were speaking to her. Kaiba noticed Téa's head hang in shame as she looked like she was going to cry! He knew it took a lot of bullshit to bring Téa down. And these bitches were doing it in a couple of words.

As Kaiba approached the two "lovely ladies" the one who spoke first said to the person beside her," Told you Sally…here comes Kaiba as he ditches that other hoe! Is my hair and make-up o…"

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to finish her remark, because right across her face was a red handprint.

The first girl, who Seto found out to be Ashley, was staring wide-eyed at the CEO.

"Don't you ever degrade Téa Gardner again. She is a much better person you will ever be. Now…get off her back and stop dreaming about ever speaking or fucking me ever again. Now…shoo and go fuck one of the other bastards who want an easy lay!"

Téa looked up at Kaiba. Had he stuck up for her? Had he just slapped another girl across the face because they insulted her? Was this the Kaiba she knew?

Kaiba walked over to where Téa's small frame was. He stood next to her and grabbed her hand. She wondered if Kaiba felt the jolt of electricity that passed through her veins as their skin made contact.

Ashley jumped the rope and crawled over to Kaiba desperate to change his mind and dance with her. Téa noticed and immediately turned around. Ashley jumped at the sight of Téa's eyes. They were filled with anger, hatred, and the desire to kill.

"Fuck off bitch. Didn't you just hear what Kaiba said? I'm tired of your fucking bullshit. Man…. but what I really wanted was for this dance to be a Halloween theme. Then I could use your face as a mask and scare just about everybody away!"

Ashley looked at Téa with horror.

"Now…listen to what Kaiba said and go fuck one of the other bastards who want an easy lay? Or do you not comprehend what I was saying. Because…I'm sorry…I don't speak bitchy blond. Now fuck off before you really get me pissed!"

Téa growled and Ashley ran off sprinting. Kaiba, who was still holding Téa's hand, looked down at her and realized that Téa's vocabulary sure had gotten colorful over the past years. He also noticed Téa's chest heaving up and down due to lack of oxygen. It sure took a lot out of her to scream bloody Mary at that bitch.

Téa felt eyes on her. As she looked up, there were hundreds of people cheering for her from behind the ropes that bound the Club DV8 doors. Many people were applauded for her show and whistled for her cunningness. But the presence she felt was more like hazy blue eyes. Her gaze continued upward as they collided with Kaiba's. She smirked along with him as they finally made their way to the crowds and inside Club DV8.

Kaiba, unfortunately, was thinking of other things. What was up with him just now? Actually, what was up with the both of them? This whole thing was ridiculous. What were they so afraid of? More so, what was he so afraid of? Why did his heart leap every time when the slightest touch of skin made contact? Didn't he want to see what could happen between him and Téa?

Didn't he just think that at her house he wanted to have sex with her? Didn't he want to take her in his arms and hear him scream out his name in ecstasy? Didn't he have the chance to almost half-an-hour ago? Was he looking for a relationship?

Especially the way she looked tonight. She looked so enticing, so sexy, so wanting. Her chest was almost exposed, and he was afraid that they were going to pop out. Well…he wasn't afraid…. more like he wanted them to, but only when he was the cause of it. How did she keep her outfit on? All he was craving right now was to take it all off of her. He almost had the chance, but he easily let it slip his fingers. He was going mad right now. Mad for her.

Kaiba was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Téa had left him and went straight towards the dance floor. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that her hands were no longer in his and that she was no longer beside him. His body felt the loss of warmth.

We went towards the bar hoping to find her there even though she couldn't drink. He ordered a drink and patiently waited for her to get him and start their project.

**Is that all you think about Kaiba? About getting an A on your project. For goodness sake, you are at a club with one of the hottest girls at school. Take advantage of this opportunity man. Go for it. **

How about you leave me alone with my thoughts conscience. I have had just about enough of you.

But before his conscience could answer, Kaiba heard a roll of applause. He turned his head and was intrigued at what all the cheering was about. He paid the bartender for his drink and approached the growing crowd for a better view of what was happening. Surely he could find Téa in this ball of people. He kind of was one of the tallest people there.

As Kaiba continued to push his way through he saw what looked like the two sluts from outside. He thought they both vanished and ran off to hide somewhere safe. Ashley, the one Téa flicked off, was dancing. She was good. But as he looked over towards her dancing competitor, Kaiba's eyes widened. It was Téa.

* * *

What in the world was Téa thinking of? But instead of going out and talking some sense into her, he just looked at her wide-eyed, along with many other males. The dance competition continued on until Ashley grabbed a partner from the crown and started to grind against him. This put Téa at a great disadvantage. Where was she going to find a partner now?

As she finished her last dance move, she grabbed some random guy out of the crowd. Kaiba flushed crimson red. Not from blushing, but from jealousy. Why did she just choose some random guy? Didn't she see him standing in the crowds? Kaiba, who wasn't taking it so well decided to walk away before he did something he would regret. As he walked over towards the bar, he turned around and noticed that Téa had seen him and given him recognition. She had to hurry up.

After about 3 more drinks, Kaiba finally heard applause and turned around to come face to face with Téa Gardner.

"About time you finished things up."

"Oh…is that the attitude I get when I get placed on the dancing competition hall of fame? Some cheerleader you are."

While Kaiba and Téa were talking about whom to interview for their project a slow song came on. The DJ made sure to mention,"All right ladies and gentlemen…grab someone special and head out to the dance floor for a little lovin…"

Téa and Kaiba looked at each other in a smirk…but before Kaiba could ask Téa another man came up to her.

"Would you care to dance?" asked a young man, slightly older than her.

"I would love to thanks," she replied while taking his hands in her own and giving Kaiba another smirk.

_She's good._ Kaiba thought to himself.

As Téa and Peter (the guys name) headed out to the dance floor, she looked over her shoulder and noted that Kaiba wasn't there anymore. As the slow dance continued, she felt Peter's grasp on her waist tighten. Téa couldn't help but stumble forward and run into something hard.

"Sorry," Téa whispered.

"Don't worry about it Téa. To tell you the truth, I kind of liked it," Peter replied as his hot breath tickled and grazed over Téa's ear.

Téa couldn't help but blush slightly. Téa soon was leaning into Peter's arms as another song played. Peter loved it. He really had a crush on Téa, and he knew from the very first time he saw her, that she was the one for him. But that was about 4 years ago. He never even existed in her life in high school.

He still remembers that thoughtful day. He had come to school a month late, and so he didn't know anybody. One day, when he was walking down the hallway, a big ass jerk bumped straight into him knocking over his belongings. When he went down to pick them up, he bumped into Téa. She had taken the time to help him pick up his books.

"You know…Kaiba can be a jerk sometimes. I apologize for his rudeness," Téa said while helping Peter.

"Thanks…for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, if you ever need anything else, just come and find me. By the way…my name is Téa."

Peter watched as Téa walked down the hallways to her next class. No one had ever been so kind to him. _Téa_ he thought. _I owe you big time Téa. _

Now the second song was close to ending. But no worries, another one was going to play next. Peter soon felt Téa relax into his touch and he loved it. She rested her head onto his shoulder and he returned the favor by resting his head on hers.

Kaiba watched from a distance as Peter touched Téa with his filthy hands. He was supposed to be the only one allowed to do that. Why was Peter able to? Besides…they needed to get going on his project. Kaiba couldn't take watching from the sidelines anymore. He decided that there should be a change of scenery. After paying the bartender for his past three drinks, Kaiba made his way towards the dancing duo.

Peter and Téa danced so peacefully as the music continued to stroll off of the DJ's fingers. Peter turned around as he felt someone tap him on the shoulders. Cold blue eyes met jade green in a battle of ice.

"Can I help you Kaiba," Peter asked.

"Actually, yes you can," Kaiba replied," do you mind if I have this dance?"

Peter realized that Kaiba mentioned that with such sincerity that he could not say no. Téa woke up from her little daydream when she realized that Peter had lifted his hands off of her waist.

"Thank you so much for the lovely evening Peter. I hope we can do that again someday."

Peter blushed and responded," Same here Téa, same here."

Téa's eyebrows lifted, she never mentioned her name to him. How did he know it? Before she could think of an answer, warm strong hands encircled Téa's waist almost possessively. She was beginning to have a nice night, and all of a sudden, HE had to come and ruin it.

"So Kaiba, what's the big idea? Why did you interrupt me and my 'date'?"

Kaiba cringed. Two dances and she was already on a date. Just then he remembered what almost happened in the limo. She was about to kiss him before the limo door opened. Just like she said. Why not finish what she started?

"I'm sorry baby, but I just can't stand the thought of another man touching you. That's my job…remember."

Téa was beginning to enjoy this. She was about to ease into his strokes, when he grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully pulled her through the crowd to the backstage entrance. He opened the door, which was surprisingly, not guarded by anyone, and led Téa to the back alleyway. Once there, he shoved her against the wall, and she winced due to the force she was pushed with.

"What are you doing Kaiba," Téa asked in a low voice.

"Just finishing what you started in the limo."

Kaiba took another glance around and locked the door from the outside. There was a fence surrounding the alley so there was no way Téa could escape. This left her inescapably tempting.

Kaiba gathered Téa as he pushed himself closer to her chest. He began the slow decent on her lips. Téa, not wanting the contact, jerked her head back to retrieve the distance lost between them. Kaiba's hand slid down to Téa's hips and he began to stroke and rub menacingly. As a result, Téa's garments were beginning to bunch up at the hips.

"Look at me…" Kaiba told Téa.

Téa's heart pounded with such ferocity that she was afraid that it would pop out any second. She was dreadfully nervous. She and Kaiba never lost control like this. As his lips continued to descend, she could smell the scent of beer coming out of his mouth. He was drunk.

"Kaiba…you realize you are doing this only because you are drunk right?"

"Yes…which makes this all the more tempting. The good news is, that in the morning, I will have forgotten everything. Too bad you didn't have a couple of drinks yourself Téa."

As Téa looked over towards Kaiba, he smiled," Good Téa."

Kaiba, gathering up whatever courage he had left went right in and began to nibble slightly at her lips. Then, he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. He kissed her briefly and then lifted his hand and cupped Téa's cheek.

"Open for me…"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, and sorry for the late chapter. I have been really busy lately but I finally found enough time to sit down and write or type, whichever way you want to think of it. Hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews.

**Stargazer**: another new reader. I know you gave your review for chapter one, but since you are new, I had to reply to you. I am really glad that you liked my story. I hope I didn't make you wait that long for it.

**Kendra**: Things did get heated up…but not on the dance floor…that may come a little later though. Thanks for the idea.

**WingedWisdom**: great to hear from you again. I hope you liked this chapter.

**M**: interesting name. I had to give Téa a mind of a player…otherwise…what kind of fun would that be?

**Mariks1andonly**: great to hear from you again as well. Hope you liked the chapter.

**KatrinaKaiba**: thanks!

**Mygameover**: hey familiar person. How are you? Thanks for your comments. I always love hearing from you. You are such great inspiration. Sorry for the late update…but I'm busy and all. Love to hear from you soon. Byes!

**Nightfall2525**: you have to wait a while to find out what Téa and Kaiba do in the VIP room…but that will come later. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one!


	8. Club DV8

Sorry for the long wait…without further ado, once again…here is the next chapter…

* * *

**Previously…**

As Téa looked over towards Kaiba, he smiled," Good Téa."

Kaiba, gathering up whatever courage he had left went right in and began to nibble slightly at her lips. Then, he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. He kissed her briefly and then lifted his hand and cupped Téa's cheek.

"Open for me…"

* * *

**Club DV8**

Tea hesitated. She was terrified of what Kaiba was going to do if she didn't 'open' for him. Timidly, Tea parted her lips opening her mouth so Kaiba's tongue could slide past her lips.

Kaiba smirked knowing that this was going all too well. Tea, seeing the terror in her eyes, was unable to do anything. He owned her now. He could do whatever he pleased. As Kaiba conjured up enough energy and pride, he once again began the slow movement towards her lips.

Time was of the essence, as each passing second Téa's blood was boiling. She had never felt this before. There was a burning sensation in her stomach, and she wanted to just smash her lips with **his**. But no, that won't do. He is her worst enemy. She could never fall in love. Could they?

As Téa contemplated these questions, more scenes about Kaiba's facial features were starting to come into play. Even though they were literally mashed together, she couldn't distinguish his gorgeous features with the lighting.

Soon, Téa felt hot lips on hers.

Without thinking, Tea's reflexes kicked into action, literally, and her knee made contact with Kaiba's stomach, even though it was utterly impossible with whatever space she had. Thank God for her long slim legs.

Kaiba stumbled forward not expecting the recent contact. He bent down on one knee and clutched his stomach, where she had hit him. Tea couldn't believe it herself. With one sly grin she went down with him and whispered something in his ear.

"That should teach you never to mess with me again Kaiba. And besides, you're drunk. What fun would it be if you didn't know what would happen the next morning?" Téa said while rubbing the inner portion of Kaiba's thigh.

Téa stood up and walked over towards the door once again where she was not so long ago. She still couldn't believe what Kaiba was about to do, but then again, she was happy of the punishment she so happily gave him.

_Serves him right._ Téa though to herself.

As she removed the chair from the door, she turned around due to a faint sound coming from beside her. It was Kaiba. It was great to see him groaning and moaning because of what she had done for him. Suddenly, as Téa turned around, she felt cold hands rub against her shoulders again.

_Does Kaiba not get the message? How many more times do I have to do this?_

When she turned around she came face to face with jade eyes.

"Peter! Oh jeez. You scared me? How did you know I was here?" Téa inquired.

"Well, after our dance, I went to the bar to grab a drink. Then I saw Kaiba lug you through the crowds and out of the door. I was kind of surprised that no one was guarding it. Anyways, I told myself that if those two don't come out in less than 5 minutes, then there was trouble."

"Oh… how sweet. And thanks, I kind of was in trouble, but I resorted to different actions as you can see," Téa said as she pointed towards the whimpering Kaiba.

"You did that?"

"Yep."

"Nice job Téa. Well then, shall we go back inside and get our groove on then?" Peter asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry Peter, but as much as I want to, I can't. You see, Kaiba and I came here to work on a health project and I need to finish it before moneybags there wakes up. Otherwise, he'll blow a gasket. Do you understand?"

"Ya. No sweat! Well then….I'll talk to you later love!"

Peter went back inside after giving Téa a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a savage kiss. More like a peck on the cheek, something Téa had never felt before. Soon, she was reminded of married couples, and how the husband would always kiss the wife before he left for work. Téa didn't know why she was thinking of this, but she got reminded of Peter being the husband and she being the wife.

It was a strange feeling really. One thing still boggled her mind. How did he know his name? Even after much thought, she could never remember how or when they met. She guessed that she would have to ask him later that night, if she saw him again. That thought brought up another…would she ever see him again?

Without wasting another second, Téa quickly strode over to the bar, but not without being pummeled by hundreds of guys asking her for a dance. Good thing she had a good excuse to give all of them though. As soon as she was over at the bar, Téa was yet again surrounded by even more guys wanting to buy her a drink. What was up with everyone tonight?

Téa, once again, attempted her assignment. She politely asked the lady bartender if she could speak with Jazz, the bar manager. They knew each other very well. Considering she used to work here a very long time ago as a dancer. But no one, not even her parents or her closest friends knew that. And she was counting that no one would ever find out.

The bartender graciously nodded her head and turned to get Jazz. While waiting Téa was fidgeting around impatiently waiting for him. When the door opened in front of her, she saw the very familiar black shirt with bright red dickies pants come out.

"Jazz!" Téa yelled while hopping over the bar to give him a hug.

"Téa! So good to see you again. Where have you been?" Jazz replied ecstatic to see her.

"I've been coming here every now and then. Not as much as I used to though. High school has been getting harder you know," she replied.

"Ya…I know what it means. So any luck in the guy department yet?"

"Almost…. I'm here with someone…but he tried to rape me again earlier so I just left him outside earlier. But then again…we love to fool around with each other so I really don't care."

"ohhhh…the flirty one now huh. I was wondering how long it would take you to finally get a guy. But shit, it had to be someone else. I was waiting for the right moment you know," Jazz mentioned looking a little disappointed.

"Oh sorry sweetie, you should have asked me when I worked here."

"I know…it was my fault. Anyway, no more dilly dallying, what did you want to see me for?"

Téa told Jazz about the extensive health report they had to do. He seemed very interested throughout the whole process and was more than happy to be a part of it and help her in any way possible.

"Sure Téa, I wouldn't mind helping at all! In fact….I would love to!"

"Great Jazz, thanks so much. You really are a lifesaver. I love you!" Téa leaped into Jazz's arms and gave him a huge bear hug.

"So when do we start?"

"Right now if you don't mind Jazz?"

"Oh not at all. Then you can go around and ask some other workers too."

"You're the best ever!"

Téa and Jazz both sat down in his office and started the interview. After an extensive and intimidating questionnaire, Téa thanked Jazz and continued to other employees at work.

It took her about a total of 2 hours to finish all of the interviews. GREAT! Now all she had to do was write it all in a report format and submit it to Kaiba and then to the teacher. This was all uphill from now!

There was only one thing stopping her…Kaiba. Where was he anyway? Just in case he never woke up, Téa punched and shoved her way through the crowd to see if Kaiba was still outside on the ground. She smirked when she thought of Kaiba begging and pleading for her to stop hurting him. The image of seeing him struggle in front of her was very tempting and very inviting.

She wouldn't do such a thing though. Téa would only put a hand on Kaiba if he asked for it or if she was having sex with him, the latter being very, very, very unlikely. _But I do wonder….what would Kaiba be like…naked? I know he has toned abs. I have felt them before…uh…what am I thinking! I am obviously not being myself. I hope Jazz didn't put anything funny in that water. _

As she made her way towards the door, she opened it, still shocked that there was no one guarding it. Her head popped out of the entrance and looked anxiously outside. While scanning the perimeter (technical term…hehe) she was amazed that Kaiba was still outside.

Fortunately, he didn't recognize her presence because the music coming from the club was extremely loud and disturbing to a thinking man.

_I wonder what Kaiba is up to. He should have heard me when the door opened. _

She closed the door behind her, being careful not to lock it so, if she needed, she could make a quick getaway. Téa hoped though that Kaiba had regained his senses. Strangely, she didn't want to hurt him again. Seeing him in pain, in some freakish sort of way, made her cringe inside.

She made her way towards Kaiba. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, Kaiba jumped. Téa had never startled him before. But Téa's mouth hung at the sight she saw before her. She could see moisture in Kaiba's eyes. Was he crying?

"Kaiba, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kaiba replied," Just leave me alone right now!"

Téa took a step back. He never used that tone with her before. Why was he yelling at her? She didn't do anything wrong. Did she? I mean, he deserved the punch in the stomach, and Téa was pretty sure he knew that. What happened?

"No Kaiba, you are not fine…tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I told you nothing."

"Listen, if it was about that stunt that you pulled earlier, I'm fine with it. I have you the punishment you deserved. So we're square, even, whatever you want to say."

"Thanks, but it's not that I am worried about."

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"Why do you care so much anyway? I swear sometimes you make no sense to me at all. It really gets on my nerves when I can never figure you out. First you are all bitchy towards me, then you help me, then you become irrisistable, then you become bitchy again. Do you follow this cycle often?"

"Kaiba, stay on the topic. Yes, I like to change. It makes me all the more interesting and wanting. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do think so. In fact, I find you very attractive. You challenge my mind in ways I never thought possible. I love that about you Téa. I just love the challenge of trying to get to know you. Personally, I don't know how your dumb friends put up with you."

Téa was flattered. She had never heard "nice" things come out of Kaiba's mouth before. Was he conscious? Did he know what he was saying? Téa didn't think he did because he never acted like this before. Téa never heard Kaiba say that he loved anything about her. Personally, Téa was thrilled, especially when it came from Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba saw Téa's face flush and turn red. He truly meant what he said though, which was what scared him. He never revealed his emotions to anyone before, rarely Mokuba so why with Téa? Again, it was that personality of hers. He felt like he could tell her anything and it wouldn't matter in the world what everybody else thought, only her opinion mattered.

"So Téa, what I was thinking about earlier, was a way to apologize to you. I grew up learning how to be a gentleman, and I realized that when you kneed me in the stomach that I had crossed that line from gentleman to a son of a bitch. And for my rude behavior, I apologize."

Téa's eyes grew wide with shock. Something had hit him in the head a bit too hard. But, it was nice seeing Kaiba apologize to her. For once, he seemed normal. Not a son of a bitch CEO who thought he was the best all around and that no one could touch him in any way shape or form. It must have been a relief to be able to express him like he just did.

"I admire you strength and courage Kaiba. You just proved to me that you are human and not some genetically produced robot who constantly thinks to high of himself. And of course, I accept you apology," Téa continued with a smirk," I know it is hard for some guys to keep their hands off of me."

Kaiba eyed Téa. This is exactly what he meant. He loved her feistiness.

"Hmmm. Now that may be some encouragement for me to continue my business later on tonight then huh. To bad it is Thursday though. Considering we have school tomorrow, we should get started on our project."

Téa smiled," Kaiba, don't worry about the project. I will have it on your desk by 7:30 in the morning sir," she said as she saluted Kaiba.

"What are you saying? That you finished already?"

"Ya. While you were deep in thought, I took the responsibility to interview my friends and gather as much information on having safe sex as possible. Don't worry. Tonight, just relax and have some fun. Besides, it is Thursday, meaning we don't have to be fully awake tomorrow. I think we can get by with three or four hours of sleep, wouldn't you say?"

"That is how much sleep I get a night anyway. But why would I want to spend good quality time with you Gardner?"

"Because," Téa tugged at Kaiba's shirt in a sexy way," you still owe me a dance."

"Since when have I owed you a dance?"

"Ever since I wasn't able to dance with you because Peter came up to me before you could. I knew you were going to ask me. I guess you weren't man enough to do it. So, here I am, asking you. But if you don't want to…I can always ask Peter again…"

"Fine, you convinced me. But make me a deal. If you are not able to excite me one minute into the song, we go home or I go home and leave you here to have your fun. What do you say to that?"

"Fine with me. But I must say that I have the upper advantage."

"Why is that Gardner?"

"Because, I already know what turns you on."

Téa finished her sentence and walked off swaying her hips towards the door and into the club. Kaiba couldn't help but stare at that tiny little ass of hers. It totally turned him on. He loved every thrill of having her constantly fight back to get off of her.

As he snapped out of his daydream, he followed Téa inside the club and frantically searched for her. Kaiba did not want to lose her this time. Not now, not ever. This time, he would get what he wanted…Téa.

While ice blue eyes searched the thinning crowd for the small frame, they caught on to eyes that were just like his. Crystal blue. They made eye contact and Kaiba immediately knew that that was where Téa was. He shoved his way through the crowd and slammed into Téa nearly causing her to fall over. Fortunately, Kaiba was there to break her fall.

"Why thank you Kaiba. You saved me."

"No problem. Now don't forget our deal. Only one minute, you have to get me excited and willing to stay for more, otherwise we go home."

"No problem."

The DJ smashed on another hit as the crowd continued to grow crazy and more alert. The song continued to flow through Téa's body as she finally felt the beat coming. Ok. She had to seduce a stubborn CEO within the next minute in order to stay at the club. Was it easy? No, but she had a feeling that it was going to be.

The song continued to burst through the crowd and managed to penetrate Téa's body as she started to sway her hips. Kaiba, mesmerized at her actions, just moved his hips back and forth, waiting for Téa to get her "groove" on.

Kaiba stared wide-eyed as Téa continued to sway her hips menacingly. This was enough to drive Kaiba up the wall. He was determined to let his hands fall on her waist as she rocked back and forth.

The room started to get hotter as Kaiba realized he was beginning to "dance" to the music. Téa turned around shocked and stunned to see Kaiba almost rubbing himself against her. It was funny really. Well, now was the time to get it on. Otherwise he would leave, and for some odd and strange reason, she didn't want that.

Téa turned around making Kaiba look at her directly in the face. He noticed the desire and lust in Téa's eyes. This was it. If she were good enough, he would stay. Not that he wanted to leave anyway. So in a way, Kaiba was hoping that Téa was in the mood to dance.

Time continued to pass by as Téa realized she was running out of it. But she needed to feel the music in order to sway and persuade Kaiba into staying. She really hoped that Kaiba wasn't counting the passing seconds. Since they were face to face, Kaiba realized the sweat that continued to glisten on Téa's small frame. It made her very sexy and very enticing.

Téa, realizing that now the time was better than ever, closed the distance between their bodies to a mere centimeter. Kaiba never told her that she couldn't do anything dirty right. So what better way than to get Kaiba aroused than to act like she is having sex with him.

The idea made her smirk, so without any further delay, she began to slide up and down Kaiba's body. She felt him stiffen which encouraged her to continue her actions. She placed her right arm around Kaiba's neck and placed her legs in between Kaiba's, one on either side.

Kaiba was beginning to enjoy this, every minute of it. He realized that time had already passed, but fuck it. He was having too much fun, and besides, he had other business to take care of at the club. Business containing a certain VIP lounging room. Téa began moving her body like a snake, as she made sure to add extra "umph" when she reached his sensitive spot.

Kaiba instantly felt the incredulous sensation of being freaked by a wonderful lady dancer. Boy did Téa know how to turn a guy on. His body temperature continued to rise as he noticed the beads of sweat rippling down Téa's smooth skin. His hand reached out to grab her hair and pull her close, but stopping in mid action because of Téa's next move.

Téa jumped into the air, only slightly, and latched onto Kaiba's waist while wrapping her legs around him as well. Now, they were face to face and extremely close to each other. Téa's arms also managed to snake around Kaiba's neck as she leaned in closer to whisper something into his ear.

"So Kaiba," Téa whispered while breathing heavily," can we stay?"

Kaiba gave her an intense look as he unlatched Téa's arms and slid her feet down from his waist. When Téa turned around disappointed that she didn't win the contest, he immediately grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. As his chest made contact with Téa's back, she let out a moan.

His body continued to close the gap between them as he leaned in to whisper something into Téa's ear as well.

"Where do you think you are going huh? I didn't say we had to leave. Did I?"

Before Téa was able to turn around and gaze mysteriously into Kaiba's eyes, he started grinding against her, sending jolts of electricity through both of their bodies. Their bodies meshed together perfectly like clay as they continued to dance.

Kaiba even pulled a few stunts. One time he cautiously and yet sexily slid down the length of her body and while coming up he slid his hands up her thighs, careful not to go to far up so Téa would want more later.

His plan, as always, worked because Téa kept insisting his movements, wanting more of his rough touches. She felt like gluing their bodies together the way they so perfectly blended with each other.

She had to admit though, that Kaiba was a very good dancer, she also wondered why he kept it so down low. Téa knew that she was one of the very few people who got to know this side of Kaiba, the crazy wild side. The side that made her head spin every time she saw him.

Yes, she would admit it now, she was developing a crush on Kaiba. A very intimate one in fact. It seemed though, that Kaiba was doing the same. The way he would always hit on her. Previous events crawled their way back into her memories. The incident during detention at school, going over to his house for dinner, being in the locker bay, and then outside of the club, it was all too much to ask for.

By the time the song had ended, a crowd began to form around them, cheering them on for such proximity of their bodies. Both of them were exhausted. As a slow song blended its way through the music, Kaiba immediately put his arms around Téa's waist and scooted her in closer, not wanting to loose her to PETER.

The name sent shivers down Kaiba's spine. Why did Téa let him get so close to her? Did she….like him?

No…couldn't be. I mean, she was his, and only his. No one else was allowed to touch her the way he did.

Téa noticed the swiftness in his reactions and smirked at them. She had completed her mission. Now all she had to do was clean up the sweat.

Téa positioned Kaiba's shoulders as an armrest for her fatigued arms. Dancing was tiring. And especially with Kaiba. You never really did know what he was going to pull next. She remembered the way Kaiba slid his hands up and down her thighs, but never going to high. She wanted more. More of his touch.

Her body, unluckily, had other plans (doesn't that always happen!). Kaiba felt the drop in weight as he realized that Téa was slowly slipping beneath his grasp. He realized that all the dancing that night must have really worn her out. Being careful not to damage a single hair on her head, he carefully lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to their reserved VIP room.

Kaiba concluded that due to lack of energy from previous dances, that Téa's body was not able to handle the extra stress. Shows how much he cares huh?

The entrance to the VIP lounge was located on the third floor, so Kaiba would use the elevator to help Téa to the room. Continuing his walk to the elevator, he felt sudden warmth on his chest. Téa

Had shifted in his arms and was not resting on Kaiba's muscular chest.

Kaiba waited patiently as the elevator made its way to down to the proper floor. Meanwhile, without realizing it, Kaiba stared dreamily at Téa. He never realized how angelic her face was.

Truly, he wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. Seeing her smiling face would brighten up his day.

When the elevator finally landed, Kaiba stepped in and having a little difficulty, finally managed to push the button for the right floor. He fantasized what it would be like to have a life with Téa. You know, settling down in a mansion on the seaside, and making precious love to her every night. They would have children…hold up…. wait a minute…what was he thinking. This must be the side effect of drinking too much alcohol.

The elevator beeped indicating they had reached the proper floor. Kaiba cautiously stepped out trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. While walking down the elegantly lit hallway, Kaiba stopped outside a door that was labeled VIP lounge in gold. On the handle of the door, Kaiba noticed was a sign signifying that this room was reserved for Kaiba Corp.

He used his name so he could get away with not bringing about any unwanted attention. With care, Kaiba turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. This club really did know how to take care of their VIP's. This room was better than some of the suites he stayed in around the world.

Without delaying his mission, Kaiba walked over to the couch and carefully placed Téa on it. He walked over to the door and shut it, locking it as well. Then he walked over to the kitchen so he could Téa some water to rejuvenate herself and regain her energy. After filling the glass, he walked over to where he placed Téa.

Grasping the fact that Téa was still asleep, he placed the water on the coffee table and sat down next to her. Being the careful guardian he was, he placed a protecting kiss on her forehead, his lips didn't want to leave the smooth skin. After leaving her forehead, he traveled down to her cheek, then to her jaw line, then the nape in her neck.

"You missed the important spot Kaiba," Téa said surprising Kaiba," my lips."

Kaiba didn't realize that Téa's eyes started opening when he placed those butterfly kisses on her face.

Kaiba, voluntarily, descended onto her lips. When they made contact, Téa abruptly sat up wanting more of his touches and kisses.

"More..." Téa pleaded.

With a satisfied moan, she began to give in to whatever he would offer her tonight, relaxing into the couch. Who cares about the consequences? Forget the questions nagging to ask in the back of her head. It felt so right. His lips on her own. His hands sneaking onto her skin. Like it was supposed to happen, whether by chance or not.

Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair enjoying the softness that was now in between her fingers. Another moan escaped her, wanting even more.

Kaiba was going crazy. Her taste was so sweet and wanting. He practically devoured her mouth in his own. Both of them were fighting for dominance. One of his hands left her face and went to her hip, massaging it with his thumb. The action made her skirt ride up more. Too bad she was wearing boy shorts. Had she not worn one, God knows what he would have done.

Realizing where this was going, Kaiba felt very uncomfortable in the position they were in. Téa had to lean down to kiss him and he had to reach up. He moved from the floor to the couch while maintaining the lip lock. He pushed Téa back down onto the couch and he placed himself directly above her.

Stopping his massages, he moved his hand up and down her hip just below her breast and on her rip cage. In fact, dangerously below her breast. Once or twice his thumb brushed against her breast, and Téa didn't do anything about it. Intrigued at his touch, she wished that he would do it again, this time cupping her breast. Her actions towards him had definitely changed. This time she was letting Kaiba do all this.

Kaiba was indeed a gentleman, and would not push the boundaries unless the lady allowed him to. So next time his thumb brushed past her breast she shifted so that he was cupping her.

"Not enjoying the touch Kaiba?"

"Not really…since there is some fabric in the way…"

"You have my permission…take it off…"

* * *

WOW! That took forever. I am kinda running out of ideas…this story might be over soon…but you never know…I may have an idea pop into my head sooner or later. Well…hope you enjoyed the twists. Thanks for reading!

**WingedWisdom: **hope you liked what Téa did! It was kind of a twist…but she got a change of heart at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nightfall2525:** Téa finally did manage to pull something off as always! Well…. she did kind of change her mind at the end of the chapter though. Lets see how she gets out of this one even when Kaiba is not drunk!

**Andi:** hey! OMG I know! Can you believe it! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Talk to you next time!

**KatrinaKaiba:** thanks for the comment…I sure hope I can keep up the good work….hear from you later.

**Mariks1andonly: **well…I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for the comment.

**Mygameover: **hey there! It great that you feel honored. I love it that you like this story so much! Thanks for the reviews…btw…what do you think of Téa this time?

**Kira924:** WOW! I am very honored that you choose this story to read first! Wow…what an honor…and on top of that…you like it! Wow what more can I say except thank you so much. Yep…I have to have my cliffy to keep people hooked right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Nightshade Blue:** I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting for so long! But I had to get into the chapter…sorry it took so long…but I sure hope it was worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Kendra:** have to have my cliffy…thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter.

**RogueGoddess 007: **glad you liked the chapter…hope you liked this one. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. A Knock on the Door

Please excuse the extremely late update. I have been on spring break and studying for the Star tests. So sorry. Anyway…here is the long awaited chapter.

* * *

**Previously…**

Kaiba was indeed a gentleman, and would not push the boundaries unless the lady allowed him to. So next time his thumb brushed past her breast she shifted so that he was cupping her.

"Not enjoying the touch Kaiba?"

"Not really…since there is some fabric in the way…"

"You have my permission…take it off…"

* * *

**A Knock on the Door**

Kaiba's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Was Téa actually giving him permission to take off her clothing? This was a dream come true. Now he was able to admit to himself that he had truly developed feelings and maybe a crush for this intriguing woman. And now, she was letting him have sex with her.

What a world to live in. being encouraged to go on with his ministrations, Kaiba slowly sat Téa up so he could undo the straps of the bra. Unfortunately, in order to do so, Kaiba had to work with Téa's shirt. After some tries of trying to get it over her head, he realized that she was purposely pushing herself down on the sofa so that she could watch in amusement as Kaiba struggled.

"Having fun yet Téa?"

"Plenty," Téa answered.

Kaiba had to think of a way to get the shirt off before she would loose interest and decided to stop what was happening. His brain continued to spiral with thoughts of how to get the shirt off when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Kaiba leaned down onto Téa and hung his mouth over hers. He anticipated that Téa would eventually savage the lingering kiss. As always, his plan worked. Téa saw the lips approaching hers and she prepared herself for the upcoming burst of emotion. By the same token, she was waiting for it. But, she never felt it coming. She opened her closed eyes and saw that Kaiba was barely hovering over her lips awaiting the contact of skin.

Téa could hardly contain herself any longer; she lifted her head enough so that their lips made contact. This pleased Kaiba, but wouldn't help him any more than the position she was previously in. so he decided to linger the kiss even more. Instead of deepening the kiss like Téa thought Kaiba would do, he broke the contact and increased the distance between them. This was done so that Téa would rise a little more. Kaiba would continue doing this until Téa was in a sitting position so that he could get the shirt over her head.

A brilliant plan, Kaiba thought. Téa was suspicious as to why Kaiba did that but the taste of Kaiba's lips on hers was too much for her to bare. She wanted more of his touch, more of his taste. So she gave in to whatever he had to offer. Kaiba was hoping that Téa would not catch his plan; he knew how smart she was.

Fortunately, when Téa lifted herself up a little more, he gave a satisfied smirk. Their lips met again in a jolt of electricity. Kaiba realized that he just needed a little more room so one more linger wouldn't hurt, so he broke the kiss once again. This time, however, when Kaiba broke the kiss, Téa looked up at him in suspicion.

Does he not want her to kiss him?

"Kaiba, is this some kind of joke? Don't you want me to kiss you?"

Téa was shocked at the reality of those words. She actually said them with a straight face, something that rarely happens. So, she did want him. At first Téa thought this was just a physical relationship, if you could even call it that. That's true…what kind of a relationship were they in? It seemed that every time she was with Kaiba, all he wanted from her was her body and her kisses, never her heart and soul.

After Téa finished her question, Kaiba looked at her stunned not believing what just came out of her mouth. She really did want him didn't she? It was rather shocking to Kaiba really. He never expected her to say something like that. That comment completely changed the game plan.

Kaiba's look of confusion soon dissolved into a look of lust and desire. This action made Téa look at him with a grin gracing her lips. _Her lips look so luscious right now. I just want to devour them_ Kaiba thought.

Kaiba almost screamed mentally when Téa fell back onto the sofa. Thank goodness for his control, otherwise she would have definitely wondered what was going on. _Great_ Kaiba thought _I was so close to getting her shirt off. Now what do I do. _

He hoped for the best. Kaiba's gaze looked up when he heard a voice.

"Kaiba," Téa said," I want you."

Kaiba looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I need you Kaiba."

He continued to stare at her.

"But…"

_No, not the but_ Kaiba thought. _That always brings bad news along with it. Anything but the but. _

"I am not so sure you are willing to give me what I need. Considering that you have suddenly quit your job."

Kaiba eyed her wondering where this conversation was leading too. Suddenly he grasped the idea, she was talking about his earlier ministrations. When he was massaging her in untouchable territory, when he was savaging her lips in his own, and when he was given permission to take her blouse off.

"Téa, you seemed to be giving me trouble. I don't work well with trouble. I tend to get stubborn. And besides, if you want this so much, why are you making it so hard on me?"

"Hmmm, good question Kaiba. I don't know the answer. I guess I just wanted to see you struggle for once. Let you be the man down. It was amusing, but you are right, it didn't feed my needs."

"Then why don't you make this easier?"

"Fine then, I will, but only because you asked so nicely."

Téa sat up to make Kaiba's job a little easier. Kaiba grinned. This was going perfectly. And he was worried. Now, what could go wrong.

Kaiba was suddenly pushed back on the other edge of the sofa. He was shocked. Is this what Téa wanted? Fine, let her have it. But he was going to get what he wanted no matter what, Téa

Kaiba flew backwards and hit the end of the sofa, his legs landing separated in front of Téa. This time, she wanted to the dominator, while Kaiba was the one dominated.

She closed in on Kaiba, crawling on her knees. She positioned herself right over Kaiba's most sensitive area. Kaiba emitted a moan, which encouraged Téa to continue. This was going great. She leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"Go ahead. I am pretty sure you can take it off now."

Kaiba banded his arms around Téa's waist and pulled her in a little closer. Then, without further ado, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to tug it upwards. All was going great, she wasn't resisting in any way.

When Kaiba reached her most sensitive spot, he turned red realizing that the top was a bit too tight in that area. With a little harder force, he pulled it over that area, but not without grazing past her breasts. She let out a little moan.

This was the first time anyone had ever done this before. The slightest touches were making her go crazy. When Kaiba got to her head, it became a little harder, when he realized that Téa had put a clip in her hair. He let the shirt fall and pressed their bodies a little closer together making Kaiba's blood boil. There was nothing left to the imagination now. Téa was almost revealed and he could feel her every curve.

He surpressed a moan and his hands went towards her hair clip. He let it go and saw the glowing strands of silk cascade down her back. It was gorgeous and she was truly a goddess.

Kaiba finally removed the shirt and threw it onto the floor.

Téa increased the distance between both of their boiling bodies,

"Now, it's my turn," Téa smirked.

Kaiba looked up questioningly.

"What do you mean Téa?"

"Well, since you got to remove one of my garments, I get to remove one of yours. It's the least I can do…. right?"

"Grr…."

Kaiba wanted the upper hand, but Téa was right, it wasn't fair that she was the only one that gets to strip while the other sits back and watches. Even though that was what Kaiba had hoped would happen.

Fortunately, removing the jacket Kaiba had on didn't count as a piece of clothing (weird I know, but just go along with me). After throwing the jacket onto the pile of clothing that started forming on the plush carpet floor, Téa placed her manicured hands on Kaiba's chest. Her hands snaked underneath the shirt onto Kaiba's hard abs. It's a miracle how he got them so fit while sitting on a computer all day, typing.

Téa's hands were on a piece of cloud nine. She wanted to make Kaiba suffer like he had done to her so she menacingly rubbed Kaiba the right way. His eyes shut as he enjoyed the intense pleasure Téa was giving him. Soon, Téa felt Kaiba purr.

Her gaze locked with his as he smirked at her. Her eyes looked devilish, almost seductive. Kaiba was growing weak, something which never happens. What was this girl doing to him? He almost felt his knees give way as well.

He stopped himself before he fell on top of Téa's small frame. Téa's hands soon made it higher onto Kaiba's chest. She stopped when she got to his pecs. She looked up at him while his gaze traveled over her body to meet hers in a battle of seductiveness.

"Why did you stop? Afraid to go farther?" Kaiba asked worriedly. He really wanted this to continue.

"No. I'm having the same problem that you had with me," Téa said as she pouted.

Soon an idea came to her head. She licked her lips leisurely tempting Kaiba to attack her mouth. She was surprised when it worked and Kaiba's lips were on top of hers again. But this kiss was unlike any others she has ever felt before. His lips dominated hers, savoring each corner of them. Kaiba's lips then asked for entrance into her mouth by gently sucking on her bottom lip.

Téa, a little hesitant at first, opened her closed eyes to see straight into Kaiba's. This was the first time Téa had seen Kaiba so flustered. He was really being sincere. So without any further ado, she allowed entrance into her sanctum. Now Kaiba was devouring her mouth as some piece of candy. While Kaiba focused on her mouth, he never realized that Téa had easily slipped his shirt over his head. A girl would have never had enough brains to conduct that plan. His mouth left hers. Kaiba looked down at Téa shocked and astounded.

Sadly, Téa was just starting to enjoy the kiss because she was so busy trying to get his shirt off of his body. Her mouth took the form of a frown as she looked up into Kaiba's eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Téa asked Kaiba.

"I was just taken aback at the way to managed to remove my shirt. It was brilliant really," Kaiba replied.

"So you like a woman with smarts?"

"Duh. I don't care to give a glance at girls who just care about their make-up and hair. I am a person with morals and pride. I would like a woman with the same characteristics."

"Well, this is day is just getting better for you then. Cause that woman is lying just beneath you."

"Mhmmm…."

Téa waited long enough. Not wanting to say another word she closed the gap between them again and kissed him. Kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Kaiba, now wanting all of Téa tried loosening the clasp on her bra. His mouth left hers as he tried very desperately to remove the unwanted clothing.

Kaiba grew frustrated when he couldn't accomplish his task. So without his lips on hers, they continued on her skin. He started kissing down Téa's neck reaching her luscious breasts. Téa let out a pleasurable moan unable to contain herself any longer.

Kaiba's lips continued to relish the upper portions of her breasts. As he went further down, he left more open-mouthed kisses, once in a while flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. Sweet with a touch of fruitiness. The most wonderful taste in the world. This whimpering from her only coaxed him to continue, to go down farther.

His lips traveled upwards again trying to find her weakness, the portion of her body that when the touch of his lips caressed it, would make her scream out in ecstasy. Now kissing in between her breasts, he tried removing her bra one more time.

Trying to slip off the straps of her bra, the doorknob started shifting. Both heads turned at the sound wondering what lay behind that door.

* * *

WOW. I really have no idea what is going to happen to this story. Sorry for the really late update I slap myself for it. As you probably know…I was having a hard time conducting ideas on how this story should turn out. Um…well…. wish me luck and feel free to email me if you have ideas, right now I'm desperate.

Thanks for all the reviews…I feel great that you are encouraging me to continue. Hopefully I think of something and fast right.

* * *

**Reviews**

**WingedWisdom: **well, I hope this chapter answered your question. If not then hopefully the next chapter will. Thanks for being so patient with me.

**Mariks1andonly:** I hoped this chapter quenched your thirst. Thanks for the comment. Hear from you soon.

**KAnEa:** wohooo! A new reader. I'm sorry I had to stop like that but it's part of writing a story like this one. I have to have good endings so people will want to read more. Get the logic? Then again, I wish I could just write more and more and more.

**Mygameover: **thanks for the comment. Is Téa getting hotter? I wonder from a guy's perspective what it is like to read a story like this. Hmmm….

**RogueGoddess007:** thanks for the lovely comment. I am honored to have authored one of your favorite stories. Again, I am really sorry for the late update. I guess spring break really threw me off.

**Black Dragon of the Bayou: **did it really get that hot? Wow. I never knew. I hoped the temperature cooled down a little bit this chapter. I'm glad you are having fun reading this story. Take care and love to hear from you soon.

**NoirDragon: **thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Kendra: **scorching huh. Was it really that hot? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay.

**Nightshade Blue: **WOW! What an honor to have a reviewer such as yourself. But really, don't put me at that high of a status just yet. Wait till you read some other stories by other authors. Some are really really good. Thanks for the comment anyway. You make me feel very special.

**Kira-924:** I love my cliffies. I think they are the best part of the story don't you? I hope that gave you a tiny glimpse of what is going to happen in the future. Sorry for the delay in the update.

**Devil-Grl: **at this point I really don't know if there will be a lemon. I have never written one before so there is a good chance I will give it a try. And by the looks of how this story is going through, I won't be surprised if there is a lemon.


	10. A Friend in Need

Here's too another chapter. WooooHooooo! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Previously…**

His lips traveled upwards again trying to find her weakness, the portion of her body that when the touch of his lips caressed it, would make her scream out in ecstasy. Now kissing in between her breasts, he tried removing her bra one more time.

Trying to slip off the straps of her bra, the doorknob started shifting. Both heads turned at the sound wondering what lay behind that door.

* * *

**A Friend in Need**

At, the turning of their heads, the doorknob started shifting faster.

TEA'S POV

I looked over to the door in time to see it shake violently. Then it all came to me. What was I doing? Was I really going to go through with that? Should I be mad at the person behind the door or should I be grateful that he/she saved me from losing the most precious thing I have?

What happened to us? How did we loose control? More importantly, how did I loose control? I thought that I would be able to stop this if it ever happened. Soon, memories of our freshman health class swept over me.

I remember our teacher telling us that sex is not a game. And if it was, was there a loser? Would I have been the loser if the person behind that door didn't come when he/she did? I don't know Kaiba. At least, I don't know him completely. Would he have taken care of me? Or would he have thrown me away like yesterday's trash?

How did I loose control? How did we loose control like that? At school we are thought of as the toughest rivals with the strongest personalities. And here we were almost having sex. Was she under the influence of alcohol?

Most importantly, does Kaiba really love me? Or is it just a physical attraction?

NORMAL POV

Kaiba's eyes burned into the door, as if staring at it harshly will make the person go away. Soon, the knocking stopped. Kaiba and Téa both looked shocked surprised that the person, who seemed desperate to get inside, just left like that.

"Kaiba…." Téa said," what happened here?"

Kaiba looked back down at Téa. His eyes were filled with lust from previous attempts at sexual intercourse. Not only that, they were overflowing with such as confusion, worry, tired, wanting, puzzling, perplexing, and many more. Téa couldn't read them all.

Kaiba's hands reached over his head as he lifted himself off of Téa's body. He was frantically searching for an answer. He never looses control. He never does. That cannot be the answer to why they almost…did it.

Meanwhile, Téa was starting to feel uncomfortable again. After Kaiba got up from above her, she got up from the sofa and searched for her missing blouse. Kaiba turned when he felt the weight shift from the sofa.

He was disappointed when he found Téa putting on her blouse. But he couldn't disagree; it was awkward without the passion and heat behind it. After Téa finished buttoning her blouse, she picked up Kaiba's shirt and strode over to where he was still sitting. He looked bedazzled. She couldn't blame him though. It was weird almost having sex with your biggest enemies best friend.

She sat down next to him and handed Kaiba his shirt. He grasped it without saying thank you and put it on. Téa's eyes now dropped to the floor. She missed the feeling of warmth from his body.

"Kaiba…"

"Just shut up Téa. Shut the fuck up!"

Téa was shocked to hear him speak to her like that. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. After quenching her thirst, she picked up whatever was left of her belongings and walked over towards the door.

"I'll have my half of the assignment ready for you tomorrow at 6:30 am," Téa said.

Her hand reached for the doorknob, but before she could open it, a key was placed into the lock and the door was opened for her.

Jazz the manager stepped inside and took a look around. He saw Téa about to leave and he saw Kaiba in a daze sitting on the couch.

"Um.. Téa….did I ruin something?"

"No Jazz, you stopped it," Téa said with tears in her eyes as she jolted outside of the VIP room and ran down the stairs instead of using the elevator.

Jazz shut the door after one more glance at Kaiba's face, wondering what had just happened.

Téa continued to fly down the flights of stairs. She kept thinking to herself _why do they have to put the VIP room at the top of the building? _

She almost reached the bottom when she tripped over herself on the second to last step. All she wanted to do was cry when she hit the cold hard dance floor. But the cold hard dance floor never came. Instead she was resting her head on somebody's arm.

Téa looked up to see who had saved her from getting 20,000 bruises in the morning. She looked up through tear-swollen eyes and met Peter.

"Peter, is that you?" Téa asked.

"Ya….it's me…"

"Oh Peter!" she continued to wail into his chest.

"Shhh….it's ok Téa, everything will be ok."

Even though Téa had only known Peter for a couple of hours, those hours felt like Heaven. He was a great dancer and a great guy. The perfect guy. Very sweet and nice, and forgiving.

Peter carried Téa outside and sat her down in one of the benches. It was extremely dark and very cold. He noticed Téa shivering and took his jacket off. Téa felt immediate warmth as Peter placed the jacket over her small shivering frame.

Téa looked up and smiled at Peter's sincerity and kindness. She wondered if Kaiba would have done the same if he were here instead of Peter.

Peter looked down at Téa again and asked," Are you feeling a little better?"

Téa gave a slight nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But can I sit her a little longer with you?" Téa asked.

"Of course you can Téa. Of course you can."

Téa snuggled a little more closely with Peter. Peter, who was blushing slightly now, wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

PETER'S POV

_She must have gone through hell for me to see her like this. Every time I saw her in school, she was always the tough one. The person that you would never see crying or the person who never lets down her shield._

_The last I saw of her was when Kaiba carried her to the elevator to the third floor. The only things on the third floor are the VIP rooms. _

_OMG! Did Kaiba and her do it?_

_No that can't be. She can't loose her virginity to Kaiba. That would be stupid. He is the biggest jerk ass in all of the land. _

_Should I ask her, or would that be too sensitive and personal of a topic to start a conversation with. I swear to God that if Kaiba did something to her, I will shred him to pieces. Little tiny ones too. _

_I love this position. I have dreamed of having Téa in my arms like this for so long. Now my dream has come true. She has finally met the real me and I have finally gotten to know her better. Oh, she is stirring from her sleep, better stay awake for her._

NORMAL POV

Téa stirred a little enjoying the warmth emitting from Peter's body. He is so much sweeter than Kaiba. Téa pondered many questions about them. She decided to ask him then.

"Peter…"

"Hmmm…."

"What school do you go to?"

"I go to Domino High."

"REALLY!"

"Ya really. I have seen you around school," Peter mentioned," that's how I know your name if you were wondering."

"Oh. Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, actually we have. Do you remember the beginning of the year? I was walking through the hallway and Kaiba ran into me sending all of my belongings flying. Being the new kid, I wasn't sure if I should mess with that guy or not. So I didn't do anything about it. I went to go pick up my books and you bent down and helped me. You told me that Kaiba was a jerk wad and to watch out for him."

"Oh ya….I kind of remember that now. Wow! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner."

"It's ok. But ever since then, I felt welcomed by you. I wanted to thank you once again for helping me that day. Now I don't regret moving here."

"Oh Peter. That is so sweet. So what do you want to do now?"

"Considering it is 4 in the morning, how about I drop you home?"

"IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING. I HAVE A REPORT DUE TOMORROW AND IF I DON'T FINISH IT, KAIBA IS GOING TO KILL ME. OH PLEASE PETER, CAN YOU TAKE ME HOME!"

"Don't sweat Téa, everything will be ok."

"Thanks so much Peter."

Téa gave Peter a great big bear hug; he blushed and let her to his car.

Peter opened the door to a midnight blue Infinity. The guy knew how to drive in style. Being a gentleman, Peter opened the door to the passenger's side and helped Téa inside. This man was truly one of a kind.

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem."

Peter then sat himself down on the driver's side and started the car. The drive was a quiet one. The only conversation was Téa giving the directions of her house to Peter. It was a 15 to 20 minute drive spent in silence and wonder.

Téa continually dazed off into her own world thinking of what Kaiba and her almost did tonight and why they did what they did. She only looked up when she knew what streets were coming up and had to tell Peter where to go.

Peter on the other hand was constantly stealing glances at Téa, wondering if she was ok or not. At the bench she said she was feeling better. He hoped that she wasn't lying. He was genuinely worried for her. He wanted to help her like she helped him.

Peter stopped his car in a parking lot. When Téa looked up she realized that instead of parking at the house, he parked in front of a 24 hour Starbucks.

"Do you want anything to drink Téa? You do have to work on that project, don't you?"

"Sure Peter. I'll have whatever you are having. Thanks," Téa replied in a trance.

She watched him open the door and place the order to the cashier. A couple of minutes later, he came back outside carrying two cups of a drink. She didn't know what it was. Hopefully, the thought, something strong to keep her up.

Téa thought _thank goodness today is Friday. I'll be able to sleep in as long as I want to tomorrow. _

He placed the cups on top of his car and opened the door. When he sat down, he handed one of the cups to Téa immediately warming her hands up.

"Thanks so much Peter. You know, no one else would have done this for me. I've only known you for a few hours, and yet I feel I can trust you with anything."

Peter looked at her directly in the eye," If you truly feel that way, why don't you tell me what happened. One this is for sure that when you tell me it will feel like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

Téa looked at him. He was right. If she felt she could trust him that much now, then she should be able to tell him. Maybe he can help.

"Ok…I'll tell you."

Peter leaned in closer and shut the door so they could get some privacy. It was obvious that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be easy.

Téa took a deep breath and started the story.

"Ok so in my health class, Kaiba and I were assigned to be partners in teaching the class about a certain section in our textbook. It just so happens that our section dealt with having safe sex."

Peter replied," Oh, I see. Go on."

"Ok. So we finished the first part of the report at Kaiba's a few nights ago. Then it was my turn to do the other half. I decided that we should interview the professionals such as people at a bar. Because I am guessing they know the most about this stuff."

"Ok."

"Then when Kaiba and I got here tonight things started getting a little heated between us. I headed out to the dance floor, I danced a couple of songs, and then Kaiba almost tries to rape me."

"And that was when I came outside right?"

"Right Peter. After I punched Kaiba I conducted a few interviews and went outside to see if Kaiba was still there. He was. He apologized for his actions and we went back inside again. He still owed me a dance and so I pulled him on to the dance floor. Then we made a bet. If I couldn't convince him to stay in the next minute, we would leave."

"And I'm guessing you convinced him."

"Ya I did. It was then that things started getting a little more passionate between us. I passed out from the lack of energy from previous dances and Kaiba carried me upstairs to his reserved VIP room."

Peter said," He planned that room before hand?"

Téa replied," Ya. That is one thing that still bothers me. Is how did he know? Anyways, he carried me upstairs. I don't know what happened but then we started making out and then we started undressing in a teasing manner."

Peter responded in shock," You were going all the way with him?"

"Ya, we were just about too when we heard a knock on the door. We both looked up shocked to see where and what we had just done and what we might have done with each other. It shocked both of us. I asked Kaiba what happened but he told me to shut the fuck up. So I got up and drank some water. Then I told him he would have his report in the morning. Then I ran outside and you broke my fall. Then you know the rest."

"Wow," Peter gestured," you really went through some shit tonight. I never thought it could happen like that."

He grabbed Téa's hand and held onto it tight, then gave a reassuring squeeze," If you ever need to talk about anything like that to me, feel free to give me a call or just talk to me when you see me."

"Peter. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know what to say."

"How about you finish your coffee and I take you home so you can finish your report and get maybe an hour or two of sleep. Don't want you looking like shit in the morning."

"Thanks so much."

"No problem."

The ride from the coffee shop to Téa's house was a lot more vibrant. Peter and Téa got to know each other more and by the end of the trip, they felt like they have known each other forever. They truly were close friends now.

Peter pulled up in front of Téa's driveway. After unbuckling her seatbelt, she leaned in towards Peter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Peter. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Following the kiss, Peter placed his hands on Téa's face and leaned in to close the opening between their lips. Their lips touched in a blissful kiss. Téa was surprised at his actions but just as quickly gave into the kiss.

This was nothing like the kiss Kaiba had given her. She enjoyed this one much more. It was more passionate and gentle than rough and full of lust instead of love.

She opened her mouth to allow entrance to Peter's tongue. But Peter knew that if this went any farther, he would end up hurting Téa the way Kaiba hurt her. He didn't want that at all. He immediately broke the kiss once he sensed Téa trying to deepen it.

"What…." Téa wondered.

"I don't want to hurt you like Kaiba did. I'm flattered that you let me have that kiss. But I think you have had enough tension for tonight."

"Actually Peter, that kiss relaxed me. Since you are being so modest, can I ask for another one?"

"Sure, as long as you won't come out of the house crying and yelling at me."

Téa gave a little giggle and once again kissed Peter with all the passion that she could muster. He took all of her grief, her troubles, her problems, and her worries. He promised he would take care of her, and he is. Peter took all of it in.

They finally broke the kiss. She said a last thanks and left the car.

She took out the keys from her purse and turned the handle. When she went inside she locked the door and went towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat considering that she didn't eat after she left the house to go to the club. When she turned on the lights the felt hands grab her from behind. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Could there be some competition for Kaiba now? Who do you think will win? Have to continue reading to find out. 

I gotta love my cliffies. Can you guess who it is? A gift to anyone who knows! I really mean it too. I shall surprise you with a present if you guess the right answer. Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would take.

THIS TIME…IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER I HAVE TO GET UP TO 81 REVIEWS! THAT'S MY GOAL OTHERWISE I WON'T UPDATE.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**KatrinaKaiba: **I hated the door too. But there was no one behind the door. What a pity huh. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nightfall2525:** well were you shocked or were you happy that it saved Téa and Kaiba from having sex? I don't really know. Is that all Kaiba wants….one night of getting laid from Téa? Who knows? Thanks for reviewing.

**RogueGoddess007:** so you wanted them to go through with it huh? What would have happened if they did? Oh well. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**NoirDragon:** but wouldn't you say suspense is the best part of reading a story. it's what makes people want to read more and more and more. Something that every writer wants. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

**RyuSenshi-DragonHawk**: A new reader. I'm happy. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It turns out that there was nothing special behind the door. Only strange knocking noises. Thanks for the comment. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Devil-Grl:** I did somehow manage to come up with an idea. Didn't take as long as I thought it would but hey, good things come to those who wait right. Thanks for thinking I am writing one of the best Téa/Kaiba stories you ever read. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**General Shinzo: **thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it. I hate it when stories are complete opposites of what the show is really like. It always annoys me. Then again, sometimes reading something new isn't so bad. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Black Dragon of the Bayou: **thanks! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reviewing. And it's a blast to always hear from you.

**Update: **I love your name. It's so original and well thought of. I'm sorry I have to leave cliffies but otherwise people would loose interest in my stories you know. Well thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Mariks1andonly: **always a pleasure to hear form you. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Ashley: **hey new reader. How's it going? I'm great thanks. I'm glad you like the story. thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Crystalblue: **wow. I am honored to be put up that high in your book. I'm sorry that I left you like that. But it's part of the job. Tell your friends I'm sorry too and that they should read the story themselves sometime. Thanks for reviewing. I love to hear from new readers. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Gurly 11: **I hope I updated soon enough. But this time, I have to get 81 reviews in order to update. Otherwise I'll wait as long as I have to. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Wolf Jade: **you want them to continue huh. That might take a while considering that now they have some problems to fix amongst themselves. Well, who knows, they could end up doing it in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Kitten: **hi! I can't believe that you think so highly of my story. it is an honor really. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.


	11. The Love Triangle

Just as I promised here is the next chapter. And I'm so happy that I got over 81 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter….

* * *

**Previously:**

Téa gave a little giggle and once again kissed Peter with all the passion that she could muster. He took all of her grief, her troubles, her problems, and her worries. He promised he would take care of her, and he is. Peter took all of it in.

They finally broke the kiss. She said a last thanks and left the car.

She took out the keys from her purse and turned the handle. When she went inside she locked the door and went towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat considering that she didn't eat after she left the house to go to the club. When she turned on the lights the felt hands grab her from behind. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

**The Love Triangle**

The hand came crashing down onto Téa's face and she tried to yelp in pain. The mystery man made sure the door was shut and all the windows were firmly locked. After one glance outside to see if anyone was approaching the house, he carried the squirming Téa up into her room.

Peter continued to drive down the street until he came to a stop sign. A lot was going through his head about what Téa had told him earlier, and the almost fierce kiss they shared. From the first time he had laid eyes on her, he had fallen in love.

He glanced back at the house again to see a ruffle through the curtains. That's it. He made up his mind. He was going to tell Téa how he really felt.

Téa on the other hand, was gasping for air as the man continued to lug her through the hallways and stairs. Who was it? He seemed to navigate himself through the house pretty well. No one had ever been in her house before, let a lone a man.

It couldn't be Yugi or Joey that's for sure. She trusted them too much. Could it be Kaiba? She needed light to tell. This man surely had Kaiba's strength and fierceness. Téa wondered if he was here to talk about what happened that night to him.

Peter made a U-turn and carefully maneuvered himself through the streets. He pulled up into Téa's driveway and parked his car. With one click of a button, the car was securely locked. He strode briskly until he was right in front of Téa's house. It seemed so calm and peaceful. The neighborhood seemed very friendly. Little did Peter know of what was going on inside the house.

**(Scene change)**

Téa tried frantically to get loose from this man's grip. It was as if the man heard her thoughts because he let go of her mouth hoping she wouldn't shout or scream.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Téa gasped.

The man continued to admire her beauty. Téa could sense eyes on her and it sent shudders down her spine. No one dared look at her like this before. All she wanted to do was slap the man.

She stepped closer and raised her hand, but before she could slap him he grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so her back was crushed against the man's front side.

"All I want is you Téa," the man replied huskily into her ear.

Téa quivered from the unwanted moisture and warmth being sent into her ear. The man simply started nibbling on her neck as if it was some chew toy. No, Téa would not have this. Once again she tried slapping him, but once again, she failed miserably.

By this time both of Téa's hands were being secured by firm grips and she no longer had any other way to escape.

**(Scene change)**

Peter on the other hand was having a hard time coming up with what he had to say. He really wanted to make a good first impression.

He wanted it to be special, not some giddy little boy confessing that he had a crush on a girl. Peter wanted to be mature and reasonable. He wanted to be able to express his love in a poetic and entrancing way.

He learned that that Shakespeare was Téa's favorite poet. It was true, the man wrote beautiful poetry. But along with that poetry came dirty jokes. He tried remembering any romantic part in the Romeo and Juliet play, but couldn't seem to remember anything.

Creating the perfect speech would take awhile. With a stone ledge lying right by him, he decided to think it over a bit and then deliver his speech.

**(Scene change)**

Téa tried desperately to get this male off of her. She even tried kicking him where it really hurts but that didn't work. He simply sidestepped it.

Mystery Man (that's the guys name for now) was getting tired of not being able to do what he wanted to do. He had to come up with a way to stop her consistent moving. And he had just the idea.

Not getting anywhere from his previous actions, Mystery Man decided on another trial, this time more drastic and convincing.

He threw Téa on top of her bed and attempted to undress her. He managed to unbutton her blouse but didn't get any farther than that. She needed the lights on. More importantly, she needed this guy off of her.

"OMG! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"And loose something so precious," the man said," I don't think so darling."

This was definitely not Kaiba. It couldn't be. Even though Téa knew that Kaiba could loose his cool, he never went this far before, besides tonight. But even he told her that that was a mistake. He had lost control.

**(Scene change)**

Peter approached the familiar door after preparing his beautiful speech, and was about to knock when he heard what sounded like slight screams and movement inside the house. He knocked lightly just in case it was Téa going to sleep. When that didn't work, he tried again. Another attempt unsuccessful.

**(Scene change)**

Téa was moving like a fish out of water. The man screamed at her telling her to stop moving.

"All this is going to end soon sweetie, only if you keep still."

"Never you sick bastard. Never in a million years will I let you take my only precious gift away."

With all her strength, Téa threw the man off of her and he fell on his butt with a loud thump. The noise startled Peter who was now worried at what was going on inside.

Téa sprinted down the stairs hoping to get away from this madman. The main door was locked so it took her awhile to get it open. Because of her adrenaline rush, Téa had a hard time grabbing the lock and turning it.

She turned around to see Mystery Man try desperately to get down the stairs. Then Téa remembered to turn on the lights and get out of here. Fortunately, the light switch was located right next to the door handle.

**(Scene change)**

Peter was pounding on the window now wondering what was going on. He hoped that Téa was ok. Then he heard the doorknob moving. He rushed over towards the door. Peter heard faint gasps on the other side of the door. While his head was turned the other way, he saw the lights go on inside the house, through the curtains.

When he heard the sound of a lock coming undone, Peter stepped back. Good move because a few moments later, Téa came crashing into him and sent both of them flying towards the grass. Thankfully it was the grass and not the cement.

"Téa?"

Nothing was heard.

"Téa are you ok?"

Peter noticed her blouse unbuttoned. He blushed at the exposed flesh and immediately turned his head. By the turning of his head, he noticed a figure emerge from the frame of the doorway. What was going on here?

"Téa answer me please. What happened?"

Peter tried shaking her awake and she stirred. Téa started screaming when the man at the door.

"OMG! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME. GET HIM AWAY FROM ME PETER!"

"What did he do to you Téa? Tell me what he did to you."

"HE TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! HE ALMOST DID IT TOO! JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ok Téa. Don't worry. I'm here now and nothing can happen to you. I will make sure nothing happens to you Téa. Nothing," Peter rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

"I'VE HAD TOO MUCH FOR TONIGHT PETER. TOO MUCH!"

"I know. Who is this man?"

Téa looked up to see whom the man was. Unfortunately, her eyes scanned the premises but nothing was found. Not even a trace of clothing or a clue to lead to who that was.

"I don't…..know."

Peter looked at Téa calmly. She began to shake in his arms traumatized at what almost happened. This was too much for a girl like her to bear. Really too much. She had gone through enough with Kaiba today, and then this fucking asshole had to come along and ruin it for her when things were just starting to settle down.

"Peter," Téa asked.

"Ya," he replied.

"Can I spend the night with you please?"

"Are you sure Téa? I don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable. And with all that you have been going throu……"

"Peter. The last thing I need is to spend the night in an empty house. Who knows? Maybe that guy will come back for me later. I don't want anything to happen again. Please. This is me requesting. You shouldn't feel bad."

"Fine. If you promise that you will tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I will gladly be out of your way."

"Thank you Peter. Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you…"

Téa was silenced by Peter's fingers brushing against her lips. She immediately stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"I'll wait outside until you pack some extra clothes and get the materials for your project. Don't worry about taking a shower. You can take one at my place," Peter responded.

"Thanks. But I would feel better and more relaxed if you came in with me. The last thing I want to be now is alone in an empty house waiting to be hunted by my predators."

"Fine. If you insist."

Peter got up and helped Téa up as well. When Peter was about to let go Téa squeezed their hands together more. She really was terrified. Peter began blushing at the unexpected contact.

She led him up the stairs and into her room to help her pack.

"Why do you need me to help you pack?"

"Because, I would rather have your opinion on what is appropriate to wear in your house and what isn't."

"I don't care. Let's just say the more skin the better," Peter said while giving a slight nudge onto Téa's back."

"Is that an invitation you are giving me then?"

"What does it sound like to you?"

"Hmmm….yummy."

"Téa," Peter asked," can I use your restroom please. I really have to take a piss."

"Sure," Téa replied," down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks."

Téa took this time to gather her things and put them in a backpack. Just then, Téa remembered her school clothes. She still had to go to class tomorrow…sorry today. How much time did she have? A few hours at the most.

She packed her school materials as well and continued to pack toiletries and make-up. Then another thought surged. Where did she put the pajamas that she used to wear in the summer? Her really short shorts, and tight spaghetti strap shirt. That would surely do some damage to Peter.

When Téa continued closing her bag, Peter walked in.

"Thanks," he commented.

"No prob. I'm all ready to go if that's ok with you."

"Yep. Lead the way Peter."

Peter led Téa down the hall and locked the door behind her.

"I hope you don't mind Peter."

"Mind what?"

"Mind me staying over at your place."

"Oh, no problem. I have an extra room because my roommate is out of town. He had to visit family in Australia."

"Oh. That's great. Thanks."

They both stepped into Peter's car and continued on their way to his place. Unusual conversations erupted from both of things. The most random things came spilling out of their mouths.

After a long pause, Téa started laughing. Peter looked over and saw her face shining in the moon.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, here I am sitting in a car with a guy I have known for two nights, and we are acting as though we have known each other for our entire lifetime."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing. That goes to show you how close we've become and how much we have in common. I bet my friends don't even know this much about me."

"Hmmm. That is kind of funny when you put it that way."

Ten minutes later both Téa and Peter arrived at his rather large penthouse. It overlooked the park in front of his house. Téa was dazzled at this view. She never would have thought that Peter lived here.

"Peter," Téa asked," you live here?"

Peter nodded.

"Ya. I do. A little big for two high school kids but my parents have been really proud of the work I have put into high school that they gave this to me for my birthday last year. They even let me choose a roommate."

"I wish my parents were like yours. It must be awesome to have a penthouse like this. How is it?"

Peter replied," You may think it is, but it gets really lonely in times like this. Jesse, my roommate, is out of town, like I already told you. And at those times I feel so lonesome. That's why I'm happy that you're here to keep me company at least for tonight. You don't know how it feels."

"Actually," Téa responded," I do know what it is like to live in a house by yourself. Didn't I tell you that my parents are constantly out of town? So I also live in a house, a house, by myself most of the time."

While conversing, these two continued to climb the stairs that led to Peter's penthouse.

"So you do know how I feel," Peter said.

"Ya, I do know. It's a shame that we didn't know each other before. I wish my parents could meet you. They would really like you. Then we could chill at each other's place every now and then."

"That is a nice idea. I wouldn't, sorry, we wouldn't feel so lonely anymore," Peter commented.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his place. After opening the door, he switched on the lights and walked Téa throughout the house. He showed her where she could sleep tonight and where she could finish her report.

After settling down Téa finally said," Thanks Peter. I'm going to go finish my report. You can go to sleep if you want. I feel safe here."

"Now, what kind of host would I be if I slept while you were still up? Forget it. I'll stay up as long as you're up."

"Thanks," Téa answered.

Téa navigated herself through the penthouse to where Peter told her she could sleep and work on her project. She changed into those cute pajamas and brushed her teeth in the bathroom right across the hall.

After gathering all of her supplies Téa began to write the report. Surprisingly it only took around 20 to 30 minutes.

Meanwhile Peter grabbed a blanket out from the closet and sat down on the sofa. He also grabbed the remote and a midnight, more like a really late night snack and watched T.V. He turned his head when he heard the door to his roommate's room open.

Peter's gaze wandered to where Téa was coming out of the room. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. When Téa came more into the light, his gaze traveled all over her body.

She wore a tight light pink spaghetti strap shirt accompanied by light blue short shorts. Her breasts were clearly visible under the tight material and his manhood continued to throb. Peter was worried that if she did anything else tonight, things were going to get out of control.

"Thanks so much Peter. I don't know what I would have done without you. You have done so much for me. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Peter thought _ya, by professing your love to me tonight. Oh stop it Peter. These are your hormones talking. Take control of them. She has already gone through enough tonight. Don't make it any worse._

"No Téa, don't worry about it. Actually consider this a thanks for helping me my first year of high school. I was worried that I would never be able to pay you back for your kindness. Now I feel better."

"Oh Peter. But that little deed seems so small compared to what you did to me tonight. Let's see. You saved my life, comforted me when I needed someone the most, brought me to your house, let me use your computer, gave me a place to sleep tonight, protected me, and lastly, you acted like a gentleman."

"Oh Téa, anyone would have done that for you."

"They would have except they would have wanted to have sex with me by now. But look at you. You make me feel so at home, so welcome. And not once have you made me feel uncomfortable. Besides, I think you acting like a gentleman shows how much you do care for me. And I think that is what is making me like you even more."

"What?"

"Ya Peter. You have done so much for me this past night that I can't help feel happy to be with you."

"Same here Téa. Same here."

Téa made her way to where Peter lay across the sofa. Lifting up the blanket, she squirmed her way towards Peter. After setting the alarm for 7 in the morning, Téa snuggled close to Peter.

That night Peter and Téa slept soundly in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Another chapter done, and the mystery man was still not revealed, but don't worry…I'm feeling the answer coming up in the next chapter. I'm sorry if I'm losing my touch. Now I have so many ideas for this story, I'm overflowing with them, which is such a good thing. Not only that but I exceeded my goal of reaching 81 reviews by 9! I'm so happy. Now let's try that again.

THE ONLY WAY I WILL UPDATE THIS TIME IS IF I GET AROUND 109 REVIEWS! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY…CONTINUE REVIEWING!

* * *

Thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter. Here are my comments.

**Reviews:**

**Nightfall2525:** yes, Téa was saved. Who knows what they would have done? Now we have to see what will happen when Téa and Kaiba finally meet after the almost big night. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Ceres: **thanks! I love my cliffies too. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to give a good one this time. But don't worry, there is more where that came from. Thanks for reviewing; I hope you liked the chapter!

**Mariks1andonly:** thanks again. I never get tired of hearing from you. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter.

**KatrinaKaiba: **YOU DISLIKE PETER! Really, why is that? I wonder. I made him so Kaiba could have some competition. Oh well, I don't know if you'll like this chapter then. Thanks for reviewing!

**Niki:** oh sorry…I'll give you that much that it's not Kaiba that is the mystery man. It's someone else. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Kitten: **I'm sorry I wasn't able to do a very good cliffy this chapter but I needed the tension to cool down a bit. It was getting to hot to handle for me. I hope you still continue reading though. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**NoirDragon: **Such a compliment. Thank you very much. Thanks a lot. I hope my story is a little different from everyone else's. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Arien's Shadow: **Well I did get 81 reviews. Sorry for the late update though. I have tests coming up so it's kind of hard. But I managed. Thanks for reviewing I hope you liked the chapter.

**RAQUEL: **thanks for the love. I was able to get more than 81 reviews. Thanks for reviewing, you contributed to it. Hope you liked the chapter. What do you think of the relationship building now?

**Troubledgrl101:** thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: I'm sorry, I'm afraid you can't review more than once anyway. But thanks for the support; I did manage to get more than 81 reviews. I wonder who will win too. Guess you'll have to continue reading to find out. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon. 

**Tears of Blood: **sorry, the man behind door number one is not Kaiba, but it's someone else. I did update soon. I hope everything runs smoothly now. Well thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**John: **I won't stop if you wont' stop reviewing!

**Ww: **ya, I need Peter as a good guy in order for this story to get juicy and in order to make Kaiba have some competition. I feel that all the other stories give it away when there is no competition between lovers. Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystalblue:** thanks. Hope you liked this chapter too. I kind of figured you would be tired of giving summaries. I'm afraid the chapters are too long to give a good summary. It'll be easier on yourself too. Thanks for reviewing.

**RogueGoddess007:** No, Peter is genuinely good hearted. Sorry, it wasn't Kaiba, but it was a good and logical guess. You'll find out who it was next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**AkaiKurai: **A duet. Lets see for Akai: are you sure that Téa and Kaiba are developing a crush anymore after this chapter? I wonder…hmmm…Yes, isn't it awesome to see Kaiba so confused…he must look so cute when he is confused winks . Don't worry, I updated. I want you to keep her plushie safe. Now for Kurai: I hope your plushie is ok! Don't worry, there is eventually going to be a lemon. Just have to wait patiently. To both of you: thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

**May: **thanks. I'm glad you like my story. I like it too. I don't know when I will finish. I'm getting a lot of ideas now. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Stoopidphuk: **thanks. Now you know why I love my cliffies. Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter.

**Kenzie14:** ya thanks. I know exactly how you feel. Your friends make you feel so smart and intelligent. I know exactly how you feel. Well thanks for reviewing, but I think you reviewed for the wrong chapter. Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Encounters

WOW! I GOT 117 REVIEWS. AM I HAPPY OR WHAT. WELL. THANKS FOR REVIEWNG AND HERE IS THAT CHAPTER I PROMISED…

* * *

**Previously…**

Téa made her way to where Peter lay across the sofa. Lifting up the blanket, she squirmed her way towards Peter. After setting the alarm for 7 in the morning, Téa snuggled close to Peter.

That night Peter and Téa slept soundly in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Encounters**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,…..

The beeping would have continued longer, but a brunette thankfully woke up and switched the alarm off. She laid down in her previous position and snuggled up closely to her rather large teddy bear.

Téa didn't want to go to school. She didn't want the warmth to be gone. Téa woke that morning in Peter's arms. They encircled her waist in a protective manner and both of them were facing towards each other, just inches apart.

Téa's eyes opened wide when she realized that she had school today. Not only that, but today was the day they were supposed to turn in their reports and start their presentations. Kaiba and her hadn't done anything about their presentation. She was worried and praying that they wouldn't have to go today.

Soon after the alarm was turned off, his eyes fluttered open and met azure blue ones. _I could get used to this. Waking up every morning to Téa's beautiful eyes and face. It just made my day_ Peter thought.

Last night truly was heaven for him. Not only did he get to sleep with a girl (a.n. not that nasty way people), but he got to lay with the one he loved.

He remembered that he never got to tell Téa how he feels about her. Not after what happened last night.

"Good morning Peter," Téa said.

"Good morning Téa. How did you sleep?"

"Extremely well thanks. I was in the arms of someone special. And yourself?"

Peter blushed," Same as you. Very well. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Ya, maybe a glass of milk. I have to go take a shower and get out of here fast otherwise Kaiba is going to kill me."

"Oh ya," Peter said," what do you think is going to happen today?"

"Beats me," Téa sighed.

When Téa was done speaking she gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek to say thanks for everything he has done. When she got up to leave Peter continued blushing and touched the spot at which he was kissed. She was magnificent.

Téa made her way towards the bathroom after gathering her necessities. Mainly her clothing, toothbrush, and make-up.

Peter heard the shower turn on as soon as he started warming the milk and preparing the breakfast Téa wanted. He was going to make toast and scrambled eggs for her. Nothing special, but something sweet.

Peter marveled at what happened last night. Was it Destiny that brought them together? What would have happened if he hadn't have turned around and returned towards Téa's house? Where would she be? What would he have done? What would have happened to her?

Meanwhile Téa continued to shower. It had to be quick considering she only had 40 minutes to eat breakfast and get ready. While taking her shower, memories of what had happened last night had flooded her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Téa tried frantically to get loose from this man's grip. It was as if the man heard her thoughts because he let go of her mouth hoping she wouldn't shout or scream. _

"_Who are you and what do you want from me?" Téa gasped. _

"_All I want is you Téa," the man replied huskily into her ear. _

_Téa quivered from the unwanted moisture and warmth being sent into her ear. The man simply started nibbling on her neck as if it was some chew toy. No, Téa would not have this. Once again she tried slapping him, but once again, she failed miserably. _

_Téa tried desperately to get this male off of her. She even tried kicking him where it really hurts but that didn't work. He simply sidestepped it. _

_He threw Téa on top of her bed and attempted to undress her. He managed to unbutton her blouse but didn't get any farther than that. She needed the lights on. More importantly, she needed this guy off of her._

"_OMG! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"_

"_And loose something so precious," the man said," I don't think so darling."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

It made her wince just to think about it. One thing was for sure though, that man, it seemed like he knew her so well. He knew her weak points, he knew her house, and the voice sounded so familiar.

But who could it be?

Now that she remembered, when she began working for the club she brought Jazz, the manager, home for dinner. It was a family tradition to invite the boss for dinner and get to know them before her parents let Téa go for the job.

But no, it couldn't be Jazz, could it?

_OMG! _Téa thought_ it was Jazz. That would explain everything. He knew my house so well because I gave him a tour of the house one time. My parents also told him, after accepting the job, that there was a spare key underneath the welcome mat in front of the house if Téa ever needed to get home, but wasn't able to. _

_How could Jazz do this to me? I trusted him. I thought we were great friends? How could he?_

This made her think. Were there messages that Jazz sent to her? Messages that she should have paid attention to? OMG there were! How could she be so blind?

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Jazz!" Téa yelled while hopping over the bar to give him a hug._

"_Téa! So good to see you again. Where have you been?" Jazz replied ecstatic to see her._

"_I've been coming here every now and then. Not as much as I used to though. High school has been getting harder you know," she replied._

"_Ya…I know what it means. So any luck in the guy department yet?"_

"_Almost…. I'm here with someone…but he tried to rape me again earlier so I just left him outside earlier. But then again…we love to fool around with each other so I really don't care."_

"_Ohhhh…the flirty one now huh. I was wondering how long it would take you to finally get a guy. But shit, it had to be someone else. I was waiting for the right moment you know," Jazz mentioned looking a little disappointed._

"_Oh sorry sweetie, you should have asked me when I worked here."_

"_I know…it was my fault. Anyway, no more dilly dallying, what did you want to see me for?"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Does that mean that he really liked her? Was she that dumb that she didn't realize it when she worked here.

True, they flirted around a lot when they worked with each other.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Hey Téa!"_

"_Hey Jazz!"_

_They both approached each other and embraced each other in a hug. Instead of Jazz's hands going to her shoulders, they went to her lower waist. He literally crushed himself against her that night. _

_Jazz let go soon after so not to arise suspicion. _

_When Téa got back to work he would constantly come up behind her and place small kisses against her neck. Not only that, but he would love to hug her. _

_Téa always thought that was out of friendship, never love or lust. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

OMG! It was Jazz. How could he do this to her? She thought that she could trust him. Why didn't she notice the signs when they were all up in her face? It was trust. The trust that had developed between those two made it seem like it could never be Jazz.

"Let's see who has the last laugh when I have a talk with you tonight Jazz," Téa said.

She would go there tonight and give him a piece of her mind, but just in case she would bring Peter along too.

After shampooing, rinsing, and drying herself off Téa continued to get ready by putting on her school uniform and a little make-up. She let her hair dangle from her head, lazy not to put it up in a ponytail.

Peter continued to make the breakfast, and by the time Téa came out dressed and ready to go, breakfast was on the table.

"Téa," Peter said," start without me ok. I'm going to go get ready too. Then we can head to school together."

Téa replied," But what are you going to eat?"

"Don't worry about that. I had a plate of scrambled eggs while I was making yours. Just dig in and take you time. I'll be out shortly."

Téa sat down on the table and started eating the food.

MMM…this is delicious. Not only is Peter a sweet guy, but he can cook and keep the house clean. Not to mention he cares about personal hygiene.

After finishing her plate and milk, she picked up her dishes and went to the sink. She was about to place her things in it when she realized that he didn't do the dishes yet.

I might as well considering he already has done so much for me.

With that, Téa washed the remaining dishes and dried them as well. However, she had a hard time trying to find where he kept all of his dishes and silver wear. In the end, she opened a cupboard and placed everything inside.

By the time Téa was done cleaning the kitchen, Peter came out of the bedroom dressed in his uniform. His hair was still wet giving him a sexy at the beach look. It almost made Téa drool. She never noticed his beauty before.

He was drop dead gorgeous. But not like a certain blue eyed, chestnut haired, CEO. No one could compare to his beauty.

"Ready to go Téa?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my stuff."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We can come by after school and pick it all up?"

"Are you sure Peter?"

"Ya. It's cool."

"Thanks."

After gathering all of their school supplies and Téa's health report, they went downstairs to the garage to get a ride to school.

The drive to school was great. Peter and Téa talked and got to know each other so much more than last night. But, it was mostly school related things. Then Peter asked an unexpected question…

"So Téa, what are you going to do about Kaiba today?"

"Oh wow. I didn't think of anything to say. What do I say Peter? Do I tell him how I feel or do I just ignore him the whole day?"

"I don't think you can do the latter considering you two share two classes together (Math and Health). I go for telling him how you feel. If I ever did something like that to a girl, which means I never will, I would want her to come up to me and express herself."

"If you say so. But it isn't easy talking about this to Kaiba. He is extremely stubborn you know. And how much do you want to bet that he'll blame it on me saying I lost control first and that I was being too seductive. For goodness sake, I was unconscious for ten minutes. You can't blame me for being a little woozy can you?"

"Calm down Téa, calm down. Just approach him and tell him you want a few words with him, then take the plunge."

"You make it sound so easy Peter."

"It can be if you don't let it take over your life."

"You know what. You give really good advice, thanks."

Just as Téa thanked Peter, he had parked the car in the school's parking lot. They walked together to their lockers because she found out that they were in the same locker bay.

When passing by Téa's friends, she introduced Peter to them. All of her friends fell in love with him and his wonderful company. He was without doubt the sweetest person they had ever met, not including Téa of course.

After meeting their friends they walked towards their locker bay, arms linked with one another. Everyone passing by gave Peter winks. One of the guys even whistled after passing them. Both of them blushed.

When reaching their locker bay, Peter helped Téa hold her books while she opened the locker and gathered her necessary materials. The same went for Téa helping Peter.

While Peter was walking Téa to her first period class, a girl with hair made of fire ran to Téa. They began talking about starting a dance club at school and Téa was instantly interested. The girl, Samantha, let Téa sign the petition and then started walking away.

Before she was completely gone Peter walked up to Téa. Samantha turned around and told them they made a cute couple.

At the same time they both said," WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

They blushed at each other's words.

Nearby, a certain CEO listened to the whole conversation. It was disgusting how Téa could make friends so easily. It was equally disgusting how Peter was drooling all over Téa.

_Whatever_ Kaiba thought _it's her choice in boyfriends. Personally, I think she can do better. _

**_Like you? _**His conscience reminded him.

For once you're right.

_**Hey! Not nice. **_

When Peter and Téa reached her health class, she noticed that no one had arrived yet. Peter noticed her hands slightly shaking indicating she was nervous to be around Kaiba.

"Do you want me to stay with you till class starts?" Peter asked while taking her hands in his to stop the shaking.

Téa immediately felt at ease," No, I don't want you to be late for class. That's ok. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now."

Peter felt relaxed when he knew that Téa was going to be ok.

Unsure about what to do next, they both gave each other a hug. Then Peter took the plunge. He reached down and put his hand around Téa's head. He closed the distance between them with a kiss on the lips.

It was blissful, not deeply passionate, but blissful nonetheless. Téa's blood was rising. She had never felt this way before. Hold on. Yes she had. When she kissed Kaiba.

When the kiss had finished, Peter walked away with his head high in the air; happy that Téa had returned the kiss he gave her.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba had followed Téa to class. He didn't consider it following though, because technically, he had the same class as her as well. They were both in Health. Then he was reminded of the project they had to submit.

When he saw Téa walk into the classroom, he took this opportunity to his advantage. He walked in right after her knowing that no one would be this early to class.

Téa's head turned when she heard footsteps walk into the classroom. Her eyes opened wide. Well, this was it, she had to talk to Kaiba now, and this was the only chance she had to do it.

Kaiba stood right in front of her desk, hovering over her like prey over fresh meat. He thought he was intimidating. Téa, on the other hand, thought he looked stupid.

She got up from her seat to be almost face to face with him. Her head reached his shoulders, which was still pretty tall for a woman like her.

"Do you have the report," Kaiba said rudely.

Téa didn't say anything. Instead she picked the report off of her desk and slammed it into Kaiba's chest.

She remembered how hard his abs were, and how much he was in shape. Memories of her hands running over the muscular ridges made her face turn red.

"Great. I hope it is at least half as good as mine, otherwise we're going to fail."

"Jeez Kaiba. Whatever. Listen about last night…,"

"We both lost control and I'm sorry."

Téa's eyes continued to get wider," WHAT! THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER YOU ALMOST HAD SEX WITH ME!"

The students were beginning to spill into the classroom. The bell was about to ring. When they heard what Téa said, all eyes and heads turned their way.

"LISTEN GARDNER. I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS. ESPECIALLY WITH THIS CERTAIN TOPIC!"

Kaiba forcefully grabbed Téa's wrist and dragged her outside into the farthest locker bay, before their interactions together were made even more pubic. Hopefully the students who had heard thought it was a joke or would remain silent. Everyone at school knew that anyone who messes with Kaiba makes himself prey for the inevitable.

Kaiba continued to tighten his grip on Téa's wrist until she screamed out in pain. He turned his head towards her and realized that he had cut off her circulation. They soon arrived at the farthest locker bay in the most secluded area of school.

"You fucking dumb ass! What was that for?"

"Sorry."

"I don't know why you think sorry is good enough for every problem. I can't believe you said _sorry_ for almost having sex with me. Personally I prefer a better apology from the biggest CEO in all the land," Téa remarked sarcastically.

"It's about time you think so. Anyway, what am I supposed to say to you Téa? That I wish it didn't happen?"

"Ya."

"Well, to be totally honest with you, I was completely enjoying myself last night. And when the knock was heard on the door, I cringed knowing that I couldn't finish that business."

He received a slap across the cheek turning is face entirely red.

"How dare you Seto Kaiba. How dare you want to have sex with me at such a young age? I would never, never, let you get away with this," Téa said while tears started forming in her eyes. "It's enough that I have to deal with you right now, but you don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I left crying, Peter was nice enough to drop me home. I didn't know whom to trust anymore. It seemed as though everyone was betraying me. He dropped me off and I went inside my house."

"So what's so messed up about that?" Seto asked.

"JUST LET ME FINISH KAIBA. I went into the kitchen and some guy slapped his hand over my face. He led me up to my room and almost did it to me."

"What?"

"HE ALMOST RAPED ME KAIBA. HE WAS ALMOST SUCCESSFUL IN TAKING AWAY MY VIRGINITY. HE ALMOST HAD SEX WITH ME!"

Her tears had escaped their barrier. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed onto the floor. In the distance the bell signaling first period had begun rang.

Kaiba stared at Téa who had fell on the ground and was now holding her head in her hands and rocking herself back and forth.

He had never seen her like this. Actually, yes he had. When he almost raped her for the good of their project. Kaiba was beginning to feel sorry for this girl.

"AND ON TOP OF THAT," she cried," IT WAS MY BOSS, JAZZ WHO DID IT!"

"Jazz. The guy that owns the club DV8 bar?"

"Yes…why me! Why is it always me?"

Kaiba kneeled down next to her. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and comfort her.

"Why doesn't anyone care? I want someone to care!"

Hearing her words made him cringe. Didn't she have friends who cared? Yes, but they would never know how to treat someone in a situation like this. Kaiba did though. His father had beaten him so much that he knew what pain she was feeling.

"Téa," her face lifted up from the sound of her name," if it's any consolation, I….I…I…"

* * *

I missed my cliffy too much. I needed another one. So what's Kaiba going to say? And what about the mystery dude. Surprised and shocked at who it was? Well, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had SAT's and STAR testing this entire week so I have been busy. But I finally had time to update so don't worry. I am really loving the reviews I am getting. I guess putting demands on my readers is a good thing. I'll try it again.

* * *

THE ONLY WAY I WILL REVIEW THIS TIME IS IF I GET 140 REVIEWS. BUT IF IT DOESN'T GET TO THAT, THEN AT LEAST 135 REVIEWS!

**Reviews: **

**Shin: **Thanks. Ya, I think Peter is going to be in this fic for a while. He is also a main character in this story, even though he was added late. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Nightfall2525: **No. It was Jazz, the manager, and a trusted friend of Téa. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**DragonaVII: **thanks to Peter it did settle down a bit. But thanks to Kaiba, it got heated again. Great huh. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Gemini Gurl: **Ya. It will be seto/Téa. Don't worry about that. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Ww: **I updated. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Niki: **I hope you have comments for this chapter. But yes, in the end it will be Seto/Téa. That's why I made this fic. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Mariks1andonly: **thanks. And thanks for reviewing.

**AkaiKurai: **ya it was Jazz. Surprising? Well thanks for reviewing. And Kurai…keep your plushie safe!

**Andi: **I Love You Too! Thanks for the love. I won't get hurt will I? Well thanks for reviewing.

**RogueGoddess007:** I'm glad that Peter is a gentleman too. Otherwise that would be sat and wrong. It was Jazz. Thanks for reviewing.

**Fearthefluff: **it was Jazz…thanks for reviewing.

**Troubledgrl101:** I wonder, did Kaiba express a little more about himself? Well thanks for reviewing.

**NightShade Blue: **thanks! It's because of ppl like you that I enjoy writing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kitten: **thanks for the inspiration. Hope you liked the chapter.

**RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: **don't worry. This story is not centered around Téa and Peter.

It's centered around Seto and Téa. Thanks for reviewing.

**Raquel: **thanks for reviewing. hope you got all of your answers.

**KatrinaKaiba: **don't worry about my feeling. Expect that if I am hurt, I will stop writing this story. jk . Thanks for reviewing.

**Black Dragon of the Bayou: **it's ok. Good luck with your job too. I ate all of my veges! Aren't you happy. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Stoopidphuk: **thanks. You make me feel special. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Ashley: **I updated. Now it's your turn to review.

**Crystalblue: **thanks. The mystery man was Jazz. I got over 109 reviews. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Hewwonachochesseppl: **really, you think he's a perv. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**Varongirl: **technically, Peter and Téa are not "together" so Seto can't do anything. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.

**May: **thanks. I won't be done for a while. I love this story too much to do that. But alas, all good stories have to end somewhere. Thanks for reviewing.

**DigiFox86: **Kaiba's getting there. Just give him some time. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mena Madvin: **it is intense. And thanks for the compliment. Thanks for reviewing. hope you liked the chapter.


	13. Speaking Minds

Wow. Another chapter completed. Thank you to all the reviewers for making it possible. I might have to resort to not being able to reply reviews through this story. so if possible, could you leave your email address if you aren't a member, because I will start to mail reviews now. Thanks. And here's the chapter.

* * *

**Speaking Minds**

"Yes Kaiba. You what?" Téa asked with blood red, tear filled eyes.

"If it's any consolation Téa, I do care."

Téa eyes widened in shock. What did he just say?

"What did you say?" Téa asked.

"Did you not hear me Gardner. I said I care! God dammit. I care ok. I care about your welfare; I care about your health. I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

It seemed as though that that exertion of speech took a lot out of Kaiba. He began breathing deeply sorting out thoughts of why he just said that out loud. Téa on the other hand, was having a hard time believing this man. He couldn't have said what he just said.

_I bet he's trying to mess with me again. He always does this. He told me earlier he wanted to have sex with me. I bet he's doing this so I will snuggle up to him and he can take me for granted again. But then again, he sounded so sincere, besides the God Dammit part. He sounded like he cared. _Téa thought.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes Téa. I do. I care about you so much. I know exactly how you feel. My father put me through the same things. But it seems as though you have been put through 3 times as much punishment for me. I just got whippings. You were continually getting raped."

Tears began to well up in her eyes from flashing moments in her past. Kaiba at home, Kaiba at the bar, and Jazz at her house. And only this time was she letting all of it out. Through all of this torture, she held her composure. She was tough. Even Kaiba had to admit it. She was.

"Thank you Kaiba. Thank you so much."

"For what?" he was startled. No one ever said thank you to him. Well, after accepting business deals, but that was rare. This thank you sounded so different. Like from someone who cares for him. Someone who…_don't even go there. No one can ever love me. _

"I think that is a little obvious. Thank you for showing that you care."

With that said, Téa leaned over to where Kaiba was sprawled out across the locker floor. She tightly gripped his waist and hugged him. Hugged him extremely hard. So hard it began to hurt.

Unfortunately, Kaiba did not want to ruin the moment, so instead of shoving her off, he simply placed his finger under her chin and brought her face to face with him.

They both looked into each other's deep blue eyes, and for the first time in forever, she saw that they were real. Not that he had fake eyes installed into his sockets, but that they held real human passion. The feelings that one is born with: love, lust, happiness, sorrow, hate, etc.

By this time, Téa's grip on Kaiba's waist loosened and he was able to breath again. Not only that but the tears in Téa's eyes slowed down to one trickle. A trickle that rolled down the side of Téa's face.

Kaiba was in pain. Even though she had stopped crying, he had witnessed the collapse of another tear. Téa was about to wipe it off her face but a hand stopped her to it. Kaiba's hand took a hold of Téa's wrist.

"Let me do it," Kaiba said.

With that, he leaned over Téa and licked the tear away. The saltiness made Kaiba cringe, but only for a moment. This was the real Téa. The one who acted like she wasn't afraid of anything was long gone.

Now that Kaiba thought of it, both of them were very similar. Each got what they wanted, and each showed that they had no fears. When did this happen?

The velvety softness of Kaiba's tongue made Téa shiver. A smirk emerged from Kaiba's lips as he realized this. He was beginning to have an effect over this young lady. Wanting to see what more can happen, he placed light kisses all over Téa's face, purposely avoiding her lips.

Lips that were covered in lip gloss and looked so luscious at the moment. She began to moan. And when Kaiba kissed her neck, she gasped. He had found her weak spot. Just in case he needed that in the future, he stored that spot in the back of his mind.

His head moved farther back and he looked at Téa who was gasping for breath.

"What was that for," Téa asked while regaining her heart rate.

"Just to see what would happen. That's all."

"Very funny Kaiba. I'm in my time of need, crying on your shoulder, and all you can think about is **hmmm. I wonder how Gardner would react if I kissed her this way? **I knew it was too good to be true. You don't care for me. It was all another ploy to get me to sleep with you wasn't it. And I can't believe I almost fell in love with you."

She gasped. She couldn't believe she said that out loud.

TEA'S POV

_Did that seriously just come out of my mouth?_

**_Duh sweetie. I think it did. I mean…if the device attached to your face that is also connected to your vocal chords moved and sound came out of it…then yes, I do think that was you. _**

_Not helping! AAAA! I just revealed my deepest darkest secret to no other than the biggest egotistical jerk in the entire world. I gotta go before he laughs himself hysterical._

**_Fine, but look at his expression deary. I don't think he minded it one bit._**

_What! How could you say that! This is THE SETO KAIBA we're talking about here. He never shows emotion._

**_Oh really. Weren't you just thinking that his eyes were human? And that they held a lot of emotion. Emphasis on the word EMOTION. _**

_Just be quiet. Either way, Kaiba would never love me back. I'm just going to get up and walk away before my big mouth spits out more of my personal feelings. _

KAIBA'S POV

_No WAY. NO FUCKING WAY! TEA DID NOT JUST SAY SHE WAS BEGINNING TO LOVE ME. NO WAY!_

**_You need to calm down Seto. I think we both heard her correctly. She did say she almost fell in love with you. Mental slap ._**

_Hey. What was that for?_

**_For blowing it you idiot! You could have actually had a chance with a woman this time._**

_Believe me, there are plenty more bimbos out there who look twice as good as her and would die for me._

**_If there are, then why don't you go for them? Seto, you're already a senior in high school. You need someone to love. If the chance is given to you, you should take it. _**

_Who's going to love me like that? No one. I am a cold-hearted person conscience. No one can love me that way._

**_Téa can. _**

_But…._

NORMAL POV

Téa dusted her hands off on her pants and stood up to leave.

"It was…um…pleasant talking with you Kaiba. But I believe that we are both missing our class."

"And leave me for that other man?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Excuse me," Téa sputtered," I have to go."

But before she could fully escape Kaiba he grabbed both of her wrists and spun her to face him. She would not escape this time. He wanted answers. And whenever he wanted something, he always managed to get them.

"Not this time Téa. You're not leaving me again."

He called me Téa. Not Gardner. " What are you saying Kaiba?"

"Every time I want answers and we get so close to each other like this you always manage to slip by me. Not this time. I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Did you actually mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"That you were beginning to fall in love with me…."

Téa's breath hitched. She knew it was coming. She knew it. Well then, why was it such a shock to her? If she knew it was coming, why did it sound so, so, appalling.

She knew why. She just didn't want to admit it herself.

Téa knew it was impossible to fall in love with Seto Kaiba. Everyone at high school knew it wasn't possible. But, here she was, doing the impossible.

It was like proving the Newton's laws were false. It just doesn't happen. Falling in love with Seto Kaiba does not happen. Sure, people fall in love with his looks, but not him. Téa on the other hand, fell in love with who he was. It was a deliberate attempt at suicide.

"Kaiba," Téa replied after catching her breath. The caresses of Kaiba's hands on her thighs were making her legs weak. " I'm sorry I lead you in the wrong direction. It was not my place to say I was falling in love with you. Even though….I….I…was."

This time it was Kaiba's turn to loose his breath. It was true. She was falling in love with him.

"But why Téa? Why me?"

"You expect me to pour out my emotions to you when all you do is say you're sorry? Ya right. I think I've learned a little more than that from hanging around you."

"Fine. I'll just find out a different way."

**Floating, Falling,**

**Sweet intoxication!**

**Touch me, Trust me,**

**Savor each sensation!**

Kaiba turned Téa around so that her backside was pushed against his chest. He took her hands in his and led them across her breasts. She gasped.

**Nighttime sharpens…**

**Heightens each sensation.**

**Darkness stirs and**

**Wakes imagination…**

Her mind was growing numb. The world around them had vanished and they were left together. Each locker was left behind; each piece of trash was forgotten. It was only them two dancing around in their world of music.

**Silently the senses, **

**Abandon their defenses…**

**Close your eyes**

**Let your spirit**

**Start to soar!**

They were left together, Kaiba's hands grew more confident. Soon they left Téa's stomach and touched the inner portion of her thighs. Once again, Téa's breath was lost.

**And you'll live**

**As you've never **

**Lived before…**

**Softly, deftly,**

**Music shall surround you…**

**Feel it, hear it**

**Closing in around you.**

Their hands still clasped in one another's, Téa started to lead Kaiba's hands to other parts of her body. Slowly enticing her even more. Each of them were beginning to get more aroused then they wanted to.

**Open up your mind**

**Let your fantasies unwind,**

**In this darkness which,**

**You know you cannot fight-**

**The darkness of the music of the night.**

Gently, Kaiba spun Téa around to meet her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were closed shut enjoying the lingering pleasure he was offering her. Her hand still in his, he led it to softly stroke his face. The cool sensation brought his blood to a boil. Her hands were so soft, so innocent. Kaiba's eyes shut taking in the sensations that she brought.

Téa's eyes were open now, intensely gazing into his closed ones. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? She noticed that whenever things like this happened to her, her heart beat rapidly. But only when she was with Kaiba.

She took her hand off of his face. Kaiba's eyes opened with fury, wondering why she had taken away his bliss. He looked at her. There it was. The answer to his question. Téa was wondering why he was doing all of this to her.

Once again, Kaiba noticed her head retire as she looked away from him and at her shoes. His index finger found its way towards her chin. He lifted her head up as before and saw the confusion written on her face.

Slowly, slowly his head dropped a little and his finger lifted Téa's body to its toes. They met each other in a blissful kiss.

Their bodies sent a shock of electricity that surged through both of them. This kiss was the one. The one that Téa had wanted from the beginning. Every time she kissed this man, it was filled with aggression and dominance. This kiss was more like…dare she say it…love.

What started out as a simple and forgiving kiss, soon evolved into a passionate one. Kaiba probed Téa's mouth open with his tongue, an action that sent another jolt of electricity surging through their bodies.

With glee and some hesitation, she obeyed and opened for him. In no time, Kaiba had gained access to her hot mouth, quickly slipped in his tongue, and began to stroke the inside of her mouth.

A low moaning sound was emitted deep from within Téa's throat. Her hands clenching and unclenching the fabric of the coat to deepen the kiss even more. Téa felt her toes curl when she heard the moans coming from the young man.

She then pressed forward sucking his tongue into her mouth before pulling back. Kaiba was shocked at her fierceness.

The blood rushing hot through both of their veins were making them slightly dizzy. But lack of oxygen didn't even stop them. Not now. This moment was precious to both of them.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Téa's grip on Kaiba was cutting off his circulation. But he didn't care at the moment. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

Soon Kaiba's hands left Téa's face and traveled down towards her waist. He gripped it possessively and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were demanding the necessary air and both of them had to pause for a second.

As soon as their lungs were filled again they attacked each other's mouths. Kaiba still had his hands on her waist. The heated moment persuaded them that Téa needed to feel cool air on her skin. So, very cautiously, his hands traveled a little north and underneath her shirt.

His hands began to stroke her bare back, which made Téa's skin tremble under his touch. His lips formed a smirk underneath the roughhousing of their mouths. Kaiba's hands, becoming a little more daring, decided to travel even farther. Before he knew it, Téa's shirt had risen up to where her bra was.

At this moment, Kaiba's fingers began fiddling with the bra clasp. They were having a hard time. This scene brought back memories. Memories of a certain VIP room in a certain bar.

He remembered what happened last time he went this far. Would it be appropriate to do it again? Especially at school? Not the best place and time. But who cares. They still had 30 minutes before class ended. And no one ever passed by this locker bay to go to the bathroom. Actually, most people didn't. That still left some of the population.

It seemed to him that Téa didn't even care or mind at that matter, which was terrific. Again, they were starting to get out of breath. They parted for air. Immediately, Kaiba plunged at Téa's neck remembering her weak spot.

He didn't go to that spot immediately though. Occasionally, he would linger by it, but never touch it completely.

Poor Téa was panting for air. The kisses took so much out of her and the constant nibbling of Kaiba's teeth on her flesh wasn't helping either.

"Kaiba…," she panted.

"What…," he panted back.

"What…is going….on?"

"I'm getting my….answer…Téa."

Then, it hit Téa. The answer to what? OMG! He just proved her wrong. Téa remembered telling Kaiba that it was a mistake that she told him that she loved him. Téa remembered that she told him it was a slip of the tongue.

His way of finding out worked. He had received his answer. Only someone in love would act the way she was acting. Someone out of lust would have already had both of them naked and having sex.

She acted like she was in love. Wanting more kisses and touches, not sex and sweat. She just proved his point: that she was in love with him.

TEA'S POV

_How could this be? I thought I had this discussion before._

**_You never had this talk before. What are you smoking?_**

_I'm inhaling Kaiba's scent. And not only that, but I proved that I do love him._

**_Of course you do sweetie. You have always loved him. _**

_I thought I really liked Peter._

**_Well…you like him too, just not as much. _**

_But Peter saved my life two times to be exact. What has Kaiba done for me?_

**_Given you what you need?_**

_Such as?_

**_Love in return. A humble hand. He may act like a jerk honey, but he really cares about you. I can see it in his eyes. _**

_How can we not see the same thing? We have the same eyes!_

**_We interpret things differently. I see things with an open mind. You see them stereotypically. _**

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**_Well, you live by the rules around you. You say Kaiba is a jerk, will always be a jerk, and will always stay a jerk._**

_It's true._

**_Maybe for you. But I say that he is a man. A cute one nonetheless, who might just have feelings for you. _**

_And when did you first notice this amazing discovery?_

**_The first time you had some alone time with him. The time you had detention together. Remember?_**

_Like it was yesterday._

**_Well, you saw an idiot who was driven by lust. Truth is that when I saw you undoing his shirt, I saw the lust and longing in his eyes. That was my first clue. _**

_Go on._

**_It was from then on that I noticed little smirks when you argued with him and smiles even whenever you laughed. It was all to perfect. _**

_But…_

NORMAL POV

But before Téa could finish her thoughts, a voice interrupted their scenery.

"Téa…is that you?"

Both teens were short of breath.

* * *

And there ends another chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the late delay too. I was having a hard time trying to tie all of my thoughts together and making the chapter my usual length. It's really hard keeping your chapters at 9 pages long.

by the way...the song was from Phantom of the Opera. it's called Music of the Night. i don't own that either.

Whew…my reviews…I love it. Absolutely, positively, adoringly, loving it! I love you all. Actually, I only love the ones that review. Also, I was waiting and hoping for 140 reviews. And I finally got them! I'm so happy. Well, here is my demand this time.

THE ONLY WAY I WILL REVIEW IS IF I RECEIVE 170 REVIEWS. IT'S A STRETCH, BUT A STRETCH WORTH TAKING!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kira-924: **thank you, thank you, thank you! Did you enjoy what Kaiba said? Was it a shock or not? I don't know how long this fic is going to be. How bout until I run out of ideas. Does that sound good?

**AkaiKurai: **I always love hearing your reviews. They are so fun. So thanks for reviewing. it was strange that Téa, being such a smart girl, didn't see those signs. I'm sorry that I haven't added more fluff, but I'm new at this and I want it to be the big KABAM if you know what I mean. No doubts, you will read a fluff by the end of this story. and I can't change my cliffies. They're the only things that make ppl want to read my story.

**Ww: **no, it was really Jazz. Téa wasn't guessing. Next chapter, check out how the meeting with Jazz goes.

**Andi: **I don't know. How could Jazz? Find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the conversation. All the conversations were written on your behalf claps . Hope you enjoyed them. I hope you still love me.

**Nikoleta: **I'm glad you have comments. And the more comments the better for the story. thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Bekka-San: **Seriously. I was shocked when I choose him to be the person who raped Téa. But, it was the least expected person right? Hope you liked this chapter.

**KatrinaKaiba: **told you. Peter is a nice guy. He helped Téa the most. But I bet this was your favorite chapter. Lots of Téa and Kaiba action.

**Stoopidphuk: **that's my job. Ending at exciting parts. Kaiba may have to result in harming Peter. Who knows? Thanks for reviewing.

**Kitten: **I'm sorry, but it's written in my job description pulls out file that I must write cliffies. I hope you loved this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Crystalblue: **it was a very surprising character that I choose. Ya…a lot of OOC by Kaiba in that chapter too. And a little in this chapter as well. Hope you liked it.

**HellFreezer: **thanks. I choose the name from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Have you seen that show? Hope you liked the chapter.

**Troubledgrl101:** kaiba's emotions are really expressed in this chapter. Hope you liked it.

**Mariks1andonly: **thanks. Hope you liked it!

**Black Dragon of the Bayou: **wow! Do you really have to take all those tests? I can't imagine that when I'm in college. Wow, must be time consuming for you huh? I ate my veggies again! claps

**Kieyu: **thanks. And a new reader. Hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing.

**RuySenshi-DragonHawk- **I hope you have medical insurance. This chapter must have really gotten to you! Whew wipes off sweat from forehead . It was intense writing it too!

**BusterBlade: **thanks.

**BlackJackal: **thanks. Wow. My story is around the school now! jumps up and down . That's great. I'm glad you like it. Tell your friend not to waste that much computer paper though. Use the front and back. Who's your friend?

**General Shinzo: **thank you for your email as well. I really appreciated it. Ya. I love this story so much I love to update. Except for this chapter. Took me a while to tie things together, but I finally got it. Ok…I'll work on the rape thing a little more. Maybe tone it down. But I think that that is going to be all for poor Téa. She's going through so much already.

**June: **hey the month of my birthday! Thanks. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Anonymous: **thanks!

**DragonaVII: **thanks. Ya…it is a roller coaster. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Foresight: **thanks. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Gerrardsgirl: **thanks. Yes this story will finish with Téa and Kaiba. I agree. Those two make a really cute couple.


	14. Truths Revealed

Sorry about the late update. Here is the long awaited chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers too! Love ya! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously…**

NORMAL POV

But before Téa could finish her thoughts, a voice interrupted their scenery.

"Téa…is that you?"

Both teens were short of breath.

* * *

**Truths Revealed**

Téa and Kaiba immediately let go of each other. Unfortunately, that would not help them at all. They still looked like a mess. Their clothes disorganized, their hair in disarray, letting go of each other made it seem more obvious what they were doing.

"Téa, wat ya doin with moneybags," Joey shouted while approaching Kaiba," Yous need to take yous fuckin hands off of Téa, befores I do something you'll regret moneybags."

"Sounds like an empty threat to me mutt."

"Why I otta,"

"Joey!" Téa restrained him," What are you doing here?"

"I came here to use the batroom Téa. I always use dis one. Its closer to my class," Joey replied while approaching Kaiba," But, when I saw moneybags with his arms all around a woman, I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it!"

"Why don't you go back to your kennel mutt and let me take care of my own business," Kaiba replied.

"Your dis close moneybags, dis close before I let lose."

"And what are you going to do to me, MUTT."

"Dats it."

"Joey, Kaiba, stop it. Don't you even dare touch one another. Joey," Téa said while facing Joey," I think it will be best if you go on your way and go to the bathroom. I think Kaiba and I need to talk alone."

"But why Téa?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let him touch you like dat? Weren't yous scared of what he was going to do to yous? Is this some cheap ploy to get a girl in bed Kaiba."

SLAP! Joey touched the cheek that was beginning to fade into a bright red color. He looked over towards the source.

"Téa, what was that for?"

"You know well what that was for Joey. How dare you? How dare you speak of Seto that way!"

_Did she just call me Seto? _Kaiba thought.

_Did Téa just call Kaiba, Seto?_ Joey thought.

"I was saying the truth Téa. That's all he wants in life. Haven't you ever wondered what goes on in Kaiba's life? How can he continue living the way he does, without any pleasure?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN JOEY? ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT KAIBA LAYS A DIFFERENT GIRL EVERY NIGHT!"

"Téa," Kaiba said," Let me handle this."

"About time the man took care of his own business," Joey implied.

"Dearest Mutt, will you ever learn? I think the reason you are bagging on my case is because you're jealous that I have the most beautiful girl in school with me."

_Did he just call me beautiful?_ Téa thought.

"And to answer your previous question, I live my life with pleasure." All eyes were focused on him," It's just that I live it with Téa in my life. Not some regular ass bimbo from the streets."

Just to make his point even stronger, Kaiba stepped closer to Téa and firmly grasped her hand in his. Joey's eyes widened in shock.

"When were you going to tell all of us this Téa? Or were you planning on keeping it secret."

"That Joseph Wheeler is none of your business," Téa replied. _Then again, it's a question that I don't know the answer to either. _

With that, both of them left Joey inside the locker bay, while they walked on towards class. Joey, who was left dumbfounded, continued his adventure to the bathroom, even though the pressure that was once there was gone.

JOEY'S POV

_How could Téa do such a thing?_

**_You saw how she held onto Kaiba like that. Maybe she really does like him. _**

_HELLO! This is moneybags we're talking about here. The egotistical, maniacal, and fucking dumb jerk ass that everyone in our group hates._

**_YA, I know that. But, Téa on the other hand is a sweetheart. One, that if not so bold to say, you liked a couple of weeks back. And if I am not mistaken, you still do. _**

_That doesn't have to do with anything. It's just that, I don't want Téa to get hurt in whatever relationship they're in. I trust Téa, but I don't trust Kaiba._

**_Well then, I think it's time that you start trusting them. Téa is a mature young lady who can make the right decisions. _**

_I guess, but what do I tell the group?_

**_That is something you need to do on your own._**

_HEY!_

NORMAL POV

"The nerve of him. To barge in the middle of our personal business and go on ranting on why we shouldn't be together," Téa remarked.

Kaiba, who was still holding her hand, continued to peek glances at her beautiful face. How she stood up to Joey back there was inspiring. She let him have a piece of her mind without any trouble.

"Yes, and I thank you for that Téa. But you bring up an important point," Téa glanced up at him," we weren't able to finish our personal business."

Both of them smirked fully knowing where this was going.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you've become a little devil, then yes, I do think I think what you're thinking."

"But where? I mean, class is almost over. OMG! CLASS IS ALMOST OVER! KAIBA WE'VE COMPLETELY MISSED OUR HEALTH PROJECT! WHAT DO WE DO! THIS IS GOING ON MY PERMANENT RECORD AND THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO GRADUATE, AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO REPEAT THIS CLASS FOR ONE MORE SEMESTER AND THEN I'LL BECOME THE WORLD'S MOST DUMBEST PERSON AND THEN!"

Thankfully, Téa's ranting stopped as lips were pressed firmly against hers. She stopped immediately and deepened the kiss in the middle of the hallway. A moan escaped her lips as Kaiba's tongue darted in and out of her mouth, teasing her.

In the distance, the ten-minute bell rang and both teenagers jumped. Their eyes wandered towards each other, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess in front of their teacher.

"Seto, what are we going to do?"

"Um…let me think. Let's just start getting to class before we lose even more time. The last thing I want is another detention with you."

"Excuse me. Do you remember that this whole thing started with detention?"

"Yes, I remember well. That just may be the reason that I don't want to be any more late to class."

Téa gave Kaiba a little slap on the arm. It wasn't a hard one, but one that showed she took that comment seriously.

Kaiba and Téa strolled quickly and yet gracefully to class, hoping they won't run into any other unexpected guests along the way.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was having a hard time trying to come up with an excuse.

KAIBA'S POV

_The last thing I need right now is another detention during the last four days of school. I already have enough stress with finals, but let's add this deep shit._

**_Calm down will ya buddy boy. This is the perfect chance to show Téa how much you care. _**

_And how do you expect me to do that?_

**_Think about it. You are The Seto Kaiba. CEO of the largest gaming company in the entire world. _**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

**_Jeez, I should be the one getting all the credit for your success. I'm saying idiot, to use your company as an advantage. _**

_Oh, I see. Tell the health teacher that I was busy taking care of important business. But how does that protect Téa?_

**_Um, tell the teacher she was helping you or something. It was part of the health project presentations and you wanted to interview people off of the streets to broaden the aspect of your data. _**

_Thank you. I don't know how I would go about without you._

**_You couldn't._**

_You should have stopped there._

**_Whatever. _**

NORMAL POV

Téa and Kaiba both approached the door to the health room. It was closed, which really sucked considering it would draw more attention to them than they wanted.

Slowly, Téa let go of Kaiba's hand and reached for the handle. Their adrenaline pumped and each of them was expecting to be showered with questions as to why they were gone together for so long.

The door creaked and Kaiba pushed it open. As they walked inside, all eyes were turned towards them. Téa looked up hoping to see that it was all just a dream and that she wasn't getting embarrassed in front of every student in the class.

Surprisingly, as soon as they entered the class, all eyes diverted back to their partners.

TEA'S POV

_This is strange. All the desks are arranged in pairs, and the class is definitely louder than usual. Thank goodness that nothing important happened._

**_Ya, but forget all of that now, how was the KISS!_**

_What are you saying?_

**_The kiss sweetie, the one in the locker bay. I am really beginning to think that you and Kaiba would make a very cute couple._**

_I agree. I like him and all, but I really like Peter too. What do I do?_

**_Well, I don't know._**

_Aren't you supposed to guide me in making these decisions? _

**_Well, in this circumstance, I can't help you sweetie. This is a problem that deals with your heart. _**

NORMAL POV

Téa and Kaiba walked over towards the teacher's desk and stood there silently as the teacher looked at them suspiciously.

"Well Kaiba, what has brought you in at this hour, along with Miss Gardner?"

"If you want to know, she and I were doing important research on our health topic for our presentation."

"Oh, and what might that important research be?"

"Well, we went out onto the streets before office began and interviewed people about sex related issues, that is if they were open enough with us."

"But I received no information of this," the teacher asked.

"I specifically told my secretary at the office to phone the office and let her know that Miss Gardner and I wouldn't be attending first period today. She shall be punished severely for her mistake. Apologies Mrs. Smith," Kaiba answered sincerely.

"Just make sure she makes the call next time. Otherwise, I'll be recording this as an illegal absence."

"Thanks Mrs. Smith," Téa blurted.

"No problem Téa."

"What are we doing right now anyways?" Téa inquired.

"Oh, excuse me. I gave the entire class another weekend to get their projects together because almost all of them didn't have enough time to. So, just grab a seat and start working with each other the last 6 minutes of class."

"Thanks," both youths said simultaneously.

Each of them grabbed a seat next to each other as Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity glared flaming stones at them. (AN: sorry but the flaming stones thing is an inside joke).

_I guess Joey told everyone when he got back._ Téa thought.

Meanwhile, Kaiba led Téa to two empty seats in the back of the classroom. He offered her a seat first then sat down himself.

"Thanks Kaiba," Téa said.

"Hm…"

_I guess he's back to his old self again._ Téa thought.

With the last six minutes of class, Kaiba and Téa had figured out board design, and the information that would be posted on the board. Each of them decided to come up with index cards for their own part of the presentation.

They also decided that Kaiba would work on a PowerPoint presentation that displayed facts and percentages of unplanned pregnancies, and abortions…etc. Kaiba had decided that Téa, being more creative, would design the boards and come up with the creative aspect of their presentation.

After the bell rang, both of them gathered their materials and cleaned up the mess they made. Not long after, Kaiba spoke to Téa.

"Why don't we meet back at my place on Sunday and patch everything together. We'll time the presentation and work out any kinks we have."

Téa sighed," Last time I came over to your house, I didn't have a very good time. And the host acted like a total fuckhole. How in the seven seas are you going to convince me to come over again?"

"Well….," Kaiba reached over towards her fragile body, pulling her closer to him, knocking all the supplies to the floor," I think you know very well how I can convince you."

With that, Kaiba leaned over towards Téa's neck and flicked his tongue out to taste her luscious skin. She moaned in response, and clutched onto his shirt, asking for more.

"Seto," Téa moaned.

Hearing his name roll off her tongue that sensuously made him want to devour her completely at the spot.

"Let's just say," Kaiba responded pulling away," that's what you should look forward to Téa. But not just that, more, much more…"

With his last remark said, he gathered whatever he could find and walked out of the door, not before bumping into someone on the way out first.

"Sorry Kaiba," a familiar voice said a little shaky.

"Watch it next time," Kaiba scolded.

"Whatever."

Téa's face blushed a deep crimson as she turned around to pick up all of her belongings. As soon as all of her items were placed on the desk she noticed Kaiba say something on his way out.

She looked in that direction hoping he was saying "I love you" or something. But she knew that was a fantasy in itself.

Instead, her heart stopped as she looked at the body outside of the door. Tears streaming down his soft and pale cheeks.

Violet eyes glistened with moisture as his chest heaved up and down. His hand reached up to wipe away the tears before anyone could see.

Her breathing went ragged. Her hands became sweaty. How could she does this to him?

_Anyone but him!_ Téa thought.

"Téa? Was that you and Kaiba," the poor young man couldn't even finish his sentence. His words were muffled through tears.

"Yugi…I'm….I," Téa stuttered.

* * *

Another chapter completed. I am so sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter up sooner. I thought I had so many ideas, but I guess I didn't. I guess you could say I had a really bad case of writer's block. So to all my faithful readers out there, I am extremely sorry for this, what I think, pathetic chapter. 

Please accept my apology. Now once again, I promise you, I have finished the next chapter because I was overflowing with ideas for that one. **THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ENJOY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IF I GET 190 REVIEWS!**

Also, I won't be able to respond to my reviewers again. It takes up too much time and space, so I will be emailing from now on. If you are not a member of fanfiction, feel free to leave your email address. Otherwise, check your emails!

THANKS! LOVE YA ALL!


	15. Truths Revealed Part 2

To all my readers, here is the awaited chapter. Sorry about being late …you'll find out at the end why…here it is.

* * *

**Previously…**

Her breathing went ragged. Her hands became sweaty. How could she does this to him?

_Anyone but him!_ Téa thought.

"Téa? Was that you and Kaiba," the poor young man couldn't even finish his sentence. His words were muffled through tears.

"Yugi…I'm….I," Téa stuttered.

* * *

**Truths Revealed Part 2**

Téa saw the hurt in Yugi's eyes. They were welling up with tears of disappointment and of sorrow. It was too much for poor Téa to see.

"Yugi, I can explain," Téa pleaded.

"That's ok Téa," he sobbed," you two do make a cute couple."

Yugi turned around to leave. This scene was too much for him to handle. The supplies that he left at his desk were forgotten.

"YUGI…DON'T… I CAN EXPLAIN!"

But it was too late. Yugi had already escaped the classroom and dashed down the hallways. Téa's heart was broken in two. How could she do this to him? They were best friends since childhood. They knew each other in and out.

And now, Yugi witnessed his best friend making out with his worst enemy. Can time heal that pain?

_What about an apology?_ She thought.

Instead of dwelling over the thought of seeing him anytime soon, because she knew that wasn't going to happen, Téa decided that during snack, she would give Joey and Tristan Yugi's supplies to give back to him.

_That's a good idea. That way I can think of what to say to Yugi. _

The next two hours were painstakingly miserable. All of her teachers constantly ranted about useless matters such as what to expect for the finals and what to look forward to in college.

In one class, her technology class, the teacher even handed out booklets on some of the different colleges there were, but mainly those were for the people that wanted to go to tec schools. Her goal was set somewhere else.

Julliard. The most prestigious dancing and fine arts school in America. She wanted to go there so bad and start a life on her own. Starting from scratch wouldn't be a bad thing from how things were going right now.

Her fourth period class was getting ready to leave for lunch. All supplies were put away and all materials were packed. She decided to wait by the door so she can catch Tristan and Joey before they went and pigged out in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, she was constantly thinking about Peter and Jazz tonight. Tonight, at around 8, Peter and her would drive down to the club to give him a piece of her mind. Just thinking about Jazz now made Téa's skin crawl. The slimy bastard was not worth any of this, but no one would bring down her pride and dignity.

She was hurt that night, and all she wanted to do was punch him where the sun doesn't shine. However, she knew that violence was not the way to solve things between them. Téa would simply talk to him and tell him how she felt about what he did. Surely that would knock some sense into him. Hopefully.

Just as her thoughts ended the lunch bell rang. Yugi's supplies were held firmly in her arms as she ran down the hall to where Joey's class was.

Then she remembered _OMG! Yugi's in that class as well. I hope I don't run into him. That would totally be the last thing I need right now. _

She managed to escape the lunch crowd just in time as she sprinted down the hallways. _Where's the big tree? That's where they normally are before they go to the cafeteria…_

While running down the last corridor she bumped into an unexpected guest.

"UMPH"

All of Téa's belongings flew out of her hands. Her skirt flew up and gave the guest that bumped into her a terrific surprise.

"Téa?"

Upon hearing her name called, she looked up to apologize for running into him/her. As she looked up she was glad she ran into him instead of someone else. That would've have been worse.

"Peter! OMG. I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…"

Two fingers held her lips shut.

"It's ok Téa. Accidents happen."

"Thanks Peter. I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet a friend."

"Alright, what time do you want me to pick you up to meet Jazz?"

"Yeah. The meeting thing. Um…how about 7? Is that ok with you?"

"Ya. I'll see you then. Later!"

"Bye!"

Peter helped her gather the rest of her supplies and both of them hugged and said goodbye. Meanwhile, Téa was hoping that Joey and Tristan were still at the tree. If she missed them, she would murder herself. She did not want to be reminded of Yugi for the rest of the day.

_Where are they? They should have been here by now. Unless I missed them. _

She arrived at the tree. Unfortunately, there was no one there. But a couple of backpacks were placed against the wood signaling that this spot was taken. Téa immediately recognized the two backpacks as Joey's and Tristan's.

Being the smart girl she was, Téa knew that they would come back in search of their belongings. So, for the next 10 minutes, she spent her time creating the board plans for their presentation on Monday.

All of her ideas were put onto paper and yet, they boys hadn't arrived. _Did they forget that their stuff is lying out in the open?_ Téa thought. _Highly doubt it but they are forgetful at times. _

Just as she was about to pack up and leave, she heard the constant ranting of Joey complaining how he was still hungry, and Joey was telling, more like screaming, to him that he had more than his share of the lunch they bought together.

She laughed internally, missing their rantings and stupid fights. It seemed so long ago that she hadn't heard them, when it was only a couple of days ago she was sitting here with them, and Yugi.

Surprisingly, when she lifted her gaze to say hi to both of them, she noticed that Yugi wasn't with them. Thank goodness. To her dismay, Joey and Tristan also realized that Téa was sitting with their stuff. So, instead of sitting down and relaxing like they normally would, they simply lifted their light backpacks off of the ground and walked away.

Téa was shocked! They just completely ignored her. Like she didn't exist anymore. She could understand that Joey would be mad at her because of the way she treated him but she taught him a lesson.

But Tristan! That was a shock to her. Tristan was a sweet and forgiving guy. There was no way he was mad at her too.

As the two boys were walking away, Téa quickly stuffed her supplies into her pack and ran after them.

"JOEY, TRISTAN WAIT UP. I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!"

But they kept on walking.

"JOEY! TRISTAN. HOLD ON. IT'S ABOUT YUGI!"

She knew that would make them stop. Joey and Tristan cared about Yugi a lot and they would do anything for the little man. Thank goodness she was right. Both teenagers stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a gasping Téa running towards them.

"Didn't you guys hear me?"

"Nope," Tristan replied.

"Yeah, I was calling you before, guess I wasn't loud enough," Téa spoke oblivious to the fact they she was being ignored.

"What did you want to talk bout Téa? Bout Yugi?" Joey asked impatiently.

Téa saw the glimmer of anger and frustration in his eyes.

"What's wrong Joey? All I wanted to do was give back the stuff Yugi forgot in the classroom. You look like you want to strangle me!"

"MAYBE I DO TEA! MAYBE I DO WANT TO STRANGLE YOU!" Joey yelled out in madness.

"WHAT! JOEY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I'm shocked Téa, really I am. After all the years of knowing Yugi I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Tristan butted in.

"Noticed what? Clearly there is something going on that I don't know about."

After Joey cooled himself down he replied," That's a shame Téa cause we know everything. You know, Yugi came back to class with tears in his eyes. A sight I never though I would ever see again since Duelist Kingdom when his spirit overpowered him in that duel with Kaiba."

"Joey, I don't understand."

"Let me finish Téa," he snapped," From the past 4 years of knowing him I've come to realize something. Haven't you noticed every time you hug him, he blushes? And every time you call his name, he smiles widely."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Téa, being the smart ass girl you are, we figured you knew."

"Know what Tristan?"

"THAT YUGI HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU TEA. HE TOLD ME HE'S FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU. AND YOU, YOU GO ON KISSING HIS WORST ENEMY! HOW COULD YOU TEA? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIS TRUST LIKE THAT?" Joey shouted.

"JOEY I DIDN'T KNOW?"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THIS NOW…FOR HURTING YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU A BITCH!" Joey yelled.

He turned along with Tristan and left, leaving Téa to fall down on her knees. This couldn't be happening. Her best friend had fallen in love with her. When did this happen? And why didn't he tell her?

TEAS POV

_OMG! What am I going to do? I can't talk to Yugi now? And how would I have known that Yugi love me? No one ever told me before! So it isn't my fault._

**_Sweetie, you're right. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know and those two geeks shouldn't have said that to you. I think you got more than what you deserved._**

_But you're saying I deserved something?_

**_Yes. You did go after your friend's worst enemy didn't you?_**

_But you fucking encouraged me to! And you're my conscience. I'm supposed to listen to you! Don't go blaming this on me._

**_Sweetie, I do blame you. I did tell you to go for him, but you already knew the consequences of falling in love with your best friends enemy. You didn't need me to tell you that. _**

_Yes I did! Now, I lost all of my closest friends. What am I supposed to do now? I can't go and face Yugi. I'll loose it even more than I am now._

**_But you do need to go and talk with him. Tell him you didn't know and now there is nothing you can do. You have fallen in love with Seto Kaiba. Even though you don't want to admit it, you have. _**

_I know I'm in love with him. I don't you telling me that. At least I can trust my heart._

**_And that should be all the reason you need to go and tell Yugi the truth. Listen to your heart and do the right thing. I know you can, and I know you will. _**

_I'm scared._

**_I know you are. But since when does Téa Gardner show that she's weak. _**

_Ever sinceI lost the people that would make her strong._

I shut my conscience off after that talk. She was right though. I did need to talk to Yugi. Even though my heart didn't want to see his broken face again, I knew, in my mind, that I had to set things straight.

It was a depressing sight. Seeing me in the middle of the grass on my knees and balling my eyes out. A pathetic sight that I thought would never happen to me.

Boy was I wrong. How was I supposed to know that a stupid fight that leads to detention was going to cause me to loose all of the people I loved? My heart was breaking. Slowly and slowly it was being broken into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Personally, I didn't know if my heart was ever going to mend again.

After regenerating a little energy, I decided to use whatever time I had left to get myself cleaned up again. There was no way I was going back to class looking like this.

Thankfully, I didn't have any more classes with Yugi. If I saw him again, let's not even go there. I am not ready to see him again.

NORMAL POV

25 minutes had passed since the beginning of their 50-minute lunch period. 25 more minutes to go. What was she going to do with her spare time? Normally she would be goofing off with all of her friends, making fun of the way Seto Kaiba acts or the way teachers were in class.

That joy was diminished now. She didn't have that pleasure in her life. Not only that, but her life story just added a new twisted chapter. A lot of questions were popping up in her head. Questions that she wanted answered so badly. Mostly questions about Yugi.

Had he shown her signs? When had this happened? Why didn't Yugi tell her? How did Yugi feel seeing her kissing Kaiba? Would it be possible to get into a relationship with him? How will he trust her anymore? Can this whole kiss thing and crush be overlooked as if nothing happened? Is it possible to go back in time and completely tell the author of this story to fix her problems?

He knew the answer to the last question was no, but it bothered her that she didn't even have enough courage to talk to Yugi. But her conscience told her that she had been through enough today. Hopefully she could take it all in tomorrow.

Would that make her a coward though? Not facing problems when they're given to you face first?

_AAAAA! I need to stop this! The more questions I ask myself, the more confused I'm going to get. I need help. I need time. I need comfort._

She progressed through the never-ending hallways trying to find a bathroom to fix herself in. Téa did find one, and thankfully, it was the most secluded one too. She needed to cry. Her trembling hands found the handle to the bathroom. Slowly she opened the door and checked to see if there were any noises or anyone else inside of the bathroom.

After checking under every stall she went back to the door and locked it. She made sure the lock was firm. Anyone would have laughed their bellies hard if they saw her crying. It would be good blackmail for anyone to use.

Inside, she took out her make-up bag, and yes she did wear make-up. Nothing like the girls in school these days wear, but things such as foundation and lip gloss, maybe a little bit of eyeliner and special occasions.

Steadily, she put her make-up on, and when she finished, she looked like she had never been crying. Her feet carried her to the closest wall and her back rubbed against it. In the little corner where she sank to her feet, she took out a little piece of paper and started making a checklist of all the things she needed to figure out before the school was over.

1)Talk to Jazz and set him straight.

2)Talk to Yugi and let him know that she didn't know anything. At that same time she hoped to get all her friends back too.

3)Talk with Peter. Let him know that they were just really close friends with benefits, and that whatever happened between them was just friendly fun.

4)Buy the most gorgeous prom dress in the world because she did deserve to be recognized at this school dance.

5)Call parents for money for the dress, and beg them that she deserved it after all the shit she has been through.

6)Finish the health presentation and get an A+ on it. _I definitely deserve an A on that one. This is what caused the whole mess. _

7)Ask Kaiba to Prom or get him to ask her.

8)Let Kaiba know how much he means to her by proving her love to him that night, and finally being able to say, " I love you" to him.

That was a pretty long checklist, but in no particular order. She had this weekend and four days of next week to fix everything. Téa knew she was taking care of Jazz tonight. Maybe on Saturday she would finish her health project and find the prom dress of her dreams, and if she did she would ask her parents to wire the money from where they were to her bank account. That would take care of four things in two days. Not bad.

The rest, she told herself, she would figure out later. Right now, she was starving and wanted food badly. Rummaging through her backpack she found what she was looking for. This morning, while Peter was in the shower back at his place, she snuck some fruits into her backpack. Hopefully he wouldn't mind being an apple and a few strawberries short.

This "luscious" lunch was enough to keep her belly satisfied before the end of school, which was only two more hours thank goodness. Her mind was rushing with too many ideas of how to do what that she was about to explode.

When she was about to leave she decided to use the bathroom, considering this was the place to do so. After finishing her business and washing her hands, she placed all of her materials back into her backpack and purse and unlocked the bathroom.

It must have seen suspicious to people that saw her go in that she cam out 20 minutes later. That must have been some long shit! Oh well, she just carried on her normal business.

5 minutes was just the amount of time she needed to go to her locker and put her unnecessary books away, and gather the new ones she needed. As she gathered her materials, she noticed the picture of all of her friends in her locker.

The picture was taken on her 18th birthday, around a month ago. All of her friends had surprised her that day with a trip to the movie theatre and the keys to a brand new Audi convertible. She couldn't believe it. All of her friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Rebecca had saved up for a year to buy her that car.

It touched her heart knowing that all of them cared about her to do that. She was touched that day, and could barely stop crying either. Then she realized that if she ever wanted those times back, she needed to get everything straight, and she knew exactly how to do it.

The lunch bell rang in the distance, and soon the empty corridors were swarming with students. Small students, tall students, big students, skinny students, smart students, popular students, and of course her. She managed to pass through the crowd and stay clear of the herd.

Her next class was history. No matter how much her mother and father told her that she will love history, she never did. Let's see. _It was in 4th grade that they taught history for the first time. Only liked it that year thought. Then from 5th to 12th grade I have hated it. Will my parents ever learn?_

Thank goodness, though, that after this class there would be only one more day of all of her classes. Monday would be the last education day because of finals. Then Tuesday through Thursday, all the seniors would be practicing their graduation walk. And then Thursday would be their last day. Then that night would be prom. Those were happy thoughts.

If I just keep thinking that, maybe the classes and the day will go by faster.

And Téa was right; the rest of the day went by a lot faster. All the teachers just told their students what to study for the finals and enjoy their weekend. Whatever time they had left, was free time. During that free time, Téa perfected her board plans and made a list of the necessary materials she needed to buy.

Dance was her last class, her P.E. class. The only class she enjoyed coming to was this one. Also, this would be the only class she would ever miss. It was the same schedule for this class. Show the routine for the final and then free time to do whatever you wanted.

In the vastness of the school, a ringing was heard signaling students to get the hell out of school and back home. The weekend was here. About time.

This week has been so tough on me I think I deserve the weekend. But now, I can't wait for tonight. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it. Téa thought.

The walk to her locker was a pleasant one, and all she did was say hi to the people she knew in the hallways. Every student in school had to clean out their lockers by Tuesday so she took out whatever she could carry in her backpack without overstuffing it.

Outside she decided to walk home instead of talking to Yugi. It was a good choice too because outside of school, she saw Joey and Tristan hand back Yugi's supplies. She also noticed the tears that were in his eyes. Then she heard a honk. She thought it wasn't for her, but when she looked up she saw Peter waving at her.

"Do you want a ride Téa?"

"Sure Peter thanks."

She approached the car and got into the passengers side.

"You still have your stuff at my place, do you wannna go get it now, or after the club thing?"

"How about later, because I need to go home and get ready for the club. A girl needs to look good when she's about to piss her ex-boss out of the roof, Téa replied.

"True, very true."

**After the car drive and at Téa's house**

TEA'S POV

_What am I going to wear tonight?_

**_Having gone through all the shit you have, I think you should wear something sexy. _**

_Excuse me?_

**_You know, something that would make all the guys want you. Something that says," I'm available, but in your dreams" kinda thing. _**

_Do I even have anything that says that?_

**_Yes you do. _**

_Seems like you have a better knowledge of my wardrobe than me. And I'm the one that gets dressed every morning!_

NORMAL POV

After rummaging through her closet she finally found the outfit that her conscience was telling her about.

It was sexy, low cut, punkish and a deep red tube top. It was extremely tight, which proved to bring out her form perfectly. It showed her cleavage and a lot of skin. The sides of the shirt were cut with holes that showed skin there. Even though she found the perfect top, Téa was having a hard time searching for the right bottoms.

Eventually, her conscience mentioned one that she thought would look perfect, and it did. It was a skirt that went about mid thigh and had a vintage look to it. It showed off her legs aplenty and would make any guy drool. It was perfect.

The only thing she hoped for was not to get picked up by any guys there. But the outfit she was wearing would totally crush that chance. Besides, she would be with Peter all night. He would keep her safe. Hopefully.

It took her 3 hours to get ready. 3 hours! That was a lot of time for Téa. Considering the circumstances though, she could care less. She was going to enjoy herself tonight, thoroughly. It was 6 right now and Peter would be here in 1 hour.

All Téa could think about was food. Instead of sitting around doing nothing, she went to the kitchen to find something to nibble on while Peter arrived. She found a couple of cookies in the fridge and warmed them up a little so they were soft again.

Just as she was about to turn on the TV, the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch.

It's only 6:03. Who could that be?

She approached the door and opened the handle. The cookie fell from her hands and shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Seto…what are you doing here?"

All Téa noticed were Kaiba's hungry eyes dancing all over her body.

* * *

Do you know what any 16 year old teenager hates to do? I know, going on family vacations. The family, my parents, decided to take a little road trip on Thursday when I got out of school. We went to Napa Valley. An 8 hour drive! I was going to go insane in the car! And I couldn't post this chapter when I had promised. I am extremely sorry to all of you! Please forgive me. 

This long chapter hopefully makes up for the one page short one that I published last time. Hope you all enjoyed it. B.T.W. for some readers…OOC means out of character and angst is basically when your heart starts to pump harder and the tension between two or more people starts to build up. That is what OOC is and angst.

And poor Yugi, yes I know. The end of the last chapter might have been a little confusing, sorry, but you found out this chapter why Yugi was so sad. Thanks for all my dedicated readers. Love ya!

I WILL ONLY SUMBIT THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 214 REVIEWS…MUHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, and thanks!


	16. Control Yourself

Hola everyone! I'm back from birthday celebrations! Hope you all like this chapter! Have fun reading!

* * *

**Previously…**

Just as she was about to turn on the TV, the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch.

It's only 6:03. Who could that be?

She approached the door and opened the handle. The cookie fell from her hands and shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Seto…what are you doing here?"

All Téa noticed were Kaiba's hungry eyes dancing all over her body.

* * *

**Control Yourself**

Knowing that Kaiba knew all the emotional stress she has been through this past week, she sort of felt like she could trust him. In an unusual, psychic sort of way, it all made sense.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was having a very difficult time trying to control his groin area. He realized that if it kept throbbing the way it was, Téa would get the message and shut him out of her life again. That was one thing Kaiba was not ready for again.

"Where are you going in that outfit Gardner? A strip club? Cause I wouldn't mind joining you," Kaiba inquired.

"Thank you for your concerns daddy, but I'm not going anywhere like that unsupervised. And I think that we've settled that we are not old enough to do that kind of stuff yet. Then again, we don't have to go to a fancy place to see me strip for you," Téa answered as she keenly hooked her finger around Kaiba's ice blue tie.

"I see that our eagerness to see each other naked is still lingering around this place. Wouldn't you say Gardner?"

"Is the formality still here as well? I thought we were going on a first name basis now, Seto," Téa replied huskily.

"When you put it that way, then I guess we could put something together. Anyways, where are you going anyway, cause I know for a fact that you wouldn't wear those clothes around the house."

"Excuse me daddy, I know you need to know where I'm going. If you would like to know, Peter is taking me to go see Jazz about the whole rape thing, and of course, I can't go to a club and not dance. I'm sure you know that by now," Téa gave a wink.

Surprisingly, Kaiba blushed. It was the first time he had ever blushed in public or in front of someone like this before. What was this woman doing to him?

"Do you want to come in Seto? I can whip something up really quick to eat and then we can just talk or do whatever it is you came here to do."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," Kaiba replied being reminded of what he came to do here," when I left the classroom, I guess I took your folder along with mine. I was wondering why there was a pink journal stashed within my belongings so I figured it was yours, considering you are the only female I have contact with at school. That and I read the first page, it had your name on it too."

"Thanks Kaiba. Come in. It's kind of chili and I don't want either of us catching a cold. That's the last thing we want huh."

"Ya. It is with our presentation due on Monday," Kaiba stuttered.

KAIBA'S POV

_I sound like a total idiot. I'm acting like a thirteen year old that's been bitten by the love bug._

**_I think it sounds adorable. _**

_I wonder, is my conscience a man or a woman, because by the sound of things, you are talking like a woman!_

**_Fine then. I think it sounds hunky. Is that better for you?_**

_That sounds even worse. Anyways…whatever…I can never have a decent conversation with you can I?_

**_You can, you just don't want to. Unfortunately, I have raised a stubborn bastard._**

_Oh. I see, so now you're calling me a bastard._

**_Well, you said you wanted my honest opinion._**

_When did I say that?_

**_You were thinking it. Weren't you?_**

_I despise you._

**_No you don't, because if you did, you wouldn't be who you are today. _**

_Whatever. Just let me be please._

**_Fine. Have it your way. You always do._**

NORMAL POV

Téa noticed the disturbed looking features on Kaiba's face. It seemed as though he was having a hard time controlling his thoughts. OMG! He looked like she did when she bickers with her conscience!

_So the big CEO does have a conscience to guide him then huh? _Téa thought as she sneered.

Kaiba snapped out of his little trance and observed as Téa smirked while posing.

_God she looks sexy with that smirk. I wonder whom she learned that from? _Kaiba perceived.

After a long moment of silence, Téa took a deep breath, and Seto heard the catch in it.

"Thank you Kaiba," Téa replied as she took the journal from his hands and set it on the table beside her.

"No problem."

Another moment of silence overtook them. In the vastness of Téa's living room, the sound of a few beeps were heard.

"Oh, that's my snack. Feel free to have a seat. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine."

"Ok. Just hold on."

Téa walked on towards the kitchen, meanwhile shaking her hips seductively to get the Seto Kaiba a little aroused, and it was successful.

Téa came back a little later carrying her little plate of apple cinnamon pie (yummy).

"You warmed your pie? Who warms their pie?"

"For your information, I do. It was too frozen to eat it right out of the freezer, so I needed to warm it up a little. Is that ok pie police officer?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Once again, silence washed over the two teenagers as they sat opposite each other on the two couches.

"Is there anything else you came here for?" Téa inquired.

"Not really," Seto answered," because I gave back your journal."

"Right."

As they chattered, Téa noticed Kaiba's gaze shift towards her piece of pie quite frequently. He looked like a little child who was too shy to ask his mom for money to buy candy from a candy shop. In other words, he looked extremely adorable.

"Would you like a piece?"

"What makes you think that I do," he spat back like a child arguing with his brother to get his fair share of the candy from the candy store.

"Well, you keep on looking at it, so I figured you wanted some. Anyways, this is the last bite, and I don't have anymore so I am offering you some out of politeness as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can figure out when I'm hungry and when I'm not."

"Suit yourself."

In the meantime, Téa scarped the fork clean of its contents, just as Kaiba feared. In order to obtain what he wanted, cautiously, he slid next to Téa on the love seat couch and spoke to her.

"Téa, can I have some pie please."

Téa just looked at him stupefied. The piece of pie was still in her mouth, and she was too busy thinking of what she could offer him instead of the pie, that she didn't see Kaiba's stare looking at her mouth intently.

"And Téa," Kaiba solicited," I know just how to get some."

Kaiba captured Téa's gaze and immediately began his work. He tilted her chin up with a finger and both met with a kiss.

Her lips were soft and giving under his, and yet eager enough to take his breath away and perhaps just a little desperate, not for the touch itself but for the reassurance that touch brings. Not to mention, Kaiba was extremely close to acquiring his bite of pie.

This kiss silenced both of them as they experimented with corners of each other's mouths as the kiss deepened. Téa's mouth was ripe and sweet, and his hands were tangled somewhere in the mess of brunette locks that was Téa's hair. One lock of hair caught in Kaiba's mouth, and he laughed and pushed it aside and kissed her again.

The white heat (not being racist, it's just an expression) was beginning to overtake Kaiba as the kiss continued to deepen in their current position. Kaiba managed to snake his arm across and around the plate and pillows and seized her other hand, stilling the fork at the end of its swing.

Téa's hand felt cold in his, small and frail. He could crush it with a single squeeze. He could feel the stress and boldness of her bones, and when she looked up to meet his eyes as the kiss ended, he could read in her expression that she felt it too.

Unfortunately, there was no fear in those blue eyes, no shrinking away from his strength, his control. Instead, they were lit with contempt, and a sneer curled her lip when she spoke.

"Seto let go. You're hurting me now."

Immediately he let go as if her skin was aflame and on fire. A flash of humor passed across Téa's face, and a rag of surprised laughter was torn from her. A sound that thrilled up his spine and left him hungry for more. The expression, however, was gone in an instant, but when it disappeared, it took with it the hint of malice that had tightened her eyes, and made her face seem older, darker.

"Why the sudden laughter?" Kaiba queried.

Téa tipped her head to the side, examining him, and Kaiba found himself uncomfortable under her gaze. It wasn't that she seemed to see beneath his clothes, but she seemed to look through his skin, through his soul. It frightened him that someone was capable of such power, and such intensity. No one was ever capable of seeing him the way she was.

"Why Kaiba, you surprise me in many ways."

"Is that so Téa? How may I ask am I so surprising?"

"The first time I ever met you, my first impression was made e.g. a selfish bastard that only cares about himself."

"That is what most people perceive of me. How is this opinion altered now?"

"Well, it's not altered, there's just more qualities added. I still believe you are a selfish bastard now, but I also think of you as a person with a heart now as well. All you have to do is show it a bit more. I think I've been able to unveil the darkness a bit, but it's up to you to let me unveil the rest," Téa replied.

"Is that so, am I showing more emotion towards you? Am I starting to become that sensitive man that everyone imagines I can't be?" Kaiba said crisply.

Téa noticed the crispness in his voice and retorted, "Yes, slowly you are. Even though the hints are very subtle, gradually, they are showing."

"Well then. If that's so then I shall be leaving. Goodbye Téa and I'll see you on Monday when we present."

"Kaiba? Why the sudden change of heart? A moment ago…"

"Téa, a moment ago I didn't know the truth. Now please excuse me, I have to get going."

Téa's brows scrunched in bewilderment. _What happened here? _She thought. _I would have thought that Kaiba was enjoying himself._

As Kaiba got up from the seat, Téa's pink folder fell from his lap. He picked it up with a shaky hand and immediately replaced it into Téa's lap. Téa, on the other hand, detected his shaky hand.

"Was it something I said Kaiba," Téa asked getting up and catching up with Kaiba who was already under the doorframe.

"It was," Kaiba answered and left the premises.

"What did I say?" Téa asked in a whisper.

Before Téa could run after him and ask him what it was she said, he was already speeding down the street in his blue Jaguar. Boy was she perplexed. It all happened so fast that she didn't know she was holding her breath until she took a breath in.

As the Jaguar turned the last corner from her vision, Téa stepped back into the house and looked at the clock underneath the TV. It read 6:50.

Great now I have only 10 minutes to fix my hair and put on my make-up again. Then I need to find my shoes…GREAT! Can this night get any worse or any weirder?

Surprisingly, it only took 6 minutes for Téa to freshen up and look like she did before Kaiba came to her house. _That was a very interesting conversation. I wonder what I said that made him run off like that? This is exactly why I hate my short-term memory. _

Running downstairs, she went into her shoe closet and searched for the right slippers, shoes, or heels that would go perfectly with her outfit. While searching, she ran into the hooker boots that she used one Halloween. They were about 4 inches high and had straps that wound around her legs and made her look like a stripper.

Then she reconsidered. _I should wear something a bit more comfortable since I'm going to be dancing. I don't want any of my ankles broken because I wanted to look good. _

As she continued searching, her eyes settled on the perfect pair of shoes. They were open-toed heels and very sensible to dance with. Her fingers continued to work on the shoes as soon as she heard a car pull up in her driveway.

PETER'S POV

_I hope the flowers aren't too much. _

**_Are you going on a date?_**

_I don't know. All I know is that I'm taking her to Club DV8 so she can kick her boss's ass for attempting to rape her._

**_But did she say it was a date?_**

_Um…no._

**_Then I do think that the flowers are too much. But I think it's a very sweet gesture, so take them anyway. Téa might like them. _**

_That's what I was hoping for._

_**Go get her tiger. Grrrr…** _

_Shut up already. I'm going._

NORMAL POV

When Téa finished tying her heels she walked over to the couch and found the plate with the pie crumbs still sitting there. Instead of letting ants finish the rest of it, she picked it up and walked over to the kitchen and quickly washed it. As the plate was placed in the dish rack, Téa dried her hands and picked up her purse that was lying on the marble counter.

Her head turned as she heard the doorbell was heard. Half running, half walking she made it to the door and straightened her outfit, making sure it was perfect. The door opened to a very sexy and seductive looking Peter.

Both of the teens just stood like that for a moment and gaped at what each other were wearing. (A.N. I already described Téa's outfit so I'm just going to do Peter's). Téa's eyes scanned the handsome man standing in front of her.

Peter was wearing black pants that hugged his legs perfectly. Both pockets were adorned with chains that hooked to the back pockets as well. They looked sort of "gangster." His shirt, alternatively was very tight fitting, and was also a deep red color, matching Téa's shirt. As Téa's was tight, so was his. It showed off his toned muscles perfectly, but instead of it being a tube top, it was a long sleeve shirt.

Téa even began to slightly drool, but caught herself before anything actually fell. She had never seen him like this before: so seductive and enticing, it was certainly arousing to her. All of the muscles in her body were demanding contact of any sort from him.

"Téa," Peter said snapping Téa out of her little daydream," you look fantastic! I mean really sexy."

Téa blushed," Thanks Peter. And you look alluring as well."

"Thanks Téa. Oh and these are for you," Peter replied as he handed the bouquet of roses to her.

"Oh Peter…they're beautiful, thank you," Téa answered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Let me put these in a vase and I'll meet you outside in the car."

"Great."

A few moments later, the roses were spread in a vase, and Téa was headed out with the keys to her house in the palm of her hand. Hopefully, she won't be welcoming any new visitors tonight.

Peter was waiting outside the passenger's door and politely opened it for her when she arrived. Téa thanked him and as soon as Peter strapped himself in, they sped down the roads to the Club DV8 building. The drive was silent, each contemplating the events that will unravel throughout the night. Since the silence was too intimidating, Peter decided to break it.

"So, Téa, did you figure out what you are going to say to Jazz?"

"No idea. I just hope it comes naturally you know. That tends to happen to me. When someone does harm to me or any of my friends, I tend to just let loose right then or there. But I hope I say something cause he really hurt me that night. Not just my body but my dignity and pride. You know what I mean?"

"Ya, I guess I do. Even though it's never happened to me before, but I guess I can understand what you're saying."

"Ya, just promise me that whatever happens with me and Jazz tonight, you'll save a dance for me on the dance floor alright. I know how much you love to dance, not to mention you're really good at it too. And on top of that we make an awesome couple."

"Ya, we do don't we. A lot of people stopped dancing to watch us together last time. That was a blast by the way. I never got to thank you for that dance."

"Well, you're welcome right now then. Anyways you didn't need to thank me. You saved me from Jazz so that kinda made up for it ok sweetie! No one ever needs to owe me anything."

"Thanks for letting me know…but I still feel like I owe you something," Peter spoke as they approached a traffic light," I just don't know what."

"I told you, you don't need to give me anything."

"Oh I remember now," Peter answered as he closed the distance between them and kissed Téa smack on the lips.

This kiss was nothing like the one Téa had with Kaiba, and now she was starting to feel like a player, but the kiss that Peter was giving her was so sweet and gentle. Definitely nothing like Kaiba's rash and desperate kisses. Téa felt that this kiss would be able to go on forever, but nonetheless, Peter pulled away slowly, hating that the light turned green and there were people behind him honking their horns.

"Now I don't feel like I owe you anything."

"But Peter, now I feel like I owe you something."

"What does that mean Téa? I just paid back my debt."

"To begin with Peter, there wasn't any debt to be paid, and second, now because of that, I'm going to rock your night!"

Peter looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh, not like that Peter. I'm not that much of a hooker. Am I?"

"NO NO NO NO! OF COUSRSE NOT. IT JUST SOUNDED WEIRD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH LIKE THAT."

"Ok. Good. Here we are."

Both of them pulled up into the Club DV8 dancing bar. Peter got out from his side of the car and immediately opened Téa's door for her. She felt like royalty every time she was around him. This was one thing she could get used to.

"You don't need to do that Peter. I can open the door myself."

"Don't worry Téa. I do it out of sincerity, not pity."

They linked arms together and Peter left his keys with the valet (A.N. I don't know if they have valet there, just making it up). Surprisingly, there was not a very big line. After waiting in the line for a maximum 10 minutes, and showing their IDs, both of them walked into the bar.

Téa's heart was racing exceedingly fast, and it was not good for her blood pressure.

"You ready to go Téa? Finish all the work first, and then we can have fun. Do you want me to go with you in case?"

"No Peter. I think I should do this on my own. Besides, I don't think he'll be messing with me anymore anyways."

As they broke away from each other, Peter gave Téa a soft smile and reassured her that nothing would go wrong. That everything would be fine, and that he would be waiting just outside the manager's door so that if he heard something, he would be able to save her.

"Peter," Téa said as Peter turned around," before I go in, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me tonight. I don't' know of anyone else who would have been as kind and supportive of this and of me than you. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. I just wish you the best of luck in there ok. And remember, I'm going to be right outside the door, so if he pulls anything funny, scream and I'll come running in to your rescue. Ok?"

"Ok. I think I can do this now."

"Great, then go get um tiger."

"Thanks."

Peter and Téa gave one final hug and she finally went towards the door, followed closely by Peter. She knocked politely first, so not to intrude on anything "personal" going on in there. She knew the type of player that Jazz was.

Téa heard a slight 'come in' from the opposite side of the door. Her hand tugged on the doorknob and she went inside.

"Jazz, we need to talk," Téa bawled.

"Téa, is that you?"

Another figure emerged from the darkened corners of his office. Téa realized that Jazz wasn't wearing his shirt and that in his hand; he was carrying a bottle of fine red wine.

"Yes, it's me."

"Ah…figured you would come by sooner or later. I knew you would come back for more," Jazz replied slowly closing in on his prey.

"Jazz please, I came here to talk sensibly," Téa stammered.

"In those clothes sweetie, you look more magically delicious than a sensible talker. Do you want me to help you change into something else though, because I damn would mind at all," Jazz replied while leisurely sneaking a vile hand around her waist and pulling her in closer to him. "You know, if you wanted more, you just could have called me. I would have been more than happy to come by your house and make myself comfortable again."

With that said, he pulled himself closer to her neck and began biting and sucking. Meanwhile, all Téa could do was whimper under his pleasurable bites. The bottle of wine was long gone by the time Jazz was all over Téa.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'M SOOOO HAPPY I'M 15 NOW! Sorry, don't mean to be so conceded, just would like to be once in a while. Doesn't everyone? 

Another chapter complete! Finally. Coming up with ideas for this one was pretty hard. But I hope I came through in the end. So please don't forget to review because you know how much I love those reviews. I'm going to be a little crazy this time and request a random number of reviews. Hopefully I get them all. I know you all can do it. Just review that's all. Nothing fancy! Thanks!

I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I RECEIVE 235 REVIEWS! MORE WOULD MEAN A BETTER CHAPTER! AND A LONGER ONE TOO!

THANKS EVERYONE!


	17. Confrontations

Hey people! Here's another chapter for you. I gave a lot of detail that was necessary that's why it took so long. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Previously…**

"In those clothes sweetie, you look more magically delicious than a sensible talker. Do you want me to help you change into something else though, because I damn would mind at all," Jazz replied while leisurely sneaking a vile hand around her waist and pulling her in closer to him. "You know, if you wanted more, you just could have called me. I would have been more than happy to come by your house and make myself comfortable again."

With that said, he pulled himself closer to her neck and began biting and sucking. Meanwhile, all Téa could do was whimper under his pleasurable bites. The bottle of wine was long gone by the time Jazz was all over Téa.

* * *

**Confrontations**

Téa knew it was unexplainably wrong to have her former boss all over her the way he was. She knew it was crazy, but for some odd reason, it felt exceptionally pleasing. As she thought of the man waiting for her outside, she tried her hardest to break away from him. The thought of doing this behind Peter's back was worse than being eaten by Jazz.

"Jazz, stop please," Téa pleaded.

"No. I thought you were enjoying this honey," Jazz replied moving down towards the ridge between her breasts.

"I was, but I came here to talk to you, not get devoured by you," Téa replied as she summoned up all her strength and pushed Jazz off.

He was shocked that she had the energy and strength to be able to push him of all people off. Not even the strongest girl he ever laid was capable of that task. He figured because he really liked Téa, so he was going easy on her. It was amusing seeing her fall before him like that though. This time, he was waiting for the second opportunity to consume her body, and her.

"Fine, you win. But don't say I didn't warn you," Jazz surrendered. "Whenever I'm a young and beautiful girl, I can't control myself."

Téa flushed a deep red color. Feeling a little intimidated due to Jazz's height and seductive advantage right now, she grasped his shoulder. Jazz felt a surge of energy caress his body from the touch.

"You know Téa," Jazz implied," if you wanted to take lead, you could have just told me."

"Shut up Jazz. I'm not as dirty minded as you, and I don't want to take lead, I'm just leading both of us to the couch to sit down and talk professionally."

"Fine. Shoot."

Both of them arrived at the couch inside Jazz's office and Téa immediately started speaking. The last thing she needed was for him to start apologizing. Téa wanted to tell Jazz things from her perspective from that night, then maybe, if she feels up to it, let him apologize. Who knows if she'll even forgive him?

"Ok Jazz. We have a lot to talk about. And I know for a fact that you know what it's about."

"It's about that night I came to your house right?"

"Right. This is a good start. Now, I came here to tell you things from my point of view. You really hurt me Jazz. You really did. I thought I could trust you. Even my parents trusted you. And you broke it a couple of nights ago. You broke that trust, that faith, and that honesty between us."

"I did all of that?" Jazz queried.

"That and much more. At one moment in my time working here I really liked you. I thought you were the most fun guy to hang around. One that I could turn to when I needed to and one that I knew I could cry with and express myself with. After that night, I don't think I can have that trust with you anymore. Personally, I never think I'll ever be able to trust you again," Téa spoke as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Téa. I know you won't believe me, but I thought that you would enjoy it," Jazz retorted. "I mean I thought that you agreed with me when we used to fool around with each other when you worked here. Guess my interpretations were wrong."

"Yes, they were sort of wrong. At times I enjoyed them because I thought that you were just fooling around. I didn't know they were out of real love or determination to have sex with me. Then I would have never cooperated with you in anything we did. You know me Jazz. That's the last thing on my mind right now."

"It did cross my mind, but I guess I read wrong. I'm sorry Téa. Please accept my deepest sympathies."

"I'm sorry Jazz. But the stunt you pulled forces my hand. Even though I want to forgive you, I can't. It doesn't seem right somehow. I'm sorry," Téa replied sensitively.

At this moment, Téa couldn't control her tears. The reminiscences were too hard for her. That night was too much for her take, and the fact that she was sitting here in the sluttiest outfit and conversing with the one that attempted to rape her was too much. Unfortunately, her memory continued to remind of her of the unfortunate night.

**Flashback**

The man continued to admire her beauty. Téa could sense eyes on her and it sent shudders down her spine. No one dared look at her like this before. All she wanted to do was slap the man.

She stepped closer and raised her hand, but before she could slap him he grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so her back was crushed against the man's front side.

"All I want is you Téa," the man replied huskily into her ear.

Téa quivered from the unwanted moisture and warmth being sent into her ear. The man simply started nibbling on her neck as if it was some chew toy. No, Téa would not have this. Once again she tried slapping him, but once again, she failed miserably.

By this time both of Téa's hands were being secured by firm grips and she no longer had any other way to escape.

**End Flashback**

Téa couldn't bear the thoughts. Jazz noticed the wincing expression of pain writing itself on her face.

"Téa, don't. Stop thinking about it. It will only make the pain worse," Jazz comforted.

"What did you not realize Jazz? I was screaming at the top of my lungs to get you off. Shouldn't that have told you," Téa panicked as she jogged another memory.

**Flashback**

He threw Téa on top of her bed and attempted to undress her. He managed to unbutton her blouse but didn't get any farther than that. She needed the lights on. More importantly, she needed this guy off of her.

"OMG! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"And loose something so precious," the man said," I don't think so darling."

**End Flashback**

Jazz was trying his hardest to shake Téa and wake her from her horrible nightmares. He didn't realize he had done some much harm.

"Jazz, wasn't it enough for you to see my screaming trying to throw you off. But no! You just kept going as if my pleads were lost in the mist of the night," Téacried as she started pounding on his chest.

"Stop Téa. Stop before you hurt yourself. I won't be able to live with it if you did something right now. Just stop your stupid antics. I know what I did was wrong and I apologized for it. There is nothing else I can do. I wish I could take back that moment right now, but that's humanly impossible," Jazz replied.

"I just want it to go away. I can't take it anymore Jazz. First Kaiba, then you, then I slept over at Peter's house, and now…OH! I'm going to go crazy! I'm losing it Jazz. What do I do now?" Téa cried out.

"To tell you the truth Téa, I don't know. Every time that I slept with a girl, most of the time they actually enjoyed it so I don't know how to react in your situation," Jazz replied while rubbing Téa's back.

"Jazz, I'm scared. What if someone was successful? What if I lost my virginity to one of them? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I know Téa. I know. I was kicked out of my house because I had sex with someone when my parents told me not to. That's why I have a stupid job like this and I feel like some kind of man whore sleeping with everyone that wants me to sleep with them."

"Well Jazz. I do blame you then, because you should have listened to your parents. They always know what's best for you. On top of that, sleeping with every woman that asks you to sleep with them is considered being a man whore. So I have nothing to say. All the decisions you made are your fault. Don't try and blame them on someone else. Because they are your fault."

"Thanks mother. Anyways, I hope you coming here cleared some things out."

"Not really. I just told you how I felt," Téa replied. "There are so many other questions that I had for you."

"And the torment begins."

"Stop it. Why Jazz, why?"

"Well Téa. I was kinda scared that you would ask me that question. It starts out like this. When you started working here, I thought that you were a beautiful young lady, and one that I could lay easily. But one night, I saw a guy approach you and ask you that question. You acted so fiercely and told him to his fucking laid ass butt out of your face," Jazz recapitulated.

"I remember that," Téa recalled.

"Then I also remember you telling him that the only way you would sleep with him was if you knew him and got to know him, but that would take a while. I took those words in and decided that if I wanted to express myself with you, sex, then I would have to get to know you better. So I did. Over the course of your job, I tried getting to know you better. And you were the sweetest girl that I had ever met. I started to feel bad that all I wanted to do is lay you."

"Then why did you attempt to?"

"Let me finish. Then you came to talk to me that you needed to quit because your job was getting in the way of your work. My blood boiled. That's when I started to feel the ragestill hadn't gotten what I wanted. That's how it all started."

"That answers my question thanks."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Yes. Even though I was continually screaming at you to get off of me, why didn't you?"

"That's an easy one. I was drunk, and I was kind of surprised you couldn't tell," Jazz said.

"You were drunk?" Téa replied stupefied.

" Ya, I guess you've been around me so many times when I'm drunk you were kind of used to it huh? One other thing is that I'm sure you learned about the effects of alcohol on the human brain. It broke my heart seeing you leave that ever since then I had some sort of vengeance to get you all to myself."

"Wow Jazz. If you liked me so much, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought you were going to treat me like that guy that you talked to at the bar that one night."

"No. I don't mind being liked or loved, but my only problem was being asked to have sex with someone I don't even know. But I knew you. I would have been flattered going out with you every now and then and maybe going steady," Téa said.

"Really? You would have gone out with me?"

"Ya, but times have changed now though huh. I won't ever be able to look at you the same way now. That phase of my life is over," Téa stated.

"Ya. I was really fucked up that time. I know, and once again, I'm sorry. Apologies won't change what I did to you, but the least you can know is that I feel for you and how you feel now. I wish I knew that time that I at least had a chance," Jazz replied.

"You had a very good chance that time. At least when I was working here I was an adolescent, and needed someone to comfort me when times were rough."

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to wait longer now to find a woman half as beautiful and a quarter as smart as you are."

Téa blushed at his full-hearted comment.

"Just listen to me Téa. Don't fuck you life up becoming someone like me. Go to a good college and get a good job. Maybe even hire me. That is if I qualify. But never just throw your life away. You have a lot of potential. Don't waste it," Jazz spoke and hugged Téa.

"Thank you so much Jazz. I know I should be really mad at you right now, but I'm not. Actually, I'm glad we had this talk. It cleared a lot up. That and you give me no other choice than to forgive you. But one more time and I'll never forgive you. I'm not that person to forgive this easily. Since I heard your side of the story and you knew that it was a mistake, I forgive you."

"Ya Téa. Thanks, but now I feel I shouldn't be forgiven."

"But Jazz. I thought that's what you wanted and was really looking forward to. Not everyone will forgive you like that."

" That's the reason why. You're giving it too me really easily. I've really made a big mistake almost having sex with you and ruining your life for the past couple of days. I'm sorry," Jazz countered.

"I already told you. Apology accepted and I forgive you."

"Well then, I don't accept your forgiveness. I should live with the guilt of doing what it did. Maybe that guilt will help me get my act together again. Who knows?"

"Jazz, I wish you luck in whatever you do. I hope you do get your act together, because you do have a lot of potential too. Maybe even go back to school, or try for a college. That's the least you can do," Téa rejoined back.

"Thanks Téa. I take your praises and blessings to heart. With you by my side, encouraging me along the way, there is nothing I can do."

Both got up from the couch and hugged each other for what seemed like eternity. Each continued to hug the other tighter. Téa hugged her hardest and poured out of her feelings out in that hug. Jazz could tell too. In return, her hugged twice as hard.

"Jazz, I think we're going to kill each other if we keep on hugging," Téa somehow managed to say while in between breaths.

"You're right. Hey, then life may be easier on me. Or better! No more life to live, equals nothing to worry about."

"Don't say that Jazz. Just promise me that you will at least try. That's all one can ask for. I'm learning a proverb in Japanese right now. 'Fall down seven times and get up eight.' "

"That's a very good quote, and one that will continue to support me through everything. And yes, I do promise I'll try. Maybe you'll see me in the college you're going to."

"Maybe. It could happen. I'll see you later Jazz. You know I can't live without this club. You'll see more of me in summer. You can count on that."

"O.k. kiddo. Take care of yourself out there. There are plenty of other assholes like me out there. Call me if you need any backhand support. You should know now that I'll always be there for you. K?"

"Got ya. Bye Jazz."

With one last farewell hug, each parted on their own paths. By the time Téa had left Jazz's office, her heart was pounding. It felt as though it was pounding out of her chest. It was inhuman.

But boy did she feel relieved. Actually words couldn't express how she felt at that moment. Reassured, thankful, calmed, pleased, comforted, stress-free, blissful, joyful, were only the beginnings of it.

Téa walked outside of the door and found Peter lying in front of the door. His eyes were closed into a blissful slumber. Did she really take that long? She took her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the time. WOW! They got here at 8, and it was already 10! Poor Peter. She felt bad now leaving him outside like that.

After placing her purse down on the ground beside her knees, she knelt down and decided to wake Peter up before he got hurt. As she got down on her knees, she noticed how peaceful he was. It was adorable. Now she wondered if she should even wake him up?

Yes, she should. She promised him a dance, and a good one at that. Her mood was lifted and now all she wanted to do was dance so she could release all the stress she had before she went into the office.

On the other hand, if Peter were too tired to do any dancing, then they would go home. She wasn't going to force anything on him. _I guess he had a tough week_. Téa thought.

Her fingers brushed past his face as she tried to wake him up. After the second stroke she jumped. Peter's hand caught hers before it left his face. Her wrist was locked in his strong and muscular hands.

"Don't leave me," Peter mentioned while sleeping.

_He must be having a nightmare or something. I should wake him up. Otherwise something could happen. _Téa thought once again.

"Peter," she whispered into his ear," Peter wake up. You're having a nightmare."

She began shoving his shoulders gently. The third shove proved successful. He started groaning. But in the end he woke up. His eyes fluttered open to meet the azure blue eyes that belonged to Téa.

"I could get used to this," Peter stated.

"What do you mean?" Téa asked.

"Getting up to your face every time I fall asleep, that's what."

Téa blushed," Get up Peter. Do you wanna go home?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You were in a deep sleep that's why. I felt bad waking you up."

"Are you crazy Téa? I don't want to go yet. Hell, I haven't had my dance with you yet!"

"That's true. Are you sure you aren't tired enough?"

"No I'm fine. I promise I was only out for the last ten minutes. Besides, I had a drink that's why. My body can't handle strong drinks yet."

"Why Peter, what did you have?"

"I had a double vodka. (Is that a real drink? It is in this story!)"

"Wow. The big man on campus huh."

"Ya," Peter replied," listen do you want a drink now?"

"That's exactly what I was hoping for. I still have butterflies in my stomach. I need to let them loose. Thanks, I would love a drink."

"Great. Then we can talk about how your meeting went. I want to hear everything."

"Ok. Fine with me."

Both teenagers headed over to the bar arm in arm. They grabbed two stools next to each other.

"Two Sex on the Beaches please," Peter ordered for them.

"You have a good taste in drinks don't you."

As soon as the drinks arrived both teens started talking about the meeting. Téa spilled everything to Peter. No detail went unspoken of, and no movement and word unsaid.

Peter was continually looking at Téa wide-eyed. He was so proud of how she handled the situation. She was so mature and yet gentle at the same time. But really, all he could notice was her luscious lips moving as she spoke. Even when she least expected it, she was a goddess.

The story went on for about 15 to 20 minutes. He sat through the whole thing very patiently listening intently for all that went on behind closed doors. After Téa spilled everything to him, and two drinks later, both teens started to feel a little drunk.

Peter started conversation after Téa finished her story," Téa, you went through shit tonight. I think you deserve a hug."

"Thanks, I would love a hug. I think that's what I need after all I've been through."

Peter got up and gave her a hug, and suddenly both teens leapt to their feet. It seems as though as the two hugged each other, an electrical current ran through their bodies. Both were shocked, but decided to shake it off so they wouldn't cause suspicion.

"So Téa, would you care to dance?"

"Honey, you don't even need to ask me."

Peter was kind enough to pay the bill for their drinks, and held Téa's hand as he led her to the extremely crowded dance floor. Téa was already feeling the music by the time she got to the middle of the dance floor.

The DJ, being the funny man he was, decided to play oldies to get the crowd laughing and dancing at the same time. He put on **I'm a Slave For You **by Brittany Spears. The crowd roared in laughter, but it was a good club song to dance to.

Téa and Peter also let out laughing as they heard the song. It was around 4 years old, but they also agreed it was an awesome song to dance to. Téa was a little conservative at first. She didn't want to get up in his face anytime soon; she still needed to get comfortable. But before that comfort came, Peter placed his hands around Téa's waist.

She felt his cold hands rub against her bare skin. You see Téa's shirt had ridden up somehow on their way to the dance floor, so it was exposing some of her stomach. At this moment, she could care less if he touched her or not.

After around 30 seconds of the song, Téa started to get comfortable. It was a slow and steady dance between those two, but nothing as intimate as how other people were dancing. However, that all changed when the alcohol started to get to her. Previously Téa's back was against Peter's chest, but as the alcohol started to kick in, she aggressively turned around to face him.

Peter's hand moved from her stomach to her mid waist, as Téa's hands moved from her sides to his shoulders. She grasped them in her hands as she and Peter started to sway to the music in the same rhythm. Eventually, as the night progressed, their moves started to get very profound.

As the song progressed Téa's hands left Peter's shoulders and latched onto his waist, pulling both of them in closer. This led Peter's hands to rise underneath her tube top shirt. His eyes went wide with shock, hoping Téa wouldn't mind, but she didn't say anything, which encouraged him to get a little friendly.

His hands removed themselves from her garment and he felt his way down the rest of her back. When he reached his destination he hooked his fingers onto the belt holders on Téa's mini skirt. The weight of his fingers started pulling down the skirt some, but not too much to reveal anything unwanted, or wanted in his case.

Téa noticed his rash actions and smirked as he continued to arouse her. She thought it was just he drinks, but truthfully, she really was enjoying this dance. The next song penetrated through the building. It was** Lose Control **by Missy Elliot and Ciara.

Téa smirked knowing that she had been working on a very sexy routine for this dance for the dance club at school. This was her chance to show her 'stuff' off. She let go of Peter and took a step back. Like a lion stalking her prey, she circled around Peter.

Peter on the other hand was very confused and very perplexed. He realized that she had a routine ready for this song. What was he to do while she danced circles around him? All he could do was go along with the act and improvise his moves alongside hers. This was truly a challenge. A challenge he would accept.

While Peter was thinking of what to do Téa took action. She traced her hands along his back and stopped as his waist. She immediately thrust her hips in his direction acting like she was humping him. After that, she wrapped her arms around his waist and slid under his spread legs.

Slowly a crowd started to form around those two, amazed at how well both were dancing.

As Téa slid through his legs she let go from his waist, but before she could continue her slide, Peter grabbed both her wrists and flipped her onto his back like a swing dancing move.

Téa was caught off guard because this was not a part of her routine. He took her by surprise. Instead of acting as shocked as she was, she went along with the act. While her back was rubbing against his, she hooked her legs around his chest and decided to do one more trick through his legs.

Her body slid along his backside as her head and chest came through his legs once again. This time Peter noticed this and once again grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her through.

Both teens faced each other as they continued to dance to the rhythmic beat of the song. Téa turned around to face Peter and have a little talk with him.

"So, you decided to join me huh," Téa said out of breath.

"Ya, I did. It's no fun when you get all the glory. By the way, nice moves."

"Thanks. You too. How about keeping the crowd happy with some more."

"Great minds think alike," Peter grinned.

There was only time for one more move, and the song was slowly coming to an end. However, in that time span, a very tall teenager decided to make his entrance. The Seto Kaiba actually came to Club DV8 to see Téa and hopefully get a dance with her. He remembered her saying that she was coming here with Peter tonight.

He really needed some stress control, and from the last time he came here, he got plenty of that.

**Flashback**

Kaiba cringed. Two dances and she was already on a date. Just then he remembered what almost happened in the limo. She was about to kiss him before the limo door opened. Just like she said. Why not finish what she started?

"I'm sorry baby, but I just can't stand the thought of another man touching you. That's my job…remember."

Téa was beginning to enjoy this. She was about to ease into his strokes, when he grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully pulled her through the crowd to the backstage entrance.

**End Flashback**

However, that incident ended in an unsuccessful kick to the groin, which by the way, really hurt. This time, Kaiba wanted to stay in control and maybe get a good dance or two with Téa. It would surely improve his mood.

_Hmm. I wonder what that crowd's all about_. Kaiba thought as he towered over the rest of the people forming the crowd. He still needed to get a little closer to see who the two people were, but from the looks of things, there were two people who were dancing extremely well with each other.

As Kaiba continued to get a little closer, the bodies started to become a little clearer. People continued to surround the two as they continued to dance to the **Lose Control **song. By the time Kaiba could distinguish the two figures, Peter had perfectly planned his next move.

By this time Peter had already started moving his body in a snake-like motion up and down Téa's body. His hands grabbed onto her hips and as he continued to move like a snake, he continued to get lower as well as stroke his hands down Téa's legs and body. She shivered slightly at his touch, giving the crowd the impression she was enjoying it.

Truly, Téa was enjoying it thoroughly, however instead of it being Peter who was doing it, she was thinking of Kaiba and his strong, muscular hands. Peter came up the same way and as he reached her butt, he thrust his pelvic area into it just as Téa had done previously.

As the song came to a close the crowd roared in applause and compliments. Téa gave Peter one more hug as the crowd gave them their good wishes and cheers on their dance. Téa scanned the crowd looking at how successful and popular she was becoming. But her eyes stopped short as they encountered icy cobalt eyes that continued to pierce her flesh.

_Kaiba? _She thought._ No way…it can't be Kaiba. He couldn't have just seen Peter and I dancing like that! Now he's going to get the wrong impression!_

Before she could say anything or even try to get a hold of him she was pummeled to the ground by the growing crowd that wanted to get a hold of her. All she could do was feel the pain that flowed from his eyes when he saw her dancing with Peter like she did.

She was in deep shit now.

* * *

Another chapter done! I'm so proud of myself too. This chapter was long and full of detail! I loved it. I'm also taking part in a college writing class in high school, even though I'm only a sophomore. It's really fun, and I'm learning all sorts of new techniques. Last week, I had to write a paper on a sponge and how I can't have my cake and eat it too. It was really amusing. Hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did. And not much of a cliffy this time either. This should make many of you happy.

Once again, my demand on reviews. I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 268 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU WANT THE CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER, THE MORE REVIEWS I HAVE TO RECEIVE. THE DECISION IS YOURS.

Love you all and take care! ;)


	18. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Here's the next chapter. When you get to the end….read my comments. I had a lot to say about this late chapter and me. Later!

* * *

**Previously…**

_Kaiba? _She thought._ No way…it can't be Kaiba. He couldn't have just seen Peter and I dancing like that! Now he's going to get the wrong impression!_

Before she could say anything or even try to get a hold of him the growing crowd that wanted to get a hold of her pummeled her to the ground. All she could do was feel the pain that flowed from his eyes when he saw her dancing with Peter like she did.

She was in deep shit now.

* * *

**You've Got to be Kidding Me**

Téa continued to gaze at Kaiba's disappearing shadow through the rough crowd that was surrounding Peter and her. Everyone wanted to congratulate them and get a picture or handshake with them. (Crazy huh). She tried her best to smile in all the pictures, but somehow, she couldn't seem to. By 12 all the "fans" if you could call them that, let Peter and Téa be. The poor couple was pooped. Peter helped Téa over to the bar to get a chance to finally sit down.

"That was awesome Téa," Peter hopped in joy." Looks like we're famous here now too!"

Téa looked up and slightly smiled," Ya, it was great dance Peter. Thanks."

Peter looked at her. She didn't sound as happy as she was supposed to sound.

"Are you ok Téa? You seem…distant."

"I'm fine. Really I am. Just tired I guess. I've had a long night you know."

"Ya. Do you want to head home? Or rather to my place?"

Téa's eyes widened. Did he just inviter her to his place? She did go last time, but he smiled a little too seductively this time. Peter noticed how she acted shocked.

"Oh. Not like that Téa. You left your stuff last time. Do you want to pick it up then I'll drop you off at your place."

Téa's face relaxed," Ya. That'd be great. Thanks. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"Trouble. That's the last thing on my mind right now. You finally showed off your talent. And everyone loves you know. How does that cause me any trouble."?

She just shrugged it off. Peter was starting to get suspicious. Why was she brushing off all conversation? This was too weird for him.

"Are you sure everything is ok? You seem ulterior?"

"I'm sure I'm fine…it's just that…well….my mind's abandoned me for some time. I really have some stuff to think about."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked charitably.

"No," Téa replied," I'd rather not."

Peter led Téa to the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman should. It was getting late and Téa's eyes were void of any emotion. More like void of anything. They were expressionless. You could infer with that, that the car ride was very silent. Peter tried putting some good music on to lighten the mood, but all Téa did was lean her head onto the window to look outside.

After about a 20-minute drive, due to less traffic, they both arrived at Peter's place, and Téa followed. She entered along with him and found her stuff lying in her duffle bag on the well-known sofa. In the distance she heard the sound of a tub running water.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm fine. Are you taking a bath right now?"

"No, after I drop you off I will. Unless you want to stay here for a while and rest up? I'm just running the water for a while so that when I get back it'll be nice and toasty. My muscles are going to be sore in the morning."

"Ya, mine too," Téa let out a little laugh.

"Finally," Peter gasped.

"Finally what?"

"Finally I get to see you smile. It's been a long time since I saw that."

Téa blushed. Well, let's get going before I raise your water bill anymore. They both headed downstairs once again after Peter locked up the house. The drive to Téa's house was a little better than before. Theyhad light conversation, but that was it. When they arrived at Téa's house, she let herself out before Peter could open the door.

"Beat ya to it Peter."

"Ya. You did. Listen…are you sure you're going to be ok at home tonight?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I think I can defend myself a lot better now."

"If you say so. Just give me a call if you need anything or want me to come over? Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

Téa hugged Peter and let herself inside her house, after he insisted on walking her to the door.

"Thanks for a great night Peter. I really enjoyed myself. And you're a great dancer. You should definitely go out for the team at school. You would make an excellent addition. And you'll get to see girls in short shorts."

"Would one of them be you?"

"Ya. I'm on the dance team you know?"

"Well then, that just convinced me," Peter got a small slap on his shoulder.

"I'll see you on Monday Peter. Goodnight and sleep tight."

"You too Téa, you too."

And Peter left. Peter gave her an excellent idea about taking a nice hot bath. It would be a great idea to let off all of her steam and finally think over things…mainly a certain someone who was constantly invading her thoughts. His gibes were starting to get on her nerves. Why was he there tonight anyway? Was it to mess with her head, because he definitely accomplished that.

Téa headed upstairs sluggishly, not giving a care about the rest of the world. Her purse was lazily thrown over her shoulder. Her shoes were forgotten at the closed and locked door. She went up to her room to get her pajamas, and to put her duffle bag away in her closet. Before she could finish her desired chores, she saw a red light flashing on the answering machine in hallway.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to play it. She'll just write down the message so that she won't forget to tell her parents that they got a call. She was surprised to see two messages on the machine. The first message was from her parents, and she jumped up and down in happiness.

_Hey Téa. This is mommy and daddy. I'm sorry we left on such short notice and haven't really called you to check up on you. Our conference was a hectic one, but guess what…we got a new contract for a client so we were very excited._

Téa shot through the air, very exultant about her parent's new contract. They had been waiting forever to get a new contract. Now they finally got one. Instead of being mad at her parents for being so irresponsible, she forgave them for leaving on short notice. The message continued to play:

_The client is a very famous and polite one. He even gave us the next two weeks off of work. He said we deserved it after all we've done for him. He's even throwing us a party tomorrow. We're looking forward to that. _In the distance of the message she heard her dad asking her mom if that was Téa. He then took the phone out of her mom's grasp. _Hey sweetie this is daddy. I guess mom already gave you the good news. And I'll give you the other half. We're coming back home on Monday at 4. So you'll be home by the time we get off the plane. _

_I can't wait to see how much you've grown. Watch out for the mail too. So, we'll be able to make it for your graduation too. My little girl's growing up so fast. _Téa sighed. He always got emotional on these kinds of issues. Then, Téa's mom took the phone again.

_Hey Téa, this is mom again. We'll talk to you later because you must be tired of hearing this message already. Take care and we'll see you on Monday. Daddy and I give you our love._

The smile on Téa's face portrayed was brighter than a star's bright tail as it rides across the sky to its demise. The second message however, morphed that bright shining star into a flaming meteor.

_Gardner, this is Kaiba. Listen, I finished my part of the project, hoping that you have finished yours as well, I would like for us to meet me at my house on Saturday night to go over our presentation. I expect to see you on my doorstep at exactly 8. Otherwise I would take it that you were incompetent and didn't finish your part of the presentation._

Téa scowled. He was ubiquitous. Every time she was in a good mood he had to show up to ruin it all. And what's this about having her project finished. It's Friday! Who works on a Friday? No one! No one works on a Friday. At least, someone would be loco to do schoolwork on Friday. This was absurd, and unethical. Kaiba can't imply things like this on her. If he thought he was stronger than a pride of lions, boy would he be getting a rude awakening.

Then again, Téa thought it over again. Finishing the project would be a good thing for her, but not now. She decided to work on it tomorrow morning, and then get it off her shoulders. Right now…she needed to soak her worries away in a nice hot bath. That did sound tempting right now though.

While dragging her feet towards her bedroom, she quickly gathered her pajamas and extra undergarments to change into when she got out of the bath. Since it was got in the house, she choose a really short pair of shorts and a form-fitting tank top. If you could see her, she would look like a swimsuit model.

After assembling all the clothes, she headed to her parents bathroom because it was bigger and nicer, and it had the Jacuzzi tub in it with powered jet streams. Her muscles already started relaxing just thinking about it. When she accommodated herself in the bathroom, she immediately stripped of all her clothing and gently slid down into the tub of hot/warm liquid.

She moaned as it caressed her body in tiny beads. Soon, she was head to toe in scented soapsuds and hot water. The scented candles she lit in the bathroom matched the scent of the soap, adding to the alluring smell of warm vanilla sugar as it wafted throughout the entire house, covering everything that came in its way. (A.N. I won't go into much detail about her bath…not much to go over anyway…it's just a bath).

After soaking in the tub for what seemed like hours, she got out and took a look at her pruned skin. She looked all wizened. It was disgusting. Thoroughly, she dried herself off and blow-dried her hair before she got sick. The bathroom was all full of steam, and once she opened the door, it appeared as if she materialized out of the mist. It was an angelic sight for any guy to see.

Thankfully, she saw no unwanted visitors when she emerged from the bathroom. Téa feared that the entire time. Lady Luck hadn't been on her shoulder this past week. And it appeared to Téa that she still wasn't going to be there. Her situation kept on getting worse.

As soon as one problem was crossed off the list, another one came up. For example, she finished talking some sense into Jazz and got what she wanted (e.g. an apology). However that all came crashing down when Kaiba entered the club and found Téa and Peter dancing as intimately as they were.

Then again…why did she care if Kaiba saw them or not? It's not like they were _Together_ or anything. To tell herself the truth, she didn't know what was going on between the two of them. One minute they were enemies…and the next they were making out in the school's locker bay. This was a very interesting relationship for any psychiatrist to study. It was complicated.

Téa kept contemplating about this so-called 'relationship' as she slipped under the covers to go to bed. That night, she slept some what soundly.

Téa brushed the sleepiness off of her eyes when she woke up the next morning refreshed and sore. Although, the soreness was something she could handle on a regular basis, considering all of her tiring dance competitions and practices.

Hazily, and out of tune, she walked towards her bathroom to get ready for her…was it busy?…day. Groggily, she brushed her teeth, took an extremely slow shower, and applied a little foundation on her face. This was the beginning of a very stressful day and evening.

After placing some sort of nourishment in her body, she got her coat and walked towards the nearest drugstore carrying her wallet in her back pocket. It was strange, she knew. Normally men would place wallets in their back pockets, but in this instance, she was lazy and had not patience to find a purse and fill it with junk.

The nearest drugstore was only a few blocks down the street. All she had to do was cross a major intersection, and she was sure she would be able to do that on her own. However, in this case, Kaiba would surely crack a wise joke.

Kaiba!

Again with this Kaiba stuff. All she could think about last night was Kaiba this…and Kaiba that. What was wrong with her? Sure, Téa was curious as to why he had left in such a hurry at the club, and how he felt seeing Peter and her. But what really bothered her is how he was so rude to leave a message saying she was incompetent on her own answering machine!

Occasionally, she thought that maybe…once in a blue moon…that he was beginning to soften up at least a bit with her influence. Was that why he was so ticked off? Because of what she was doing to him?

Could be. A wild stretch, but that could be it.

However, she guessed otherwise.

She arrived at the intersection continually debating with her as to why Kaiba was always on her mind. Throughout the street-crossing and constant stares, she sustained the same conversation with her conscious.

TEA'S POV

_Why am I incessantly thinking about Kaiba?_

**_Sweetie, didn't we already have this discussion?_**

_Was I talking to you?_

**_You were thinking to yourself, which basically means you were talking to me, and that the question was directed to me, so yes you were talking to me._**

_Well, I don't want to talk to you. So just let me be._

**_Come on honey. Tell me what's wrong…I can help you in these situations you know._**

_I know, it's just. For once I want to figure something out on my own. I don't want to depend on you. I want to think on my own._

**_Is that all! Did you know that thinking on your own basically means talking to me?_**

_Well, if you put it that way. I'm not really in the mood for arguing anyway. I'm too stressed and too tired._

**_Tell me what's wrong._**

_I told you at the beginning of the conversation. Why am I constantly thinking about Kaiba?_

**_That's an easy one. We already talked about this._**

_We have._

**_Yes we have. I remember having a rather violent discussion about this topic. You were asking yourself why you were feeling 'attracted' towards Kaiba and why you were always thinking about him._**

_And what did you say that started the whole argument, I'm sure._

**_For your information, I told you that maybe you were falling in love with Kaiba. You thought the idea was preposterous. _**

_Now that I think about it, I still think that it's preposterous. I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything between us._

**_Have you not been paying attention these past days? I think he's beginning to fall in love with you too. _**

_How can that be? He's been so strange lately._

**_Why is that?_**

_That's what I want to know._

NORMAL POV

That discussion proved to be useless. All she got out of it was memories of what she and Kaiba did together. Big Woot! Téa needed real answers. Her mind was filled with so many oblivious notions, notions that couldn't be true. Along with Téa having bad luck, so was a certain azure eyed, chestnut haired, CEO.

KAIBA'S POV

_I don't get it. I'm not able to get anything done! And it's ever since that stupid club DV8 thing. I can't keep my mind straight, I can't concentrate on my work, I'm always thinking about her! What's wrong with me?_

**_Would you like me to answer that for you?_**

_Oh great. Not you again._

**_You know I'll always be here. _**

_Unfortunately yes. I know._

**_Well to answer your first question, the reason you're so messed up is because of a brunette-haired, long-legged, dancer. Name….Téa._**

_I could have figured that out on my own._

**_Then why didn't you? All you do is complain and complain about everything Seto. What you don't realize is that you have all the answers in your head. You're just afraid that you'll be right about your notions._**

_I'm never scared of being right. I live for being right. Why would I be scared?_

**_Because, if you were right, that would show that you are actually starting to have feelings for someone. And I think we already had this talk._**

_If we had this talk already then why am I talking to you?_

**_That I don't know. Just understand that Téa is the reason you can't concentrate, and can't work. OK!_**

_Whatever. Just let me try and work. Téa is going to be here at 8 and I still have a few kinks to finish for my half of the project._

**_Later. _**

NORMAL POV

Kaiba was finally able to get his mind straight after the little conversation with his conscience. And in no time at all, his project was kink free. Along with Téa's.

Téa marveled at her work of art. This truly was the best work she'd ever done. It was colorful which made it eye catching. There were pictures, and graphs, and charts, and statistics. Lastly, it was big! There were two boards total so she had to use an easel of some sort in class, but she could care less about that. If there wasn't an easel in the class, she would make Kaiba hold them.

_Fudgers_ she thought _I'm supposed to meet Kaiba at 8._

Téa glanced at the clock and read the time as 7:17. Let's see. That gave her 43 minutes to get ready. Of course, she'll have to take a shorter shower, but a good one to get all the glue, glitter and other junk off of her face and body. It was a quick shower and shampoo for her. Nothing like last night's. Boy was that the best bath she ever took or what.

When she came out of the bathroom she was cleaner than a wine glass that went through 4 cycles in the dishwasher. She was happy to be so clean, and to top it off; she still had enough time to look decent, which was another 25 minutes. Then again Téa also had to drive there. Téa estimated that would take only 10 minutes. Technically that gave her 15 minutes to get ready the rest of the way.

Into her closet she went, and out came a snug pair of jeans and a form-fitting, yet comfortable baby-blue tee. She would look fashionable and yet comfortable. Anyway, why was she worrying about what she was going to wear? It's not like they were going to have dinner or anything! That was one time and only once. No more dinner dates with Kaiba. Somehow it always turned…how should she put his….messy!

With the next 15 minutes at hand Téa wore her clothes, did her hair in a messy and yet very stylish ponytail, and applied some lip-gloss, eyeliner, and lastly foundation to her face. After accessorizing with some bracelets, earrings, and a watch, she headed downstairs to find some flip-flops or sneakers, whichever caught her eye first.

Opening the door to the closet her eyes caught the new flip-flops she bought a couple of weeks ago. Ok. So they weren't really new. She'd only worn them once. Why not wear them again? They were kind of summery, but that was fine. Téa would live.

Téa made sure to grab her purse on the way out. She checked to make sure she had what she needed. Her chap stick, cell phone, keys to the house, and motorcycle keys. With everything in check she headed out the door. But for some reason, she felt like she was missing something.

_AAAA! My project. I forgot to take the thing I'm going to Kaiba's for! I'm such a ditz today! Don't forget my note cards either._

Immediately, she hopped back inside her house and ran upstairs to grab her project and her note cards. On her way out Téa locked the door and into the garage she went. Revving up the motorcycle was her favorite part about riding it. It made her feel powerful, and all mighty! Stupid she knew…but hey! A woman can feel that way once in a while. (And to all my women readers don't forget to show your power every day. Show it off like Téa does with Kaiba. Women rock!)

This time she knew she had everything in her grasp. There was just one more problem…where was she going to keep two, rather large foam boards, on the motorcycle. She had to figure out a way because her clock was ticking.

_What am I thinking? I can be late if I want to be late! I shouldn't let Kaiba freak me out like this. I am a strong woman who, if messed around with, can kick some serious ass._

With no worries this time, she found a safe way to tie the boards to the front of her motorcycle and close to her feet. She slipped out of the garage making very little noise with the bike. It was getting late, and it was a quiet neighborhood, so she decided to go a little slower to lower the noise.

As soon as she was out of that neighborhood and into the main streets however, she was a totally different person. Wild, carefree, crazy, herself. Had she really thought that? Wasn't she herself every hour of the day, and every day of the week etc? No…she wasn't. Téa was the person that everyone else wanted her to be. The smart, friendship, caution freak, and helpful, was just her masquerade.

Ya…she liked to be smart, but at times it proved to be a very big hassle i.e. constantly keeping up with her grades and having to get straight A's. Friendship was something she liked, but sometimes, it did get annoying. She wanted her friends to be able to take care of themselves sometimes, and not ask her for help every time something went wrong.

A caution freak. That was where she distinguished the Téa people knew, to the Téa that she wanted to be. She wanted to take chances and break the rules, and yes, she wanted to be "bad." Scary huh! But that was her! She was happy to be helpful for people when they needed it. That was something she didn't mind at all.

At this moment and time, she wanted to be the Téa that she **really** was, and she did. Occasionally, she sped down streets screaming at the top of her lungs, and sometimes she would purposely add more growl to the motorcycle than necessary. Although, Téa never disobeyed the law. She stopped at every red light, and every stop sign. She wasn't about to ruin her good record.

Again! She was being 'that' other Téa. _I guess it's so dug into me that I won't take chances anymore! Gotta live with that until I have enough pride and dignity to ruin it and still stay alive. _

Téa glanced at her watch and noticed that it was a minute past 8, but she could see the Kaiba mansion in the distance. She took her time getting there knowing that if Kaiba disliked her being late then she would just leave and see him on Monday to present the project. It was a gift knowing your enemies weaknesses, even though Kaiba claimed not to have any.

If he really wanted a good grade on that project, then he needed her to be there no matter what. So if he did anything to tick her off, she would leave the entire burden on his shoulders. Hell, it didn't matter to Téa if she passed or not. Either way, she was getting an A in the class, so why not rattle Kaiba's bones huh!

Her bike stopped once she reached the mansion's gates. Of course there were gates, and of course there was a guard on duty. Kaiba spared no expense to protect himself from unwanted danger or paparazzis. The guard stopped her when she was in range.

"Name?" he asked rather rudely.

"Téa Gardner."

"You may enter," and the guard pressed some button and let her through.

_Jeez. Seems like the guard got training from Kaiba or something, with that attitude problem of his. _She smirked at that idea. Kaiba…teaching someone….how to be like him….poor soul!

Just like she intended, Téa took her time approaching the mansion door. She glanced at her watch just to see how mad he would actually be. It was almost 8:06. Nice…a good 6 minutes late. She wanted to see how pissed he got now.

Her motorcycle was parked next to the many limos and expensive cars in the driveway. In the night, Kaiba's house seemed more like a very extravagant hotel than a mansion. Especially tonight for some reason, his house looked…fancier!

As the alarm for her bike went off, she rang the doorbell for entrance into the mansion, desperately holding on to the two poster boards. To her surprise, a butler didn't open the door, little Mokuba Kaiba did.

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Hi Téa! Haven't seen you in, it feels like, forever! How's it going? Oh right. Seto invited you for the project thing. Well come inside. I don't want you catching a cold."

And before she could answer to any one of Mokuba's many questions, she was pulled, more like dragged, into the mansion. Before Téa could do anything else, Mokuba gave her a nice bear hug. She responded to the hug and went down to eye level with him.

"So Mokuba! How's it going in your life?" she asked.

"Pretty good, so far. Something has been bugging Seto a lot lately and I don't know what it is. Do you have any idea?" he replied concerned.

Téa thought it over before she said anything. She wasn't about to spill everything that Seto and her had gone through to him. It would be too much of a shock for the poor kid. For now, he had too many other things to worry about. However, she kinda thought she knew the answer.

In order to keep up the young boy's spirits she replied," No Mokuba. I'm sorry. I don't know anything. Since when did it start?"

"Actually recently. More like last night or something," Mokuba continued his story," he told me he was going to go out to buy a quick something. Then I began to worry when he didn't come back after half-an-hour. I didn't think it would take that long to buy whatever he was buying. So I waited another ten minutes, and forty minutes later he came stomping through the doors."

"I see. Please go on."

"Well, I asked him where he went, and he gave me the coldest glare. Me! He never gives me that look. I mean unless I did something bad. But this time I knew I didn't do anything bad. I also looked in his hands. There was nothing in them, so I knew he lied to me when he told me he was going to buy me something."

"Kaiba lied to you?"

"Ya he did. And then from the morning until now, he has been so mean. It's scaring me Téa. He never acted like this before. It reminds me of my stepfather. And I don't want to remember him."

Téa was about to cry from the little child's story. No one deserved treatment like this. Kaiba was Mokuba's older brother, and he was scaring the kid out of his wits. What kind of a brother was he? She gave him another hug to comfort him to the best of her abilities, but before she could say anything else she heard someone call her name.

"Gardner."

She looked up to the staircase that adorned the big entrance hall. "What?" she responded grimly.

"You're late. 12 minutes late to be exact. I specifically told you to be here at 8. I take it then that you didn't finish your half of the project. Proves to me how useless you are as a partner."

"Don't flatter yourself Kaiba. I very well did my half of the project. However, one thing I can't believe is why I even bothered to answer to your call. I spent my whole Saturday morning and afternoon working on this dumb project of yours. The least you can give me is a little recognition."

"The day I die is the day I'll give you any sort of recognition. Now, if you don't mind, I have more important work to do than this, and I would appreciate it if you got out of here as soon as possible. So if you can at least follow these direction, I would like you to come with me to the library."

"Whatever," and she looked back down at Mokuba who was just as stunned as her about Kaiba's behavior. "Don't worry kiddo!" she fluffed his hair," Whatever it is, I'll be able to take care of it. If anyone is going to knock any sense into that head of his, it better be me."

Mokuba was overjoyed," thank you so much Téa. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the toughest girl I know and if anyone can do anything to my big brother, you sure can. Just make sure you tell him that I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Mokuba don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. It's Kaiba who should be apologizing to you. I better get going before I get into trouble," she winked at Mokuba who blushed.

He murmured a take care to her before she fled up the flight of stairs after Kaiba.

KAIBA'S POV

_I can't believe she didn't listen to me! I don't hear any footsteps or talking behind me. Is she that stupid?_

**_No. But I like her spunk. She's got flare._**

_I know she does. And it's sickening how much Mokuba takes a liking to her._

**_At least he's got good taste. _**

_What is that supposed to mean._

**_She does show him all the right morals and values. She's practically the only girl he knows. _**

_That's true. Besides the maids, Téa is the closest thing to a girl he's ever known._

**_I'm glad though. He's a good kid and deserves the best. _**

_He does deserve the best, but that doesn't mean he deserves Téa._

**_Mister possessive now are we._**

_Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Téa not being good enough for him._

**_What is up with you these days huh?  
_**

_What do you mean?_

**_You've been acting like a stick up the ass jerk these days. Poor Mokuba has been taking everything to heart. _**

_No he's not. Otherwise he would have told me. Anyways. I think I hear Téa approaching. About time._

NORMAL POV

"Kaiba! Can you slow down please?" Téa asked panting.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because for once I thought we were getting along. That's why," Téa retorted.

"Getting along? You and me? Ya right. Anyways…it's not my fault you are as slow as a turtle. You have to keep up with me. I'm not slowing down a bit."

At this time Téa was infuriated. In order to talk to him face to face, she needed to catch up with him. She ran a little bit and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he did stop.

"How dare you touch me with your hands Gardner."

"What are you taking about? I just want to talk with you. And don't you dare raise your voice with me. You better watch out who you're talking to."

"I better worry? Are you joking? I bet I would be more scared of a feather than you. And don't make me tell you again. Take your hands off of me now."

Téa didn't mover her hands at all. She just stood there and matched Kaiba's gaze with hers.

"Last warning Gardner. Don't push it."

Still she didn't move. Instead she tried calming down and talking with him rationally. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. Seeing Mokuba's fear downstairs was too much for her to take.

"What's your fucking problem Kaiba?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said…what's wrong with you Kaiba!"

Kaiba was starting to get frustrated with the tone Téa was using. Why wasn't she letting go? She should learn by now not to mess with Seto Kaiba. He could do some serious damage to her. And yet, he admired how she was sticking up to him like she was.

Should he answer her truthfully or lie?

"I asked you a question Kaiba." Téa was starting to get feisty now. "What's your fucking problem?"

Without thinking Kaiba blurted out the one thing he was afraid of speaking of.

"You."

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. I give all of my readers my deepest apologies. I have slapped my back many times. This chapter was way to late for you. Then again….it took me a lot of time to think. I needed suspense, and I finally got some. Once again….I am terribly sorry for this mistake on my behalf. Please forgive me.

As a result of the delay I realized one thing. I was getting review hungry and I apologize for that too. From this day forward I will not ask for reviews for my chapters. However, I hope that does not stop all of you people reading from reviewing. I love reading what you have to say for my chapters. It encourages me a lot.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter despite the amount of time it took to update. Take care everybody. Hope you're all having an awesome summer!


	19. Walking Away

Hola readers. I shouldn't be happy because I'm mad at all those people who didn't review. When you get to the bottom you'll find out what I mean. Hope you enjoy the chapter and have enough to say so that you'll review!

* * *

**Previously…**

Kaiba was starting to get frustrated with the tone Téa was using. Why wasn't she letting go? She should learn by now not to mess with Seto Kaiba. He could do some serious damage to her. And yet, he admired how she was sticking up to him like she was.

Should he answer her truthfully or lie?

"I asked you a question Kaiba." Téa was starting to get feisty now. "What's your fucking problem?"

Without thinking Kaiba blurted out the one thing he was afraid of speaking of.

"You."

* * *

**Walking Away**

Téa stared wide-eyed at the, she wanted to say child, man in front of her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Shows how short your intension span is. I told you that **you** were my problem," Kaiba replied frigidly poking her shoulder with his, rather strong, finger.

Téa took some time to register what he just said in his mind, and comprehend the fact that she just stumbled back a few steps from Kaiba's push. She glared daggers at him, with the added fire in her eyes. If you saw her, her eyes looked like the reincarnation of the devil himself…besides the shade of blue.

Kaiba was stunned to see this look of fury. The atmosphere went cold. All signs of life dead under Téa's fierce glare. You could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy, obnoxious, arrogant, egotistical, bastardized fingers of your Kaiba. Don't you dare," she said raising her voice causing the whole mansion to shake in terror.

"How dare you raise your voice to me woman," Kaiba spat back with equal volume and force.

However, once again, Téa beat him to the punch," Shut the fuck up Kaiba. I've been meaning to tell you this since the first time I saw you."

Kaiba stood at his current location **acting** like none of her words were fazing him, when in truth he was quivering with fear.

"When I first saw you, I saw you as an narcissistic, arrogant little prick of a child who was constantly crying, backstabbing, and getting other people to do your dirty work for you, bastard. My opinion didn't change until this project."

Téa started closing the gap between their bodies, eying him with her eyes from hell.

"Before this project I thought I was going to die even spending a second of my good air on you. You didn't even deserve my time, my money, or, for a day or more, my love Kaiba."

It was Kaiba's turn to gape at her.

"Now that I realize how much the chip on your shoulder the size of Texas has grown in the last few days, I'm shocked even Mokuba is gracing you with his presence by staying in this hell hole."

Kaiba turned to stop her. She was tearing him down completely. Actually more like circling her prey and gibing it before she swoops down for the final throw. Téa bared her teeth when he tried to accomplish this maneuver. Clearly, he was dead meat.

"Kaiba. Don't stop me now, because if you do, you're going to regret for the rest of your life. As I was saying I still don't know why Mokuba is here? It blows me away after the way you treated him."

Curiosity got the best of Kaiba, and he gave her a questioning look.

"You must be wondering why? I walked into this house wanting everything to work out. Mokuba opened the door for me and he was so happy. As soon as he pulled me in however, he talked to me on how you were acting towards him. Kaiba, you treated you little brother like a piece of shit! And you don't have any brains in that thick and empty skull of yours to realize it."

He didn't move an inch.

"Kaiba, there is no problem acting all emotionless and tough around everybody. But don't go around infecting others with your disease that doesn't even deserve it, mainly everyone in this God Damn Universe. I've had enough of your tough guy attitude and big ass ego. But Mokuba does not need this shit right now. That's why….as soon as I leave you and never come back, I'm going to ask him if he would like to stay at my place!"

Out of breath and running out of things to say, Téa stormed off leaving Seto staring at her with his mouth reaching the floor of his mansion. He immediately raced after her wanting to see what she would say to Mokuba. He knew, deep down, that if he lost Mokuba to her, he would be sent to the deep pits of depression.

She stormed past every butler and every maid, rudely rushing down the steps to find the poor, helpless child sitting patiently in front of the TV so that he could play with Seto when she was done with him. He looked up with his puppy dog eyes so cheerfully, it made her heart wrench, that even with all the emotional ups and downs he's going through, he had such a high spirit. Téa admired this kid.

"Hey Téa," he said in jubilee.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Did you talk to Seto?"

By this time, Kaiba had made it to the top of the staircase and saw and heard Téa talking so sweetly to Mokuba. _She sure changed personalities fast._ He thought.

"Yes. In fact I did talk to Kaiba," Téa replied saying his name with venom in her voice. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but he didn't tell me either. It seems like he doesn't care for anyone anymore. I thought he liked me," Téa noticed what she said and immediately hurried to the next topic of conversation. "He just started talking to me coldly. Is that how he's been acting with you?"

"Pretty much," Mokuba replied with his head down.

Kaiba's heart turned inside his chest upon hearing this. Was he really acting like that towards Mokuba? His heart and flesh and blood? His only one and true family? Now he felt that he wasn't a worthy enough brother for him. Téa had been right.

"I'm sorry about that Mokuba. But I have some good news for once," Mokuba looked up into Téa's glistening eyes as Kaiba came down the stairs and stood 10 to 15 feet away from the conversation and hid himself between a pillar.

"I'm wondering if you would like to come and stay over at my place while Kaiba cools down with whatever is going on? My parents are going to be home on Monday, but you can stay as long as you want."

Mokuba's breath hitched. She was the nicest person he knew. She really cared for him didn't she? Her offer really set his heart aflame knowing that someone would and could actually care that much for him.

"So what do you say kiddo?" Téa asked once again.

Mokuba began talking," Thank you so much Téa. I would love to."

Kaiba's heart died, but he wasn't dead. Before he dropped down to his knees he heard Mokuba continue talking.

"I really love to Téa, but I feel that Seto needs me more here. I know he wouldn't hurt me the way he hurt you. And on his behalf I am apologizing to you."

"Thank you Mokuba, but you know I can't forgive him just like that. This problem started from something and for once, I don't know what to do about it. If he won't come out and say it then, I'm sorry, I just can't forgive him. Are you sure about my offer though?"

"I understand that you can't forgive Seto, but I know that he won't hurt me. He's my big brother," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. In the distance even Kaiba noticed this. His little brother was sticking up for him. And so maturely too. "He's my only true family, and I have to be there for him. I can't let him go like that. What if he needs me?"

A smile traced Téa's lips," I understand Mokuba. Kaiba doesn't realize it yet, but he's very lucky to have a little bro like you. He must mean the world to you. However, I only wish I could see that side again. It feels like no one can get to him. He doesn't know how much I care, now cared, for him. I **was** willing to do anything for him. Just make sure you never lose him the way I have. Take care kid. Love ya and I'll see ya soon ok."

She started turning around when she noticed Kaiba's frame hanging onto the pillar in front of him. Téa turned back around to give one more piece of advice to Mokuba.

"Mokuba," she started," if you ever need anything like REAL company or someone to hang out with, find or call me. I think Kaiba has my phone number. Also, feel free to come over anytime if something happens to you. You can always count on me to be there for you. Ok?"

"Thank you so much Téa. You are the best girl person I know."

Téa and Mokuba held onto each other in a tight hug before she turned to leave. Before she was completely out of the door, she twisted around to talk to the CEO himself. She cautiously walked towards him, and put her hand on his shoulder. His head was hung low as she stood there, trying to contain her temper around Mokuba.

"It's amazing really," she said," how much Mokuba cares for you like that."

Her hand left his shoulder and she started walking away, but Kaiba grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him. He looked up into her eyes. Téa's eyes couldn't believe it. While gazing at his features she noticed a wall of water covering his lenses. Was he crying? The look was too much for Téa to see.

She rushed out of Kaiba's grasp and ran away out through the door, forgetting her project that lay in the halls of darkness. Just as fast as she rushed out of the house, she jumped onto her dad's bike and sped out of the residence, not giving shit to any other occupants out on the streets. Téa even took detours so that she wouldn't stop riding back home.

Her motorcycle felt light though and that was when she realized she forgot to bring her project home with her. She accidentally left it in the hallway in which Seto and her had started arguing. Boy was she in trouble now. A stop sign ahead of her let her cool down before she went to far and did something dangerous.

TEA'S POV

_What am I going to do? Should I go back to the mansion?_

**_Téa!_**

_I shouldn't go back. That would prove that I was useless again. _

**_Téa!_**

_I won't go back and prove Kaiba right. _

**_FOR GOODNESS SAKES TEA! LISTEN TO ME!_**

_When did you start talking?_

_**Exactly. Téa, you know you're really starting to get on my nerves now. Are you sure you aren't on your period or anything?**_

_Why say that?_

_**Because you're having so many mood swings. First you despise Kaiba. Then you start to like him. Then now again you want to kill him.**_

_So! Can't a woman have mood swings? It doesn't say anything in the law that I can't!_

_**Again with these pathetic excuses. Téa sweetie. Don't do this. You're pushing away the only man that you love and loves you back.**_

_What are you saying? Kaiba's not the only man I love. I really like Yami._

_**Oh Fuck Yami **(Sorry to all the Yami fans. I needed to put it in there though to make it sound powerful. I still love Yami too!) **Téa. You don't care for him as much as you do with Kaiba. He loves you for goodness sakes. **_

_And how would you know that. _

**_You ran out of the mansion for one reason only. Why was that?_**

_I saw Kaiba almost crying. That's why. That doesn't mean that I love him. It just looked weird coming from him. He never cries._

_**Which is my point exactly. He never cries. Why did he cry this time then? It's not like him right?**_

_Right._

_**He was crying because of how you acted towards him and Mokuba. You made it seem like he was nothing.**_

_He is nothing._

_**Not to your heart. The way Mokuba stood up for him made him break down like that.**_

_Exactly so it's not me._

_**Who was the one that said," I thought he liked me?"**_

_I did. I think. What does that have to do with anything?_

_**Well, saying that made Kaiba realize what he was doing to you Téa. I know we talked about this before. He really started liking you. Maybe not the fairy tale man of your dreams, but he was pretty close.**_

_And may I ask how you know this? I don't even know this! Does his conscience talk with you too?_

_**Something along those terms. No Téa. He doesn't talk to me. I'm just wider-eyed than you. I'm also smarter than you. When you look at something I see something totally different. It's like having two perspectives in the same body.**_

_Since you know everything them oh God, please tell me what I should do._

_**I think you should apologize.**_

_APOLOGIZE? TO KAIBA! ARE YOU SMOKING SOMETHING?_

_**Not if you're not. And I think it took a lot of guts for him to apologize to you that one time in the locker bay. I think you need to return the favor to him.**_

_What favor? He was acting like a total jackass! Not just to me but to Mokuba too! That itself should have been more than enough for me to tell him off like I did. Whatever you say, this time I'm not taking your advice. Look at where it's landed me._

_**I think you're learning a good life lesson through….**_

_Shut up. Just shut up! I wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you!_

_**Excuse me?**_

_It's all because of you that I started falling for Kaiba. You were the one that made me get my detention that one day. And ever since then, I've fallen head over heels for him._

_**And you're blaming me for all this?**_

_Yes._

_**Don't you realize that this whole thing started because of your shared infatuation for each other? It started as pure lust. Look where it's got you now. You are falling for a very handsome gentleman.**_

_Ya…a handsome gentleman who can't even act properly around women and his baby brother. What I want to know is why he even started acting like this in the first place?_

_**Do you want me to talk now? I have the answer to that question too.**_

_Do I have a choice in the matter?_

_**Yes. You do have a choice. It's up to you to decide. Do you want to know?**_

_I said no earlier, but I think I'll say yes this time._

_**Fine. Good choice. Maybe this will lighten things up then.**_

_Shoot._

_**Ok. You remember the night you and Peter were at the club.**_

_Ya. I do. Mysteriously, Kaiba started acting this way when he got back. That's what Mokuba told me._

_**True, very true. Now, why do you think he walked out of the club right after seeing you two dance?**_

_I don't know, but Peter and I were hitting it off really well._

_**Exactly. Kaiba was jealous.**_

_Kaiba? Jealous? Again, makes no sense at all. Then again….it would fit everything Mokuba told me._

_**There you go. So question is….are you going to apologize and get the man of your dreams back or not?**_

_I….don't…know?_

NORMAL POV

By this time Téa was getting off her motorcycle and opening the door to her house. Her conversation with her conscience was still bugging her, and now, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_What did I do? I drove him away!_

She ran upstairs to her room and cried herself to sleep. Her emotions were so jumbled right now. The poor girl didn't know what to do.

On the other side of the city, Kaiba was having issues of his own.

KAIBA'S POV

_What's going on with me?_

_**I can answer that.**_

_The last thing I need is you. It's because of you I'm in this mess you know that._

_**Excuse me?**_

_Ya, if you didn't tell me how sexy Téa looked that day in detention I never would have paid attention to her and had those funny feelings in my stomach._

_**Are you blaming this on me?**_

_Yes._

_**You shouldn't because it wasn't me who started it. It was you lust and your heart. Besides you would have had to talk to you about the health project anyway. I didn't do anything.**_

_Yes you did. I blame you for all of this bullshit. I'm driving Mokuba away, I'm driving myself deeper down the hole of hell, and now…I'm pushing Téa away. She was the only person who dared care for me. Just stay the hell out of my life ok._

_**Why?**_

_Because I blame you for this mess. Just go away!_

I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel so lonely now, so lost.

**I'm walking away,**

**From the troubles in my life,**

**I'm walking away,**

**To find a better day.**

What do I do? Why won't she realize the shit she is putting me through?

**Sometimes some people get me wrong,**

**When it's something I've said or done.**

**Sometimes I feel there is no fun,**

**That why I turn away and run.**

What did I ever do to deserve this?

**But now I truly realize,**

**Some people don't wanna compromise.**

**Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies,**

**And well I don't wanna live my live,**

**Too many sleepless nights,**

**Not mentioning the fights,**

**I'm sorry to say baby.**

I have to do something to get her back. I'm not losing her…again. The question is how?

**I'm walking away,**

**From the troubles in my life,**

**I'm walking away,**

**To find a better day.**

Then again, why do I have to do something? She's the one that hurt me. She should be the one apologizing to me. No matter how sour I may be I didn't deserve the way she talked to me.

**Well I'm, so tired baby**

**Things you say,**

**You're driving me away**

**Whispers in the powder room baby, don't listen to the games they play**

And now I'm looking at the tuxedo I bought for the prom. I was going to ask her you know. She's done that much for me and to me. Guess that won't be happening anytime soon.

**Girl I thought you'd realize I'm not like them other guys**

**Cos I saw them with my own eyes.**

**You should've been more wise,**

What's really making my heart wither up is what she said about Mokuba. Is he really feeling that way? My own blood. I must apologize to him immediately. I can live life without Téa, not without Mokuba. Can you live without Téa?

**And**

**Well I don't wanna live my live**

**Too many sleepless nights**

**Not mentioning the fights,**

**I'm sorry baby**

My thoughts of our relationship have shattered. Might as well not grieve about it though. If it happened, that means there is someone else for me out there. Maybe even someone better.

**I'm walking away,**

**From the troubles in my life,**

**I'm walking away,**

**To find a better day.**

There's no point anymore. Just forget it.

NORMAL POV

Téa woke up the next morning with salty crusts running down her cheeks. She was a mess, and wasn't going to stay one for long.

_The last thing I want to do is spend my last weekend before school ends like this. No more groping about…what's his name? The problem is…what am I going to do?_

While adventuring about the household, Téa remembered that the Prom was coming up in four days. And on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday the senior students won't be required to do any work. They would be practicing for the graduation ceremony. Contemplating her thoughts she bumped into her piggy bank and remember how hard she had been saving up to buy the perfect graduation dance dress for her to wear.

_That's it! I'll go Prom shopping today. They already told us over the intercom that the theme was Under the Stars so I'll find something very beautiful to match my eyes. There's no point in me not going even though I don't have a…date….maybe one of the guys will ask me? Who knows?_

Sadly and yet joyfully, Téa cracked her piggy bank to pieces revealing the pieces of green paper that she had been saving up since freshman year. After counting all of the bills, she came to a total of $623.89. That was a lot of money.

_I'll treat myself right today._

And she did. Téa took a quick shower excited about the upcoming events of the day. Looking outside her window she noticed it was going to be a bright and sunny day. She chose a pair of short shorts and a raglan shirt out of her closet. Downstairs she stuffed a purse with her chap stick, cell phone, and her wallet and ID. From her shoe closet she adorned her feet with comfortable slip on sneakers.

Checking the house for lights that were on and locked windows she noticed a black limo pull up into the driveway. _Great!_

Taking her keys out of her purse, she tried escaping from the back entrance when she realized that the motorcycle was in the garage which was in the front of the house, and Kaiba's limo was blocking the driveway so there was no way she could go unnoticed.

Groaning at her luck, and when everything was starting to turn a new leaf, her keys held firmly in the palm of her hand, she opened the door. A familiar shadow stood in the doorway.

"Hello Téa."

She was stunned.

* * *

Well that's another chapter. Really sad. I almost started crying because I was listening to so sad music also so it really got me emotional. I was in the mood though. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 

To all my readers I am very disappointed in you. I expected more reviews from you. Just because I stopped requesting reviews doesn't mean I want them anymore! I was very sad and mad that I was gracing you all with another chapter so soon.

On the other point don't you like the way Téa handled herself. She is a role model for all the girls out there that think they can't stick up for themselves. Take care everyone.

THIS TIME I WON'T UPDATE SO SOON. JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT DEMANDING A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT TO GET A LOT OF REVIEWS. LISTEN TO ME. IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.

Take care!


	20. Change of Heart

Nothing special to say except enjoy this chapter! And please review!

* * *

**Previously…**

Taking her keys out of her purse, she tried escaping from the back entrance when she realized that the motorcycle was in the garage which was in the front of the house, and Kaiba's limo was blocking the driveway so there was no way she could go unnoticed.

Groaning at her luck, and when everything was starting to turn a new leaf, her keys held firmly in the palm of her hand, she opened the door. A familiar shadow stood in the doorway.

"Hello Téa."

She was stunned.

* * *

**Change of Heart**

Téa stood in front of the doorway shocked at who was standing in front of her.

"Hey Mokuba," she said. "What are you doing here? Is there anything I can do for you? Did Kaiba hurt you? Are you ok? Do you want to come in? A drink, some snacks?"

Mokuba immediately stopped her before she ran out of breath and died in front of him," Téa, I'm fine. I just came here because I realized, actually Seto realized, that you forgot your project at our house. He asked me to drop it off at your place."

"He didn't have the guts to come and drop it off himself?"

"No, he's in the car right now watching. Actually, I also wanted to come. I don't know what you did last night, but Seto has had a change of heart. He's acting so much like a big brother now. He took the whole day off so he could spend it with me. He never does that."

"Really? Kaiba took the day off for you?"

"Ya," Mokuba gave her a big bear hug. Téa was shocked at Mokuba's height. He reached her shoulders now. "Thank you so much Téa. Thanks so much. I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Mokuba…you never have to worry about paying a friend back when he/she has done you a favor." _Even when she didn't know she did you a favor. _

She returned the hug and Mokuba handed Téa her project. It looked pretty untouched. On the way out her finger pushed the garage opener button and she headed out with Mokuba after offering him a drink or snack.

"Thank you again Téa," Mokuba told her after she locked up the house.

"No problem. Listen kiddo; feel free to come over anytime. You're not the only person who has a game station too. Maybe I can kick your butt sometime?"

"You wish. Now I'll make it a date to come over."

"You got it. Call me sometime and we'll set something up. Bye Mokuba."

Mokuba headed back to the limo that was waiting patiently for him in the driveway. Meanwhile Téa picked up the project that Mokuba, so graciously, brought back for her. Upon picking it up, she noticed a note taped to the back of one of the poster boards. She plucked it off after waving bye to Mokuba whose head was hanging out the window.

The note said YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY GARDNER.

-KC

_The nerve of that man!_

Téa couldn't believe he had written her a note that said that she owes him an apology! That was so….wrong! Nothing was going her way today. However, she remembered her shopping spree day today. Now, she had to enjoy herself, and that was a demand. Placing the boards carefully in the garage, she headed to her dad's motorcycle and started it up.

After about 10 minutes of driving she found herself in the shopping complex garage. She parked in the motorcycle section of the parking lots. The alarm to the bike went off as soon as Téa entered the air-conditioned atmosphere of a woman's favorite place to be, the mall.

Her spirits were starting to get better when she noticed all the shops that were open giving sales on their beautiful gowns for Prom. Téa gleefully strode through each one admiring their work. When she passed by a store called Price Less Gowns her eyes gouged out of their sockets. There, lying on a manikin was the perfect dress.

It was a little lighter than the color of her eyes, but close enough that no one would notice the difference. The dress was asymmetrical and showed enough cleavage to make any man go gaga over her. The dress was designed in three different sections. There was one strap that went around her neck. The first section was formatted so that sequins adorned her breast area and continued to about mid-waist. The second section was the mid-section and it was adorned in amazing beadwork. That section continued to her mid-thighs. The last section was framed like the bottom of a princess gown it had one major cut in the front that would show off her long legs perfectly. The back of the dress was bare. Basically, it was PERFECT for her!

* * *

Just email me and I'll send the picture of the gown to you! That one would be the easiest way!

* * *

Immediately Téa ran into the store to find out the price and the right size for her. The dress was $499 and was one of a kind. Even the guy cashier told her it was basically made for her. After slipping it off the manikin, Téa slipped into the changing room and tried it on. It fit her form perfectly. She wondered if the designer somehow knew her?

She came out of the dressing room and stood in front of the three-way mirror. In truth, Téa looked beautiful, like a goddess. The cashier approached her and told her," the guy who's going with you is one lucky son of a bitch."

"Ya. I wish."

Before buying the dress, she continued to look through the various jewels and pieces of jewelry they had in the store. Téa wanted to buy everything from the same store, that way she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Looking through the jewelry sets, she was deciding whether to go for something simple or something a little dressier. 5 minutes, 6 minutes, 7 minutes passed by and she still couldn't find anything.

Until…. while searching through the very last set of jewelry cases, Téa found what she was looking for. Lying in front of her was a beautiful, almost magical set of blue tinted pearls. It would circle her neck in a graceful manner and lie comfortably one inch down the hollow of her neck. On the center of a necklace was a pendant, a pearl shaped like a tear. That pearl was the exact color of her eyes. The rest of the necklace was the blue color of her gown.

TODAY WAS HER LUCKY DAY! _I guess running into the Kaibas this morning was a sign that the sun will rise later that day! YAYAAAAAAA!_

Unfortunately, she knew that that piece would cost a fortune. Summoning the cashier she asked him how much it was.

"That blue pearl set is $189."

Téa sighed. After paying taxes on the gown, she would barely have $73.89! That was definitely not enough.

The cashier noticed her sigh and immediately thought to himself what he could do to get her to buy them. He excused himself and she went over towards the shoes because they were labeled SALE/CLEARANCE. Téa was hoping she would be able to find something in her price range there.

Meanwhile the cashier went through his employ discount book and found what he was looking for. Why was he doing all this for her again? Under his contract he was supposed to offer the unfortunate guests the best of the store so that they would come back later with more money!

Jack, that was the cashier's name, went searching for Téa and he found that she had found a pair of princess Cinderella heels in that pigsty of a shoe collection. It was only $23 dollars so he knew he could afford it.

Téa looked up as soon as she heard someone calling for a Miss.

"Miss!"

"Yes," Téa replied wondering if it was her.

"Miss I found a discount offered in one of our catalogues that might just solve your problem."

"Really?"

"Ya. It says if you buy more than $500 dollars worth of belongings from Price Less Gowns, you get a $220 cash back reward."

"OMG! Are you serious?"

"Why yes. Why would I lie?"

"Thank you so much Jack! I love you for this," and she gave him a hug.

Jack wrapped up the jewelry set in a lovely velvet box and carried it gently to the cash register along with all of Téa's other belongings. After ringing everything up the total came to $734 even. Téa handed Jack the $623 dollars that she had, forgetting the change and he added the $200 cash back reward. Calculations were done on the cash register and it turned out Téa had some $89 dollars left.

"Perfect," she shouted in joy. "Now I'll have enough money to buy something to eat. I'm starved."

"Good for you. Don't forget to come and shop with us again," Jack replied while handing her the bag as well as the $89 cash back.

"Thank you so much Jack. You're the best. I'll make sure to get you to help me next time too. You work on commission right?"

"Yes I do. And thank you. I look forward to seeing you again as well. Take care Miss…"

"Oh ya. Téa… Téa Gardner."

"Thank you for shopping with us Miss Gardner. Hope to see you soon."

"Sure thing," Téa replied while walking out of the store.

Looking down at her bags, Téa thought it best to go home first and put her stuff away. Keeping her belongings in a motorcycle wouldn't be a smart thing to do considering reports of things being stolen around this neighborhood. So, with her mind set on a fancy dinner tonight and a good night's sleep after doing last minute preparations for her project, she headed home.

Her house was lonely and cold, and felt nothing like home without her parents there. HER PARENTS! THEY WOULD BE COMING HOME TOMORROW! YAY! This made her dinner all the more exciting! However, going to a dinner alone wouldn't be the best of images. Maybe she could invite Peter? No…he told her he was going to be out of town visiting his parents this weekend. How about Yugi?

Yugi…. the thought of his name brought the tears to well up in her eyes again. That was something she wasn't able to cross of her growing list of problems. How was she going to tell him that what went on between her and Kaiba was nothing but an outburst of 'in the moment' emotion? She was sure nothing was going on between the two of them at the moment.

Hell, if he's arrogant enough to write…YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY then I think that's the end of it. Like we had something to start from anyway.

She promised herself to talk to Yugi eventually, just not right now. Joey and Tristan were also currently infuriated with the way she acted with Kaiba. Serenity would be on Joey's side and Mai would listen to Téa, but in the end, she would agree with Joey and Tristan. Then there was Duke. He would look forward to dinner, but it was a long shot because of how he would go out with a different chick every night. It was sickening.

Yami…her previous crush. That was an obvious one. He would also take Yugi's side. They lived in the same body. So that meant Yugi must have told everything to him, and Yami would be getting the wrong idea. Mokuba? Mokuba would be too young. Besides, he said that Kaiba and him were going to spend the entire day together. Sick.

That left…. absolutely no one else she knew. After thinking all those betraying thoughts, Téa's stomach and heart were starting to dissipate. Later, she decided to just have a warm glass of milk and some cookies before going to bed. Maybe she would go into her parent's room and watch a little Conan before going to bed, but nothing special. Her friends were gone, her appetite was gone, and however much she didn't want to say it…her love was gone.

The more time Téa spent by herself…. like the two hours she tried to get to sleep in…. the more she thought about her future. Her college. Her career. Her marriage. Her life. And most importantly…the prom. It was excruciatingly painful to go to your senior prom without a date. Not only painful, but embarrassing as well. There was no chance of her going to the prom with Kaiba now. It would be too awkward to go with him after all that they've been through.

It was around 2 in the morning that Téa was finally able to let sleep overcome her. Her mind was currently clear of all thoughts, because while thinking, Téa knew exactly what she was going to do. Even though it would be weird for a girl to ask the guy to prom, she was going for a long shot. Téa Gardner was going to ask Peter to prom.

Like she said…it was a long shot!

The next morning, Téa woke up to the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. She woke up in her parent's bed and immediately took a shower and got dressed. Today was the day that her parents would be coming home, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Téa hoped that nothing would ruin this day. Nothing at all. Not even seeing Seto Kaiba in about six out of her seven classes. Then again…there was always dance to take her mind away from all the stress.

Unfortunately, dance was her last class. The only class that Kaiba wasn't in. thankfully! Otherwise he would go on about how she was a clumsy ditz and wasn't able to complete the moves successfully. That morning Téa went to school with the biggest smirk on her face. Her entire morning was spent thinking about Kaiba in a funky tiger leotard doing flips, jumps, kicks, and twirls on stage. The sight was hilarious.

Attending to her locker, she pulled out her necessary materials for her health class. Her arms were full with her two large poster boards, and the other one was holding her water bottle and note cards. For some odd reason…last minute cramming always did wonders for Téa. Somehow, she tended to memorize information faster. But she would never be caught dead never pre-studying for a test. Cramming just helped to calm her nerves.

Téa noticed she arrived in class early along with a couple other students. A shadow lie in the reclines of the classroom. The figure of course being the subject of her thoughts last night and this morning…. Seto Kaiba. Mrs. Smith arrived in the class just a few moments later carrying her brown top of the line leather suitcase. Embedded in the handle was the all too familiar KC symbol indicating that with a teacher's salary, she was able to buy a top of the line suitcase.

Mrs. Smith called Téa and Kaiba forward as soon as she settled her belongings on her desk. She requested if they would go first because she remembered Kaiba having some technical involvements in the project as well. All the two did was look at each other and nod. They told the teacher it would be ok. While Téa was setting up the easel on the side of the classroom closest to the door, Kaiba pulled out, from inside his chrome colored, one of a kind KC briefcase a projector and some other pieces of technology Téa had no idea existed.

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all entered the classroom as soon as the morning bell rang. Tristan and Joey glared daggers and Téa, but Yugi just kept his head down as he continued to find his seat. Truthfully, he looked terrible. Like when someone couldn't sleep for about four days. Téa's head whipped around again once she heard her last name being called.

"Gardner," Kaiba muttered.

"What."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready Kaiba."

"Then hurry up with your presentation already. The teacher told us to start 2 minutes ago. If we get docked down points…it's because of you."

I wasn't dazing off for that long…Téa thought. 

Her part of the presentation was fairly simple, if one was able to grasp all the knowledge and information of the statistics. Everyone in the room was appalled at how many teenagers, younger than them, were already having sex without any sort of protection. Haphazardly, she glanced at everyone in the room to ensure she had eye contact. Eye contact was always good for presentations. Her voice was loud, but not too loud, and her posture was terrific. She didn't speak too fast, nor too slow. Téa made sure she was understandable.

About 5-7 minutes later, her half of the presentation was completed so she made sure to turn it over to Kaiba.

"Now if you'll please turn your attention to Kaiba who will talk about the basic knowledge of sex and how to protect yourself," Téa said.

Just for peeks, she looked over towards Joey and Tristan. They were holding the same glare as before, but even worse this time because it was Kaiba's turn to speak. She giggled internally.

Kaiba was all over his topic. Téa realized he had really done his research because it took more time to complete Kaiba's part of the project than it took Téa. And Téa had more information to cover. He was constantly using his "up to date" technology to keep his classmates in constant awe!

Around 10-13 minutes later, Kaiba's presentation came to a close. As Téa and Kaiba bowed in front the class, she noticed all the dazed expressions upon her classmate's faces. _Guess his light show made every one blind. _It was indeed priceless. They both went back to their seats. Kaiba in the back of the classroom, and Téa in back of Joey and Yugi who sat next to Joey.

Today's the day that I talk to Yugi and straighten things out. TODAY! 

The rest of the class went by rather monotonously. Everyone was able to finish their presentation, and Téa had a feeling everyone got an A. it was a couple minutes before class ended and Téa was packing her belongings for her next class. All the books that were going to go back to her locker were lodged into her arms.

Cautiously, she approached Yugi and the other guys surrounding her. After a tap on the shoulder Yugi turned around and was face to face with her. His frown disintegrated into a slight frown. The kind of frown that only Téa would be able to recognize after all her years they've known each other.

"Yugi," she whispered. The rest of the gang turned around. When they saw Téa trying to talk to Yugi they immediately told him to turn around and walk away.

Just before he was completely out of the door heading to his next class, she stopped him by yelling a message," Yugi…please let me talk to you during lunch."

A slight nod indicated that he would be waiting for her at the regular spot. All she hoped now was that Joey or Tristan didn't convince him otherwise. That would completely mess up the apology she was perfecting for him. Her next classes were also slow, all cramming the last minute knowledge about colleges and life because tomorrow they would be practicing for the graduation walk- the infamous graduation walk.

Papers lay scattered on her desk as she continued to scribble down notes from her class and try to write her apology to Yugi. The ten-minute bell signaled the teacher that her class was almost over. Assigning homework was forgotten as her students started to clean up their desks and pack away their materials. Just before they all left, she wished them good luck in whatever college they chose to go to.

Then the bell rang. The bell that indicated Téa to start taking her death walk as she headed to her locker to put all her books away. Instead of immediately going to the café to get some lunch before all the good stuff ran out, she strode towards the tree. She figured since Joey and Tristan's class was right next to the café that they must have already paid for their food and were now waiting for Yugi who normally went to his locker to get his lunch.

Walking through the hallways brought back so many memories of the good times her friends and her had had. Pranks on teachers, pranks on Kaiba, and stupid moments from Joey's stupidity. It all came back to her. I've noticed that going through hallways when no one is around really does that to a person too . The famous spot was becoming visible through the thickening crowd of students.

Before she realized she was going to get trampled Téa walked a little faster. The hallway was starting to end and before she stepped out in the baking sun, she took a deep breath to reassure herself. This wasn't an easy task. _Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just tell Yugi everything. And I mean everything! Don't chicken out! What's the worst that can happen right? All he can do is dump me as a friend and deny all the good times we've had together. Don't lose it Téa. Everything will be fine. _

That was all Téa said to herself as she plastered a smile on her face when she stopped in front of the tree. Her shadow brought all eyes upon her.

"Wat u's doin here Téa? I tought we's told you to get outta our faces?" obviously Joey.

"Don't worry Joey. All I wanted to do was tell you guys everything that has happened this past week. It seems as though we've had some misunderstanding."

"I think you misunderstood Téa," Tristan replied. " I think you think that we'll still listen to your constant nagging and lame excuses.

Téa was hurt. How could they do this to her? She cared so much for them. Wasn't it enough to constantly have their back at every tournament and every duel? They wanted her to be more than she could possibly be. Yugi noticed the distraught look upon her face.

"You guys," he said," Téa asked politely during health if she could explain everything to me. I said yes because I don't want our relationship to end just because of what could possibly be a mistake I made. Maybe there's a story that I don't know behind it all."

"Thank you so much Yugi. Do you guys mind if I take a seat. This is a long story. I just hope I can finish it before lunch ends."

"Whatever," Tristan and Joey said simultaneously.

Téa sat down next to Yugi and started to tell her story. From beginning to end again. And if you want to re-read the story just to get it be my guest…. but otherwise you could remember the basic stuff . Meanwhile the lunch Joey and Tristan were long forgotten on the tray. Surprisingly they all paid more attention to her story than their food. Téa was also shocked that she was able to finish everything in their lunch period. The food hung out of their mouths and Yugi's eyes were starting to form tears.

When Téa finished a little out of breath, Yugi said," I'm sooooooo sorry Téa. I didn't know. I shouldn't have judged you like that. Please forgive me!"

"Téa…did you actually tell Kaiba off like that?"

"You bet I did Tristan. I figured he should know me by now. I mean…. we were…. actually I don't even know if we were going out! But he knew me before so I concluded he should know I would act if he pulled something like that."

"I taught ya good didn't I Téa? Learned from da best!"

"Ya…I did learn to be more tough from you Joey. You're right. And you won't believe it. Kaiba even wrote me a note on the back of my project that he expects an apology from me."

"Bullshit," Joey spat. "Who does that bastard think he is? I swear…sometimes I tink dat he has my IQ!"

"Ya…I thought so too. So I'm not going to apologize to him. If he thinks I owe him an apology then the apocalypse is coming."

"I'm proud of you Téa. I really am. And please, forgive me for the stupid mistake I made. I hadn't realized all the stuff you were going through. I was very selfish. At least now you know how I feel," Yugi said with a blush on his face.

"Don't worry. Friends don't need to ask for forgiveness, but there's one exception. I want you guys to forgive me for not telling you all this sooner. Maybe you would have been able to stop all this from happening. My life is currently down the drain."

Tristan asked," why? What else is wrong?"

"Well, I told you I apologized to Jazz and everything. Actually…I even made a list. I only crossed off 4 out of the 8 things. And one of them I took off. I still need to talk to Peter, get a date for the prom, and tell the guy I love how I feel about him. I guess the latter won't be happening anytime soon."

"Ya…that was a pretty weird phase you went through. I still don't understand how you could have fallen in love with Kaiba?"

"It's an enigma to me too! Listen…did all of you find dates for the prom yet? I still need someone to go with."

Yugi spoke first," I wish you told me sooner. Out of jealousy I asked Rebecca if she would go with me. But I can still cancel and tell her that I'm going with you."

"No Yugi. Don't do that. It'll break Rebecca's heart. Besides, she has a humongous crush on you. Don't think I didn't notice from the Dragon tournament thing."

"Thanks Téa. But I'll still see you there right?"

"If I find a date. What about you Joey?"

"Sorry…. going with Mai!"

"Tristan?"

"Serenity."

"You's goin wit my sista! Who said you could go wit my sista! I be you forced her to go's wit you!"

"Chill Joey. I asked her politely. And she gave me a decision on her own. Besides, I can ask whomever I want to ask. Serenity is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

"Shut your trap hole Tristan. Sorry Téa. Seems like none of us are free. You can try Duke, but I doubt he'll be free. What about that Peter guy?"

"Peter! I totally forgot about Peter. Maybe he still hasn't found a date yet! I highly doubt it though. I better go and find him. Thank you so much guys. I love you! I'll talk to you later. Must go! Bye!"

"Bye Téa," all the three boys said in unison.

"I guess Joey and I shouldn't have gone to conclusions like that. Sorry Yugi."

"It's ok guys. As long as you weren't hurting your feelings."

"We's have somethin to say Yug. We's called, actually I called Téa a bitch earlier."

"YOU WHAT! JOEY HOW COULD YOU! NO WONDER SHE WAS HESITANT TO COME NEAR YOU TWO! I STRAIGHT UP THINK YOU TWO SHOULD APOLOGIZE1 RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry Yug."

"Ya…. now we realize that we did a bad thing. We'll apologize as soon as we see her again."

"Good. How could you call her a bitch? Even though she broke my heart that was going a bit too far with it. She's our best friend. She has done so much for us. And you called her a bitch! Sometimes I wonder how I even know you two."

"Jeez…we get you Yugi. No need for you to make us feel any worse than we do," Tristan replied.

Meanwhile, Téa was running through the hallways trying to find Peter and ask him to prom. Her heart was furiously beating though. She bet he already had a date. Téa was just nervous about being rejected like that again! Her friends already had dates. And she noticed on Friday that everyone was asking everyone. She doubted that there would be no one else available for her to go with.

While running down the hallways, she failed to notice a body coming out of the door three doors down from her. When the figure turned the corner, she flew into him/her and landed on top of him/her. When she felt a muscular chest, she realized it was a guy. After opening her eyes she recognized that the person who she landed on was Peter.

"I'm so sorry Peter. It seems like every time I run through hallways, I run into you…literally."

"Ya. No need for apologies. I just have looked both ways. Why the rush?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Really?"

"Ya. First I wanted to thank you once again for taking me to talk to Jazz. It was really sweet of you and I'm sorry about acting so strange about the dance. Remember, my offer still hasn't gone astray…. you should try out for the dance team at the college you choose to go to."

"Thanks, but no need to be so modest. I'm kind of in a hurry though. Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Ya there was one more thing. I was wondering if you already had a date to the prom? Because I had some bad luck with the guy I thought I was going to go with and all my friends already have dates. Not that you aren't my friend but I was wondering if you would be my date?"

"Téa. Did you just ask me to the prom?"

"I think I did."

"Téa. I wish you asked me sooner. I was wanting to go with you, but I played it safe."

"What do you mean you played it safe?"

"You haven't heard about the rumors then?"

"There are rumors?"

"Ya."

"About me?"

"Ya, about you Téa. I'm surprised you haven't heard them. It's all over the school."

"Really? And what are those rumors?"

"Now, I'm not sure if you should know."

"Peter…I demand you tell me."

"Wow…you two do make a perfect couple," peter muttered to himself.

"Sorry…what was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways…I guess you should know considering they are about you."

"Go on…"

"Everyone at school thinks you already have a boyfriend and a date."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't believe it at first, but then I really thought about what happened at Club DV8 and I realized that they may be true."

"And who do people think I'm going out with."

"Well…."

* * *

I think this cliffhanger is kind of obvious. If they weren't before…then it is now because your first guess it right. But then again…. why ruin it for those people who really don't know. Right! So what do you think Téa's going to do about these rumors? Can her life get any worse? Who is she taking to prom? So many problems, not enough chapters left.

Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was kind of dull, but it was necessary to get some stuff out of the way. It got a lot off of my chest. Sighs so another chapter complete. I'm proud of all the reviews I got this time. Better progress. And remember, I took a long time to update this chapter, I'll take twice as long if I don't get a solid number of reviews. Hopefully 10-15. But oh well…that's for the readers to decide.

This paragraph is going to be dedicated to a special reader of mine. But other readers can still read it if they want to. She just started reading and her name is LUNA. Hi Luna…I read that you were a little mad at me for the content I don't put in my story. It seems as though you are a little obsessed with sex…. and if you were reading in other author's notes at the end of the chapter…you would know that my last chapter is going to be a sex bonanza. So I hope you have enough patience for that. But at least thank you for reviewing. Bye!

As for all my other readers thanks for sticking it through me all these chapters. And my last chapter will be very rewarding to all of you. I know you will enjoy it. Love you all!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. WHAT THE FREAK!

Hola everyone…I want to thank all the readers that submitted a review…. because I surpassed my goal! YAY…I'M THROWING A PARTY…. LET'S SEE…someone bring the chips…. soda…. and balloons! Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

**Previously…**

"Everyone at school thinks you already have a boyfriend and a date."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't believe it at first, but then I really thought about what happened at Club DV8 and I realized that they may be true."

"And who do people think I'm going out with."

"Well…."

* * *

**WHAT THE FREAK!**

"Well…. I'm not so sure you want to know now," Peter said.

"No…believe me…I really want to know. If rumors are about me, which rarely happens, I need to know. Please Peter," Téa replied giving her famous puppy dog pout.

"Oh…ok. Everyone at this school thinks you're going out with…"

"Yes?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"WHAT! ARE THEY NUTS? EVERYONE MUST BE ON CRACK! ME? GOING OUT WITH SETO KAIBA? INSANE! WHAT THE FREAK!"

Due to Téa's tantrum, everyone that was in the surrounding hallways heard what she was saying. All the members of Kaiba's fan club were groaning now. They all wanted to ask Kaiba, but since they all heard he was going to go with Téa, they all decided to get different dates. Now, they were regretting their decisions. On the other hand…some ladies that managed to stay single were yelling and screaming in joy that they might actually have a chance to get a date with the hottest guy in school.

"Calm down Téa. It's just a rumor."

"YA…. a rumor that can completely ruin my reputation."

"It can't be that bad?"

"That bad," Téa said not realizing Seto Kaiba turn the corner into the hallway they were speaking in," getting a B on a test isn't that bad, forgetting your lunch at home isn't that bad, stepping on dog shit isn't that bad…but saying that I'm going out with Kaiba…. that's worse than bad. That's disreputable! It's not tolerable."

"Well, since you kinda screamed out your reasons…. I'm pretty sure everyone in this school now knows that you aren't going out with Kaiba. Are you happy now?"

"Very happy. WOW! That got a lot off my chest. Meanwhile, I'll have to work on restoring the rest of my corrupted status. I'll see you later Peter."

"Hold on Téa!" Peter said running after her. She turned around to come face to face with him.

"Ya?"

"Am I still going to see you at Prom?"

Kaiba, who was still standing behind the corner lifted his sullen head and begged to hear what Téa had to say.

"I really don't know Peter? To tell you the truth…. I really don't know. Then again…I'm not the kind of girl that would let the absence of a date ruin her evening. If I'm in a good mood and everything goes well, then yes…of course I'll see you there. Maybe we can even get a dance if your date doesn't get too jealous."

Kaiba scowled at Téa's last remark. He would no doubt be going to his own senior prom as well. He was the same as Téa. Going dateless isn't going to stop him. Although, he was hoping that Téa would apologize to him and he would ask her to Prom. Unfortunately, she had plans of her own.

"Perfect Téa. I'm glad you'll be there. And, of course, I'll save a dance for you. I'll even tell my date that I have a date with destiny on the dance floor. I don't think she'll mind."

"Great!"

"But maybe we shouldn't dance like we did at the club on Friday. That would arise suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"That we're going out?"

"Oh right. That was the other thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"You know that we're just friends right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, I hope you understand that what happened at my house last weekend was just a little phase thing I was going through."

"Ya. I hoped. But, just to let you know…. you are a really good kisser."

Kaiba fumed.

KAIBA'S POV

_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_

**_Didn't you hear her? She said that Peter was a really good kisser?_**

_When did that slumbag kiss her?_

**_How should I know? I'm, unfortunately, constantly around you. Why? Is someone jealous?_**

_Me jealous?_

**_Ya you!_**

_Me?_

**_For the last time yes! You!_**

I took a sigh. This is going to be a long day for me.

NORMAL POV

His fists clenched as Kaiba continued to argue relentlessly with his conscience. It was impossible to get rid of! Meanwhile, Peter and Téa exchanged farewells and continued on their way to their 5th period classes. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly for the both of them. Each, meaning Kaiba and Téa, having a hard time trying to figure out who was free for Prom and who wasn't.

Kaiba could care less, but still, the hottest bachelor in Domino should be going to his senior Prom don't you think? All he was doing was looking for the perfect woman. _The perfect woman huh? I'm obviously not going to find that in this dump of a school._ So while Kaiba thought, it was settled. He wouldn't go with anyone from this school. Instead he would shock everyone with a grand entrance and a beautiful model attached to his arm.

Téa on the other hand, was freaking out. All her classes went by slowly, but not slow enough. She managed to think of every guy in her class and scribble them down on a piece of notebook paper. She crossed out all the ones that she knew already had dates. That pretty much covered the whole list. A few guys were left that she hoped were still available. No doubt they had already found dates at lunchtime.

By the time the day was over, everyone was crossed off the list except the hottest CEO in Domino. _Chances are he already found some exotic date too! JEEZ! I'm going to be the only senior at that party who doesn't have a date with me. I have to find someone. I'm desperate. _

Téa was at her locker when her friends approached her from behind. They scared her considering she was deep in thought, and unconsciously putting things back into her locker that weren't supposed to go back, and placing things in her backpack that were meant to stay in her locker. Her life was ruined. Prom was a big deal and the last chance you would get to see all your friends and family before you left for college. Sure there was summer vacation, but during that time most students looked around their college campus's and some were still deciding which college they should go to! It was mayhem!

"Téa! Earth to Téa! Are you ok?" Yugi asked while patting his best friend on the back.

"Yo! Téa! You's dere?"

"JEEZ! Don't do that you guys! I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About Prom what else. I managed to find out that there is only one person in this school that doesn't have a date. And that person is the person that I would be caught dead with before going to the best dance of my life with."

"Lemme guess…. it's mister moneybags right?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"I'm sorry Téa. I already told you…I wish I could do something, but I can't."

"It's times like these that I wish Yami had his own body," Téa mentioned.

"Ya…then at least all of us could go as a group," Yugi said.

"I'm sorry Téa. I really am."

"It's ok Joey. I'll live. Besides, nothing else can bring me down today."

"Why is that Téa?"

"Because my parents are coming home!"

"That's great. When?"

"In like an hour. OMG! In an hour! I need to go guys. The house is a mess and I told them I would make lunch for them when they get home. I'm sorry…I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"OH OK Téa! Bye!" both teens said in unison.

Téa was overflowing with joy as she ran back home to welcome her parents from their long trip. They no doubt, must be tired from all the partying and late nights at work. At that moment, she forgot all the times they had ignored her life and forgotten about her necessities. Truth was, that without them around, she learned to be a more independent woman.

A woman who was not scared about going to college. A woman who was not afraid of the challenges that would overwhelm her in college. A woman who could handle herself in times of great difficulty.

A traffic light turned red as she approached it on her way home. She stopped and waited for the signal to show its beauty once again. _A woman! I'm a woman now. _Téa admired all her accomplishments this past week. She had truly developed into a beautiful flower. She took care of Kaiba and Jazz.

**Flashback**

"Shut up Jazz. I'm not as dirty minded as you, and I don't want to take lead, I'm just leading both of us to the couch to sit down and talk professionally."

"Right. This is a good start. Now, I came here to tell you things from my point of view. You really hurt me Jazz. You really did. I thought I could trust you. Even my parents trusted you. And you broke it a couple of nights ago. You broke that trust, that faith, and that honesty between us."

"Jazz, I wish you luck in whatever you do. I hope you do get your act together, because you do have a lot of potential too. Maybe even go back to school, or try for a college. That's the least you can do," Téa rejoined back.

Both got up from the couch and hugged each other for what seemed like eternity. Each continued to hug the other tighter. Téa hugged her hardest and poured out of her feelings out in that hug. Jazz could tell too. In return, her hugged twice as hard.

**End Flashback**

Téa loved how she handled herself that night. She made sure she wasn't overpowered and that she had everything under control. Then she thought of Kaiba. Two nights ago when she showed him who was boss. However, all of that was ruined when she saw the tears in his eyes. That was a first, and no doubt the last time she would ever see him with tears streaking down his perfectly sculpted features.

**Flashback**

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy, obnoxious, arrogant, egotistical, bastardized fingers of your Kaiba. Don't you dare," she said raising her voice causing the whole mansion to shake in terror.

"When I first saw you, I saw you as an narcissistic, arrogant little prick of a child who was constantly crying, backstabbing, and getting other people to do your dirty work for you, bastard. My opinion didn't change until this project."

"Before this project I thought I was going to die even spending a second of my good air on you. You didn't even deserve my time, my money, or, for a day or more, my love Kaiba."

"Now that I realize how much the chip on your shoulder the size of Texas has grown in the last few days, I'm shocked even Mokuba is gracing you with his presence by staying in this hell hole."

**End Flashback**

She may have been a little tough that night but he deserved. All she wised for was a camera to video tape that moment and show the entire school that Kaiba wasn't cut out to be the cold hearted, strong smart ass, everyone thought he was. It was funny really how everyone thought that no one could match THE GREAT SETO KAIBA when it came to wits. He had met his match when he started to mess with her and her friends.

The light turned green and she walked across the crosswalk. She made it home safely and saw that the house was a little messy. Truthfully, she hadn't been home that much lately. Most of the time Téa was out shopping, or hanging out with friends.

All it took was a little determination to rid the house of all the accumulated dust and other unwanted items. The dishes in the sink were taken care of, and the laundry was done and folded and placed precisely in her neatly kept closet. Without shampooing or conditioning, Téa took a small shower to rid her body of the dust that no doubt settled on her while she was cleaning. Looking at the clock it was already it was 4:08.

Their plane must have landed already. Finding a taxi does require a lot of work, and on top of that we aren't that close to the airport. It should take at least half-an-hour to reach home. Oh well…I can wait a little longer! Hehe.

Téa's stomach started grumbling when she realized that she hadn't cooked for her family for when they got home. Immediately she got to work preparing all of their favorite dishes. Some included were sushi and spicy tofu, and no meal could go without the sticky rice and perfectly seasoned Tai Pai noodles. (AN: I have no idea what they eat. I'm not up to date on my Japanese culinary dishes. Sorry to everyone for that!)

Just as the last dish was being seasoned and put on the table with the rest of its friends, the front door bell rang. Jumping up and down, Téa hopped down the hallway and excitedly opened the door. In front of her were her parents whom she hadn't seen in about a week's time!

"MOM! DAD! YOU'RE HOME! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU GUYS TIRED? ARE YOU HUNGRY? I MADE FOOD. COME IN AND REST YOU GUYS!" Téa yelled ushering them into the house dragging their heavy luggage along with them.

"Honey! We're so glad to see you again! My how much you've already grown. I fear that if we keep going on these trips we're going to miss out on our caterpillar transforming into a beautiful butterfly," obviously her mother.

Her dad spoke next," so, how's life been treating you?"

Téa was hesitant to speak. Should she tell them everything that happened? She wasn't so sure if she would get in trouble or get a pat on the back. Her parents noticed the apprehension in her eyes but continued to wait for any sort of reply. They were her parents and had a right to know what went on in her life. Hey…they brought her into this world, they could take her out any time too!

After about 3 minutes of waiting, they got a reply. Téa decided not to tell them anything…ok so maybe bits and pieces here and there, but none of the major stuff like when Jazz came to rape her or when Kaiba did. She was able to reason with both of them…one out of two actually but whatever!

"Life has been hard," she finally said.

"What do you mean? Are you ok?" her dad asked.

"Ya dad. I'm fine…it's just that…school has been torture this past week," it wasn't a lie she told. "Just all the exams and studying and then waiting for college acceptance letters, and then graduation, and the Prom. It's been a lot to think about and go through. That's all. Otherwise I'll tell you the rest later. You must be hungry. I made it a chore to cook your favorite dishes."

"Oh really darling? Thank you so much! Ya…we're starving. The food on the plane was horrific," her dad answered.

"Sure…you go and sit down in the dining room and I'll go put you're stuff back up in your room. Make yourself at home…never mind…this is your home! Haha. Don't mind me!"

Téa ran off into the family room once again to gather her parent's luggage and place it back into their room. Their flight no doubt was stressful, and she wanted to make their stay here relaxing. When she was finished unpacking everything upstairs she took their dirty clothes and put them in the wash. _I guess I'm doing another load tonight!_

By the time she finished taking care of everything her parents had finished dinner and were now sitting beside the fire drinking the tea that her mother had probably prepared. They both looked up when they heard her come down the steps.

"Téa, come and sit with us and tell us what happened while we were gone."

"Ok mom. Let me just change into something more comfortable."

It was nearing 8 by the time she told her parents told her everything, well **almost **everything that had happened. All she told them was what Yugi thought happened to her and Kaiba, and how they both ended up doing their health project together. Then she told them about how she went over to Kaiba's and they worked on their project. No other details about that. She told them that her presentation went perfect and that they got an A. otherwise nothing else went on.

"Ya…that's it. Basically it."

"That's great news. How did all your other exams go?" her mom queried.

"I don't know. I gave them my all and I guess I'll find out the last day of school or the school will mail them to me. I don't know, but there was another thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well dad, you know how I've been saving money for years in my piggy bank in my room?"

"Ya."

"Well, I kinda bought my Prom dress with it."

"That's great honey," her mom retorted. "How much did you save up?"

"Around 624."

"WOW! Really! That's great Téa. What did you buy?"

"Well I bought a dress and some shoes and a beautiful jewelry set to go with it. Do you want to see it?"

"Not now. I want to be surprised when my daughter goes to the Prom for the first time. Then I'll really see the beauty of it. What color is it?"

"It's the color of my eyes. And the accessories are around that same color."

"That's terrific. Well Téa, your dad and I are really tired. Work has left us without energy."

"We're going to hit the hay if that's ok with you."

"OH YA! How stupid of me."

"Don't bother. Dinner was fabulous and you kept the house in tip top condition. You're growing older everyday, and we are both very proud of you."

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom! Love ya…and see you tomorrow. I'll be leaving for school same time remember! Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Good night sweetie. Don't stay up too late!"

"OK DAD!"

Both her parents groggily went up the stairs and shut the door to their bedroom. Meanwhile Téa couldn't fall asleep in her own room. She was too busy thinking of possible ways to find a date. There was no way she could find one in time! Then she remembered something very important. Téa forgot to check the mail that day because of the rush she was in to get home. Like a roadrunner, she sped down the stairs jumping over intruding obstacles and outside to the tall red flag. The mail was here.

Rummaging through the countless number of bills, she found three letters addressed to her. Closing the mailbox she went inside to open her mail. Téa left the other letters addressed to her parents on the dining table for them to open in the morning. All the three letters had college emblems on the front and fancy stamps as well. Téa's heart was jumpy now. Could these be what she thought they were?

Don't get too excited Téa. You don't know if you got accepted yet. Just open them and find out first.

The first one came from Domino University. Téa didn't care much for that one. She was saving the one from Julliard for last. Her fingers tore open the envelope and folded it open. Trying to contain herself because her parents were probably asleep she read the letter. It said she was accepted! She stifled a scream with the pillow placed beside her. Then she opened the next one.

This one was from the _de_Paul University in France. It was also a prestigious performing arts school next to Julliard. This one also said that she was accepted. Once again she used her pillow to suppress her glee screams. After that one was placed aside, Téa took the last letter and looked at it closely before she did anything to it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Treating this letter as if it was her last will, she carefully opened the letter and unfolded the contents. Once again she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. For some strange reason she prayed. All she had been looking forward to when she was little was being accepted into Julliard. Her goals and her accomplishments were all being tested on this letter.

Word by word she read the text perfectly printed on the hard specialized paper.

DEAREST TEA GARDNER,

CONGRATULATIONS! WE ARE VERY PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO JULLIARD SCHOOL OF PERFORMING ARTS. WE KNOW WE WILL BE VERY HONORED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE WHEN THE YEAR STARTS ON SEPTEMBER 8TH 2005. ONCE AGAIN CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU FROM ALL OF US HERE.

However all her eyes read were the letters c-o-n-g-r-a-t-u-l-a-t-i-o-n-s. This time she wasn't able to contain herself. Words couldn't express the commotion that went on that night in the Gardner residence. Neighbor's lights went on along with her parents rushing down thinking something had happened to her. They were shown the letter and joined Téa in the Julliard Jubilee dance! (A.N. I don't really know what it feels like to get an acceptance letter so I can't and won't describe it. I feel that I won't do it the glory it should have. Just know Téa was really happy!)

The next morning Téa woke up with a smile on her face. She got ready with a smile, took a shower with a smile, brushed her teeth with a smile, ate breakfast with a smile, and walked to school with a smile. Cocky was one word to describe how she looked. By the time first period started the knowledge of her getting accepted into Julliard was spreading like an epidemic. She was getting congratulations from all her classmates. There was no way this day could get any worse. Really. There wasn't.

On top of that, there weren't any real classes today. All the seniors were doing was getting their annual graduation talk and partners to walk with around the track. Nothing else. What a way to spend the day! Conversely, the previous seniors that no matter how much they thought it was an easy way to escape the last four days of school, they said it wasn't. The sun was normally hot so many of the ladies got bad tans and that ruined how they looked in their Prom dresses. Also, the teachers worked very hard to make the ceremony a perfect one.

In their health class, Mrs. Smith told her students how the day would work and that they had to get fitted for their graduation gowns. Her class was always the first one to go. Gathering all her students in the front of the classroom, she arranged them from shortest to tallest in height. Yugi was the first and Kaiba was last. When it came to place her, her luck ran short. She was placed next to Kaiba. Ya…there was no one else in the class that was taller than her towering height of 5'9" for a girl. _Great! Just Great!_

Seto Kaiba scoffed when the teacher made them both brush shoulders with each other. He was still a grand 5 inches taller than her making him more intimidating at the moment. As soon as the teacher turned away, she gave the iciest glare towards him.

"Why the long face Gardner?"

"None of your business Kaiba," she snapped back at him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was really thinking…"

"That's a first."

"You might want to shut your trap before you decide to interrupt me again. Anyways I was thinking I wanted to ask you something."

_Is he going to ask me to Prom?_ "What Kaiba, you're wasting my time as it is."

"Well, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but I heard that you didn't have a date to the Prom yet."

TEA'S POV

_What should I do if he asks me?_

**_I'm wondering the same thing._**

_Must you always pester me?_

**_No, I just like to see you squirm. _**

_Very nice. Anyway…what if he asks me?_

**_Just say the first thing that pops up in your head. Or say what your heart tells you. Don't get too ahead of yourself. You know Kaiba._**

_True. Best be on my guard._

NORMAL POV

"No I don't have a date yet. Why do you ask?"

"Um…well…"

* * *

I'm sorry if I confused people with thinking this was going to be the last chapter. However it is not. There will be like 3 more chapters left though. Sadly! I am so proud of myself though. This story is going to hit more than 200 pages on Microsoft Word! That's a lot considering I used to hate writing. Well…I hope you liked this chapter. It was a very interesting one to write. However, things are finally turning around for Téa. I'm so proud of her after all that she's been through.

OMG! WHAT IS KAIBA GOING TO SAY? I wonder? Remember how he's changed. That could mean something! I love this cliffy the most! I think it's the best because it goes either way. He can act like the changed Kaiba hint hint or he can stay Kaiba wink . Either one is going to be interesting to write.

However I have some bad news. I'm not going to be here for the next couple of weeks! My cousin is having his wedding! I'm so happy. Lot's of partying and lots of fun. FOOOODDDD! Yummy food too! YAY. Thanks for reading this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW! I DIDN'T GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I WANTED SO THIS TIME I'LL REQUEST AGAIN. I WISH TO GET AT LEAST 313 REVIEWS…DON'T WORRY…I'M GOING TO WORK ON THIS STORY WHILE I'M TRAVELING! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!


	22. When Worst Comes to Worst

Hey everyone…I'm back with another chapter for my story. Sorry it took so long to update…I was on a very long and fun vacation. Please don't forget to review. Love you all!

* * *

**Previously…**

"You might want to shut your trap before you decide to interrupt me again. Anyways I was thinking I wanted to ask you something."

_Is he going to ask me to Prom?_ "What Kaiba, you're wasting my time as it is."

"Well, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but I heard that you didn't have a date to the Prom yet."

"No I don't have a date yet. Why do you ask?"

"Um…well…"

* * *

**When Worst Comes to Worst **

"Well?" Téa inquired.

"Um…well…. are you busy that night?"

"If you're asking if I'm going without a date, then yes, I am going to the Prom without a date. You happy?"

"Actually yes I am," Kaiba said while putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a little push indicating that the line had started moving for the graduation gowns.

"Why is that?" Téa replied with a purr loving where this was going.

"Well you see, I called in a few favors from the television broadcasting network and…"

"And what?" Téa remarked getting frustrated.

"And I told them to come over tomorrow for a live broadcast of you and I talking."

"Talking about what?"

"Well you talking and me listening."

"…"

"Well you owe me an apology Gardner, so I asked them to come over and broadcast it live all over the world, and show everyone that you aren't as tough as you claim to be."

"Why you little son of a bi-"

"Miss Gardner, you're holding up the rest of the line, can you please converse with Kaiba while walking to get measured. Thank you."

"Way to go Gardner. If I knew you were going to act so stupid now, I would have told them to come earlier."

"Shut your trap Kaiba. What makes you think I'll apologize to you in the first place? I'm not some toy you can control. I would hate to display the same situation that happened in your mansion to the entire school."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Kaiba knew that Téa always kept her threats and promises. He knew not to mess with her on this one. Every time before this little façade of theirs, she had followed through on each one of her threats. Including the embarrassing ones…. e.g. food in the hair, pranks in the briefcase, glue on the seats, etc. He fumed at all the times he had been pranked. Never once had he done anything to get back at her. Instead, he just tormented the mutt. She always seemed flustered when he did that.

"I think you know me by now to know that I don't decline challenges such as these," Kaiba replied.

Téa thought a moment before answering. _He's right. He never backs down from a dare. I would hate to see what he would do to me now. But, wait a minute. I clearly remember all the times I pulled pranks on him, but I failed to notice that Kaiba's never gotten me back for any of them. Sure, making fun of Joey does get me flustered, but not that much. Maybe this would be a good time to ask him and find out._

Kaiba was starting to look worried. He looked at Téa's thinking expression. Whenever Téa thought like that, he knew that something he didn't like was bound to happen. Then he noticed her smirk. She dared smirk at him the way he smirked at every other damn person on this universe. There should be a copyright on that smirk. Although, he was impressed at how close her smirk resembled his.

"I know you don't back down from challenges Kaiba, which brings me to another question," Téa replied.

_Shit._ Kaiba thought. "What is it Gardner?"

"Well, you say you don't back down from battles or challenges right?"

"I think we've established that point of interest."

"Well then, why is it that every time I do something to hurt your ego, you only respond with an insult to Joey?"

"Shit," Kaiba mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Kaiba?" Téa inquired knowing all to well what he said.

Kaiba tried all that he could to retort to Téa. Nothing was coming to him. In fact, he was just wondering the same thing. How did she do that? One minute he was thinking it, and the next, she goes and blurts it out in question form? Interesting.

"Speechless now are we?"

"You wish. Whatever I would like to say would get me expelled from school, so I'd rather think before I speak."

"Did you just say you think?"

"Watch your mouth Gardner."

"Or what? You haven't done anything to me before. Acting like this now won't be any more different than other times."

"How do you know?"

"You just admitted it yourself Kaiba. Scared that you actually admitted you had a flaw?"

"I don't have any flaws."

"Well saying that admits you have flaws."

"If you say I have flaws, then name one, if you dare."

"Easily. Rumor has it around school that you don't have a date for the Prom either. Couldn't find one or no one would ask you?"

"You wish Gardner. I have my own fan club. What makes you think that I didn't get asked to the Prom at least hundreds of times?"

"Good point. But rumors don't lie (A.N. kind of a contradictory statement huh?)."

"On the other hand, they do."

"What do you mean Kaiba?"

"Well, unlike the only senior girl on this campus cough you cough I do have a date."

"Excuse me?" Téa replied with her eyes out of her sockets, her jaws down to the floor, and her brain jumbled with thoughts of whom the lucky woman was.

"You heard me perfectly Gardner. I have a date to the dance. Unlike you I was able to get someone before every other single guy here had a date. Seems like you were too late. Or was it the fact that no other guy wanted to go with a bitchy, fat ass, little girl like you?"

Téa didn't have the strength to answer back. She couldn't believe it herself. She never backed down from a challenge. Especially when it came to hurting her pride. What made this situation any different? It was a shameful sight to see, and Kaiba was disappointed that no one else in the classroom was here to witness it. Here Téa was with her head dropping down to the floor as if she believed everything Kaiba just said to her.

"Speechless Gardner. Good. About time you kept that yapper shut. Seems like the mutt spreads his fleas to whomever hangs around him."

Once again, Téa didn't have anything to say. And once again she shocked Kaiba. How could she be so quiet like that? Didn't she care that the teacher overheard what Kaiba said to her? No. Téa didn't care. She just kept quiet, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. **_DID_** she believe everything Kaiba said to her?

TEA'S POV

_**Well aren't you going to say something?**_

_No. Let him say what he wants to say._

_**Why?**_

_He's right._

_**Since when have you ever claimed that Kaiba was right?**_

_Since now. Please leave me alone._

_**Are you sure you'll be ok? That was really rude of him. **_

_Ya. I just need time to think._

_**Ok sweetie. **_

_Thanks. _

As soon as my conscience ditched our conversation I started thinking to myself as I was called next to be measured for my gown.

_Is that what people really think of me? Am I a bitchy, fat ass, little girl? Ok I admit, I am a little bitchy when it comes to my pride, dignity, self-respect, and friends. But I'm not always that bitchy. And fat ass? I'm not that fat! I know for a fact I'm not fat! I'm a dancer for goodness sake. Then again, I did gain a couple of pounds. _

NORMAL POV

All this thinking was starting to make Téa's head hurt as the instructor told her to lift her head and stand up straight. She wiped the tears that dared fall down from her face and looked up around the room. The only person that was left was the teacher, the measurer, and Kaiba. And when she looked up she noticed Kaiba's eyes widen a little bit.

KAIBA'S POV

_Is she crying?_

_**What do you think Mister stating the obvious? What gave you that idea?**_

_The fact that her eyes are red and puffy, and that she just wiped the tears off of her face. _

_**That was a rhetorical question Seto. **_

_Whatever. Why was she crying anyway? And why did she get all quiet as soon as I insulted her? That's not like her._

_**Again. I'm starting to think school makes someone dumber, not smarter. She took what you said to heart Sherlock. **_

_I was just kidding though. Maybe not about the being bitchy part, but about her being fat and a little girl was a lie. But she deserved it after what she said to me at my own mansion on Saturday. _

**_That's cruel Kaiba. That kind of payback is very spiteful. _****_You of all people know that you give Téa and her gang special treatment when it comes to torture. And you know you deserved what you got. Truthfully, I would have done the same thing, and I'm supposed to be on your side. _**

_What in God's name are you talking about? Don't they say revenge is sweet? And on my behalf, the smart behalf, I'm saying that this revenge is sweet._

_**I'm starting to get frustrated with you. I know I've probably told you this several times, but you need to get things straight. **_

I was called next to get his gown measured, still continuing the conversation with my conscience. I wanted to know what he had to say.

_Can you please be more specific?_

_**Well you treat everyone like dirt. And just recently, for a reason I don't even know about, you seem to be giving Téa a hard time. Treating her like she's some kind of slave. **_

_You want me to argue that. Even though she is the second all-around student in this school, she is still below me. If she wants to beat me, she knows she has to work harder. _

_**By satisfying your every need Kaiba?**_

_You're twisting my words. _

_**You almost fell in love with her. Hell…you did fall in love with her. You don't treat the people you love like worthless pieces of trash Kaiba. You treat her with respect and care. **_

_You know…I know a saying that fits this argument perfectly. _

_**What is it?**_

_You hate the ones you love. _

NORMAL POV

Téa's shoulders slumped back and forth as she wavered out of the classroom still in deep thought of what Kaiba said to her. Meanwhile, Mrs. Smith stood in a corner and watched the whole scenario take place. As soon as Kaiba was finished getting measured, she walked over to Téa and offered her any assistance to class.

"Téa, are you sure you'll be okay?" Mrs. Smith asked sincerely.

"Ya, I think I'll be fine. Just a lot of stress and stuff to think about you know."

"Ok. If you say so. Listen. Why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit," Mrs. Smith said waiting for the moment when Kaiba would pass by to make her next statement. When he was just in place she mentioned as a side note," You really are the best student in my class, and I don't want you to be shaken down in any way."

Kaiba's head immediately turned as he continued to walk out of the door. He figured that the teacher said that just to make her feel better. That was most likely it. As he walked to class, he reconsidered that thought. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Téa was better than him. No doubt that he was the smartest and hottest guy in school, but Téa had a personality, friends, and she was considered the hottest girl in school. At least that was what he thought.

Could it be that he wasn't good enough for the teachers? Was that why he was always so cold to everyone? He remembered when Téa started melting his heart, just a little. His weaknesses were more visible since Téa showed him what "love" was, if he could call it that. Come to think of it…the only decent times they had together were when he invited her over for dinner, before the whole raping incident, and then during the Club DV8 dance, before the sex incident.

Wow…they really had gone through a lot together. Téa had actually gone through more shit than he had, and he had gone through shit! Téa always shocked him. Even though every time they were together and something bad happened, she managed to show her strength. Never once had she lost her pride and dignity. Until now.

Téa strutted through the hallways in search of a bathroom to wash up in. Along the way she reminisced on everything Kaiba and her had gone through. Truthfully, he was the reason for all this change in luck. How did they end up together? Mrs. Smith. Finally, it all came down to that stupid health project. Now that was over, she could concentrate on the important stuff, like her education at Julliard.

Her life long dream had finally come true. Last night, before going to bed, she noticed the message at the bottom of the letter. It told her that if she wanted to join this school, she should reply with an email at the address below so they could set up an interview so she could show off her moves. Immediately she got to work on that email, making sure to thank them for choosing her and telling them that they made an excellent choice. All she wanted was the day to be over so she could go back home and check her email to see if she received a reply.

Truth be told, she wasn't really anticipating her interview as much as she should be. Conversely, she was thinking about the last thing that should be on her mind, the Prom. Who was she going to take was all it came down to. All her friends were taken; the entire senior party already had dates. She didn't want to resort to asking a junior. That would be embarrassing. Cousins were definitely out of the question, and anyway, the only guy she wanted to go with, was already going with the girl of his dreams, probably.

What was left? Her parents? That was a big hell no and deserved a smack on the face for even thinking of such a thing. Her parents? Was she nuts? The crunch time was getting to her head. That was it. Still, that didn't resolve her problem. She was still going to the Prom in the world's most beautiful dress, but no arm linked to her own to share it all with. Boy, was being a teenager hard work! And she wasn't even getting paid! What a rip off.

Anyways, she managed to find a bathroom and freshen her face up. By the time she reached the bathroom, her tears had dried, and the puffiness and redness of her eyes had dissipated, but washing her face cleansed her thoughts and feelings. Seriously, Kaiba was constantly on her mind, and she wasn't enjoying it. She admitted to herself that she did fall in love with Kaiba, but Téa was starting to reconsider that she may still have feelings for him. What other reason was there for actually heeding Kaiba's comments about her being bitchy, fat, and a little girl? There was no other reason.

After washing her sorrows, she headed back to class, to face her worst fear. The main one being Seto Kaiba. Upon entering her class she realized that all the chairs were shifted into little groups and each group was loudly conversing with one another on various topics. Eavesdropping on all the conversations on her way up towards Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, she realized that the main topic of conversation was the one she never wanted to hear again, Prom.

She heard about people talking about what they were wearing, whom their dates were, and what kind of limo they were taking. Each conversation sounded better than the other on her way up towards her friends. When she reached her group, she thanked God, for once, about Joey's rambling about duel monsters and food. (A.N: I just realized that is the first time I mentioned duel monsters in this whole story! wow!)

Each of her friends recognized her presence and presented her with a slight grin or a small smile. Even though they were small, they were very warm and loving. That's what she loved about them. After all they had been through together, it never failed to amaze her how much power and durability their friendship had. Especially after this whole Kaiba, love affair mix up thing.

"So what are you talking about guys?" Téa asked.

"Just the usual," Yugi replied.

"Ya, that and we're trying to teach Joey to speak proper English," Tristan interjected.

"Hey!" Joey proclaimed. "I like my English thank you's very much. But I agree's wit you's somewat."

"Ya Joey," Téa said," if you're going to the Prom with Mai, then you need to buff up on your accent. She likes a sophisticated man."

Tristan butted in once again," which still amazes me on why she asked you."

"HEY! WATCH IT MAN! SHE SAID YES BECAUSE SHE LIKES ME!"

"Did Joey just say a sentence in proper English," Yugi asked.

"Ya, I guess I did," Joey said trying very hard to speak every word clearly.

The entire group laughed at his attempts at proper speech. Laughter rumbled throughout the classroom before the period bell was signaled. Soon the class was empty save for Kaiba, Téa, and Yugi. Yugi said goodbye to his friend before he sprinted out the door to his next class. Téa approached the front of the classroom where the teacher stood waiting for her. Meanwhile, Kaiba finished packing his belongings, and brushed past Téa knocking over the notebooks and other items in her arms.

Before Téa completely stepped out of the classroom, the teacher asked her to come over.

She asked," are you sure everything is ok between you and Kaiba, Téa?"

"Ya Mrs. Smith. It's just, this project you gave us really caused some problems for us. I guess I saw a side of Kaiba his brother didn't even know of."

"Really? Now that's interesting."

"Not really. Actually, it hurt me a lot. I don't know if it hurt him as much as it hurt me."

"Do you want to talk about it Téa?"

"I don't know if I can."

"I hope you learned during our projects that if someone is sexually abused in anyway, the best thing to do is tell someone. Hopefully, a parent, teacher, or some sort of trusted adult."

"Really? I don't know. Kind of a lot happened, and I'm not sure."

"I have conference period next, if you want I can talk to your 2nd period teacher and tell him something came up and I needed to talk to you. That is if you want."

"Actually, thanks, but I made sure everything was taken care of. I was sexually abused, yes, but I took care of it, maturely and calmly. Ok, maybe not always calmly, but I did handle it maturely," Téa confessed.

"I'm proud of you Téa. No matter how much Kaiba tries to push you around, you never seem to back down. That's what I like about you. Although, he said something to you this morning that really hurt you huh."

"Ya, he did, and thanks. I think I took care of it though. Just had to talk to myself, but thank you so much for caring. You are my favorite teacher. At first I lamented you for pairing me with Kaiba, but I learned so much from this experience. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mrs. Smith remarked.

"I have to get going now. See you tomorrow!"

"No! Remember, you are meeting out on the field tomorrow. No books, no backpacks, remember?"

"OH ya. Thanks! I forgot! See you at graduation then?"

"Ya. Definitely. Goodbye Téa. Good luck at Julliard."

Téa smiled," Thank you Mrs. Smith. Thank you for everything you taught us. I really learned a lot about life from you."

"That's my job."

Téa sprinted out of the classroom before any other words could be exchanged. The last thing she needed was to be tardy for her class. Fortunately, her class was nearby and she made it in the knick of time. Seating herself next to a random ally, she stared ahead at her teacher who stood at the front of the classroom in all his glory.

"Ok class," he said," as you all know, the graduation walk is one of the biggest ceremonial parts of your graduation. Along with that comes the traditional graduation talk. Now, I have the honor of escorting all of you to the main auditorium to listen to your special graduation speeches. Not only that, but your valedictorian will be announced today. Your valedictorian will have the privilege of preparing a graduation speech for all of you on Friday. Now please, if you'll follow me to the main auditorium."

The entire class folded out of the classroom walking with their friends, once again, talking about Prom and graduation. It was an epidemic really. An epidemic that Téa wasn't part of. Thoughts of whom she was going to the Prom with were still floating around in her head. She needed to find someone and fast. Out of nowhere, it hit her like a flying bullet.

THAT WAS IT! THE ANSWER TO THE ENIGMA SHE'D BEEN TRYING TO SOLVE SINCE SUNDAY! SHE FINALLY KNEW WHERE SHE COULD FIND A GUY TO TAKE TO THE PROM! CLUB DV8 WAS INFESTED WITH CUTE GUYS, OR HOT ONES NONETHELESS. SHE WAS BOUND TO FIND SOMEONE THERE.

Téa's goal for tonight was to go to club DV8 and find herself a date for the Prom. Guys of all ages went there. Surely there was someone that didn't have his or her Prom on the exact same date and who was of an appropriate age. All of a sudden, her spirits were lifted. That was when Téa realized; this day was just about to get better.

Soon, students started piling into the classroom like a sea of porpoises, filling all of the seats that were scattered across the auditorium. Their principal Dr. Dion stepped up to the podium conveniently located at the center of the stage for all the students to see. He introduced himself one last time and congratulated all the seniors for their achievements and hard work during their four years at high school. (A.N I'm not going to go into depth about the speech, but I am going to hit the main points of discussion.)

The principal continued," You have all made me very proud to be your principal these past four years, and now I'm faced with the sadness of letting you go…. follow your heart in what you want to be and what you want to do…don't waste your life on drugs or alcohol, and constantly follow your dreams…don't let anything come in the way of making your dreams come true…you have all worked hard…. the staff and I once again congratulate you on all your accomplishments and successes, and we know you all have many more to come…take advantage of the upcoming Prom as a last chance to let out all the charisma you've been holding in as a senior….remember to go out there and make this high school proud….last but not least…I would like to introduce our valedictorian."

From this point on every student in the hall paid attention to what the principal had to say. Some people had been working ever since preschool to get this honor. Others just wanted to know who sucked up most to the teachers and got this award.

He continued," this was the toughest decision we've had to make in all of our years at this school. The choice was between our top two students in the class of 2005. They were both very smart and had the highest marks on their SAT scores all their four years here. His/her teachers remarked on how well this student did on all of his/her work and no matter what, was always there to help his/her peers."

All the faces in the crowd grew apprehensive, waiting for the response. "Finally, we all came to a conclusion. Overall this student showed how strong an individual she was, and how much perseverance she had to overcome any challenge thrown at her. She excelled in all areas and always flattered her teachers when she turned in her work. I would like to call up Miss Téa Gardner, our 2005 valedictorian! Congratulations Téa!"

The hall burst out in cries, whistles, and cheers for Téa. Her head turned around once her name was called, bewildered at why everyone was cheering her name and whistling for her. The person sitting next to her starting screaming her name, scaring Téa right out of her seat. As soon as she sat up, the hall burst out in more cheers and good wishes, flabbergasting her even more!

Kaiba, who sat a couple seats behind her yelled to her with disgust and malice in his tone," You know, for someone who just won the valedictorian award, you're acting really stupid."

Then the individual who sat next to her screamed back at Kaiba," you're just jealous cause she was the one that got it and not you, so shut your trap hole and show her some respect."

Kaiba just scoffed," Respect? Maybe you don't know as much as I do, but respect is the last thing that woman should be receiving."

Everyone who was paying attention to his or her conversation looked up at Téa, wondering what Kaiba meant. Téa's heart flopped when she realized the staff and students to be their valedictorian had elected her. She jumped up in joy and maturely walked up to the podium where the principal still stood with her trophy. The audience continued to scream for her, and when she stood up on the stage to take a bow, she noticed Joey, Yugi, and Tristan in the distance making the most commotion for her. Her smile lit up the entire room as she accepted the trophy from the principal and walked down the stage back to her seat.

Along the way, she was met with hugs, handshakes, and compliments for her academic excellence. When she was able to, she sat down in her chair and grinned at a frowning Kaiba. Soon, the cheers and clapping were gone and the principal stood up next to the microphone once again and made another announcement.

"There is also one more award I would like to present. It's not as great as the valedictorian award, but it is pretty close. Like I previously mentioned, the decision on who was going to be this year's valedictorian was a tough one. Breaking the tradition this year, we came up with another prestigious award. This Pulitzarit (A.N. made up award name by the way!) Award recognizes this student's academic brilliance. He has greatly contributed to our school's reputation and name, and no doubt has changed the gaming industry for years to come. His name will go along with Téa's in our office along with a picture of both of them to be remembered. Please welcome to the stage Seto Kaiba.'

Kaiba grinned. Perfect! This was truly perfect! Téa and Kaiba had once again pushed the bounds of superiority. And now…they had to have a picture together! What kind of madness was this? In his calm demeanor, he ignored the applause and screams from his fan club, and approached the stage with elegance and grace. Accepting his reward, he gave a bow to his peers and his teachers and immediately went back to sit in his seat. On his way back, he couldn't control himself from looking at Téa's expression.

IT WAS PRICELESS! She was truly dumbfounded! How can that jerk get an award made up just for him? This had to be illegal somehow right? No. It wasn't. Unfortunately, it wasn't! After saying his congratulations, the group was dismissed to go to an early lunch. Everyone except Téa and Kaiba, who were to report to the principal's office for their picture.

The dreaded picture. Who knows what more trouble this could bring. Saying goodbye to all her friends, she walked over casually to the principal's office, despising him for such a stupid reason. Her and Kaiba in a picture was like putting the devil with an angel! It doesn't happen. Like water and oil! Unfortunately, she had no choice…and neither did Kaiba. In some odd way…that was enough to guarantee a good time. Téa continued to walk to his office, passing by the deserted lockers on the way, bringing back unforgettable memories.

**Flashback**

With that, he leaned over Téa and licked the tear away. The saltiness made Kaiba cringe, but only for a moment. This was the real Téa. The one who acted like she wasn't afraid of anything was long gone.

The velvety softness of Kaiba's tongue made Téa shiver. A smirk emerged from Kaiba's lips as he realized this. He was beginning to have an effect over this young lady. Wanting to see what more can happen, he placed light kisses all over Téa's face, purposely avoiding her lips.

Lips that were covered in lip gloss and looked so luscious at the moment. She began to moan. And when Kaiba kissed her neck, she gasped. He had found her weak spot. Just in case he needed that in the future, he stored that spot in the back of his mind.

"Kaiba," Téa replied after catching her breath. The caresses of Kaiba's hands on her thighs were making her legs weak. " I'm sorry I lead you in the wrong direction. It was not my place to say I was falling in love with you. Even though…. I…. I…was."

Kaiba turned Téa around so that her backside was pushed against his chest. He took her hands in his and led them across her breasts. She gasped.

They were left together, Kaiba's hands grew more confident. Soon they left Téa's stomach and touched the inner portion of her thighs. Once again, Téa's breath was lost.

**End Flashback**

Those weren't the only times however. That day, actually that exact moment, was the first time she received the kiss she had been wanting from the first time she lay eyes on him. Yes, when Téa first met Kaiba, she thought he was a handsome, gorgeous, hot guy. Then when she made her friends, she had to take into consideration that they hated his guts. That was why she gave up on falling in love with him.

However, that didn't stop her from remembering the good times…

**Flashback**

Slowly, slowly his head dropped a little and his finger lifted Téa's body to its toes. They met each other in a blissful kiss.

Their bodies sent a shock of electricity that surged through both of them. This kiss was the one. The one that Téa had wanted from the beginning. Every time she kissed this man, it was filled with aggression and dominance. This kiss was more like…dare she say it…love.

What started out as a simple and forgiving kiss, soon evolved into a passionate one. Kaiba probed Téa's mouth open with his tongue, an action that sent another jolt of electricity surging through their bodies.

With glee and some hesitation, she obeyed and opened for him. In no time, Kaiba had gained access to her hot mouth, quickly slipped in his tongue, and began to stroke the inside of her mouth.

A low moaning sound was emitted deep from within Téa's throat. Her hands clenching and unclenching the fabric of the coat to deepen the kiss even more. Téa felt her toes curl when she heard the moans coming from the young man.

She then pressed forward sucking his tongue into her mouth before pulling back. Kaiba was shocked at her fierceness.

The blood rushing hot through both of their veins were making them slightly dizzy. But lack of oxygen didn't even stop them. Not now. This moment was precious to both of them.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Téa's grip on Kaiba was cutting off his circulation. But he didn't care at the moment. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

Soon Kaiba's hands left Téa's face and traveled down towards her waist. He gripped it possessively and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were demanding the necessary air and both of them had to pause for a second.

**End Flashback**

Téa was scared of going any farther with these thoughts. Instead, she noticed the principal's office come into view. All thoughts stopped as she saw the man of said thoughts casually leaning against the adjacent wall with his arms over his chest and one leg over the other.

Boy did he look gorgeous, and sensuous too! She could just take him right there…then again; she wasn't pleased with the way he was acting towards her. His arrogance, and ignorance were the reasons that she didn't still go out with him. Actually, they had never really gone out on a date together…so there wasn't a first time. The rephrased question would be, how come she still isn't with him?

That one is self-explanatory…am I correct?

Strutting herself over towards him, Téa approached his clam demeanor cautiously, not knowing what he could be up to. Too many things went on his head, and those were things she didn't want to partake in. So, instead of stopping next to him, she went on by to the principal's office to tell him they were ready for the picture. When his secretary reached him, he strode out of his office in all his pride and glory saying hi to Téa and making small talk with her on their way outside, also carrying his digital camera out with him.

Upon reaching the outdoors, Téa noticed Kaiba was still in the same position as when she walked by him. One thing that bothered her though, was why her heart was pounding so rapidly whenever she mentioned his name, or saw him sitting by himself with his computer. In was an inexplicably weird feeling, and one she wasn't too proud of.

"Ok Téa and Kaiba," the principal spoke," I want you two to stand next to each other beside this tree over here."

They did as they were told, each wondering why their hearts started fluttering faster when they stood next to each other.

"Great now Kaiba, I want you to put your arm around Téa's waist and Téa if you would please do the same. I want to get a few pictures of you two together."

Kaiba and Téa looked at each other with sarcasm. Their worst nightmare was coming true. Displayed on the wall, inside the very popular school office, was going to be a picture of them two holding each other lovingly. GREAT! Just what they needed too!

Since they both had a reputation to uphold they obeyed. Rather possessively, Kaiba strung his arm around Téa's small frame and held her closer to his body than she wanted or expected. She did the same clenching onto his sides, and also bringing him a little closer like he did.

"Great pose you guys. Keep that for a couple of seconds until I get the camera ready."

Both students nodded hoping that wouldn't be long.

While the teacher set up his camera, Kaiba leaned down and whispered hotly into Téa's ear," You know…if you still don't have a date, I can get Mokuba to go with you out of pity. Surely he would be nice enough. Not like any other guy in this school."

"Well, it just so happens that I know who I'm going with. He's much hotter than any other guy in this school, and has way better manners than you. So if you will please get off my back and worry about your own date not leaving you for another guy, I would really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Watch your mouth Gardner. Remember what they say about karma, what goes around comes around. I won't be surprised if you become dateless as soon as your date enters the door."

"Why is that oh great Kaiba?"

"Because my date is one of the most wanted women in this nation. She is a famous model and drop dead gorgeous. You may have heard of her, Hilary James (A.N. that's a made up person too)."

Téa's eyes widened, and her breath slightly hitched. He was going with one of the hottest girls in this country. How was she supposed to match up to her? Téa faced the music. Kaiba won the biggest battle in the history of all their little battles and feuds.

"Shocked Gardner that I found someone that was 25 times better than you were?"

Téa looked up at him and noticed the smirk on his lips, but before she could say anything the principal jutted in between," That's great! Don't move! That's exactly the kind of picture I want. You two look like you could kill each other right now. Hold that."

And he took the picture. The next one was, Téa thought, a little better. Instead of glaring at each other, they smiled straight into the camera. The final one was of Téa sitting on top of one of the branches on the tree and Kaiba standing on one side leaning on it.

"Those turned out great you two…now come back to my office after school and I'll give you each a copy of the three pictures. You can keep them as a memory of how much competition you two had with each other."

"Thanks Dr. Dion. We sure will," Téa blurted before Kaiba had anything to say.

Both of them shook hands with their principal and headed out the door. Before Téa had any time to escape, she heard Kaiba talk to her.

"What was that you were going to say to me previously Gardner?"

Remembering exactly what it was she wanted to say she smirked and swayed her hips as she advanced on Kaiba. His smirk was long gone as she stood in front of him. Sexily, she rode her hands up his shoulders and leaned in closer to his ear. Kaiba's breath was picking up its pace and his skin was hot.

"Don't forget Kaiba. I know how you tick. I sense that little voice in your head. It's always annoying you. And when you least expect it, the worst will happen," Téa said getting a little more daring. After saying what she had to say, she slightly licked his ear sending a shock of electricity throughout his entire body making him jump faintly at the sensation.

"That's exactly what I mean," Téa spoke once again and she walked away, swaying her hips along the way.

When she was out of sight Kaiba released the breath he didn't realize he held in the entire time.

Then he muttered to himself," what are you doing to me Téa Gardner?"

By the time Kaiba reached the field he noticed that everyone was walking and talking in pairs. Obviously, he missed the graduation speech, thank goodness, and now they were being paired up for the graduation walk. In the far distance he saw Téa arguing with the teacher in charge of organizing the pairs together. Curiosity got the best of him and he also walked towards her.

When he got closer he heard the director and Téa talking to each other very loudly.

Téa said," You have got to be kidding me. I was with the principal taking pictures. You have to pair me up with the person I'm supposed to be paired up with."

"I'm sorry Miss Gardner, but disrupting and redoing all the pairs right now will mean a day lost for us…and that's the last thing we can afford right now. I'm sorry, but we have to pair you up with…"

"Don't even say his name!"

"Fine. But that's whom you're with. Now please go and stand next to him."

When Kaiba saw Téa approaching him, his heart started to race again. AGAIN! JEEZ! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG? Téa reached Kaiba in a dash and immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her to a pair of seats.

He asked roughly," Gardner, what are you doing?"

"Unfortunately, I'm following orders."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. I don't want to do this either, but since we both came late from taking pictures…"

"Yes?"

"We are walking arm in arm for the graduation ceremony."

"I beg your pardon," Kaiba asked confused and in a state of shock.

"I said, we have to walk hand in hand for the graduation ceremony."

"Hand in hand?"

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm extremely sorry for this late chapter. So…my way of making it up for you was to give you extra seven pages of reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with me thus far. I had a great vacation and my cousin's wedding was fantastic.

So…Téa finally has an idea of where to get a date…question is…will she find one? That's in the next chapter as well as the final day of school. My next chapters will be on days Wednesday and Thursday, and my last two or three chapters…depending on how fast I want to finish, will be on the day/night of the Prom. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked extremely hard on it.

Even though I felt bad it took so long…I'm very proud of myself. I also took into consideration General Shinzo's review. I want to thank him/her for it. It was very helpful…I realized that me asking for reviews isn't a good thing. Reviews basically mean how much you enjoyed reading my latest chapter.

Please…if you enjoyed reading this chapter or have any constructive criticism, please leave me a review! Thanks to all my readers who sent in a review. I love you all very much!


	23. The Mystery Man

Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter…a really long chapter too…school started now so it'll take a little longer for me to update. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Previously…**

He asked roughly," Gardner, what are you doing?"

"Unfortunately, I'm following orders."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. I don't want to do this either, but since we both came late from taking pictures…"

"Yes?"

"We are walking arm in arm for the graduation ceremony."

"I beg your pardon," Kaiba asked confused and in a state of shock.

"I said, we have to walk hand in hand for the graduation ceremony."

"Hand in hand?"

* * *

**The Mystery Man**

Téa was beginning to feel extremely frustrated," YES! How many times do I have to repeat myself? We have to walk hand in hand ok!"

Kaiba grinned," Téa…had I known you were so anxious…I would have let you hold my hand the day I met you."

"You've got to be kidding me Kaiba…wait a minute…" Téa thought for a moment. That phrase could have a double entendre. Could that double expression also mean that he had feelings for her the moment she met him? It was worth a shot right? "What do you mean Kaiba?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"Well, you said that I would have been able to hold your hand the day I met you correct?"

"Yes. I believe that's what I meant."

"Ok. Just wondering," Téa replied wanting to make Kaiba squirm before she gave away what she thought.

And she was doing just that because as soon as Téa walked away, Kaiba was having a hard time coming up with why Téa asked what she asked.

KAIBA'S POV

_What do you think she meant?_

_**Huh?**_

_Why do you think she asked me if I meant what I meant?_

_**I'm just as lost as you are buddy. Let's think. What did you say again?**_

_I said that she could have held my hand since the first day we met if she was so anxious to do it now._

_**You idiot!**_

_What? _

_**Nope…you know what…you deserved a slip of the tongue after the way you treated her. **_

_What do you mean?_

_**Now Téa is finally going to think the way I want her to think.**_

_Can you please fill me in on this?_

_**Ok…when you said what you said…to her it had a double meaning. **_

_More details please!_

_**Patience…I swear…men have no patience.**_

_Hey you're a man aren't you?_

_**I don't know…what are you?**_

_Never mind that…just tell me please. _

_**Well what you said could have also meant that you also had feelings for her the first time you laid eyes on her!**_

_WHAT! You're joking right. _

_**I don't joke.**_

_Yes you do. _

_**Not with matters like this.**_

_Whatever. _

_**But I'm happy you said that.**_

_Why! I just made a fool out of myself!_

_**Well. That's the first reason…and the second reason is because now Téa will start to think that you like her. **_

_That's absurd!_

_**And yet, so very true!**_

NORMAL POV

After realizing his dim-witted reply, he chased after Téa frantically waving his hands looking like an idiot in front of the entire student body. Unfortunately, since they were the last couple to be decided, they were the last students who were taking the walk "down the aisle," so their seats were the very last ones.

Téa mused at Kaiba's fear for making himself look unintelligent, something Téa knew he couldn't live with. Three-quarters of the way, Kaiba noticed her smirk and realized what he was doing, so he stopped, regained whatever composure he had left, and strode over towards Téa, who was continuing to laugh at his pathetic attempts to recompose himself.

He reached the seat as maturely, and as comfortably as possible remarking while he sat," That's not what I meant Téa."

Téa looked over at the man sitting beside him who's chest heaved up and down trying to regain his lost breath," I didn't say anything did I?"

"I know what you were thinking and I didn't mean it that way."

"Why Mr. Kaiba, what in the world are you talking about?" Téa snickered facing towards the front of the stage again to hear their directions.

Kaiba couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. Not only did he make himself look like a complete goofball, but also now Téa was making him think that he thought wrong, which was definitely one thing he wasn't. Lately, however, that statement seemed to be proven wrong with every little action that he performed. Nonetheless, he knew that this time THE SETO KAIBA was not mistaken.

Meanwhile, Téa's glance had flickered slightly and was currently gazing, out of the corner of her eye, at a very 'deep in thought' Kaiba. A sight very rare to see because at this moment he seemed very perplexed at what he was thinking about. Once again, a very rare sight because Kaiba always thought that when he spoke, every letter, every word, every phrase, and every sentence was perfect, which was far from the truth. She giggled when he scrunched his nose in such a fashion that he looked like a puppy.

He looked over at Téa when he heard her snicker," Anything the matter Téa?"

"No. Not really. But I'm just wondering what you're thinking so hard about?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking of what suit to wear to the Prom. Not that it matters for you right?"

"Oh really," Téa replied buying Kaiba's false reply.

"Cause you know…my date and I are going to color coordinate."

"Oh. If that's even possible with your gravity defying fashion choices. All I see you wearing is dark blue and silver. Anything new would break the headlines in every paper."

"You had better learn to keep that mouth of yours shut otherwise you'll never snatch a date Téa."

Instead of screaming out of her lungs again, Téa just turned around in her seat and continued to pay attention to the directions being given to them by their Activities director, Miss Dipa. Once everything was said all the couples gathered themselves out of their chairs and walked over towards their instructor. Téa and Kaiba were the very last two in the extremely long lines of senior classmen.

It was around the end of 5th period when it was Kaiba and Téa's turn to walk down the track. Every senior sat in their assigned seats and turned around to watch these two handle themselves. All of them knew how much these two individuals despised each other, and watching them walk hand in hand together was just too juicy. Just as the second to last couple reached a certain mark on the track Kaiba and Téa started walking.

Neither of them wanted to hold the other's kootie infested hand. However, as soon as they started walking they heard Miss Dipa's voice shouting at them," Don't forget to hold hands when you reach the first piece of blue tape OK?"

Both teens just grunted acknowledging what she had said. The first blue mark was coming into view and both teens' hearts began to pound faster in their chests. As their last shreds of humanity were still in place, they looked over at each other and immediately noticed each other's distressed looks.

TEA'S POV

_I never really thought about it this way, but this hand holding than can mean a lot for our relationship. _

_**So now you say you have a relationship…can you please stick with one personal opinion please and not three thousand. **_

_Just listen._

_**Listening.**_

_Ok...if I feel a jolt of electricity pass through my veins like the last time we held hands, then that means I still have feelings for him and will openly admit it to you. _

_**Ok. Works for me.**_

_And if I don't feel anything, then you have to keep shut for the rest of the story and let me think things out by myself. _

_**Why? Oh that stinks.**_

_Because so far, I blame everything on you. _

_**Whatever. **_

KAIBA'S POV

_I never realized how important this handshake thingy could mean._

_**What are you saying?**_

_Do you remember the last time I held hands with Téa?_

_**Ya.**_

_Well the last time a strange sensation went through my body._

_**I see where you're going.**_

_Ya…so if I get that same sensation then I know I still have feelings for her, and keep you alive. _

_**And if you're wrong. **_

_If I'm wrong, then I get to kill you. _

_**Very humble of you Seto. **_

NORMAL POV

The line was steadily approaching and Téa and Seto were anxious and apprehensive about what was going to occur. Téa's palms were starting to get sweaty and so she rubbed them against her thighs, and Kaiba saw everything take place.

"Nervous," he asked smirking.

"You wish. I could say the same for you, you know."

"Whatever."

It all came down to this, a few more steps and their fate would be decided. Two more steps and they were each dead, one more step and their futures would be bleak, and they had touched the line. In the distance Miss Dipa was heard shouting "hold hands now!"

They had touched. Breathing stopped, breaths hitched, and grips tightened.

Fate was decided as each body almost immediately jerked back at the contact. Both of them had felt it and were now regretting what they had said earlier to each of their consciences. Kaiba and Téa looked at each other with confusion, uncertainty, and most of all regret. Each couldn't believe they thought that this measly handhold would decide if they liked each other. Because they didn't…right?

TEA'S POV

_OMG! Oh my fucking gosh! What just happened?_

_**I believe you felt a surge of energy and your heart started to pick up. **_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I still love him! _

_**Now you have to continue listening to me and heed to my advice. Because this would have been so much easier if you took my advice in the first place. **_

_And what was that advice?_

_**Ask him to Prom. None of this would have happened if didn't have all that attitude, pride, and if you didn't care so much what other people think. **_

_Just be quiet and let this sink in first. _

KAIBA'S POV

_What the hell was that?_

_**I believe a jolt of electricity passing through your body and your heart picking up speed. **_

_OH GOD. That's not good. I still l….lo….lo…love her. _

_**That's a good boy. That and you keep me alive. **_

_Me and my big mouth…_

_**More like big brain. **_

_Now what do I do?_

_**I'm sorry Einstein. I can't help you there. **_

_Why not?_

_**Because you already asked someone to go to the Prom with you. My first idea was to get you two to go together. **_

_Too late for that. Now what?_

_**Like I said, I don't know. **_

NORMAL POV

Like I previously mentioned, both teenagers were trying to let the shock sink in. Téa was reminded of the movie Clueless (A.N. don't own that). Where the main actress (A.N. I forgot her name) didn't realize she was in love with Josh until it was almost too late. Except in Téa's case, it was too late. Unfortunately, she had to see her love walk into the Prom with some other woman in his arms. Which reminded her, she still had to find a date for the Prom.

Kaiba was dealing with the same issues. He wished he hadn't gone and done what he did to his relationship with Téa, if you could call it that. Everything he did seemed to occur at the most inopportune moments. The last thing he was going to do was abdicate his reputation and tell his "date" he couldn't make it and go with Téa instead. That would be too foolish. He decided the best thing to do was make the best of the situation.

TEA'S AND KAIBA'S POV

_I guess it just wasn't meant to be. _(A.N. I know that was totally clichéd but I had to put it in there. Sorry fans!)

NORMAL POV

The successfully made it to their seats, immediately letting go of each other's hands when they were permitted to. However, the tension and apprehension remained. After a few more words from Miss Dipa, they were excused for the day and reminded not to bring anything to school tomorrow, except a lunch if they didn't want to buy from the cafeteria. Kaiba and Téa glanced at each other involuntarily after getting up from their seats.

And immediately, Téa and Kaiba knew exactly that they both shared the common feeling from holding hands. It was truly unbelievable, that a simple handshake could do so much as to prove they still had feelings for each other! A miracle in one's eyes and an unforgettable mistake to the other.

Téa patiently approached her locker, opened it and placed half the materials into her backpack. She didn't want to wait like every other student to take his or her stuff home on the last day. It would be too much of a hassle for her. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan soon joined her in her activities and casually smiled at each other.

"So Téa, wat u's up to later today?" Joey queried.

"Yeah Téa. We were all thinking of going to the Arcade later today to let off some steam and stress," Yugi asked.

"Sorry guys," everyone's faces drooped," but remember I still need to find a date for the Prom?"

"Yeah," Tristan commented.

"Well, I finally found a place where I think I can find one."

"Well, dat's good for u's Téa. Where's dis place?"

"Um…Club DV8?"

"WHAT!" all three boys shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry. I know I said that's where all my problems started in the first place, but that's the only remaining place I might find someone. Please just give me your condolences. I'm going through hell right now from the rest of the senior class. Everyone just keeps on talking about what they're wearing, and their dates, and what they're coming to the Prom in…it's really driving me to the point of insanity."

"Okay Téa. We sympathize with you, and we all understand. Just promise us you'll take care of yourself and that you'll call any one of us if something happens. Remember, Tristan and Joey will have their cell phones on while we're in the arcade," Yugi said with love.

"Thanks so much for understanding you guys. I have to get going now. I'll see you all tomorrow though right?"

"Right," Tristan mentioned.

"Bye!" Téa yelled while sprinting down the hall.

Téa reached home safe and sound, carefully avoiding the bushes that forgot to be trimmed while her parents were away. Her key was pulled out from her jacket pocket and gracefully, in one swift move, opened the door to her one and only sanctuary.

Suddenly she was blown away with loud music, party poppers, and streams ejaculating from every corner of the room. Being blinded for a split second, she saw her parents in the background causing this entire ruckus.

"What the heck is going on mom and dad?"

"Well honey, we saw this letter on your desk this morning, when I went to go see if you made your bed," her mom replied squeezing the living daylights out of her as she gasped for air.

"You went into my room!" Téa fumed. She was planning to tell her parents about that letter tonight during dinner.

"Are you mad Téa?" her dad asked.

"Yes! I wanted to break the news to you tonight during dinner!"

"OH well! That's okay honey. We'll celebrate now, because we want you to take the night off and spend time with your friends," her mom suggested.

"Okay, then never mind…I'll go for the party then now please," Téa said realizing she had other business to do tonight.

And so, the Gardner family partied the entire afternoon, playing card games, board games, dancing to some music (Téa obviously being the center of attention in that department), they even tried doing the limbo, and lastly they ate cake her parents had bought from a local bakery.

The party was fantastic, and the last thing she expected from her parents. Since they were away for so long, she never realized how much she missed all the quality time they used to spend with each other. It was about 6:36 and Téa dismissed herself from all the commotion and decided to get ready for the deciding night of her life.

Then she thought to herself, if she didn't find a date, she could always go with Mokuba. He had grown up plenty in the past two years and he was definitely not a kid anymore, more gentlemen like than his brother for sure. Her spirits were lifted as she continued dancing around the room gathering the clothing she was going to wear to the Club.

Téa decided on something sexy, but not too slutty or revealing. She found the mid-thigh ragged jean skirt she wore when she went with Kaiba to Club DV8 to research for their project.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY WAS IT THAT KAIBA WAS INTERFERING EVERY SINGLE THOUGHT TEA THOUGHT OF! IT WAS THE PLAUGE, AND INSTEAD OF INFESTING THE WHOLE SCHOOL, IT WAS SLOWLY CONSUMING EVERY INCH OF HER BODY!

To go with the skirt Téa found a very sexy, torn looking deep maroon top. It had a wide neck and went slightly over her shoulders, and also had long sleeves that looked torn from many angles. The shirt ended up just above the skirt, so when she lifted her arms, her stomach slightly showed. However, it was something she didn't mind. She knew that while she danced, showing skin was the last thing she was going to stress about. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, letting some loose strands of hair fall and shape her face.

Her make-up was light. Some dark purple eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. Warm vanilla sugar lip-gloss made her lips shine and large hoop shaped earrings decorated her ears. Once she put on her purple Converse (the shoes just to clarify) and safety-pinned her skirt so that it wouldn't fall off, she went downstairs to her parents to let them know where she was going. However, she made sure to put a jacket on before she went to her parents.

Once she went downstairs she told her parents that she was going to Club DV8 to find a date for the Prom. They agreed and Téa asked if she could take her dad's motorcycle. He happily gave her the keys and in a moment she was on her way to the club. Her cell phone was placed in her pocket as well as her license and lip gloss in case her lips started to get dry.

After a few exhilarating minutes, she arrived at the club. Parking her motorcycle and paying the parking ticket (A.N. I don't know if they have parking there…but just go along with me here) she made her way towards the entrance. Surprisingly there weren't that many people there because it was still a weekday, but she still entered the club with high hopes, hoping to leave tonight with her arms in a guys she won't mind going to the Prom with.

Upon entering the club, she noticed the dance floor was quite crowded, which made her feel a little better. Immediately she squeezed between the people and starting dancing to Salt Shaker (A.N. don't own that, the Ying Yang Twins do!). Téa's hands immediately went above her head and her hips involuntarily started swaying to the music.

Half way through the song, she felt cold hands wrap around her waist. She turned to face the mystery man, but his grip on her was quite strong, preventing her from moving. Starting to get a little anxious, she felt hot breath on her neck.

The mystery man said," Don't worry. I'm not a pervert."

She replied hotly," Well most people who say that end up being a pervert."

"WOW! Don't you have the hot mouth! Just listen to the music and dance. Relax into my hold, and try to forget I'm here. You'll feel better believe me."

"And how can I trust you on that? I've only known you for ten seconds."

"Chill…I've been dancing for a while now," he replied.

"Really," Téa sounded shocked and started to intrigue herself in conversation with him," for how long?"

"Hmm…that's a toughie. It feels like 13-15 years. Why do you want to know?"

"WOW! THAT'S A LONG TIME! I thought I learned for a long time. You beat me to the punch I guess."

"Really? You learn dance as well?" he asked while moving his body with hers.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Around 11-12 years. Not as long as you, but hey! I love to dance and that's all that matters. Right?"

"Right! You have the wisdom of dance. I like that."

"Just one more question and then we can keep on dancing."

"Yeah shoot!"

"Why won't you let me see you?"

"Let's see. If you don't know who you're dancing with, it makes those people dance until they feel comfortable with each other, and can trust each other."

"Really? I never knew that," Téa said sounding amused at his knowledge of dance.

"Yeah. So just relax. You seemed like the only one in this club who could dance anyway, so I wanted to test you myself."

It was a weird conversation, and for some reason she lost the anxiety she once had. The mystery man was right. After a while of dancing Téa just molded into his arms enjoying the flow of music through her body. Soon, the couple danced through three other songs, simply swaying to the music, sometimes doing a little more.

The fourth song started playing. It was I'm A Slave For You by Brittany Spears. Not one of Téa's favorites, but it was a great song to dance to. The song started to pick up its rhythm and the mystery man's head lowered and embarked on a journey through Téa's hair. He deeply inhaled her scent, and meanwhile Téa's arms found their way around the man's neck.

Soon the couple started dancing more erotically, grinding against one another. The mystery man's head was still buried in Téa's hair as he let out soft moans whenever Téa grinded over that sensitive spot.

"Starting to get frisky I see," the man hummed into Téa's ear, making shivers surge through her spine.

"Well, it was you who told me that the music will naturally come to me. I'm just following what you taught," Téa smirked while replying.

"I taught you well then. By the way do you mind if I get a little frisky on you too?"

Téa was appalled. No man ever asked her permission to get a little friendly with her. This man was truly a gentleman.

"No one has ever asked me before."

"Really? What do you do if they just do it then huh?"

"Sometimes I elbow them in the gut, other times, when I'm wearing heels, I step on their toes. Depends on my mood."

"Interesting. Well then I'm happy that I asked because I wouldn't be wanting to go to the hospital now do I?"

"True. And the answer is yes. I don't mind."

"Thank you. Let's show these people what we've got."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Téa commented.

"Doing what?"

"This. Dancing with a man I haven't even met face to face yet. It's a new concept for me. An interesting one conversely."

"How about this…if you show me what you can do…then we can take a break after the next song and go get a drink."

"Sounds good to me Mystery Man."

"Mystery Man? I like it."

While their conversation ended, the next song slid through the DJ's fingers. It was Flap Your Wings by Nelly and Jazze Pha. Throughout the song Téa got down and dirty. Occasionally she slid down the length of his legs making sure to stop at his manhood and give an extra bump to that area. Other times the mystery man would stroke his hands on Téa's thighs as well as rest his head on her shoulders.

While dancing, Téa took note of how strong this man truly was. All his muscle was hidden underneath a long sleeved shirt.

As the song came to a close, the couple let go of each other and ran through the rest of the growing crowd. However Téa was still unable to get a clear view of the man's features. It was too damn dark. She knew thought that the bar area was lit to a better magnitude.

They reached the counter and ordered their drinks.

"You do know I'm under 21 right?"

"Now…is that so? With your body and height I would have thought you were at least 21."

"Nope sorry. Still 18!"

"Well then…there's not that much of a difference."

"That's good to know," Téa replied letting out a sigh from knowing he was close to her age. Hopefully older though.

They found two barstools that were vacant and, holding Téa's hand, the mystery man led her to a seat. After seating the lady down first, he took his own seat opposite her. This was the opportunity used to gaze upon the handsome features of the man.

He was drop dead gorgeous. Almost better looking than our favorite CEO. He had vibrant green eyes, complimented with black hair that much resembled Duke Deviln's, but it was shorter, and very well defined cheekbones. His eyes were large and enigmatic. He seemed like a body builder because his muscles were perfectly toned and he was tall. Téa thought just off of six feet. Maybe 5' 11".

He looked the same way at her, gazing steadily at Téa's beauty. He noticed the demanding blue eyes, the brown hair medium in length, and her body. She had a perfect shape…the shape of a dancer. Along with long legs, she had a flat toned stomach and a rather large chest that, he noticed, heaved up and down as she continued to catch her breath from the dancing.

Both teenagers were speechless.

"WOW!" both said in unison, blushing after realizing they said that out loud.

"You're…you're beautiful," the mystery man said.

"Thanks," Téa replied blushing," and you're extremely handsome."

"Thanks…but let's stop the formalities. My name is Matt Klass. And you're name is?"

"Hi Matt…my name's Téa… Téa Gardner."

"Nice to finally meet you Téa. You're a great dancer. You weren't lying when you said you took 12 years of lessons."

"Well you're not to shabby yourself. How old are you? Just wondering. I don't mean to sound too forward."

"Don't worry about it," Matt said," I'm 19 and a half. Going on twenty in a couple of months. And you said you were 18?"

"Yeah. Say, I still have a couple more hours before I have to go…why don't we get to know each other," Téa questioned.

"That sounds great Téa," Matt replied.

Téa told Matt a little bit about her life, where she went to school, where she's going to college. Surprisingly, Matt was also going to Julliard. He was going to be a sophomore this fall. They chatted a little while longer, starting to get a little friendlier. Eventually they got up and got more drinks and suddenly found themselves in a booth rather than bar stools.

Both of them were having a blast. Finally, in the last hour of the time Téa had, Matt asked the dreaded question," So a pretty girl like you must have gone through hundreds of boyfriends."

Téa blushed once again," Nope. Never had a boyfriend really."

"REALLY!" Matt said shocked. "Now how did that turn out to be?"

"Well, I've been waiting for a special someone."

"I see…so it must be my lucky night then huh?"

Téa giggled realizing where this was going. Their chat was becoming more personal than Téa thought it would get. She really liked Matt though. He was a nice guy, and really hot too. She just hoped he wasn't going out with someone yet.

"So what about yourself?" she asked.

"Me…well I'm currently living a single life…I find it to be more exhilarating when I get to flirt with lovely ladies such as yourself."

Turning crimson again Téa said," Now…I find that hard to believe. You're a really nice guy…I'm surprised girls aren't swooning over you every where you go."

"Who says they don't?"

Both of them laughed.

"And you have a sense of humor! How much better can a guy get?"

This time it was Matt's turn to blush. Téa realized this and then realized what she had said.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

Matt simply nodded still a little embarrassed from her comment. After cooling down a bit Matt asked once more," So what's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself at a club?"

"Truth?" Matt nodded. "Well, you see…my senior Prom is coming up in like three days and I really needed to find a date."

"What happened to all the guys in your class?"

"They already have dates."

"Really…how is that possible?"

"I don't know…so I didn't get asked because everyone thought I was already going with someone I totally despise."

"That's confusing and totally messed up."

"You're telling me. So I was tired of constantly hearing about Proms and dates that I needed to find a date and soon. So I thought coming here would be the best thing. And it turns out my decision wasn't all that bad."

"Now what is that supposed to mean Téa Gardner?" Matt asked scooting a little closer, putting his hand on Téa's exposed leg.

Her skin turned hot," Well, you're really nice and all, and I was wondering if you…if you would…. wow this is hard…if you would go to the Prom with me."

"Yes I would love to."

"If it's too sudden I understand…I can always look somewhere els…hold on…did you say yes?"

"Yeah I did. I would love to go to your Prom with you."

"OH MY GOD MATT. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE MY NIGHT TONIGHT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Téa screamed ecstatically.

She jumped on his lap and squeezed the life out of him. It was only after a few seconds Téa noticed their awkward position and attempted to get off his lap. However, his arms just held her there, their faces inches apart and lips at close proximity.

"I don't know what to say Matt. I'm truly grateful…anything I can do for you to return the favor just let me know!"

"How about we seal the deal with a kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

"With a kiss…I mean if it's not rushing things? And of course if it's okay for you. I don't want to seem forward at all. Oh and don't think that you need to kiss me in order for me to go the Prom with you…I'm going by free w…"

Téa's finer found its way to his lips, silencing him.

"Shut up Matt, and just kiss me."

He smiled at her and then closed the distance between them. They both pulled apart immediately and looked at each other once again before plunging into another kiss, this time more passionate.

Téa wondered what was going on with her. She would never kiss a guy on the first date, and on top of that never like this. For some reason however, she just kept on kissing because it reminded her of the kiss Kaiba gave her. It was almost like this one, but not quite. Kaiba's was more passionate. But by the looks of things, things were starting to get heated between the two.

Soon, Matt asked for entrance into Téa's hot mouth and she granted access. He devoured her on the spot, exploring the recesses of her mouth as Téa prodded her tongue into his mouth as well. Moans and pleads for more escaped both of their hungry mouths. Both mouths were ripe and sweet, and Téa continued to lean into Matt's body. His cheeks flushed as Téa's breasts pushed into his chest, provoking his manhood to continue throbbing.

His hands undid the ponytail as silky brown hair cascaded down her shoulders covering both of their faces. Téa relaxed against his body soaking every detail of his perfect body. The need for oxygen forced their hand as they both pulled apart breathless and wanting more. But Téa stopped before things got any worse. Matt lowered his head a fraction of an inch and his lips rested in the hollow of Téa's collarbone.

Both of them just rested against each other as they regained their breath. Téa had done it…she had found a date for the Prom. Her spirits had been lifted and on top of that she found the second most perfect man. On top of that he was fucking good kisser. A kisser that could kiss a girl senseless.

Taking out her cell phone from her pocket, Téa realized it was time for her to get going. Her parents would be expecting her home soon.

"Matt I have to get going."

"Oh…okay…if you say so. Let me walk you out."

"Thanks…oh and before I forget, let me get your cell number so I can give you a call and give you the details about the dance. Is that okay?"

After exchanging numbers, both teenagers walked out of the club, arm in arm, smiling at each other.

In the distance the sound of glass breaking vibrated through one booth. The man's blue eyes drenched with malice for the little tyrant that ran out of the club with his woman.

"That fucking son of a bitch. He'll learn to mess around with my woman. The Man of Malice is about to explode."

The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed his limo's number. The driver picked up and the man calling ordered, rather cruelly, for the driver to pick him up around the corner.

He walked out of the club after paying his bills for the drinks he bought and walked into his limo. The driver held the door open.

The driver, being paid to be polite, asked," How was your time at the club Mr. Kaiba?"

"Just shut up and drive," he replied harshly.

* * *

I finished it! This chapter is finally done! It took me long enough huh. Sorry for the weird behavior from Téa, but I felt that all of my readers deserved some spice and fluff now. You have all been patient enough and it's the least you deserve.

What do you think now? Kaiba just saw Matt kiss Téa senseless. He's jealous, and ready to kill. What is he going to do? Continue reading to find out.

Thanks again to all my reviewers for thinking my story is still living up to its standards. And please review if you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget, if you have any constructive criticism please let me know.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Disputes for Devotion

Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter…a really long chapter too…school started now so it'll take a little longer for me to update. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Previously…**

"That fucking son of a bitch. He'll learn to mess around with my woman. The Man of Malice is about to explode."

The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed his limo's number. The driver picked up and the man calling ordered, rather cruelly, for the driver to pick him up around the corner.

He walked out of the club after paying his bills for the drinks he bought and walked into his limo. The driver held the door open.

The driver, being paid to be polite, asked," How was your time at the club Mr. Kaiba?"

"Just shut up and drive," he replied harshly.

* * *

**Disputes for Devotion**

Kaiba couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. If she was that desperate to find a date then so be it! But making out with him on the first date was insanity

What bothered him more though was how she stooped so low as to do such a thing as that. He really meant it when he said she could go with Mokuba if she really needed to! But then he had to turn it into a sarcastic remark, therefore pushing Téa to find a date, and soon. It was his fault, and he admitted it. Strange.

His mood just got worse from that point on. This meant war. Now, Kaiba was not one that was made jealous easily. He had everything. He could get everything. Except for one thing… Téa. And a random man who had the nerve to put his hands on something he wanted vexed him further. It was all done to make him jealous. That much he knew. And Kaiba knew what that meant.

He had to make her pay.

With what you ask?

Jealousy of his own.

Kaiba knew that Téa still had feelings for him, and he would definitely use that to his advantage. He had a feeling that Téa was going to make him jealous at the dance, and since he was so polite, it would only serve to return the favor.

But hey! Why start at the dance when he can bring his date tomorrow to school? That would surely make sparks fly…out of Téa that is!

He was good.

That was a perfect plan, and one that he would no doubt follow through with. So, on his way back to the empty mansion, he dialed Hilary's number and asked her, it sounded more like a demand, but Kaiba really tried his best to sound polite, to come to his school tomorrow.

She agreed, and he told her that he would pick her up from her hotel at 9:45 in the morning because school didn't start till 10:30 tomorrow. Which was one thing Kaiba was ecstatic about because it was about time he thought everything over. A good sleep was the first priority on his list.

**(Scene Change to Téa)**

Téa meanwhile was on her way home from the club. She had a blast tonight. Matt Klass was one of the best guys she had ever met. They both shared many common interests, and they were around the same age. Their conversations were simple and yet very meaningful. She felt comfortable around him, something that Téa never felt around Kaiba. It was always tension, apprehension, anxiousness, and coldness around Kaiba, never calmness, coolness, relaxation, or relief.

By the time she recollected herself from the crazy events that transpired tonight the garage door was open and she was taking off her shoes before entering the house. Her mom would be so excited to hear that she got a "proper" date for the Prom. Téa's mom was the best, in her choice. She always wanted Téa to live a happy life, and seeing Téa come through the doors bouncing off the walls was a sight to see to her.

"Téa honey…is that you that just came in?" her mom queried.

"Yeah Mom…it's me!"

"How did it go?"

"Great Mom…where's dad?"

"Oh he went to bed already…he's already suffering from jetlag."

"Okay…where are you then?" Téa asked.

"I'm in the kitchen reading. Why don't you come and join me and tell me what happened tonight."

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable."

Meanwhile, Téa hung her coat in the closet, placed her shoes in the closet as well, and went up to her room to change. Immediately she came running down the stairs in her silk pajamas and found her mom, indeed, sitting on the kitchen table reading a book. However, as soon as she saw her daughter running into the kitchen out of breath she put the book down and stared at her.

"What's wrong Téa? What was the big rush?" her mom questioned.

"Guess."

"Why should I guess when you could just tell me or we will be sitting her all night, and you have school tomorrow. So just get it over with."

Téa hated how her mom always found the right thing to say to get her to open up like that. Nonetheless, it was a good quality for her to have.

"Ok Mrs. Impatient. I'll tell you. As you know…I went to the club tonight to find a date for the Prom."

"Really?"

"Cut the sarcasm mom…you know what I did. Anyways…before I decide not to tell you, I found a date!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HONEY? TEA I'M SO PROUD OF YOU? WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

"Chill…I was going to tell you. His name is Matt Klass, he's 19, he's studying at Julliard too, and he's here vacationing and clubbing to recruit some people for their competition (A.N. this wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, but it's why he's here.) So we met while dancing and we immediately hit it off. He's an awesome guy!"

"I'm so glad to hear that Téa. You don't know how happy and proud I am of you. You're growing up so fast. I don't want to let you go now. And soon you'll be going off to college, leaving me and your dad and all of your friends. How am I going to live?"

"OMG MOM. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME! I HAVE TO GO CALL ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND LET THEM KNOW I FOUND A DATE! THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO HAPPY! BYE MOM…I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Without letting her mother reply, Téa jolted back up the stairs and to her room. Her cell phone was ripped off of the electrical charger and she immediately dialed Joey's number.

"Dis is Joey. Who be callin me?"

"Hey Joey, it's Téa. Hold on…I'm going to three way Yugi, can you call Tristan too please?"

"Sure's no prob."

While both teens dialed their friend's numbers, Téa hoped that they would all be happy for her, even if they didn't know the guy.

"Hi Téa. What's the big news? It's almost 11:30 at night," Yugi asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry to wake all you guys up but I have really great news."

"So spit it out…I was having a wonderful dream about Serenity," Tristan requested.

"You slime bag…what was you dreamin about? Dat's my sista yous takin about anyways."

"Sorry Joey."

"HELLO! I'm the one with the great news people."

"Sorry Téa," both Tristan and Joey said in unison.

"Well, tell us already Téa," Yugi asked.

"Okay…. so I went to Club DV8 tonight and I found a date to the Prom!"

"Really Téa! That's great news!" Yugi shouted.

"I agree Téa. Dat's great news."

"Thanks Yugi and Joey."

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

"WAKE UP TRISTAN. TEA GOT A DATE FOR DA PROM. DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Guess not Téa. Just tell us then…. we'll let Tristan know later."

"Okay…so this is what happened," and Téa started.

**((20 Minutes Later))**

"I'm so happy for you Téa. And he seems like a great guy too."

"He is a great guy," she replied.

"I agree Téa. I tink you should bring the guy to school tomorrows. Wat you say Yug?"

"That sounds like a great idea Joey. He's right Téa; I think you should invite him to school tomorrow with us. It's not like we have anything to do tomorrow anyways besides practice walking again.

In a surprised tone of voice Téa mentioned," You guys really think so? I'm not sure if he'd want to come, but I can always ask him."

"You should ask him Téa. Anyways, it's getting late and I want to get some more sleep, so is it ok if we say good night now?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah Téa. Yug's right. I'm feeling sleepy toos. I'll sees ya tomorrows! Bye!"

"Sorry guys, and goodnight to you too!"

With all of that information of her chest and her excitement building because her friends approved of her date, she decided to give Matt a call, hoping he was still awake. She remembered she had him on speed dial, number 13 to be exact.

The ringing continued as Téa paced around her room hoping he would pick up so they could talk. With Lady Luck on her shoulders, he answered the phone with a," Yo this is Matt. Speak to me!"

She laughed at his childishness as she replied," Why hello to you too Matt."

"Téa! Is that you?"

"In all my glory!"

"Great…what can I do for you?"

"First, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything."

"Don't worry," he replied," it's all god. Actually I was thinking about tonight."

"Yeah…that's nice…well I told all of my close friends about you and they thought you sounded like a really nice guy. So they asked me to ask you if you wanted to join us at school tomorrow as a visitor. It's a weird thing because they need to "approve" of you first. I know it sounds weird, but I was still wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a great idea Téa! I wouldn't mind at all. It sounds like fun too, and besides it means I'll be able to spend more time with you…what more could I ask for?"

"Stop using flattery on me. It doesn't work…(laughs)…well I'm glad to hear that you accept…school starts at 10:30 in the morning because all we're doing is practicing our graduation walk down the aisle, if you could call it that."

"Perfect…but how about I make it better."

"You can top my offer?"

"Of course."

"Spill."

"Alright…how about I pick you up tomorrow in my new ride. I just bought it a couple of days ago, and I'm currently obsessed with riding it around town and showing it off. How about that?"

"That sounds even better…what kind of car is it?"

"That is going to be a surprise for you, but I'm most certain you'll like it," Matt grinned while answering.

"Well then, I can't wait. What time are you going to pick me up?" Téa replied ecstatic about the upcoming events.

"How about 10:10 in the morning? Is that okay?"

"Yeah. But if memory serves, I don't recall giving you my address, is that correct?"

"Yes, true. So where do you live?"

Téa gave Matt her address and they said their farewells and goodnights. While setting her phone down back on the charger, she couldn't help smiling at all the events that were unfolding perfectly in place. She had confessed her love for Kaiba, but got over it and found another perfect date for the Prom, he was picking her up tomorrow for school, and he was coming to school with her tomorrow. Could it get any better?

It could. She knew it could, but why dampen her spirits right?

With a generous smile gracing her face, she lowered her head on her pillow and fell into a blissful slumber, where she could dream of the perfect life, and all the things she wanted but couldn't have.

Mainly, Kaiba.

Wednesday Morning… 

Sunlight streamed into her bedroom in a variety of oranges, reds, yellows, and blues. It was a poetic sight to see. The wonder and hope of a new day reminded Téa of her encounter with Matt last night and soon to be, this morning. Realizing the main component of her arousing from her sleep, she turned off her rather annoyingly pitched alarm clock and stretched her fatigued muscles as she got out of bed.

Another half an hour later Téa stepped out of her misty bathroom refreshed from her warm shower and cleansing herself. Her teeth glittered with pearly whiteness, and her breath smelled minty fresh. There was light make-up on her face: some blush that colored her cheeks, eyeliner that defined the pureness of her eyes, and lastly lip-gloss that would make any guy breathless. Her hair was done so that there was a small ponytail in the back, but there was still half of her hair hanging down over her shoulders.

Overall, she looked comfortable and extremely "hot." Téa slipped into her uniform as soon as she found it on her bed crisp and ironed. A little warm-vanilla sugar perfume swirled around her form as she walked out of the door with her purse carrying all of her necessities: her make-up, money, cell phone, and of course her ID. There were other scattered and useless items littered in her purse as well, but those she could care less for. Downstairs, her shoes and knee high socks waited for her nicely washed and ready to be worn.

By the time Téa came out of the kitchen biting into a piece of toast and butter, with a glass of orange juice, she heard Matt pull into the driveway in a, what sounded like a race-car. Since she wasn't car savvy, she couldn't distinguish it thoroughly. Swiftly, she stuffed the rest of the toast in her mouth and downed it down with the rest of her orange juice.

Matt rang the doorbell as soon as she was finished washing her dishes and putting them away. Not wanting him to wait for long, she opened the door as soon as she could and smiled when she saw him dressed in a very sexy outfit. His shirt couldn't have gotten any tighter, showing off his toned abs, and it was a deep navy blue. His pants were black and very form fitting as well, accentuating his long thin legs, and very slim hips. He wore designer black shoes, and somehow managed to pull of the "Seto Kaiba" look.

"You look fantastic," she finally drabbled out.

Matt was going through the same phase. He noticed how short her skirt was, screening him with a perfect view of her long, perfectly shaped thin legs. Her shirt was extremely tight on her, giving him a nice view of the size of her breasts. Obviously, it occurred to him that all the uniforms must have been the same size; otherwise no principal in their right mind would have given her something that small. He didn't notice his pupils widen and his elevator gaze start to make her blush. Not only that, but he didn't realize that she had even said something to him.

2 minutes passed before they noticed that they were going to get late to school if they spent any more time together, staring at each other.

"We better get going," Matt said as he snapped out of his daydream of very bad thoughts.

"About time. You know you were looking at me for a while, you were starting to make me blush."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was funny seeing your face. I didn't want to ruin the moment. That's why."

"I can't help it," Matt threw up his hands in surrender as Téa locked her house up and placed her keys in the purse as well. " You're a very attracting woman. I was just admiring your beauty."

"Oh stop it Matt. You don't need to flatter me anymore; you accomplished that last night at the club. So you don't have to say anything like that anymore."

"Well, I still have plenty to say about your beauty my Goddess," Matt replied while opening the door to his car.

However, Téa just stood in shock at the opening to her house, in shock at the sight before her. In front of her, parked in her driveway, was one of the most expensive cars in Domino. It was a Presario (think of a car composed of a Jaguar and a viper)! On top of that it was a midnight blue, her favorite color.

"Oh My Fucking Gosh Matt! I can't believe you bought one of these. These cars are really expensive in the market right now. How did you manage to buy one?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out little pretty missy. Now are you coming or what? You're going to be late for school. It's already 10:17 and school starts in thirteen minutes."

"You don't have to worry about that. I bet you could get me there in thirty seconds if you drove in that," Téa managed to say while her mouth still hung agape.

"So what are you waiting for then? Get in already so I can show you how fast this car can really go."

"Great. Let's go then."

Strapping in, and revving up the car, Matt and Téa sped off in the direction of her school, reaching there in record time. Two minutes to be exactly, and on top of that Matt drove within the speed limit. Matt found a close parking in front of the entrance of the school. They got out of his car and Téa went in search of her friends. Thankfully she didn't have to go far because her friends were sitting on the benches conveniently located in front of the school entrance as well. All five of them were waving at her as she dragged Matt along her side, grasping his hand as he stumbled a couple of times.

"And here I though dancers were supposed to be graceful," Téa commented.

"Well, not when you go around dragging them around campus with you. I'm surprised I haven't broken every bone in my body so far."

"Oh. The funny one aren't you. Well we're almost there, don't be nervous."

"Who said I was nervous? I think it's you who's so nervous. They look like a fun group."

"They are, and I love them."

The five group of friends clustered around them as they stopped in front of the bench.

**((Meanwhile))**

Seto had picked up Hilary from the hotel, and she looked extremely attractive. She was dressed in a very tight shirt, showing enough cleavage so that there was nothing left to cover, but she wasn't as big as Téa. She also wore a jacket that ended at the bottom of her breasts and was long-sleeved. The shirt was white and rimmed with gold sequins; the jacket that was covering her was a forest green color. Hilary also wore a skirt the same size as the skirts at school, and it was a jean skirt. However, her legs weren't as long and perfectly shaped as Téa's, in Kaiba's opinion.

Adorned on her arms was a rather expensive looking Gucci (A.N. don't own that!) purse, and she also wore extremely long earrings that were also forest green in color. Lastly, Hilary wore, what looked like, three inch heels, making her 5 feet and 11 inches tall. He mused at that thought and remembered that Téa was naturally very tall, 5 feet and 9 inches if he remembered correctly. Come to think about it, he had rarely seen her in heels. It was an amusing thought because if she were to wear Hilary's heels right now, they would almost be the same height. Interesting.

They reached school a few seconds after Téa and Matt had. However, he hadn't noticed either of them yet. The slick black limo stopped in front of the entrance of the school, and the chauffer, doing his duty, first opened Seto Kaiba's door, and then moved to Hilary Smith's door. She straightened her tight outfit once she was outside the limo, and while she was doing that Kaiba was stretching his relaxed muscles. He had a wonderful sleep last night, thinking of all the ways to get back at Téa for that prank she pulled last night. That was when he noticed them.

There was Téa with that guy last night. On top of that, she was holding hands with him! Kaiba was enraged, as if kissing him last night wasn't enough, but now she has to show her "affection" for him publicly. She was doing this on purpose and he knew that. In the distance, the bell rang indicating school had started.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Hilary asked him.

He winced when he heard her say his first name like that. It only made him jumpy when Téa said it. Where was that passion? "I'm fine," he replied rather coldly.

"Just wondering. School's started for you. We better get going before you get tardy right?"

"Yeah. My reputation in perfect attendance is perfect as of right now. I don't plan on ruining that."

"Then let's go shall we?"

Kaiba grasped the outstretched hand in his own grimacing at the feel. Hilary's hands were nothing like Téa's. Hilary's were not as fragile and artistic. Not to mention, she wasn't as strong as Téa was either. His head slightly turned as he wondered why he was thinking of Téa constantly? He thought he comforted himself last night when he thought it for about two hours. Oh well, looks like he needs to get things rolling before he does something rash.

They both wandered out to the grass area and saw people wandering around and huddling with their friends. However, the major crowd was around Téa and her "date." He decided on some friendly competition so he pulled Hilary out into the middle of the field and started his own work as well. When he was sure that Téa was looking at him, he turned to Hilary and started lightly kissing her neck. Hilary gasped at the sudden attempt at flirtation, and she liked it.

Téa's eyes, on the other hand, widened in shock as she watched Kaiba openly devour this model in front of everybody. Where were the paparazzi when you needed one? This would be perfect publicity to ruin Kaiba's life.

TEA'S POV

_What the hell does Kaiba think he's doing?_

_**He's making out with another, rather good-looking, model. Why? Jealous are we?**_

_I don't know. I just never thought he would do something like that you know. With his reputation and all._

_**You're jealous and just won't admit it. **_

_If I admit it to you, then will you help me get back at him please then?_

_**Sure. That's why I'm here.**_

_Then fine…I am jealous of him. Happy?_

_**Very happy.**_

_Now what?_

_**Well make him jealous of you. Use Matt as your main tool.**_

_That's messed up. I would never use a person for jealousy._

_**What? Isn't that why you got Matt in the first place?**_

_Kinda. I wanted a date for the Prom though. That's the main reason why._

_**Sure, you keep thinking that. But for right now, show the people around you how much you care for him then. **_

_Nice idea. That should make Kaiba jealous. I'm positive he's doing that on purpose too! That bastard!_

_**That's more I like it. Now, do something. **_

_Patience. _

NORMAL POV

The crowd started thinning out eventually, and Téa noticed Kaiba still continuing to eat Hilary up. How disgusting and wrong! Well, time for some action of her own then huh! When she was sure her friends were out of sight, she pulled Matt away from the crowd a little farther from the spot where she was before.

"I'm sorry Matt, but this is where I leave you for a little while," she said with a puppy dog pout.

"Don't worry about it Téa. I can wait patiently."

That was when she noticed Kaiba's eyes on her and Matt's.

"Then can I please get a good bye kiss before I leave please?"

Matt quirked up an eyebrow, and smiled peevishly," Of course you may."

With that said, he wrapped his arms around Téa's waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Téa was a little hesitant at first, but then easily gave into his love. His hands left her waist and roamed up below her shirt resting on the small of her back. Meanwhile, Téa's hands were lost in his smooth and silky hair. Eventually tongues started battling each other for dominance, and her knees would have given way if it weren't for Matt holding her up.

A few meters in front of her, Kaiba watched with wide eyes, as Téa and Matt sucked faces. On top of that, Téa seemed to be enjoying herself! What was the meaning of this? Instead of making her jealous, she was making him jealous! WHAT THE HELL!

Téa was getting weaker, and she realized that she was running out of oxygen faster than she normally did. But the fact that she was making out with a guy she knew for only one night in front of the entire school did make her breathe harder. With one final go, Matt's hands rested on Téa's butt, and he gave a little squeeze indicating that he was too running out of oxygen. She broke the kiss immediately, and stared at him wide eyed and questioning.

"What was that for? I mean, normally, I would slap a guy out of his mind because he did something that perverted," Téa sternly asked.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell you that I was running out of oxygen, but you didn't pay attention. Squeezing you cute buttocks was the only way to successfully get your attention and be able to breathe again," he replied breathing deeply.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry; I should've paid attention. But I have to get going now…I'm going to be late if you keep me asking for more with your kisses."

"I already have that effect on you now huh?"

"Yeah…you sure do! See you later sweetie."

"Later Téa."

With those final words, Téa ran over to where her seat was, conveniently located next to Kaiba's. Kaiba arrived and sat down before her, so she had difficulty getting past him to sit in her seat. There were no words to explain the animosity and awkwardness between Kaiba and Téa. Both sat quiet, until the teacher announced they were to set up for the walk down the Domino High School track. Periodically, the two made eye contact, sharing their loath and confusion for each other's previous actions.

About 30 minutes later, it was their turn to go and walk together. Miss Dipa reminded them one more time before they left, that as soon as they hit that first blue marker, they had to hold hands, no excuses. Once again, eye contact was made, and the hatred shared. Both of them were quiet until it was time to hold hands.

There was no signal for the time to hold hands, but each individual automatically held hands again. Then BAM! There it was! That sudden stimulating shock escalating through their bodies. In the distance, Kaiba and Téa noticed Matt and Hilary talking to each other about unknown topics.

Gathering up his guts, and getting bored with no arguing or conversation, Seto Kaiba asked Téa," So when did you start going to stripper clubs?"

"WHAT! I DON'T GO TO STRIPPER CLUBS!"

"Well, the way you were kissing that date of yours earlier, I would have to say otherwise."

Téa looked up to meet Kaiba's eyes once more, this time holding more malice than they had originally started out with when they were seated next to each other. "You have no right to insult my date and I that way. Anyway…why do you care? Seems like you were having fun with your toy as well."

"She's not a toy, she's my date, and a much better looking one than any beautiful girl at school."

"Really. Hey…one question…when did you start driving around Clusie Avenue? (A.N. it's a street I made up…just go with me…it's a street that all the hookers and prostitutes wait to get laid)."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY GARDNER? WHY IN YOUR RIGHT MIND DID YOU SAY THAT?"

"It seems like you picked up a pretty nice Barbie Doll, that's why. So how much are you paying her? 100 dollars, 1,000 dollars? Someone as pretty as her wouldn't have come cheap."

Kaiba grimaced knowing that he had been "told." His conscience laughed at hearing Téa say that.

KAIBA'S POV

_What are you laughing at?_

_**She got you good!**_

_Shut up! Aren't you supposed to support me?_

_**Not when someone disses you like that. I have to give Téa her props. Who knew she had it in her. **_

_I did. _

_**When did you realize that?**_

_When she came over to the mansion that one night to finish working on our project. _

_**Oh…I remember that! She did tell you off, but this was even better. Well, say something back. Don't back down like that!**_

_What do you thin k you're for? Help me!_

_**I have nothing like what she said. At least try to regain some of your dignity. **_

_Whatever. _

NORMAL POV

"Speechless Kaiba?"

It was then that he realized he spaced off and had totally let Téa think the wrong thing.

"No Gardner. For your information, I asked her out like any other normal teenager does."

"Really…cause I thought normal or average weren't in your dictionary/vocabulary."

"Think again."

By the time they had stopped their feud, they had arrived at their last marker, and immediately let go their joined hands. However, each person missed the warmth that emitted from the other's hand. Since they were the last couple to walk, Miss Dipa strode past them and headed for the podium set up on a wooden stage.

She said," Excellent job students, that's the fastest walk we've had in ages. If we keep that pace up, everything should be perfect. So, I'll go into more detail about everything tomorrow…oh and one more thing. Don't forget, ladies, to bring your shoes tomorrow so you can practice walking in them. Guys, I hope you won't have that problem," the class burst out in a small laughter.

Miss Dipa continued," Also, after the walk, our principal will come and talk about this class of 2005 and introduce the board of education. Then Téa Gardner will come up and deliver her Valedictorian speech; hopefully she's started that. After her speech, we will have our guest speaker, Christopher Paolini, the author of the New York's Best Book of the Year, Eragon, speak to all the seniors about his accomplishments in high school. Of course after that, we have your class song played, and during that you will each get your diplomas."

She confirmed that each student understood before continuing," Oh and Téa and Kaiba, since you two aren't in proper alphabetical order; we decided to change the program a little. We'll be introducing you two last as our most prosperous and successful students. We will then announce your award/s, and then that'll be it. Then remember the dance on Friday night will be from 7pm to 11pm. People who want their pictures taken should come at 6 or 6:30. Does everyone understand that?"

All the students nodded, and were dismissed after a few final words from the Dr. Dion. Téa walked over to where Hilary and Matt were still conversing. He turned to meet her and smiled when she smiled back.

Matt took the initiative to introduce Téa to his conversation partner," Téa this is Hilary Smith, and Hilary this is my date for the Prom, Téa Gardner."

"It's nice to meet you Téa," Hilary outstretched her hand in a welcoming manner.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Smith."

"Oh please, call me Hilary."

"Okay, it's nice to meet you Hilary," and both let go of each other. "I'm surprised your going to the Prom with Kaiba."

"Why is that?" Hilary asked.

"You're too nice for him," all three had a good laugh before Kaiba intruded and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"What's so funny," he asked in his monotone voice.

"Oh nothing Seto," Hilary added," we were just having some fun that's all. You know it wouldn't kill you to let loose every once in a while."

Téa looked at Kaiba, and vice-versa.

"Oh yes it would Hilary. You don't know anything about what I do and don't do."

"Really now," Hilary remarked.

"So Mr. Kaiba, I heard that you're going to the Prom with Hilary here. How did you manage that?" Matt asked trying to start up a friendly conversation.

"That's none of your business dork."

"KAIBA! That's very rude. His name is Matt Klass and he's not a dork. He's a very sweet and handsome young man. Now apologize," Hilary scolded. Téa was beginning to like this woman.

"I don't apologize if I didn't do anything wrong Hilary. We better get going now. I made lunch reservations at Mabel's Café," Kaiba said with arrogance in his voice.

"Really Seto? That's so sweet." Hilary turned back towards Téa and Matt and said," It was very nice to meet you Matt and Téa. You two make a very cute couple. I'll see you at the dance on Friday, or tomorrow if Seto lets me come again."

"It was nice meeting you too Hilary," Matt and Téa said in unison.

Kaiba put his hand on Hilary's lower waist and escorted her towards the limo that was waiting for them out in front of the school.

"That finished really fast Téa. It's only 11:49a.m. What about a little picnic so we can get to know each other a little better?" Matt commented.

"That sounds fantastic Matt, but I really have to get started on my Valedictorian speech. Miss Dipa was wrong when she said I started. I haven't done anything yet! And I have to present it tomorrow for the final run through. I really need to get started! I'm so sorry, but I'll be free tomorrow, and I'll make some special lunch for us too. How about that?"

Matt's face brightened a little bit from the rejection and said," Yeah, that's fine Téa. School comes first, and lunch together tomorrow sounds better than lunch right now. I'm still dropping you off at home right?"

"Yeah…I hope that's okay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm driving you home! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't huh?"

"A really bad one!"

Both laughed as Matt lead the way back to the car, and as he always did, much like Peter, he opened her door for her and sat her down before he sat himself. The drive home was a pleasant one, and while talking they were listening to My Humps, by the Black Eyed Peas. Surprisingly, Matt sang along with Téa, and by the end of the drive, both were crying from hysteria. Matt had never seen Téa this happy before. Her smile could surely cure AIDS.

He parked his Presario in their driveway, and Téa was just about to get up before Matt's hand clamped down on hers and prevented her from going anywhere. He looked up into her sparkling eyes and smiled his heart-warming smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just…I can't wait for an entire day to see you again."

Téa blushed. No one had ever said anything that flattering to her before. "I'm impressed Matt. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. And don't worry. You can always call me, or when I'm free I'll call you, but I really need to get going so I can start working on my speech."

"I know," Matt replied. "Why do you have to be such a busy body?"

"Well," Téa replied," you see, I'm more of the Queen Bee. I take control of everything and make sure everything goes my way. But recently, a very handsome male worker bee came up to me and changed my life. My life got a little side-tracked and now the Queen Bee has to work off her debts to the rest of the hive. Do you get it, very handsome male worker bee?"

Matt blushed. Téa had just called him very handsome. He blushed more realizing that their hands were still touching, and no he was holding her hand in his. Her hands were so small, so fragile.

"Nice explanation, Queen Bee. However, I want a little more honey before you go."

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard. Honey?"

"Yeah. Sorry, a guy can't be all good right."

Téa leaned over and pecked him on the cheek," I can disagree that."

Matt blushed again. He swore to himself that by the time Prom was over, his face would be permanently stained red.

"Thanks. But you should get going. You're going to be staying up for a while coming up with the perfect speech."

"Yeah. I will be, I know. I can't wait to present it in front of my family and friends."

"That's harsh Téa."

"What did I say?"

"Aren't I invited too?"

"You silly goose, of course you are. What kind of question is that? I need all the support I can get when I'm up there."

"Thanks, and I should go formal right? Like a suit and tie?"

"Yeah. That would be nice. I'm wearing a different gown while the diplomas are handed out. I'm saving my gown for the dance. It's a surprise for everyone."

"That's nice to know."

"Yeah. So I gotta go."

"See ya!"

"Whoa what? I thought you wanted your honey?"

"Did you already give it to me?" Matt asked smiling.

"I call that more like a grain of sugar."

Téa grabbed hid neck and pulled him in for a breath-taking kiss. She was the dominator while he was the dominated. As soon as they touched lips, Téa forced her dancing tongue into his mouth, resulting in a moan eliciting from his throat. That moan sounded so sexy that Téa did whatever she could to get another one out.

They broke for a couple of seconds to get some air and Téa took this time to her advantage. She got up from her seat and climbed over the armrest so she could sit and straddle his lap. Matt couldn't believe her feistiness, but he couldn't complain that he didn't like it.

After the three seconds, Téa attacked his mouth again, with twice the force. Matt pulled her body in closer to his as he placed one of his hands on her back, and the other on her waist. Meanwhile, Téa's hands went underneath Matt's muscle shirt and started massaging and rubbing his toned abs. Another moan escaped, and Téa couldn't get enough. It reminded her so much of the time she kissed Kaiba like this…or was it the other way around? Either way, it felt so good.

They continued their deep passionate kiss for a good 2 minutes. At times they would leave each other's mouths and nibble lightly on the flesh of the other's neck. Most of the time was spent kissing however.

Eventually Téa gathered the will power to lightly push herself off of Matt's chest, and tell him," And just to let you know, lip stick is not on the male's "must wear" list."

"Thanks for letting me know," Matt replied in short gasps.

Téa was about to get off his lap, before he, once again, pulled her back down. He held back another moan as Téa's pelvic area connected with his growing groin.

"What is it this time? I thought I gave you enough honey," Téa mentioned.

"I know. You did. You gave me much more than what I asked for. But there's another thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"Téa…I don't know how to say this?"

"Just spit it out Matt," Téa replied starting to get a little frustrated.

"Okay. Téa, I'm falling in love with you."

"Shit," Téa mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Ducks under table from sharp flying objects> O.O!

I KNOW! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! SCHOOL CAME IN THE WAY! And one thing's for sure is that my schoolwork and education comes before fanfiction and my story. It's just that the first few weeks always get to me with the abundance in homework and everything. I'm pretty sure people can relate to me though. But don't worry, just because I'm getting more homework doesn't mean that I'm not going to finish this story, because I'll be just as happy as you guys to see how it ends.

Anyways, this chapter is really crappy in my opinion because all of my readers were pressuring me to update, so I'm sorry if it didn't live up the standard. And also if anyone's reading this, please don't pressure me too much. I started to feel really bad as it was waiting almost a month before updating, and then the added comments about updating faster made me feel even worse, so please lighten up.

Please update, don't forget to update…I have no idea but I'm trying to get my reviews up to 400 before the story ends. I'll be extremely happy, but I'm not setting limits, so don't worry. I'm just wishing to get that many reviews.

What do you think about Matt falling in love with Téa? and the emotional cycle never ends! Lmao. I know it was a really clichéd ending, but work with me here. On top of that Kaiba was trying to make Téa jealous, but it backfired on him. I love to see him struggle to get what he wants. It's very amusing.

Thanks again for reading my story and sticking with me thus far.


	25. The Beginning of the End

Can it be? Yes it can. I actually updated the story. And this chapter may not be as good as the others but if you stay tuned the next one is by far the best I've ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously…**

"What is it this time? I thought I gave you enough honey," Téa mentioned.

"I know. You did. You gave me much more than what I asked for. But there's another thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"Téa…I don't know how to say this?"

"Just spit it out Matt," Téa replied starting to get a little frustrated.

"Okay. Téa, I'm falling in love with you."

"Shit," Téa mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

"Excuse me?" Matt asked.

"I'm flattered Matt, really I am. But there's something you should know before we go on any further."

"Any further? And making out in the front seat of my car isn't far for meeting only the second time in two days?"

"Yeah. I agree. We took things very fast, but I want to confirm my intentions with you first," Téa remarked timidly.

Matt, starting to look a little worried, replied, "Go ahead."

"Okay," Téa took a deep breath. "Do you remember Hilary's Prom date from school?"

"Seto Kaiba right?"

"Yeah him. Well, you see, we sort of had this infatuation with each other last week, and I still can't get it out of my head all the good times we had together."

"You didn't…you know…do it…. did you?"

"No! Of course not. I'm not ready yet. I know I'm sexy, but a slut, I'm not."

"Nice save," Matt replied with a rather depressed voice.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before Matt, but I'm telling you know that I'm not the right girl for you."

"How can you say that Téa? You're every man's dream girl!"

Téa replied blushing," Thanks for the compliment Matt, but I can't love you the way you love me," she takes a deep breath before continuing," I had a long talk to myself about this topic, and it took me an entire week of constant bickering to figure out what had happened between Kaiba and I. And once again, I'm sorry I brought you in the middle of this."

"That's what I don't understand, why did you bring me in the middle of all this?" Matt asked hoping to get the truth.

Téa replied," I'll give you the truth. The only reason I went to the club last night was so that I could find a date for the Prom. Everyone at school was making fun of me, especially Kaiba, because I couldn't find a date. I knew I couldn't go with a cousin or something, so it finally came to my head to go looking at the club. And luckily, I found you."

Téa took a deep breath and waited for what was to come. But nothing really came. She looked up at Matt and saw him staring down at his hands. Téa felt extremely fraudulent treating Matt the way she did. So, she moved back to the passenger's side of the car and closed the door, and took his hands in hers. After catching his gaze, she talked to him, and made him understand her predicament.

Occasionally, Matt would smile, other times he would be in shock, but overall, he understood what she went through. The struggles, the pain, the bondage, and the result.

**((45 minutes later))**

"And here we are now, in this car. Now do you understand what I went through, and what I'm going through?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. I do. And Téa. I'm sorry if I sounded very forward, but I really, really, really like you. You're perfect."

Téa scoffed," Far from! Don't I wish I were perfect? I'm so not! But thanks for understanding."

"No problem. I've been in the same situation before. I guess I'll find the right girl sooner or later," Matt added.

"Maybe sooner than later. I saw the way you and Hilary were hitting it off today at school. Who knows? Maybe something's in store for you."

"Yeah right!" Matt laughed. "Me with Hilary Smith. She's a top model. I'm a nobody. She's a somebody. We don't mix."

Téa slapped Matt's arm," Never say that Matt. I always told myself Kaiba was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't have a life and was someone I would never be able to tolerate. Well…. actually none of those opinions have changed much, but now I know that I can love him. So don't think of people based on their status in the business world, literally. If you're a nice person, which you are, you can have anything you want."

"Thanks Téa. That makes me feel a whole lot better. And besides, we still have all of college to spend with each other. That is, if you're coming to Julliard?"

"Of course I'm going to Julliard man! It's my ultimate dream. I wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world."

Matt smiled," That's good to hear. Now, you better get back home and start working on your speech for Graduation. Don't stay up too late either; we have a picnic to attend tomorrow and what else?"

"Can you pick me up tomorrow too?"

"Would I be a gentleman if I didn't? Same time?"

"Yeah. If that's okay."

"It's fine. So I'll see you at 10 then?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Matt. And once again, I'm sorry for not telling you about all this last night."

"That's fine Téa. Anyway, it's only one day. It's not like you waited a year to tell me you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. This way, I'll be able to move on without a doubt."

"That's great Matt. Keep up that enthusiasm, and surely you'll find a girl that's right for you soon. See ya!"

"Bye!"

And with that said, he zoomed off his is Presario leaving Téa on her porch waving goodbye. Taking a deep breath, she walked into her house and straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On the refrigerator was a note from her parents saying that they would be back at around 8 tonight. Turns out that even when they're back home people invite them for parties.

Placing her glass in the sink, she made her way to her bedroom in search of her thinking pajamas. (A.N. I seriously have thinking pajamas. I'm wearing them right now! It's weird but I think well and more clearly when I have them on. Anyways…on with the story.) They were stuffed deep inside her drawer, and once they were on she stepped up to the home plate (her computer).

Taking another deep breath, she awaited the all nighter she was going to pull that night due to her speech. Almost two hours of her precious time was gone from talking to Matt, and taking care of those issues, but getting those thoughts out of the way, she began typing.

**((11:37 P.M.))**

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! IT'S DONE…. IT'S DONE, IT'S DONE, IT'S DONE! YEAH! WHO'S THE WOMAN? WHO'S THE WOMAN? THAT'S RIGHT. ME ALL THE WAY!" Téa cheered making her way downstairs to greet her parents who had been home since 8:22.

She had done it. After more than seven hours of hard work and perfection Téa had finally completed her Valedictorian speech, and truthfully, it was the best paper/document/speech she had ever written. Sliding out of her room and prancing about the stairs, she found her parents amidst the hundreds of gifts that were surrounding them. Childishly, she ran to the middle of the living room, found her parents, and propped right down next to them.

"Where have you been sweetie?" her mother asked.

"You won't believe it, but I was working on my Valedictorian speech and it's the best thing I've ever written in my life," she rejoined.

"Really now. Do you want to present it in front of us? Get it? Present, and they're all these presents here?"

Her dad was always the funny one. He constantly tried cracking jokes but was never successful. Sure he made them laugh, however he never made them laugh out of the pureness of the joke, but more out of the stupidity of **only** himself laughing at his joke. (A.N. did you understand that?)

"Nice try dad," Téa replied," but no. You'll hear the speech on Friday at the graduation ceremony okay?"

"That's fine with us. He's just a little grumpy because he's tired of opening all these gifts," her mom answered.

"Which leads me to my next question," Téa stated. " Why are all these presents here in the first place?"

"You see," her mom said," you know how we went to that party this evening. Well, it turned out to be a congratulations party from our company. They threw us an extravagant fiesta with a wonderful dinner, excellent music, and exceptional cake. Then there were these presents too."

"And you said that dad was getting grumpy because he was tired of opening all of them?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I help?"

Téa's mom and dad smirked. "Of course."

That night was spent opening all of the 149 large and small presents that were scattered in the house. When passing by their house, all one could hear, was the pure joy and laughter of the Gardner family reunited and plainly, having fun. When they ceased their enjoyment, Téa headed up to her room for a nice goodnight's sleep.

Another ten minutes later, she was deep in sleep and tossing and turning. The cell phone on her desk started blinking red, signaling a call. If Téa hadn't been asleep, she would have heard the most life changing comment of all.

"I'm sorry Téa," a husky, masculine, voice whispered as he left a voicemail. "I'm sorry for everything. And it's true. I can't hide it anymore. I love you."

**((The next morning, Thursday))**

Light danced all over Téa's angelic features as she groaned with the sound of her alarm clock beeping. Her parents and her went to bed at around 4:30 last night from all the gift opening, paper throwing contests, eating, and bonding that took place. It was well worth it though. Moaning with only five hours of sleep, she got up to get dressed and ready for another boring day of excessive walking on the track.

She was out in a record 15 minutes, and was soon on her way downstairs to find her mom making breakfast for her in the kitchen. They smiled, chatted, and ate together, nothing too complicated, and when it was 9:56 the doorbell rang.

"It's Matt!" she proclaimed in jubilee and worry.

"Matt? Who is this Matt?" her mom inquired.

"Oh, do you remember two nights ago when I went out to the club to look for a Prom date. That's him…Matt Klass."

"Do you mind if I go and say hi to him. I want to know who my baby is going to Prom with."

"Sure mom. Come on…I'll introduce you to him."

"Thanks sweetie."

They walked to the door together, and once they arrived Téa lightly opened the door. There he was again, in very enticing clothing. He smiled as soon as he noticed another person beside Téa.

"And whom, may I ask, is this beautiful woman?" he asked grinning.

"This is my mom Matt. Mom meet Matt. Matt meet my mom." Téa introduced them. (A.N. did you notice how many M's were used in that sentence!)

"Very nice to meet you Matt. Téa has been constantly talking about you. And now I can see why. You are very sweet and handsome young man. Make sure you take care of this little troublemaker here. She gets a little carried away sometimes."

"Don't I know it," Matt replied making everyone laugh to lighten the mood. "We should get going Téa. Don't want you late now do we?"

"Nope. I'll see you when I get back home all right mom. Oh! Hold on! Do you think you could make some stuff for a picnic today."

Matt smiled as she recalled their "date" today. _She did remember_ he thought.

"Sure honey. What do you want?"

"Anything's fine. Do you want anything in particular Matt?"

"No. Thank you very much Mrs. Gardner."

"No problem Matt. It's my pleasure to see Téa so happy after so long."

"Hahaha…let's go Téa."

"Great. By Mom! Take care! See you in like three to four hours!"

When they left the house it was around 10:09, and the drive to school was very peaceful and pleasant. The chatter was light, and the heavy mood was lifted, and they talked to each other like best friends would. Téa was relieved at his behavior. She thought that he would be pissed at her from yesterday and would be shunning her from his life.

They reached school at around 10:15, 15 minutes earlier than expected. Immediately, Téa noticed Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting on the bench outside of school chatting aimlessly about, most likely duel monsters. All three of them waved when the saw her approach with Matt on her arm.

Good mornings and hellos were exchanged and once again, aimless chatter was underway. The group of three threw questions at Matt, and soon they knew him just as much as Téa did, and it alleviated the stress that she was going through. And too soon, the first bell rang summoning all the seniors to the field and the rest of the students to their classrooms. She took her seat next to Kaiba, who wasn't here yet, after saying goodbye to Matt and kissing his cheek.

In a weird way, Téa was worried about not seeing Kaiba next to her. Ever since she got her emotions out in the open with her conscience and with Matt, she's been very vigilant about expressing herself around Kaiba, even though she had a feeling he already knew how she felt about him.

It was a never-ending cycle of emotions and a roller coaster she didn't intend on riding too long. Eventually, the time will come when she would openly admit to him how she truly felt.

He still hadn't arrived.

Miss Dipa called them all to the track.

He still hadn't arrived.

Half the students were gone and sitting on their chairs.

He still hadn't arrived.

Two more couples left, and she saw Matt and Hilary in the distance. Wait…Hilary? That means Kaiba has to be here.

He still hadn't arrived.

One more couple left and Miss Dipa was now talking to Téa about Kaiba's absence.

"I wonder where he is Téa? It's not like him to be this late to school."

"Who knows?" she retorted. And Miss Dipa, sensing her tension, let Téa start the walk on her own.

He still hadn't arrived.

In the midst of her solo stride, Kaiba came running towards her. It kind of reminded her about all those sappy romance movies, where a couple was running towards each other on a beach. Téa laughed internally. Soon they were side by side, and Miss Dipa was very aggravated with Kaiba's late entrance.

"Did the perfect Mr. Seto Kaiba finally get late to his almost last day of school?"

"Just shut up Gardner. Some of us have companies that need to be run, and headaches that aren't making us feel any better."

"Isn't that why you have business associates and employees, and also why Tylenol (A.N. don't own that) is manufactured?"

"Yeah. But most of the time those imbeciles don't know what they're doing, and I didn't have time to take any medicine before we left."

"Well then did you hire them in the first place, and why don't you ask the nurse for some?"

"Is that really any of your business? Besides, I think the nurse hates my guts."

"Well, I'm just curious. If you hire people that don't know what they're doing, it's just going to make more work for you don't you think? How can the nurse hate someone's guts?"

"Why don't you leave the corporate business related things to me and you stick with your cheerleading, twirling, bitchy attitude business. Okay? Anyway, I guess threatening to fire the nurse on her second day of work made her hate me."

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Can't you just keep your comments to yourself please?"

"Since you asked so nicely."

Very weird. Extremely weird. Tremendously weird. The list could go on for another five hours. That was the strangest conversation she ever had with anyone before. Believe it because when explaining things to Joey, conversations could get really bizarre. Instead of taking advantage of his, obviously, weak moment, she kept shut.

KAIBA'S POV

**_That was very rude Seto. _**

_And you could keep quiet too. I'm just glad she didn't find out. Maybe I called the wrong number and this will all be out by tomorrow's garbage. _

_**Try and make me. You can't blame everyone but yourself about what happened last night.**_

_Are you going to try and make me feel better or worse? _

_**I'm going to tell you the truth. I agree that what happened last night was bad, but you didn't need to do THAT to calm yourself.**_

_At least, now I know I can't trust myself around alcohol._

_**And that's the good lesson you learned. What else?**_

_What do you mean what else? Don't trust your employees with life or death computer software information. Thank goodness I caught the goons before they left the mansion._

_**I meant the other lesson.**_

_Don't go near the phone when I'm drinking alcohol, because it makes you say shit you never would have said._

_**I meant the lesson that revolves around your last statement.**_

_WHAT!_

_**That you still have feelings for Téa, and you even admitted it over the phone. You know, sooner or later she's going to check her voicemail.**_

_The later the better. Furthermore, I highly doubt that she'll even believe me. She's been so pissed off at me lately that she'll delete my voicemail before she even hears it._

_**Getting defensive now huh? It's only one man's opinion. But can't you be a little nicer to her.**_

_Just back off._

_**Jeez…someone did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**_

NORMAL POV

While Kaiba was obviously, arguing with himself, Téa watched as Matt and Hilary were starting to hit it off pretty well. They were laughing, chatting, laughing, watching, laughing, talking…. yeah…basically that. Téa was happy that Matt was finally going on with his life instead of drooling over her.

**((Meanwhile))**

"So what do you think about that?" Matt asked.

"Excellent. You're a total genius! Not to mention cute too!" Hilary responded making Matt blush.

"Great. So you know what to do right?"

"Totally. The hard part will be going through with it. Knowing those two knuckleheads the plan can go haywire at any time."

"True, but hopefully it won't."

"Hopefully being the main word."

"Oh…here they come, act normal," Matt squawked.

"And after scheming something behind their backs, how do you suggest we act normal?"

"I don't know…just start talking about…oh I don't know…favorite restaurants or something."

"Okay then…Matt what is your favorite restaurant?"

"Well Hilary, I love Chinese and Indian food, so I'd have to say that place near Memorex Lane and Smoky Avenue."

"Oh I know what place you're talking about."

Kaiba and Téa had just entered the picture and watched as Matt and Hilary tried to have a decent conversation without laughing their heads off about the plan.

"Are you done talking to the geek Hilary?" Kaiba said blatantly.

"Would you stop calling him a geek already Seto? His name is Matt Klass okay!" Hilary barked.

"You go girl," Téa joined.

"Shut up Gardner. Didn't I already ask you nicely to keep your mouth shut?"

"Well that was then and this is now, so F.Y.I. I won't keep my mouth shut," Téa snapped.

"Whatever. Hilary, can we go? Or are you make me catch the bitchy disease?"

"I swear Seto, I'll never be able to teach you any manners," Hilary teased while Kaiba cringed as she said his first name. It didn't sound anything like how Téa said it that night, last week.

"Well, we better get going too Matt. I don't want to catch the egotistical maniac disease, or the cold-hearted bastard disease, or the overbearing ego disease. By the way Kaiba, have you gotten your shots for those yet?"

"Nice one Téa," Matt replied.

Kaiba just snorted and dragged Hilary far away from them as he possibly could while he grinned at Téa's last comment, and the way she never backed down from any sort of challenge, much like himself.

When they were far from sight, Matt interjected," So, what about that picnic of ours huh?"

"Oh yeah! I almost totally forgot about that. Shall we get going then?"

"Of course we shall."

And like they said, they were on their way. When they reached Téa's house, the picnic basket was ready, and they were on their way to Pearl Park. They listened to music, fooled around dancing, ate, played on the kiddy equipment, and played with the water from the pond. Basically, they had a blast.

However, every now and then, Téa was thinking of tomorrow. Her graduation, her moving to Julliard to study dance with Matt, and going to the Prom with Matt. Matt. The guy who she used just to prove she wasn't in love with Kaiba. Well, didn't that plan backfire on her. Still, she was a little disappointed whenever she saw Kaiba hold Hilary around the waist like he did when they were at Club DV8.

As if sitting next to him during graduation wasn't enough, but his enticing cologne and intoxicating body constantly reminded her of just how sexy Kaiba actually was.

She was snapped out her intimate thoughts when Matt said," Téa, we're at your house."

"Oh. Sorry Matt. I just dazed off for a bit," she replied. "Thanks for everything by the way. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much."

"Hell you bored me too much. Come on Téa. You're like one of the most fun people I know. Don't you dare say that again! So, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time right?"

"No. There's no school for us tomorrow. Just straight to the graduation ceremony. I think it starts at like 5:30 and goes till 7:00. After that, I come home and change and then we're off to the Prom."

"That's awesome. Now I can sleep in some more. You know…staying up all night thinking of you isn't doing to good for my health. See, I can't even speak right."

"Shut up Matt. Oh and by the way. I think you and Hilary are really starting to get along well with one another. Good luck with that okay? You have a great chance of going steady with her."

"Thanks Téa. I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't stay up too late thinking of me."

"I won't. And another thing. You don't need to pick me up tomorrow. My parents are going to be taking me to the ceremony, but I'll meet you there okay?"

"Alright Téa. I guess that's okay. I can't always have you right?"

"Right. Good night Matt and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. And good night to you too Téa."

Hugging and waving goodbye, Téa walked silently into her home. It was an estimated 8:30 at night, and all the lights were off at home.

"MOM! DAD? IS ANYONE HOME?" she hollered wondering where everyone was.

No one answered.

She walked into the kitchen, and no one was there. There was no note on the table giving any sort of clue as to where her parents might be.

Oh well. She thought. I shouldn't be worried. They're grown-ups. They are fully capable of taking care of themselves.

Instead of worrying, she walked up to her room so she could change out of her school uniform and into her comfy baby blue silk pajamas.

While looking for something to tie her hair with, she saw her cell phone flashing red.

Hmm…I wonder whose call I missed. Probably my parents telling me where they are.

However, next to her cell phone was a small box, wrapped up in golden wrapping paper, and with a small red bow attached to it. Beside it was a small envelop, obviously holding the hidden note inside. But what really caught her attention was the fact that in bold black letters it stated: TO TEA GARDNER.

Being the curious female she was, her inquisitive side got the best of her and she immediately grasped the small box, and held it delicately in the palm of her hand. Téa just stared at the miniature box, deducing what could lie inside its alligator mouth. Since it was addressed to her, obviously it was meant for her eyes, but building the tension made opening the gift all the more amusing and enjoyable. (A.N. why prolong it anymore. I'm getting frustrated myself.)

With her childish side taking over, Téa tore open the gift-wrapping and place the small white box on her desk while she read the card.

DEAREST TEA,

WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE GOING OFF TO JULLIARD SOON. THESE PAST 17 YEARS HAVE GONE BY SO FAST, AND YOUR FATHER AND I AM SORRY IF WE WEREN'T ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. THIS IS A SMALL TOKEN OF OUR LOVE FOR YOU. TAKE CARE OF IT, BECAUSE WE HOPE IT'LL TAKE YOU PLACES YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO BEFORE. IT'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP IF YOU'RE EVER LOST. SO, FOLLOW THE ARROWS ON THE STAIRS AND IT'LL TAKE YOU TO WHERE YOU NEED TO GO. TAKE CARE SWEETIE. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

P.S. WE'RE AT ANOTHER PARTY RIGHT NOW. WE'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING.

WITH LOVE,

YOUR MOM AND DAD

The note was an interesting discovery. Now Téa's inquisitive mind was getting the best of her. The blinking cell phone soon stopped blinking, and was now forgotten. After reading the note, Téa slowly picked up the box again and opened it revealing a key, and as the note stated, she followed the arrows on the stairs to the garage door. (A.N. that kinda gives it away huh?)

Curious, she opened the garage door and inside was a new car wrapped in a golden bow. But it wasn't just any car, it was a Spacia! Only found in America, it was one of the most valuable and wanted cars in the entire world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Téa shrieked with elation! "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY PARENTS GOT ME A SPACIA!"

Euphoric with joy, Téa pranced around the living room like a monkey on trees. Not only did she have a date for the Prom but now she had an awesome ride to go with it. However, she spent another five to ten minutes jumping off the walls and screaming with delight. Settling down after a long night's worth of activities, she headed to the kitchen to make something to eat before she went to bed. One thing Téa wanted to be was well rested for the big day tomorrow.

In the fridge she found a microwavable dinner packet, heated it up, and sat down in front of the television and began to eat. Soon, all the dishes were cleaned, everything set back to the way it was because Téa's prancing had done a little damage to the house. Téa, obviously exhausted from all her daily activities and stresses, headed to bed with droopy eyes and a spirit filled with hope for the day to come.

**The Big Day**

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and Téa had just gotten off the phone with one of her close friends, Mai. They decided to get together and help each other get ready for the Prom. About half an hour later, Mai arrived at Téa's house carrying two rather large cosmetic bags with her.

"What's with all the luggage Mai?"

"Hun, do you seriously think I'm going to go to the Prom without giving myself a makeover?"

"You've got to be kidding me. With two bags?"

"Well, one's for you."

"WHAT! That's an insult. I'm not that ugly am I?"

"Hell no Téa! What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that one bag's entirely for me."

"Yes. It's filled with make-up and hair accessories and what not. I'm not going to freaking alter your face. Jeez. Just let me in already."

Téa breathed out a sigh of relief, "Come in."

"Thank you very much."

They started small talk as they traveled up to Téa's bedroom. Once the door opened, Mai made it clear she wasn't just a guest in the house. She scattered her bags on her bag, and began taking out everything she owned and depositing them inside Téa's once clear bathroom.

"Okay Hun…let's see it," Mai interjected.

"What?"

"Let's see the dress you're wearing."

"Oh well see, the thing is…"

"YOU DIDN'T BUY A DRESS? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?"

"NO LISTEN MAI! Chill. I bought a dress. But the thing is that since I have to make a speech in front of everybody at the ceremony, I'm going to be wearing something different."

"So, you have two dresses?"

"Yeah. One for the graduation ceremony and one for the actual Prom."

"Interesting. Well then, that doesn't excuse you from letting me see them. Get them out."

"Okay."

Téa marched to her closet and pulled out two dresses that were wrapped in plastic. She had them both dry cleaned to make them look perfect. Although, when she placed the items on the bed (where there was space) Téa didn't take the plastic off.

Mai's eyes on the other hand, wanted to rip that plastic off. Those dresses were gorgeous. One was a simple and a somewhat conservative black dress, no doubt the one she'd be wearing during her speech. But the other one was simply dazzling. The silver sequins gleamed in the light from Téa's bedroom lamp, and the low cut would no doubt show her off the right way. (A.N. again, if you want a picture of the dress, just email me, and I'll send you the picture.)

"Oh my gosh Téa. This is simply exquisite. I would have never thought you could shop like that. How much did you pay?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um…guess not. But it must have been expensive. The only one of its kind?"

"I think so. I didn't see any more like it in the store."

"Do you have jewelry to go with it?"

"Of course I don't," Téa replied sarcastically," you're joking Mai. Of course I have jewelry."

"Well then, can I see that too please or is everything a surprise?"

"Um…I wanted it to be a surprise, but as long as you don't tell anyone, I guess I can show you."

"Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Téa reached under her mattress and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. It was the box that held her most expensive and dazzling jewelry set ever. After opening the box in front of Mai, Téa looked at her expression. If only words could express the emotions that spread through her body when she saw Mai's expression. It was a look of pure love and some of it was jealousy.

"Oh my fucking gosh Téa. Those pearls…are they…. real?"

"As real as they get."

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"At a store in the mall. They were really nice to me and helped me pick out the perfect outfit and shoes and jewelry to go with the dress."

"I've gotta go there sometime."

"So you think I'll look nice?"

"Nice. Honey…I'll look nice. But you…every guy will drop their date when they see you walk into that door. You should be proud of yourself. You did excellent shopping without me to help you."

"Thanks Mai…I guess."

"Okay so you said you're wearing two different outfits right."

"Right."

"Okay. So when you come home to change. Bring me with you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to do your make-up for the Prom dance. No way I'm letting you go in that dress, shoes, and jewelry without a perfect face too."

Téa's eyebrows furrowed," thanks Mai. That really helps my self-esteem."

"You know I'm joking. You're already beautiful. But it doesn't hurt to make a princess into a goddess does it?"

"Nope. And thanks Mai. For everything you've done for me."

They spent whatever time they had left to do each other's nails, make-up, and help each other zip on their dresses. Since Mai had to come back to help Téa get ready for the dance, she decided to wear a skirt and a top to the graduation ceremony as well, and then come back to her house and change into the dress she bought.

At 5:05, her parents were upstairs knocking on her door indicating it was time to leave for the graduation ceremony.

Téa exclaimed," Well, this is it Mai. My big moment is almost here."

"Oh right huh. You were elected Valedictorian. Good luck with your speech today."

"Thanks. It's not that long, but I think I did a good job on it."

"You go girl. So I'm coming with you guys right?"

"I guess. Did Joey tell you were you two were going to meet up?"

"Yeah."

"Téa get down here or we're going to be late," her mom shouted.

"Okay mom. Coming," she turned to Mai," let's go."

It took a grand total of 15 minutes to reach the school and find parking in the school parking lot. It was packed! After abusive driving and sickening turns, Téa and Mai emerged from the car wanting to throw up. However, their hair was still okay and so were their dresses.

Soon they were at the entrance of the school, and that was when Téa had to part to get her graduation gown from the school office. She walked inside finding it somewhat empty because other students had gotten here much earlier than she had. The nurse retrieved Téa's gown after she said her name, and then Téa was on her way to the field to line up in their respective lines.

It was a long walk, but to Téa it was something she treasured. While running through her speech, making sure it was somewhat memorized, she remembered all the good times she had with all her friends. For example, when she met her friends, met Kaiba, played pranks on Kaiba, always pissed Kaiba off, being elected student body president, going to school dances with her friends, etc. However, compared to last week most of her memories seemed like ants.

All her experiences with Kaiba seemed encrypted in her mind; she couldn't get them out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She knew she lost a good thing when she let him go, but there was no going back now. In a few months she'd be going off to Julliard, and studying dance with Matt. Kaiba, after tonight, will be forgotten forever.

Too bad Téa didn't know she was **very** wrong.

She could see all her friends in the distance, chattering, no doubt about the dance. She smirked. The dance. It was tonight, and she was anxious about it. Boy was she anxious. Mai said she would look stupendous, but one could never know.

She was there. In her line, and waiting for the one an only Kaiba to arrive. About five minutes later, the famous CEO strutted; more like ran, to his line. The ceremony was going to start in less than 1 minute. Téa could see her parents in the stadium, talking to other parents about random things.

"So, finally decided to show up Kaiba?"

"Just shut your trap right now. I really don't need your incessant babbling," Kaiba spat.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Kaiba just scoffed and continued looking through the crowds in search of a certain cutie. Téa followed his eyes to the crowd and smiled when she found what he was looking at. Mokuba. The pride and joy of his life. The person that kept him sane. And when Mokuba waved to Kaiba, you could see the light in his eyes shine. She noticed then, that Mokuba had turned to her and started waving to her. She waved back of course, and just for some fun, blew a kiss in his direction. Even though she was a good distance from him, she could tell that Mokuba got a little nervous.

"I love that kid," she turned back to Kaiba, who looked extremely handsome. His flawless complexion shone with the rays of the sun, and his attire looked very sexy on his muscular body. Boy did Téa loose something good.

"So do I. He's my life."

"I know. You're very lucky, and you should be thankful."

"I should be. Thank you."

Téa looked shocked," What?"

"I just said thank you to you."

"Why?"

Kaiba took a deep breath. "Do you remember that night you came over to my place to work on our project together?"

"I came over to your place twice. Which one?"

"The second time. When you," Kaiba started to get a little defensive," when you told me off."

"Oh yeah," Téa replied putting her head down a little. "That time. Yeah I remember."

"That night when you talked to Mokuba, and he told you how he was feeling. Well, I never realized it until then. Then he defended me. I felt…loved and lucky. And I wanted to thank you for showing me that."

Téa was touched. He thanked her for something that wasn't business or school related. She had helped him out of the pureness of her heart, and he said 'thank you' for it. It was something that didn't happen on a daily basis.

"You're welcome Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't answer. Instead, he reached down and pulled Téa into a pretty tight hug. Her breath hitched and all too soon, he let go. Téa couldn't believe it. That was probably one of the best hugs she's ever received.

Kaiba on the other hand looked unfazed; looked being the main word. He gazed straight ahead waiting for the moment they would have to take the walk down the track. A few moments of silence later, they were standing in front of Miss Dipa who had a large smile plastered on her face.

She said, "Congratulations you two. Have fun at the dance tonight. You two definitely earned it."

In unison they answered," Thank you Miss Dipa."

Just as the 'couple' ahead of them reached that dreaded first mark, Téa and Kaiba started their walk. They already knew that they were had over heels for one another, and Kaiba's sudden change of attitude was making Téa's respect and admiration for him grow.

TEA'S POV

_Why is he nice all of a sudden anyway?_

_**Why do you say that?**_

_Well, it's not very noticeable, but the first one was when he said thank you for me, and since then he hasn't said a smart remark to me. Then he hugs me, and next he also said thank you to Miss Dipa. Normally he's as cold as ice._

_**Well he was pretty cruel when he first got here.**_

_But that's understandable. Maybe it was something dealing with his company or Hilary? _

_**Do you think it was about Hilary?**_

_I'm not so sure. I would like it if they 'broke up.'_

_**They weren't even together in the first place.**_

_You don't know that._

_**And you don't know if they 'broke up,' so don't assume anything.**_

_True. Anyways, we're almost at our seats anyway. I have to focus on my speech right now. I hope I don't mess up._

_**Even if you do, follow your heart and say whatever comes to your mind. Anyways, you have the speech with you, so you'll be fine. Don't stress over it. You'll be great.**_

_Thanks. That's the first inspirational thing you've said to me in a while. _

_**Thanks. Good luck Téa. **_

NORMAL POV

Neither of the two parties even realized that they held hands until they reached their seats together. It seemed a very natural thing after two or three tries. Surprisingly when they got to their seats, Kaiba seated Téa before he sat himself.

"Thank you Kaiba. You're acting very different today. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Huh? Oh, you could say that, like every student, I'm happy to be getting out of this dump of a school."

"Well that's two things we seem to have in common."

Before Kaiba could ask what the first thing was their principal, Dr. Dion called Téa up to the podium to present her speech. She walked up the steps with grace she never knew she had and smiled as she walked up to the podium.

Her smile lit up the entire school, the parents all looked at her with respect, and her peers peered at her with honor. (A.N. when I have '…' that means that I skipped some of the speech cause it's not important.)

She started," Fellow students, teachers, and parents. My name is Téa Gardner, and I'm the Valedictorian for the Class of 2005. I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity to tell you how life went by in Domino High School. We all remember four years ago, stepping onto this campus not knowing what was going on. Wondering why kids were wearing make-up and perfume/cologne. We were all naïve. Look at us now, all grown up and heading off to college…making sure to put on our make-up and our perfume/cologne…we've made friends…we've made enemies…we've had memories," and with that Téa looked up towards Kaiba.

"We've definitely made memories. Relationships have been made and broken, and some of those memories will never go away…good luck to everyone…have fun in college…don't forget all the good times we've had together."

With a little more enthusiasm she shouted," WE DID IT!"

Everyone got up from their seats and clapped, cheered, screamed, and applauded for Téa. (A.N. I know the speech wasn't that good, but go along with me here.)

She took a small bow and headed back to her seat. On her way back, she was met with high-fives, hugs, and secret handshakes from her friends. Téa heart was beating with joy and jubilee, ecstatic that she had impressed the crowd and had done the best she could do. When she arrived from her seat, Kaiba got up so she could sit down. When they sat, he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Excellent job Téa. Simply fantastic. I couldn't have done it better myself. Well, maybe I could have, but not by that much," Kaiba said.

Téa looked confused and thankful at the same time as she responded, "Thank you, I guess," and she held her hand out for the handshake.

However, instead of the handshake, Kaiba grasped her hand in his, bringing back all the memories Téa tried to get rid of, and he kissed her fingers very softly, romantically and politely. It made Téa want to sigh and melt in his arms. That was, however, unapproachable territory. It was dangerous territory. Kaiba let go of Téa's hand and it fell into her lap without noticing he had let go.

The rest of the ceremony went on very smoothly. Smoothly for every student except for Téa and Kaiba who couldn't stop stealing glances at one another. Occasionally they made eye contact, and during one of the Principal's announcements of the two top students, Téa and Kaiba had to stand up together and take a bow while holding hands. That was another heart bouncing incident.

After the ceremony, an hour and a half later, the parents were vivaciously walking towards their college-bound kids. Téa and Kaiba also got out of their seats in search for their true family.

"So I'll see you at the dance, right Kaiba?" Téa asked politely and curiously.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Both departed after a short handshake and met up with their family.

"Téa honey! We're so proud of you. You handled yourself so well up on stage."

"Thanks mom, it was really fun, and I enjoyed it."

"So, I'm guessing you found out your little graduation present in the garage," her dad asked.

"OH MY GOSH I DID. AND THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH AGAIN! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT. Matt and I are taking that car instead of a boring limo. Thanks so much daddy."

"You're welcome honey. I'm happy you liked it."

Ecstatically Téa went in search of her friends. Through the crowds of people she saw them hanging out at their tree. The tree that had provided a spot to chill during lunch, the tree that provided shade from the scorching summer heat, the tree that introduced Téa to all her friends. She remembered that she had to engrave their names on it one boring summer afternoon.

"Yo Téa's! Dat was a kick ass speech."

"Thanks Joey. I couldn't have done it without all of your support."

"No Téa. That speech came from your heart, your experiences, and your memories. You should be proud of yourself. Everyone in our graduating class could have related themselves to it one way or another, and that, my best friend, makes your speech wonderful."

"Wow Yugi. I'm starting to think you should have been the one up there giving the motivational speeches," Téa said as she hugged her best friend closely.

"It's hard to believe that this is the last time we'll all be chillin out at this tree."

"You're right Duke. But that doesn't mean we won't come visit this school during our free time right?"

"Right Tristan."

Téa glanced at her watched and realized the time. "Oh my gosh. I have to get going. The dance is going to start in 30 minutes and I still have to go home and get ready for the party tonight. Don't forget. After the dance all of you have to jump in your cars and follow me to an after party that I planned out."

"You planned an after party?"

"Really Téa? Cool…is dere gonna be food?"

"Of course Joey, there's going to be food, music, and all that good stuff."

"Where?"

"I will only tell you that after the dance Tristan. If I tell you now, I bet you'll head over there and stuff your face full of the delicious food that the hosts and I made."

"Thanks so much Téa."

"Your welcome…but I gotta get going."

It's true. When Téa had some free time in the morning, she quickly made reservations at the most extravagant hotel in town, the Sultan. She received graduation money from her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and decided to use it for the awesome party she had planned. Let's see…she obtained $300 from her aunts, $200 from her uncles, and $1500 from her grandparents. She loved how her grandparents always sent her the most money.

That made her grand total $2000, enough for renting the presidential suite for one night. This was fantastic. Her night was going exactly as she had planned…well almost. After parting from her friends, and giving them last hugs at their tree, Téa grabbed onto Mai, who was latched onto Joey, and they made their way home.

Along the way, she and Mai were constantly singing to songs like Nelly's Nanana nana nana nana…Sean Paul's We be Burnin, and D4L's Laffy Taffy. All in all, the car ride was very entertaining for Téa's parents. With 20 minutes to get ready, Téa and Mai ransacked Téa's bedroom in search of all their necessary 'essentials.'

Mai had reapplied all of Téa's makeup and redid her hair. While multitasking, Téa managed to call Matt, with the house phone, and let him know that she was picking him up for the dance tonight. She wrote down his address and in no time, Téa was helping Mai slip into her dress. It was purple, low cut, glittery, and spaghetti strapped. The dress, much like Téa's, hugged Mai's form perfectly.

After the 20 minutes were up, Téa and Mai stood in front of the dresser mirror observing themselves. Téa's hair was done up in a very stylish and classy bun, with a few strands of hair falling to frame her face, Mai's was curled and let down. Their nails were done, their dresses were ironed and perfect, and shoes were comfortably strapped. Around their shoulders were shawls matching their dresses, and in their hands were matching purses carrying all their essentials: make-up, cell phone, keys to the house, wallet, ID's, and for Téa, her graduation ring.

While making sure everything was in check, Téa noticed that her cell phone was blinking red.

"I guess I missed a call," she said as she took it out. Upon opening it, her cell phone began to ring. It was Matt.

"Hello? Matt?"

"Hey Téa. Just wondering where you were. I've been waiting for like 5 minutes."

"Oh sorry. I'm out of the house right now."

"Okay, just curious."

"I'll be there in another 7 minutes. Bye!"

Téa turned to Mai.

"Mai, Joey's picking you up here right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay…cause I have to pick Matt up. He just called asking where I was."

"That's okay Hun. I'll see you at the dance then right?"

"Yeah…and good luck with Joey," Téa stated with a wink. In no time Téa was downstairs in the garage, starting up her Spacia, and revving out of the garage towards Matt's house.

Her hands were shaking furiously on the steering wheel, not just because she was driving her new car for the first time, but also because she was freakishly nervous about the dance. With luck on her shoulder for the first time, she reached Matt exactly 7 minutes after she hung up the phone. He lived in a quaint apartment, kind of like Peter's (if you don't remember him, he's the guy that had a crush on Téa before Matt came into the picture).

Ding Dong

"Who is it?" Matt called.

"It's Téa. Can I come in?"

"Téa! Oh yeah…hold on…I'll be there in three…two…one…"

Téa had to step back to avoid being hit by the door. It was then she realized that doors were very dangerous things.

"Finally…I thought you'd forgotten about m…." Matt trailed off as he looked at Téa's gown and at Téa. "Téa…you look…" he was having a hard time control the buddy in his pants," amazing."

Téa was having the same issue herself. Matt looked delicious. He was wearing a very expensive black suit with gray stripes and a very creamy looking shirt and complimented with a silk tie.

"Thank you," Téa stuttered out. "And you so do too…I mean, and so do you."

"Thanks Téa. Well, shall we get going and make our grand entry?"

"Sure. We have to make everyone jealous you know."

"I know," Téa replied. "I know."

After showing Matt her new car, she drove both of them to the school gym. It was decorated beautifully with silver and midnight blue balloons trimming the railings, and freshly planted roses near the entrance of the gym.

Matt, as always, helped Téa out of the car and presented the customary corsage to her, and it surprisingly matched her outfit.

"I originally bought it to match the color of your eyes," Matt confirmed.

"It's beautiful Matt. Thanks. Now let's get going. I bet we're the last ones to arrive."

"Well then, that makes us fashionably late then. And anyways…I wouldn't mind everyone knowing I brought the one and only ice princess to her senior prom. It'll help my ego."

"Shut up Matt."

Taking a deep breath, Téa held on to Matt's arm as he glided her over to the entrance of the gym. (The gym looks like the one in the Cinderella Story, with a staircase leading down to the dance floor and tables).

As soon as the couple entered the gym, the spotlight flashed directly on them, forcing everyone's heads to turn, including a certain CEO's.

While the music slowly rocked on the only sound heard was Seto's glass of punch crashing to the floor and breaking to pieces.

"Damn Téa," he let out as his breath hitched.

* * *

(Ducks under a steel table trying to avoid flying daggers and machine guns). I KNOW! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, AND IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. I've been so caught up with schoolwork and outside activities (i.e. volunteering, tutoring, voice lessons, piano lessons, debate tournaments, school tests, talent shows, auditions for the school play, etc.) yeah. It's been a busy life for me. That's why I decided not to update until I had at least 25 pages done for my readers.

Don't worry, the next chapter will not take 5 months to update…because remember I already have it written down. But please celebrate with me the 1st year anniversary of my story. I was so happy.

As promised the last chapter is the one most looked forward to. It's the juiciest part of my story. So please hang on and review if you want to see it anytime soon. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me thus far. I really love all of you.

Please review!


	26. I Drove All Night To Get To You

Hold your breaths. The last chapter of this story is finally here. Enjoy!

**WARNING: BIG LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Previously…**

Taking a deep breath, Téa held on to Matt's arm as he glided her over to the entrance of the gym. (The gym looks like the one in the Cinderella Story, with a staircase leading down to the dance floor and tables).

As soon as the couple entered the gym, the spotlight flashed directly on them, forcing everyone's heads to turn, including a certain CEO's.

While the music slowly rocked on the only sound heard was Seto's glass of punch crashing to the floor and breaking to pieces.

"Damn Téa," he let out as his breath hitched.

* * *

**I Drove All Night, To Get To You**

As the glass broke to pieces, Seto turned his head away unable to glance at the Goddess that was Téa. Soon he felt a thin hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Seto, is everything okay?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah," he replied with hesitation, "everything's fine. It slipped."

"Okay sweetie. If you say so."

Seto cringed. Who gave her permission to call him sweetie? Just because he asked her to Prom didn't automatically mean that they were going out…did it? He sure hoped not.

Téa continued down the steps, her arms laced onto Matt's. Oh, she did notice when Seto dropped his glass of whatever it was he was drinking, and the feeling that she had that effect on him lifted her spirits. Tonight, she would show him that he made a big mistake not taking her to the dance, and not admitting his feelings for her. Tonight, she would exit the dance leaving a seething and jealous Seto Kaiba behind.

Oh how she loved her devious little mind.

Meanwhile, Matt and Téa glided down the stairs in time to see all of Téa's friends gathered at the bottom waiting for the special couple.

"Wow Téa," Yugi remarked, "you look breathtaking."

"Thanks Yugi. I was hoping it would have that effect on people," she replied.

"Told you hun…" Mai jutted in.

"Yeah…it's not so heart pounding anymore, but walking down those stairs is definitely head spinning."

"Dats right Téa. You look stunning."

"Why thank you Joey. Now let's cut all this flattery and get out onto the dance floor shall we?"

"Now you're talking my language," Matt stated.

And in no time at all, he was escorting Téa to the dance floor. As he spun her around once, he pulled her back in.

"So, who are we making jealous?" he asked.

"Everyone," she replied.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder as he danced with Hilary. He watched as Matt put both of his arms around Téa's waist and as Téa placed both of her arms around Matt's neck. How he wished Téa would choke Matt with her hold.

The song went on painfully as Kaiba noticed Matt pull Téa closer to his body. His grip tightened on Hilary as well, letting a sigh escape from her lips. He noticed this and immediately let go of her waist.

"Excuse me Hilary. I'm thirsty again," Kaiba choked out.

"Okay. Do you mind getting me something too?"

"Whatever."

However Kaiba's sudden change didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue-eyed female.

TEA'S POV

_Yes! My plan is working better than I thought it would. Five minutes and I'm already starting to make him jealous. _

_**But make sure you watch how far you go.**_

_Since when did I tell you, you could come back?_

_**Just chill. Remember last time I was here, I gave you some pretty good advice so just hear me out.**_

_What?_

_**Be careful. That's all I have to say. Knowing Kaiba, he isn't going to take this jealousy thing lightly. Just tread your path carefully.**_

_What's that supposed to mean. I came here for the sole purpose of making him regret what he did to me._

_**I gave you my warning. Now it's up to you to take it or not. Have a fun night.**_

NORMAL POV

"That was weird."

"What?" Matt looked down.

"Oh sorry. Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Okay."

In no time at all the slow song ended and faded into Touch It by Busta Rhymes (the clean version). This was one of the songs Téa constantly listened to and as soon as the song touched her ears, she squealed.

"I'm guessing you really like this song!" Matt pointed out.

"Hell yeah. You better watch out Matt. I need my space for this."

It seemed as though the rest of the world was in a haze of smoke as Téa danced with her soul, pouring out every emotion instilled in her; fright, passion, sensuousness, sadness, anger, disappointment, jealousy. Jealousy? Why was she jealous? That was the one thing she didn't want right now. But why?

She opened her eyes, continuing to sway her hips in a tantalizing fashion, and looked around the dance floor. Her eyes fell upon a couple dancing almost as passionately as her. Kaiba and Hilary. Is that what she was jealous of? The way Kaiba put his arms around her possessively. How, every now and then he'd pull her closer to his body. How skanky, and sexy Hilary looked in her outfit.

What a way to cool herself down. Her thoughts continued to fumble in her head as a pair of familiar yet unwanted hands gripped her hips. Her thoughts immediately rewound to her experience in Club DV8 with Kaiba.

_**Flashback**_

_Before Téa was able to turn around and gaze mysteriously into Kaiba's eyes, he started grinding against her, sending jolts of electricity through both of their bodies. Their bodies meshed together perfectly like clay as they continued to dance._

_Kaiba even pulled a few stunts. One time he cautiously and yet sexily slid down the length of her body and while coming up he slid his hands up her thighs, careful not to go to far up so Téa would want more later._

_His plan, as always, worked because Téa kept insisting his movements, wanting more of his rough touches. She felt like gluing their bodies together the way they so perfectly blended with each other._

_**End Flashback**_

Téa dreamt of strong, capable hands grasping her as she ground her hips with the music. Matt immediately noticed her change in emotions. Being a dancer himself, he knew emotions were reflected through dance. And as Téa lost herself in the music, her moves became more rigid, more "dangerous."

While Téa's eyes closed once again, Matt guided her to the middle of the dance floor as everyone around them cleared away. However, there was one couple bold and also absorbed in the music to notice.

Kaiba, after finishing his glass of icy water,and Hilary rocked with the music as well, but not as compassionately as the couple heading their way. Kaiba's hands also found refuge on Hilary's waist. He savored the bare skin that he found there. His smile faded though, as he recalled the amazingly soft, silky skin of a sexy female who was heading towards him…

Hold up! Wait a minute!

Sexy female, heading towards him.

Téa was dancing towards Kaiba! However, before he was able to comprehend and savor the beautiful creature approaching him, he was stopped by the DJ's announcement.

"Yo Yo Yo! Hope all the ladies and gents out there havin a good time! I got some kick ass news for all of ya. With the Top Dude's (Principal) permission, the dance floor is now open for a dance competition."

Téa's and Matt's eyes gleamed with joy. A dance competition! What better way to publicly humiliate Kaiba and Hilary. And with such a great partner by her side, how could she lose.

"Okay okay…so everyone who wants to compete get your dancing feet on the dance floor! Now I'd like to introduce the judges. Miss Dipa! Miss Smith! Mr. Peterson! And lastly your King, Dr. Dion. So these are the rules. Couples get your dancin on and the teachers will judge each couple based on what they want this competition to be based on. It's a collective decision. Then one teacher will come up to the couple they don't like and tap one partner on the shoulder. That means they're out. So just dance your hearts out and if you feel a tap, sorry folks, you're out. Does everyone get it?"

A hall full of 'yeas' were heard.

"Then let's get this party started!" The DJ shouted as he began playing Pink's Lets Get This Party Started.

Couples immediately recognized the old song and started dancing with their respective partners. A total of 24 couples decided to compete including Matt and Téa, as well as Kaiba and Hilary. Three of those couples were tapped on the shoulder leaving 21. But the two we love the most were still there.

The next song came on: Switch by Will Smith. The song continued to play as four more pairs were tapped out leaving 17. Téa and Matt continued to dance as passionately as ever. Each one helping the other out in case they slipped or were about to lose their balance. 5 more couples were dismissed after the next song leaving only 12 left for the quarter finals.

Sean Paul's Temperature eliminated 6 other couples. Téa, Matt, Kaiba, and Hilary still remained. And in fact, it wasn't until there were 3 couples left that these two couples got really feisty with one another. After one more couple was tapped out the only two couples left were Téa's and Kaiba's. Surprising huh. Who would have thought?

The music stopped for a minute or so, letting the two couples have a breather. The DJ announced that this was the final round and that the judges had the most important decision to make. He asked the crowd who they would like to win. The hall echoed with Téa's and Kaiba's…an equal match. He asked both the couples if they were ready or would like a few more minutes to rest. Both the pairs said they were fine and would like to continue now. So they did.

The final song was Gimme That by Chris Brown. It took a few seconds but Téa recognized the song as one played on the radio. She grabbed Matt's body and started dancing with him. Meanwhile Kaiba and Hilary were having a little trouble with the song. So in order to keep going, Kaiba did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Hilary's butt, gave it a squeeze, she moaned, and then began grinding himself against her.

The move didn't go unnoticed by Téa. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Due to her diverted attention, she suddenly lost her balance, and before Matt had the chance to help her regain her balance, she fell. The crowd was in shock, but Téa stood up and continued to dance as though nothing happened. The crowd cheered on for her.

Kaiba smirked externally, but wondered why she fell. Téa never fell while dancing. She was an expert. What caused her to lose her balance? However, Kaiba realized that Hilary and him had a chance to win this competition. He looked over at the judges were writing things down on their clipboards and score sheets. His confidence grew as he led Hilary to do some more complicated moves which they accomplished with grace and perfection. Téa and Matt were in shock, but kept their cool while dancing. In fact, as the song came to a close, Matt whispered something in Téa's ear, which caused Kaiba's face to turn red. Téa's face lit up with glee.

Oh boy. What were they planning to do now?

There was only time left for one more dance move. Kaiba and Hilary finished with a very elegant spin and dip. In spite of this, the crowd cheered as Matt and Téa finished off their move. They managed to complete a very intricate swing dancing move. One where Matt had to lift Téa up into the air, swing her around his back, and bring her through his legs. They ended with a small spin and dip as well.

The crowd grew crazy. It was perfect.

The DJ finished with an impressive scratch and took the microphone off the stand and made another broadcast.

"Yo Yo Yo…that was hot. My blood's still racin. All right. Before I hand it off to the judges I'd like to ask the audience. Who do you think got this in the bag? Let's hear it for Kaiba and Hilary!"

Screams and whistles were heard.

"Now what about the dynamic Téa and Matt?"

More screams, countless whistles, and whoops were heard: mainly from Joey and Tristan.

"All right. Dr. Dion…the mic's all yours."

"Thank you DJ Drake. First all I would like to thank everyone that participated. The decisions were very hard to make. But alas, we had to. We'd also like to thank the last couples standing on their extraordinary performances. This was without doubt, the hardest decision the other judges and I had to make. But nonetheless we came to a decision. After much talk and debate the runners up for this competition are…"

Silence.

"Téa and Matt. Congratulations. Will you please come up and receive your ribbons."

Boos resonated through the auditorium. Everyone was hoping Téa and Matt would win this competition.

"And that means Kaiba and Hilary are the winners of this competition. Congratulations you two. Would you please come up and receive your first place ribbons!"

Claps reverberated and some screams were heard: mainly from Kaiba's fan club.

All the competitors got off the stage and shook hands. Matt went off with Téa who head was drooping low. He pulled her off to the side and held her to comfort her. Matt understood how much this competition meant to her. Her head fell against his chest and he stroked her hair.

TEA'S POV

_How could that happen?_

**_I told you not to take it too far. And it got to you. I bet the reason you lost the contest was because you fell. And why did you fall? Because you were scoffing at Kaiba. In the end, that's what caused you to lose. _**

_Okay. I do admit. It went to my head. But seeing Kaiba struggle like that was a little bit entertaining. _

_**So you feeling okay. **_

_Yeah. It was a minor loss. I better go congratulate him personally. _

_**Wait a few seconds though. **_

_Why?_

**_Because Matt is doing a fabulous job massaging your head and it feels good. _**

_Okay. Just for you. _

NORMAL POV

"Thanks Matt. That felt really good."

"Anytime Téa."

"Wow Téa, you did an excellent job dancing with Matt. Congrats you two."

"Thanks Yugi," Téa responded, "but we didn't win."

"Dat's not all dere is to it. You two tried your best and dats all dat matters."

"That's right Joey. Thanks for all your wishes," Matt replied.

A few more congrats were heard as a group of people came over to cheer up the 2nd place dancers. Téa offered hugs to whoever asked. Matt held out his hand for a couple of handshakes. When everyone was done chatting and praising, Matt turned to Téa and said, "Why don't you go congratulate Kaiba? I have to find Hilary and ask her something."

"Okay," Téa answered. "And good luck tiger. Go get her!"

"Thanks! Good luck to you too."

"I'll definitely need it," she muttered under her breath.

Téa cautiously headed in Kaiba's direction thinking of what to say to him when she finally got to him. _Hey Kaiba, just wanted to say congratulations. No that sounds too casual. Mr. Seto Kaiba, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory. Yeah right…too formal. How about Good job on the competition Kaiba. You and Hilary did an excellent job. I never expected it to you, but once again congratulations. Yeah…lengthy but that sounds nice. _

She neared him, and saw that he was conversing with some other students, his hand holding the small of Hilary's waist. From the other side she saw Matt come and ask if he could talk with Hilary for a moment. Kaiba seemed to grunt, which caused Téa to chuckle, but reluctantly, he let go of her. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity for Téa.

Kaiba continued to talk with two students who inquired about his business and asked for some advice. Téa guessed they were going to major in business in college. _Hands on advice. Not a bad idea. _

Meanwhile Kaiba was having a fairly good time offering advice to the two amateurs who asked him foradvice on running businesses. He was more than happy to flaunt his knowledge around, but was a little startled when he felt a familiar hand tap his shoulder. He turned around to encounter a red faced Téa Gardner. She hadn't cooled down properly after the competition.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you privately please?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Somewhere cool. My body's still hot."

_Don't I know it_ Kaiba thought.

Kaiba proposed, "What about next to the entrance of the auditorium."

"That sounds great," Téa complied as she followed him to the entrance of the hall.

Meanwhile Hilary and Matt were chatting in a quiet corner all to themselves. It was Hilary who pointed out Kaiba and Téa were headed to a quieter and secluded area. She squealed with delight.

"Someone's excited," Matt pointed out the obvious.

"Hell yeah I am. I'm happy to see our plan working out so perfectly. Well almost perfectly. That dance competition threw the plan for a loop, but in the end it worked out all right. Now I just hope that Seto doesn't make an ass out of himself and shove Téa away again," Hilary explained.

"True. I would love to see all this crap finally work out. I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you out after this dance thing. I kinda figured that if our plan worked out, Téa would be going out with Kaiba, leaving you available for me to ask."

Hilary blushed, "Well Matt, since this plan is no doubt going to work out, I accept your proposal."

Matt blushed as well, and the two continued to chatter mindlessly.

**Meanwhile…**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaiba inquired.

"Well," Téa hesitated slightly, "congratulations on winning the competition."

"Thank you."

"You and Hilary did an excellent job."

"Yeah I know."

"Both of you really surprised me out there. I enjoyed seeing your last move out of the corner of my eye."

"Well, it paled in comparison to yours but hey, the judges chose the best right."

"Right," Téa sighed and began walking away.

She stopped when she heard Kaiba call her name.

"Téa hold on." And she did. Turning, she was faced with a very hesitant Kaiba. It seemed like he was thinking and struggling about what to say to her.

"Yeah," Téa spoke again.

"Good job to you too," Kaiba blurted out after a long silence had passed.

"Thanks Kaiba."

"Yeah…who knew that after your fall, you would recover so well? I thought you would definitely leave the floor after that accident. It must have hurt you so much."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah…I bet, even without your fall, Hilary and I would have won," Kaiba stated thinking _stop it! Don't let your pride get to you. Stop talking. You're gonna push her away again. _

"Well, it seems the only reason you won was because the judges were pleased with your sexual dancing. I guess, since you don't get any action in your life, you decided to take it out on the dance floor."

"Well, I must say, that I must get more action than you because with that dress, it seems as though you were hoping to find a one-nighter tonight."

"Look who's talking. Are you comparing what I'm wearing to what your date is wearing tonight? Get one thing straight. I can handle just about any insult, but you just crossed the boundary by calling me a whore. Sure, I may be bitchy, and I admit it, but did you ever think that some women out in the world have a mind of their own and speak it?"

At this point, Téa was breaking down in front of Kaiba's face. All her screaming had caught the attention of a few of her friends as well as Hilary and Matt.

"Not all women will bow down to you Kaiba. You may be a sexy CEO, but inside you're a cold hearted bastard, with nothing better to do than fire everyone in your company. It's a miracle people worship you because, in truth, there is nothing about you that should be worshipped," Téa confirmed.

Kaiba, wanting to get a word in this conversation/argument started saying, "Hold on there…" but was immediately cut off by Téa again.

"No Kaiba. I'm tired of your insults, I'm tired of your attitude, I'm tired of trying to get to know you, and I'm tired of waiting. _Long pause_ I'm tired of waiting for the person that I thought I knew was in there. It turns out there was never anyone worth waiting for. I waited for nothing."

Téa, with tears falling down her face, turned to face Kaiba again.

"I'm tired Kaiba. I wanted to be able to get closer to you. I wanted us to have some sort of bond a relationship. But that was too much to ask from you. Some compassion, some care. I'm sorry Kaiba, but this is where I draw the line."

And with that final statement, Téa ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the hall into the cold night's air.

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Hilary, Matt, Tristan all ran up to the place where Téa had just been. But before they could give Kaiba a piece of their mind, he ran out of the hall as well screaming Téa's name.

* * *

Téa ran out of the hall, tears falling over her shoulder. How did she think she could handle it? HOW? It was impossible to see Kaiba dancing with another woman so intimately, and try to keep her cool at the same time. The control and restraint she forced herself to have broke to pieces; and it showed with every small drop of water that landed on the cement below her. 

Téa ran frantically to her car. Without realizing the dangers of driving on the road in her condition, she tore the keys out of her purse and slammed onto the gas pedal as soon as the car had started. Pulling out from the parking lot at school, she decided to go to the place where no one would know she'd be. A place known only to her, at least for now.

Kaiba had followed Téa close behind after the incident in the gym. He tried racing after her, but damn that woman could run. As the doors to the entrance flew open, he heard a car starting and instantly knew that Téa would kill herself if she drove.

In a flash, he located his car, started it up, and raced after her. For once, he was happy he didn't bring his limo, his sports car fared much better against Téa's Spacia.

TEA'S POV

_WHY! WHY WAS I SO STUPID THINKING I COULD FORGET HIM?. WHY! WHY DO I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!_

_**Sweetie, you have to realize that you can't run away from him forever. You have to confront him sometime. **_

_I KNOW. I KNOW! BUT HOW! AFTER SEEING WHAT HE DID IN THERE, I DON'T THINK I CAN EVER TELL HIM HOW I FEEL AGAIN. _

**_I agree. What he did in there was too provocative for even me. But please, think it through before you do something stupid. And SLOW DOWN. YOU'RE DRIVING TOO FAST. _**

_I don't care anymore. I just want to get out of here. Someplace where I know no one will find me. _

_**And where do you suggest that be.**_

_The hotel suite that I reserved for tonight. _

SETO'S POV

_Jeez…what is with this woman? She's going to get herself killed. And how dare she walk out on me. _

_**Well…I would be on my way doing the same thing after what you did in there.**_

_What did I do?_

_**Oh shut the shit up Kaiba. You know exactly what you did in there. **_

_What!_

**_Danced with Hilary the way you did, that's what. And then treat Téa so cruelly afterward. _**

_Well, it's not like Téa and Matt were dancing any differently. _

_**They showed some sense of dignity and decency Mr. I'll put my hand on Hilary's ass and give it a tight squeeze and then grind myself against her to release my sexual frustration. **_

_Wow chill…I'm sure it's just some misunderstanding._

**_Misunderstanding? Misunderstanding!. This is low Seto Kaiba…too low…even for you. After all that I helped you realize…you're still such an egotistical bastard. Seriously…show some sentiment here. I know you like staying in a shell, not letting anyone in, but it's hurting you. And being your conscience, I can't let that happen. I don't know what will happen to you in the future. You may have all the money in the world, the biggest mansion, the fanciest cars, the thousands of women, but you'll never have love, compassion, kindness…someone to help you unwind after a hard day of work. Someone who will look after you if you're sick. Someone who will always be there for you…care for you…LOVE YOU!_**

_JEEZ…take it down a notch. _

**_Take it down a notch? Take it down a notch! Will you listen to yourself? You don't even realize why you're doing what you're doing. Why are you going after Téa?_**

_I want to see why she ran off, and she owes me an apology…and_

_**And what?**_

_And I care. _

NORMAL POV

It was hard. Téa knew what she was doing what was illegal. But she didn't want to deal with life right now. Another two traffic lights, a few stop signs and then she'll be at the only place she knew she could completely break down.

She ran another traffic light. For once in a lifetime, she was glad that there weren't many people out on the streets. God knows who she could have hurt on the way. And right now, she didn't want to deal with any accidents and annoying drivers. She took the last right and entered the extravagant hotel's entrance. A valet man asked her if she would like her car taken away for only 7 dollars. She agreed pulling the money out of her purse. Smoothening out her dress and wiping away the tears that she didn't even notice fall, her heel clad feet led her through the double doors of the hotel.

**Meanwhile**

SETO'S POV

_Where is this woman going? _

…

_So now you aren't even talking to me?_

…

_I guess that's a no. Why?_

_**Because I no longer need to. **_

_Don't joke with me here. I'm vulnerable right now. _

**_It's true. You've shown me how much you care and you've proven it as well. Take care Seto Kaiba, I'll be back when you have another mystery you need solving. _**

_Thank you. I guess. _

…

Seto continued to drive his car after realizing he can openly express himself. Tonight was the night. But first he had to make sure Téa was okay. Confused he pulled up to the Sultan's entrance also leaving his keys with the valet man. Harshly pulling out money from his pocket he told the man to keep the change.

TEA'S POV

_Well, here I am. _

For the past few minutes Téa had washed up, rinsed her make-up off, and ate some of the snacks that were left in the hotel for the after party. And now, she was looking through her purse for some chap stick or lip gloss. She pulled out her phone in the process and suddenly remembered she didn't check the voicemail from yesterday. Her fingers expertly navigated through the phone's systems. After punching in her password she listened to her first message: she had two.

Message one: Téa honey! You're probably out partying at the Prom. Just remember that your parents love you dearly. Take care! Have fun! And be careful out there. Oh and say hi to Matt for us. Love ya!

_Oh my gosh! I forgot about Matt. Man, can this night get any worse. I completely ditched him. I'll call him after I listen to this last message. _

KAIBA'S POV

_I hate this. _

"Please. I need the room number for a Miss Téa Gardner fast."

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist replied. "You're not a guest here."

"Fine I'll buy a room right now. Get me the suite for this hotel."

"I'm sorry again sir. That room is already taken."

"By who?"

"A Miss Téa Gardner."

_That was easy._

"Would you like…" But as the receptionist looked up, the man she was helping was no longer there.

TEA'S POV

_Okay next message. _

Message two: Hey Téa.

Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice.

Message two: It's me. Kaiba.

His voice sounded slurred, like he'd been drinking.

Message two: It's pretty late, and I'm sitting around doing nothing. But I had to call you. I had to call you and tell you how much of an idiot I've been this past week. _A long silence_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you. Hurting you has been the worst thing I've ever done in life. I'm sorry.

_Oh my…_

Téa's mouth hung agape, while her eyes watered. Her hands shook with shock.

Message two: I'm sorry Kaiba said in a whisper for everything. I don't know how I could have hurt someone as special as you. Someone who helped me so much. Someone who actually showed they cared when I needed it the most.

Téa's hand slowly reached for her mouth while gasping for breath.

Message two: Someone who I should have shown my true feelings to. I don't know how I did it Téa. I don't know. I'm sorry. I can't believe I hurt the one I love.

Téa's heart took a leap and her hand immediately went to slow it down. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Message two: the one I love. Téa I love you so much. So much. I don't know how I managed to stay sane around you. You make my heart race, my blood pump, my breath hitch. You're a damn drug. I can't go on without you. Please…forgive me. click

A small puddle of water had settled on Téa's dress, as the phone fell from her hand. Her head fell forward into her hands.

_Why now! Why couldn't he tell me this before?_

_**Get a grip on yourself. **_

_Why? Why?_

_**You can answer that yourself. **_

_He loves me and I love him, why couldn't I have said it to him sooner? Why did I have to wait and then think I could get rid of him? I am such an idiot if I thought I could get rid of him that easily. _

**_I don't know. But Téa, take care of yourself. Don't let anyone take advantage of you. Take to heart all the things you learned this past week. _**

_Why are you telling me all this?_

_**Because I have to go. For real now. **_

_Why? Do you think I'm that pathetic and now you don't even want to be here when I need you the most?_

**_It's nothing like that. My job is done. And the next time you need help on anything I'll be here again. But I feel for tonight, you don't need me. You showed me you understand and that's all I need to know. _**

_Fine. Be that way. Leave me. I don't need you anymore. _

…

NORMAL POV

A knock was unexpectedly heard on the door. Téa flinched, startled.

_Who could that be now?_

The knocking continued as Téa got up and walked over to the door. With manicured hands she opened the door, and struggled for breath at the sight of who was at her door.

"Seto," Téa let out in a whisper.

Seto stood at the door panting due to his excessive running to get there. His hair in disarray, his chest heaving up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Téa asked controlling herself to leap into his arms and stay like that forever.

Seto regained his posture and stood face to face with Téa. "You owe me an apology for the way you acted before you stormed out of the auditorium."

"I beg your pardon," Téa's temper was just about boiling to the surface. How dare he ask for an apology after what she just listened to?

"You owe me an apology. Can I come in?"

"Seto Kaiba. What makes you think I will let you into my room after you just demanded I give you an apology, when it should be you giving me an apology?"

"Now why should I be giving you an apology?"

"Because for the past week, you've lied to yourself, and to me."

"Explain yourself."

"I just listened to your phone message."

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

"That's right. Now tell me. After you confessed your love to me on the phone why can't you do it now? In front of my face!"

"I can't! I was drunk that night and that made it easier!" Seto raged meanwhile entering her room because Téa, out of rage, had stepped away from the door and was now throwing her hands everywhere around the room.

"Why not?" Téa asked, flinging her hands up in the air. "You're here, and so am I. You know, for once I'd love to see normal human emotions under that cold exterior, or have you succeeded in completely getting rid of them in order to do your job!"

"That's it."

Téa took a step backward when Seto abruptly slammed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She took another back as Seto began to come toward her.

"I don't want to fight with you again, but I'm more than happy to give you everything else you're asking for."

**WARNING...BIG ASS LEMON COMING UP!**

Téa took another step backwards before she felt her heel give way on the rug. Seto grabbed her upper arms and finished the job of pulling her off balance. With a hungry sound he crushed her against his chest and brought their lips into full contact.

Before Téa could absorb the sensations, Seto's lips covered hers in a kiss that devoured. Tipping her head back, she let his tongue into her mouth. To her surprise, he began a gentle game of advance and retreat. She made a chocked sound, then closed her eyes so she could drown herself in the taste of his desire.

This was what Téa had been waiting for, and she was going to savor every second of it.

Seto also closed his eyes to feel the sensation of kissing Téa after denying himself for days that seemed like years. He wrapped one arm more securely around her, pulling her farther into his chest. With his free hand he combed her hair, stroked the side of her neck, and held onto her shoulder. Hungry for more, he ran his hand down the side of her breast.

With another deep kiss, Seto let his hand drop to her slim waist, then to the tantalizing curve of her hips. Repeatedly squeezing the supple flesh, he felt her body arch into his growing erection and knew that this time he wasn't going to let her go until they were _both_ satisfied.

Without breaking the kiss, he slid both hands around her waist and boosted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. The combination of Seto's tongue stroking into her mouth and his hand pressing her into his body was almost too much for Téa to handle. She cried out softly, the sound was muffled by his lips. She moaned again and pressed herself against him almost instinctively, rubbing against his suddenly taunt lower body in search of the sweet contact that would satisfy both their needs.

Téa's hands reached inside his lightweight jacket to pull his shirt out of the waistband of his dress pants.

Seto knew things were sliding out of control, and he didn't care, not tonight. Téa's hands were under his shirt, reaching as far back on his bare back as she could. At the gentle scrape of her nails, his body tensed, and he abandoned her neck to press his mouth to hers again.

"More," she murmured between kisses, "more."

The word repeated itself again and again in Téa's mind, but she didn't realize she'd said it aloud. Seto did, and he responded. Pulling himself away from her and the door, and ignoring the small protests at the loss of contact, he stripped off his jacket and tie, tossed them into a corner, and reached for Téa once again.

However, instead of pulling her to him from the front, he spun her around so her back was against his chest. His hands once again wrapped possessively around her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"This is what you do to me Téa," he whispered in her ear, "You're like a drug that I can't quit. You invade my thoughts, my dreams. I can't think clearly without comparing everything to your smile, your face, your eyes."

Téa moaned as Seto leaned down to her neck and breathed in the exotic scent of cherry blossom oil trapped there. Her neck arched gently against his mouth, so he began to delicately kiss and nibble her soft skin. He felt her body stiffen with pleasure.

His hand loosened around her and discreetly rode up her back to the zipper of her dress. As he continued assaulting her neck, his hands pulled the zipper down revealing the silky smooth skin of her back. He studied her creamy complexion, feeling her breath gasp as his fingers continued to stroke her back in small shapes.

Téa's eyes rolled back with the simple pleasure of him touching her so softly. Finally, as though an eternity had passed, his hand settled on the curve of her hips. The zipper of her dress was pulled down completely. Seto eyed her back curiously.

He noticed there was no bra strap. Oh boy. This was just what he needed. Knowing Téa was practically naked under her dress. However, in the midst of his curiosity, Téa had freed from Seto's grasp and turned to face him, her hand settling on his slim waist as well. Their eyes locked, and no words were exchanged as Téa moved her hands from his waist to the front of his pants, settling on his belt buckle. She could feel his hardness through the pants.

She gripped a double handful of his shirt, after leaving the belt buckle, and then smoothed her hands over his chest as she began to undo the buttons running to his waist. She recalled the first time they had been so intimate, and that she had done the exact same thing.

The feel of Téa rubbing her hands over his muscular chest made his breath stop. He ran his hands down her sides to her dress covered thigh. Tired of waiting, without breaking the kiss, Seto released her and quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt. He jerked it free of his slacks, then caught his breath on a groan when her hands rubbed teasing strokes across his bare stomach and ribs. He tossed his shirt in the "pile" of clothes forming on the floor.

Meanwhile, Téa had managed to rid of her heels, making her a few inches short of Seto. Téa's dress continued to annoy Seto because he wasn't able to feel any more of the skin he so desperately wanted to devour. With their lips still connected, and hands continuing to grope one another, Seto managed to lead Téa towards the bed, the point of no return.

Téa didn't notice this until she passed the small side table with the fruits, desserts, and drinks she had ordered from the hotel. Her first thought was to take one of the ice cubes from the punch bowl and trail it down her body to cool it off.

A rush of coolness hit her skin as she was laid on the forbidden bed. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them and found herself staring into deep blue orbs. Seto's eyes were filled with an intensity she never knew he could show. They were showing lust, desire, passion, and dare she say it…love.

As Seto gently laid Téa down on the bed, he stared in awe at her ardor filled face. Bunching the dress in one fist to keep it out of the way, he lifted her and wrapped her legs around him.

Winding her arms around his neck, Téa took advantage. Sliding her fingers through the soft hair, she leaned forward and ran her tongue teasingly across Seto's lips. When his mouth opened, her tongue darted in repeatedly to find the soft flesh inside his lips and cheeks. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back to sip at his lips and flick them again and again with her tongue.

Two could play at the game of tease and retreat. She figured it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. The game lasted until Seto traced the sensitive base of her spine with his fingers, then sent his hand below the waistband of her panties and arched his erection against her. When she paused in her teasing to enjoy being caught between his hand in back, and the hard thrust of his flesh in front, he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He arched into her again, feeling her moist heat through the thin fabric that separated them.

When they broke apart for air, both were panting. Téa's dress sagged loosely at the top of her breasts.

"God Téa, if this isn't what you want, you'd better say so now."

"What?" Téa was drowning in the erotic sensation of his hands caressing her thighs, slowly drifting closer to the center of her pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" Seto repeated, sliding his hands over her ass and up towards her breasts.

"Talk about stupid," Téa said as she caught Seto's belt buckle and tried to pull him closer to her.

Téa continued to fumble with his belt buckle, and was rewarded with a soft click meaning it was undone. Her heart continued pounding through her chest as she slowly brought his pants down with her feet. As Téa's smile grew due to her success with his belt buckle, Seto took a few seconds to shrug his pants off and throw them out of the way leaving him in his midnight boxers. Meanwhile, Seto had also accomplished lowering Téa's dress to her waist, leaving her upper body naked and open to his hungry eyes. Her supple breasts were laid in front of him, her nipples perk due to his earlier ministrations on her aching body.

Unable to quench his thirst any longer (Sprite owns that), Seto's hands immediately found refuge on her breasts, squeezing and molding the soft flesh. Téa mewed like a cat, enjoying all the pleasure he was implementing on her body. She writhed under his hands. Soon enough Seto's mouth followed the example set by his hands.

While fondling one breast, his mouth began sucking, licking, and biting her other one sending sexual impulses coursing through Téa's body. Her moans enticed him further, and he felt Téa's hands slide along his muscular back. A small amount of perspiration was already forming on his smooth and slightly tanned form. Whenever Seto had the courage and determination to bite Téa's mounds, her finger nails pressed deeply onto his back, forcing a few groans out of him. All this pleasure was sending them both to ecstasy.

Poor Téa was wondering _if I'm feeling so turned on after just this; imagine how I will react when we finish what we're doing. How will I be able to handle the intensity of the pleasure he gives me?_

Bending over a little more, Seto coasted his lips over the tops of her breasts, then turned and dragged his open mouth across her taunt nipple. With one hand he arched her up against his lips and caressed her until she was flushed and tingling. Seto used this moment to drag her dress down further and leave her naked beneath him. He used a few seconds to savor the milky delight underneath him. Feeling himself get harder he completely rid her of the dress and threw it to the side of the bed.

With his other hand he stroked the gentle curve of her belly, edging toward the aching place between her thighs. Téa, chest heaving up and down, used her shaky manicured hands to slowly pull down Seto's boxers agonizingly. Each passing second felt like an eternity to Seto who was anticipating her next move. Fortunately, Téa felt Seto's pain and pulled his boxers down entirely also tossing them to the side of the bed after Seto lifted his feet off the bed.

Both were lying naked staring at each other. Bodies glistening with sweat, Téa's chest undulating, Seto's erect penis fully prepared to complete what they had started. He paused to circle her naval, and her breath came in on a gasp. When he speared a thumb into the dark hair below and dragged it across the tender flesh hidden there, her breath left in a soft cry. He kissed her lips gently. Leaving it to take one nipple into his mouth again and suckle in earnest, he began to run his thumb around and around the slick nub he had drawn forth.

Téa's head dropped back as her body responded to his skilled teasing. She no longer explored his chest with her hands, but instead dug her nails repeatedly into the firm pads of muscle she found there. When she felt his hand press against one knee, then the other, she relaxed her thighs to allow him further access.

Her eyes snapped open and met his when she felt a long finger circling the moist entrance to her body. Seto's pupils were dilated with passion, and the moment came almost unbearably intimate as he maintained eye contact and gently pushed his finger inside her.

Téa made a soft noise, part pleasure, part protest, when he began to caress her with his thumb and forefinger. Her thighs were shaking against his hips, and her breath came in gentle pants, but she didn't pull away from him or his intent gaze.

When she felt a second finger join the first inside her slick body, then pause to find and stoke an unbelievably sensitive spot, Téa jerked in Seto's arms. Finally her eyes closed under the rush of pleasure, and her head once again dropped backwards into the pillow. The motion of his hand between her legs continued, first probing deeply then retreating to stab teasingly with his thumb. Téa quickly reached the point of no return. She was taunt in his arms, a rosy flush forming from her breasts to her neck.

"Stop," she whispered.

Seto didn't respond, just continued the stroking and probing caresses with his hand. His eyes were fixed on her face as he watched the changes pleasure brought. The pressure built higher than it ever had for her. Before she realized it was going to happen, the tension inside her snapped. She cried out sharply as she came, a sound he slowly tried to stifle by pressing his mouth over hers and kissing her deeply. She moaned and moved against him as the waves of completion rolled through her.

The kiss gentled as Téa's breathing gradually slowed. Seto lifted both hands to frame her face, his eyes slightly open as he looked at her. He continued the kisses, moving his head one way, then the other, gentling her and preparing for the next level of sensation.

What Téa didn't realize was as Seto reached up to kiss her, she had grabbed his erection. The feel of her rubbing over him made his breath stop as soon as he realized it. He ran his hands down her sides to the soft skin of her thighs once again.

"Now," she said, the word ground out between clenched teeth. "Please _now_!"

Settling on top of Téa once again, he pressed his erection against her damp flesh. He caught his breath at the sliding sensation and probed gently one more time. When she felt the touch of his penis against the most sensitive part of her body, she moved against him in return. Breathing rapidly, she raised her head and found Seto's lips with hers. His tongue teased her mouth and his body teased hers. Finally, he stopped his teasing and pulled his mouth from hers.

"Look at me Téa."

She lifted her heavy lids and filled her nostrils with the musky and spicy scent of Seto and sex. His eyes were dark blue in the low light of the room. She kept her eyes on his as he nudged her legs even further apart and began to enter her. The incredible sensation of being invaded went on and on, until he stopped upon feeling her wall.

"This is going to hurt."

Téa's eyes filled with worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Téa nodded her head apprehensively.

With one sudden thrust he broke through her barrier as she cried out in pain. He immediately reached up to kiss her and make her feel better. After a few seconds of lying there with her, Téa's body involuntarily started moving against him, telling him it was okay to keep going. He left Téa's lips, looked at her. She nodded. Then he adjusted her thighs around his hips again and with a not so powerful thrust seated himself completely inside her.

Téa tightened her legs and arched her body against his in a way he couldn't mistake. Seto took the hint and began to thrust slowly against her. When she began to meet his movements with her own, he quickened the pace, losing himself in her.

Téa felt the tension drawing her body tighter and tighter as he rocked against her. She realized her climax was fast approaching and protested softly, not wanting the experience to end so quickly. But she couldn't resist the temptation he offered and pulled him closer to her with a moan.

He also felt himself begin to lose control. It was too soon, so he levered himself up on his hands and tried to change the angle of penetration to slow things down. But she locked her legs around his hips and demanded everything he had to give.

He held back and kept stroking until he felt the shudders of completion begin to ripple through her body. Then he cried out hoarsely and buried his head in the curve of her neck. At the height of her orgasm, he locked his body into hers and stayed there, taunt with his own climax.

When Seto collapsed against her, Téa wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt her heart pounding and heard her breath coming rapidly like his. Little tremors continued through her body. She murmured and rocked her hips against him to prolong the delicious sensations. She stroked her hands across his damp back, feeling the taunt muscles there begin to relax as he lay against her. Still the aftershocks continued, focused where he lay hard inside her.

Téa's breath caught and she moved her hips on the seat, trying to intensify the feelings.

"Am I too heavy? Do you want me to move?" Seto asked without lifting his head, drinking in the scent of her perfumed neck.

"Don't you dare move," she gasped, having just found the perfect angle.

He lifted his head to look at her. "Not even to do this?" He braced his feet and thrust into her.

Her only response was a chocked cry as tension built inside her body once again. This time there was no hesitation. Suddenly greedy, Seto thrust into her until he could go no deeper, then withdrew and thrust again and again. Téa felt as if every muscle in her body was tense, and yet they grew tenser still as Seto continued to move against her. She clung to him tightly with her arms and legs, hearing his breath rasping in and out. She felt the sensations inside her build almost to the point of pain, then stay there.

Without realizing it, she dug her nails hard into his back as she tried to find a way to relieve the pressure growing and growing inside her. He pulled her legs higher up his body, until they wrapped around his waist. When he thrust again, she responded with a loud cry of pleasure. Soon every thrust was punctuated by a cry, and still the pressure built inside them both.

Seto didn't know where he found the strength, but he went harder and faster until her entire body went limp beneath him. The shudders that followed were his undoing. At the feel of her teeth on his shoulder, he dropped his head and buried himself as deeply in her as he could, then cried out as he came.

Several minutes later, Téa sighed as she was released from the last of the tension that gripped her body. Relaxation flooded through her as completely as pleasure had. She cradled his head against her and wondered what she was going to say to him.

"Don't leave please," she pleaded against his head.

"Téa my dear," Seto responded as he lifted his head off of her shoulder, "I drove all night to get to you. What makes you think I'm leaving you now?"

"I love you Seto Kaiba."

"I love you too Téa Gardner."

"I won't leave you. Not now. Not tonight. Not ever," Seto stated as he drifted off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

OMG! CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE IT! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY. ONCE AGAIN I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. 

Starts packing bags for move I know you all are mad at me, and I'll probably have to move because I'll be threatened by people because of my late update. Anyways…yes the story is finally done. I really liked the ending. It's like everyone knew it was going to happen, but relieved to finally see it happen. You know?

Anyways…I don't have much to say except I'm glad and depressed that my beloved story finally came to a close. But that gives me a chance to work on another story that I might have an idea for. If you would like me to work on a sequel then ask me, and I'll see if your reviews are enough to motivate me.

Take care everyone and I'll see you all soon when I work on my next story. Thanks for sticking it through with me.

Please Review!


End file.
